


存文41

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 144,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文41

长相守

一

三月初天仍冷着，天时却长了。六点电影散场后，外头也不过将将擦黑。天宫戏院票价低廉，便是平日上座也有七、八成。加之最近正逢上海阮姓女星香消玉殒一周年，各大戏院纷纷赶趟，翻出几部佳人旧作重映，一时场场爆满。

今日天宫放的是部《野草闲花》，当年公映时张继科尚在英国念书，只在当地华人报纸上见过两张剧照。如今再看来，荧幕上声赛黄鹂的卖花女早化作一抔尘灰，好好的有情人终成眷属的戏码，终成了一个笑话。

散场后人潮汹涌，摩肩接踵地往外挤。不过自孙传芳于居士林遇刺后，各路蛰居在东三省的政要军阀人人自危，张继科也被父亲强制要求带着保镖才能出门，所以场面再挤也跟他没什么关系，两个保镖一左一右当先开路，张继科走在中间好像摩西渡红海。

眼见快到了门口，却听身后一阵骚动，有人操着方言喝骂：“挤个屁啊，赶着投胎呐！”

张继科回头，原来是有人掉了什么东西，正猫着腰四下寻找，被人潮挤得来回踉跄，万一摔趴了，多半要被踩出个好歹。

张继科看那人着实狼狈，顿了顿，难得发了回善心，带着保镖退回几步，为他隔出一小方清静天地。

“麻烦让一让……诶这位，”那人只顾弯腰埋头，嘴里小声叨咕，倒是一口软软细细的京腔。待终于找到东西直起身，也是一副年轻读书人的模样，穿着蓝布夹袍，戴一条暗红色的长围巾，脸颊雪白，衬得两粒眼珠乌蒙蒙的黑。

“多谢，”那人礼貌道了声谢，接着又心疼的啊了一声。

“不客气。”张继科淡淡点了下头，瞥见他手里攥的物事，原来是顶浅褐色的雪帽，毛绒边儿已被踩脏了一大片，便是找回来也戴不成了。

“我说我的亲师兄诶，怎么一眨眼你就没影儿了？”

不远处有个高个子大呼小叫着跑过来，长手长脚的一把拉住了那人。

“我没事儿，”那人转头对友人交待了一句，又对张继科说：“这位……”想必不知如何称呼，却也没有问称呼，只笑着点点头，“回见。”

“再会。”

张继科答过一句，两人便继续各走各路。只是出了戏院大门，走出去十几步，张继科又鬼使神差地驻足回头望去。

二十一号路两侧商家林立，正是华灯初上的光景，人群熙熙攘攘，他却一眼就捕捉到方才那人的背影。瘦小的身形裹着薄夹袍，白净的侧脸仿佛月色一样晃眼，正微微笑着听友人讲话，边听边走，暮色中灰扑扑的一条背影，摇摇晃晃地没入人流，慢慢找不见了。

“师兄，刚才那人你认识？”

“不认识。”

许昕不禁好奇起来：“那你有没有问他叫什么名字？”

“你看他那身打扮，就知道跟咱们不是一路人。乱套近乎这种事儿，我可从来不做。”

“师兄，你少跟我贫嘴。”许昕却很感兴趣，眉飞色舞道，“我倒觉得那人我在《商报画报》上见过，看着挺像张传铭的二公子。”

北洋政府倒台后，隐居东北的下野军阀多如过江之鲫。其中有野心不死的，想着辽宁与北平相距不远，那头有个风吹草动这头便可伺机再起；也有弃政从商的，张传铭便算其中翘楚。

“那你肯定是认错了，真是张家的公子，看戏也要去小白楼那头才对，怎么会来劝业场凑热闹。”

“谁让平安自恃身价，极少上国片。说不准人家张公子也是阮小姐的影迷，特来观影以悼佳人呗。”

马龙没再接他的话茬，专心摆弄着脏掉的帽子，一脸“心肝儿我对不住你”的难过。

“祖宗，您眼神儿不好就多看着点路！”许昕没奈何地扯住他的袖子，生怕一不留神又弄丢了人。

马龙确是眼神儿不大好，他又不爱戴眼镜，鼻梁上的一道疤无遮无挡，便愈发鲜明。

说起这道疤，马龙在北平师范大学念书时，还被同窗好友取笑道：“你这白印子生得实在邪性，胎里带，又长在这么个地方，眼泪淌成的一样，可见你上辈子准定是个姑娘，被相好点了记号，方便转世相认再续前缘呐。”

马龙听了也就一笑，“你知道的这么清楚，该不会就是我那命中人吧？”

“二少？”

张继科突然驻足回头站了半晌，随行保镖不由有些紧张，以为周围有什么动静，手已伸进怀里，暗暗握住枪柄。

“没事，走吧。”

走到泊车的地方，一人钻进前座，一人立在车旁，等张继科上了车，才陪他一起坐到后座。

张继科原本的车是辆雪佛兰，可自打孙传芳出了事，张父便逼着他换了辆加装了防弹钢板的道济，可见对这个小儿子有多着紧。

但这着紧的缘由，却关系着一段不光彩的秘辛。

张继科的母亲有一半葡国血统，从事的行当不怎么正经，说白了就是个高级妓女。张传铭认下了她生的儿子，却碍于得罪不起正房太太的娘家，未敢将人娶进门，只养在外面，先头还给些花销，后来见她染了大烟瘾，怕是个填不满的无底洞，索性不管不顾了。

当年那个被烟瘾折磨得形销骨立的女人曾三番五次跑到张家闹事，来来回回只叫着张家大太太的名字，声声嚎着我做鬼也不会放过你，继科，你要还认我这个娘就别放过她！

张传铭多少顾念点以前的情分，每次都是将人赶走了事。次数多了，张继科在张家愈发难以立足，十四岁便被送去英国，说是留洋，与流放也差不多。家里只给付了头两年的学费，后几年全靠自己半工半读，待到学成归国，并非为了认祖归宗，也并非想着为母报仇——说句实话，他对生母、对父亲、对故国都没什么感情，只是权衡了一下形势，比起孤身在异国打拼，吃尽苦头也不一定能出头，还是回国有更多机会。

尤其是北洋政府倒台后，张太太那个得罪不起的娘家也是雨打风吹去，张太太在张传铭面前再说不上话，没等到张继科回国便郁郁而终。张传铭于花甲之年鳏居在辽，身边大儿子又不太争气，午夜梦回时忆起当年爱过的女人，对小儿子实有几分歉疚，见张继科愿意回来，自是欣然应允。

张继科一个人在异国磨炼多年，归国做了少爷，外表清俊桀骜，骨子里也是不择手段的秉性。此番回国，抱的就是捞一笔算一笔的念头，只待捞够了本便远走高飞，反正世界之大，哪里对他都一样。

从未觉得哪里是家乡，便处处皆是异乡，反而了无牵挂。

张家大少原本只是“不太争气”，待张继科归国后，多少也有了些危机感。兄弟俩表面上还算过得去，暗地里几番较量，做大哥的却一败涂地，好不容易燃起的一点志气被狠狠打压下去，人便愈发颓唐，整日泡在马场，后来又迷上了赌回力球赛，回家就是伸手要钱，“不太争气”终变成了“太不争气”，张传铭的精力又一年不如一年，待到张继科归国的第四个年头，已将张家大半生意投资掌握在手，走与不走，什么时候走，端看时局如何发展。

这段过往虽不光彩，却也难免有知道几分内情的熟人。背地闲谈起来，对张家二少的评价总离不开一句“会咬人的狗不叫”。

张继科不是不晓得这些风言风语，可压根不往心里去，又或者连有没有心都要两说。有时候连他自己都觉得，算命先生给他批心硬命硬的八字还真没说错。

确实活得凉薄。

车开出二十五号路，道上稍微清静了些。张继科八点在起士林还有个饭局，赶着回家换衣服，便叫司机提了速，却没过两个路口，突然说了句：“慢点。”

驾车的保镖枪法不错，开车的技术却不怎么样，慌乱中竟踩了脚刹车，张继科身子倾了倾，倒也没发火，沉着声音说：“没事，继续开吧。”

车子继续往前驶去，张继科斜倚在皮座里，一手支头阖目养神，面上波澜不兴，心里头却有些不平静。

方才有那么一瞬，他透过车窗，瞥见路边一个淡淡的身影，脱口而出叫了声慢，下一瞬又看清了，并不是自己脑中想的那个人。

明明素昧平生，不过是偶然的一段小插曲，却如此念念不忘，张继科也觉得十分讶异。

他闭着眼，在脑子里重勾勒了遍那个人的面目，竟是鲜明得像版画，一笔笔都是用刀子刻出来的。

那人似仍立在身前，青涩柔软，嘴角微扬。不知是不是年岁小的关系，神色里透着种矜贵的天真，内眼角下一道细小的伤疤，落在鼻梁上，仿若泪痕。

便在那刻，仿佛疾驰中猛踩了一脚刹车，张继科心中突地一沉，又再一轻，只觉一瞬恍惚，像有只看不见的手，在自己心上猛地推了一把。

当夜饭局上，张继科难得喝多了些，午夜倒在床上，带着薄醉睡过去，做了个再生动不过的绮梦。

梦中紧紧压着一具暖热的肉体，分不出男女，看不清面目，只记得身下人眼畔一道白如纯梦的小疤，却是自己亲手用力划出。

不过是个绮梦，快感却来势汹汹，竟超过以往任何一次性爱。及至自梦中高潮里回到现实，心仍跳得厉害。

房内窗帘紧闭，厚重的丝绒幕帏阻断了外界光亮，似乎把这间摆着四脚大床的卧房自浑浊世间割裂开来。房中一切都是舒适的，氤氲着暖热的黑暗。张继科记起梦中那具同样暖热的肉体，身下竟又起了些反应。

这无根无由的情欲实在古怪，古怪得连绮梦的对象保不准是个只有一面之缘的男人都没什么紧要了。

且不提留洋多年，只说归国后商场应酬，再不堪的勾当也见过，包戏子玩相公这点事儿根本排不上号。这浮华又动荡的年头，苟安于国中之国的租界中，道德伦常与是非对错似乎也随之淡漠下来，只剩下奔命似地寻欢作乐。

张继科冷眼旁观，多半时候觉得自己像个看客，随身可以抽身而退。但也偶尔觉得自己早已浸淫其中，与其他浑噩找乐的人也没什么两样。

譬如现下躺在床上，探手拢住身下又再硬挺的性器，捋动间仿佛又回到昨日十字街头，眼望着一条灰扑扑的人影隐于人潮，心中竟有丝莫名空荡，遗憾着没有问他的名字。

手底愈捋愈快，心中遗憾也跟着发酵膨胀，慢慢变了味道，全化作一股赤裸裸的侵占欲望，骨子里的阴戾秉性蠢蠢欲动。张继科垂下眼睫，心里已有了主意，守株待兔也好，挖地三尺也罢，想要的东西，必定是要弄到手里方才快意。

二

既知那人姓马，又似学生模样，张继科便盘算着是否要从鞍城几所高校找起。但这念头是仅存活于黑暗之中的，待到起身拉开窗帘，迎入满室光亮，脑中杂念似就被这光冲淡了几分。又忙了一上午正事，午间饭桌上再想起来，已是觉得要如此大费周章去找一个人实在荒谬。

早年独在异乡求存的日子将张继科变成了一个彻头彻尾的利己主义者，投了多少资本，收回多少利钱，心中一本明账。这么个萍水相逢的人，若真大动干戈去找，不是找不到，只是不上算。

欲火高涨时眼前有个隐隐绰绰的影子，天亮了，那影子便鬼一般畏光似地散了。绮梦中的影子再美妙也抵不过身边鲜活的肉体——张公子身边自然是不缺女伴的，至于那样浓烈的梦，也并未再做过。

春去夏至，转眼到了暑末，中国大戏院竣工开幕，举城轰动，首场剧目便是一出《群英会》，台上名角济济，可算一场盛事。首演门票老早便被抢购一空，演出当日戏院门口挤了不少人，有抱着侥幸心思等退票的，有高声求卖站票的，一片喧哗热闹。

张继科对听戏没什么兴趣，不过建这戏院张家参了不少股，于情于理都得出席。

车刚开上二十号路便堵得厉害，走走停停，张继科等得不耐烦，吩咐司机守在车上，自己推门下了车，顺着边道往戏院走去。

孙传芳遇刺事件已经过了快一年，风波平定后，未再有人出过什么岔子，张继科也不再带保镖出门，随行只有一位女伴，还有位周姓秘书，二十出头，容长脸，双眼皮，不但人长得精神，而且颇会来事儿，算是张继科的臂膀之一。

女伴穿得时髦，只是蹬着高跟鞋走不快。张继科留洋多年，于这场面上的礼貌从不懈怠，绅士的容她挽着自己慢慢溜达。

“文森，上回跟你说的舞会，你抽不抽得出空？”

与女伴交往时，张继科惯常只让她们称呼自己的洋名，闻言敷衍了句：“到时再看吧。”

女伴很识趣，也不再追问，挽着他走了几步，却觉身边这位爷突然停了脚步，顺着他的目光望过去，满眼乌压压一片人头，并不知他看的是个什么。

张继科也不知道自己是如何从满坑满谷的人群中，一眼便捕捉到那一道人影。

仍然是头发乱翘的一颗圆脑袋，蓝布夹袍换成了蓝布长衫，袖口挽了起来，露出一小截雪白的手臂。

不找归不找，这般天上掉下来的机遇，若不抓住就不是张继科了。那一刻张继科的心确实跳快了两拍，舍下挽着自己的女伴，快步走了过去，脱口而出：“你也来看戏？”

话问出口，张继科才觉得这话问得太过唐突，对方恐怕连自己是谁都不记得，赶紧又补了句：“几个月前在天宫……”

“我记得，”马龙却笑了，点点头，“可真巧，上回多谢您。”

他也是记得的——有那么一瞬，那种恍惚的感觉又重涌上头，张继科捏紧了手指，竟似十分喜悦。

但甭管心里怎么想，他面上总是冷静而骄傲的，当下也点了点头，自我介绍道：“敝姓张，张继科。不知贵姓……”

“免贵姓马。”马龙却未报出全名。张继科想要的当然是他的全名，见他不肯说，故意不再接话，气氛一时有些尴尬。

“张公子也是来看戏？”马龙好似全不知气氛尴尬般抬手看了看表，轻声说，“快开场了，再不走您不怕晚点进不去？”

张继科听他叫自己张公子，便猜到他大概晓得自己的父亲是谁，又猜测他不肯报出全名，多半是因为自己的身份，故而不愿与己结交。可这个缘由也并非全说得通，一来张继科行事多用张父的名义，自己很是低调；二来张家是有名的亲英美派，倒不是张继科多么有良心，只是日本人太贪婪，与他们做生意根本就是吃亏的买卖，张继科压根不打算扎根长住，自然不会为了长远打算牺牲眼前的利益。是以报上时政评论对张家倒不苛刻，也有收了好处的记者，写过几篇褒扬张父的文章，整体风评还算不错。

“既然都是看戏，就一起走吧。”马龙越是不想亲近，张继科越是咬住不放，左右是不肯浪费这个机会。

“不了，我不是来看戏。”马龙仍旧笑得礼貌，朝对面扬了扬下巴，“张公子，天晚风凉，别叫你朋友等太久。”

张继科随他的示意回头看了看，果然见女伴同周秘书都跟了上来，正站在不远处觑着这边，显是穿得不够，紧紧裹着披肩。

“你等我一下。”

张继科说完便走过去，吩咐周雨先领人去包厢就坐，复又走回来，仍立在原地同马龙你退我进地闲扯。

“张某承蒙父荫，自己没什么作为，”张继科索性把话说开，“马先生厌弃在下风评不佳，不愿与我同流合污也是没错。”

“张公子说笑了。”马龙方才不是不想溜，只是这么两句话的工夫也溜不到哪儿去，反倒躲得太明显，故而老实站在原处没动，却没成想这位少爷回来头一句就给自己扣了顶“你嫌弃我”的帽子，一时头疼不已，心说许昕怎么就没告诉我张二少是这么个自来熟的性子，可真够难打发的。

不过话说回来，以马龙的好脾气，这般不给人面子还是破天荒头一遭，而且还没什么能摆得上台面说的理由——他与张继科只有一面之缘，对方既非亲日国贼，又曾好心帮过自己，怎么说都不会有讨厌这个人的理由。

况且就这一面之缘，自己却清清楚楚地记在了脑子里。甚至待许昕无聊地翻出旧报核实对方正是张家二少爷后，自己每次看报，看到有提及张家的消息，都会不由自主地多地瞟两眼。

如此说来，自己对这个人非但不讨厌，且该算是有好感的。只是抽冷子再偶遇，第一反应却是不想同这人有什么牵扯。总觉得若真跟他牵扯上，后头准定没什么好事儿，这种莫名其妙的直觉，连他自己都觉得好笑。

“那到底是什么地方，让在下入不了马先生的眼？”

此番为了应酬，张继科穿得极正式，一身雪白西装立在夜色中，来来往往的人都免不了回头打量——这白西装可不是随便什么人都能穿的，张继科却偏将一身雪白华服衬出了十分颜色。他比马龙高半头，身材匀称，五官深沉俊美，活像从服饰画报上走下来的西洋模特，自有一股风流倜傥的味道。

“哪里，张公子年少有为，声名赫赫……”马龙虽晓得对方不过是开个玩笑，却也难得话到说一半，不知该如何扯下去。

“总不会是因为我长得太吓人吧？”张继科看他支支吾吾，突然笑着瞥了他一眼，眼尾上挑，甚是勾人。

说到长相，张继科长得自然离吓人差了十万八千里。那一点西洋血统从他面上并没有体现出来，只是肤色比普通人要黝黑几分，面目轮廓也比寻常人要深，此刻霓虹映照下一双含情的桃花眼深邃好似古井，掩在纤长的睫毛下，确是扎眼的好相貌。

马龙被他笑得心头一跳，无可奈何地叹口气，心说一个男人长成这样可真作孽。

“别傻站着了，往前走走吧。”张继科便不再逗他，只像熟稔友人一般伸手拍了拍他的肩，当先迈开步子。

马龙傻傻地跟着他往戏院的方向走了两步方才回过味，老实交待说：“我真不是去看戏，你也知道这票多难买……”话说到这儿又猛地打住，觉出对方根本是设了套儿等着自己钻——票再难买，怕也难不住眼前这位少爷。

张继科果然似笑非笑地看了他一眼：“再遇就是有缘，马先生可赏脸在我那儿凑合凑合？”

“不敢叨扰，”没完没了地被他打趣，马龙也忍不住回嘴，“那样岂不成了电灯胆——唔通气。”

马龙虽是土生土长的北方人，这句广东方言倒也讲得和他那口北平腔一样，甚是字正腔圆。留洋华人多讲粤语，张继科自是听得明白，心知他在调侃自己带着女伴，不愿没眼色地夹在中间，当下也不勉强，却也没停下步子，只说你跟我走就是了。

马龙心道这位可真是个不折不扣的少爷脾气，恐怕我行我素惯了，自己若再推辞难免惹他不快——虽说直觉不愿与对方有什么牵扯，但若当真惹恼了他，自己却下意识觉得不好，只得无奈地跟了上去。

张家是戏院股东，自有专人负责接待，张继科同那人低声说了两句，便见那人快步往一层座席走去。

张继科陪马龙站在明晃晃的大堂里，继续换着话题闲谈。

“看你年纪不大，还在读书？”

“张公子好眼力。”

“哪一所？”

“圣功。”

张继科闻言一愣，没记错的话圣功不但是所中学，还是所女中。

马龙噗地笑了，实话道：“我早不读书了，在圣功教书。”

“哦，那叫你先生倒是叫对了。”

张继科倒似不在意被他摆了一道，微微点了点头。马龙记起还未告诉他自己的名字，如今也没有再隐瞒的必要，刚要自报家门，又见方才那人已然回转，对两人躬身道：“两位这边请。”

马龙知道这种演出，前几排的位子自然不会对公众发售，都是人情专座。却没想到张继科特为他把票换了换，只拣了不前不后一个位子，想是怕他坐在前头专座里拘束。虽感激他用心周道，可也不便挑明了说，最后只是普通谢过，目送着张继科往二楼贵宾包厢走过去方才坐定。

“对了，”这头马龙椅子还没坐热，那头张继科又走回来，半弯下身，依然像对好友一样拍了拍他的肩，凑近他耳边低声道，“下回见面，记得告诉我你叫什么名字。”

明明是句打趣之言，合着温热气息与话中笑意一起钻入耳中，却生出一股说不出的亲昵味道，马龙怔怔地坐到灯光暗下，好戏开场，方觉出自己刚才竟是有些面热。

他不由摇头一笑，收整神思专注台上戏目。只是看着看着，又终忍不住回过头，目光往二楼包厢扫过去。

中国大戏院的设计师是位洋人，仿的是西式建筑，行的亦是西式做派。看戏也仿佛观影似的，台上灯火通明，台下却一片昏黑。

这样黑，又这样远，许多包厢中，马龙却毫不费力地找到了那个人的身影。

许是白西装太显眼了吧，他自己给自己辩解，可内心深处却觉得是因为那人在黑暗中也是一具发光体，牢牢勾住自己的目光。心思不在戏上，迷迷糊糊地听到台上念白：“想大丈夫处世，遇知己之主，外托君臣之义，内结骨肉之恩，言必行，计必从，祸福共之。”

今次扮周瑜的是小生名角姜妙香，一句念白字字珠玑，声声烁人，“祸福共之”四个字，道得极是情真意切，爽朗昂扬。

马龙有些恍惚地转过头望回台上，心神不属地看完一出戏，中幕休息时灯亮起来，再往包厢看过去，那人已经全过场面应酬，提早离了席，已经不在那里了。

三

那句“下回相见再告诉我名字”自然只是玩笑，张继科当夜便吩咐周秘书去查圣功女中的教工名单，周雨也十分得力，隔日下午就将查得的资料送到张继科案头。不单有名字年龄排班课表，便连马龙家里做什么，在哪儿念过书，大约有什么社会交往都查得一清二楚。

张继科随手翻了翻，并没兴趣细看。这人他的确是想弄上床的，可也没存了什么长远心思，搞这么复杂实无必要。

说是要弄到手，但也不能太急，步步紧逼恐怕适得其反。张继科觉着对方虽说开头有几分不愿与己深交的意思，察言观色间却并非对自己没有好感，于是戏院那夜故意未与他再打招呼便先行离去，譬若放线钓鱼，一根线抻了两个礼拜方才去了趟圣功女中，只等对方下课后约他吃个便饭。

圣功女中在法租界义庆里，张继科在英租界宝士徒道办公，离得并不算远，车又开得顺畅，到时学校还没放学。张继科将车子停在校门对面，摇下车窗点了支烟，本想就这么坐在车里等他出来，一支烟吸完又改了主意，下车往校门口走去。

门房见这位先生开着轿车，穿得体面，想必是个正经人，略问了问便放他了进来。校舍并不大，张继科又有马龙的排班课表，轻松便找到了教室，不远不近立在窗外，往课室里望过去。

方才吸烟时张继科便琢磨着，不知这人站在讲台上是个什么模样，待到真见着了，和自己想象中有些一样，却又不大一样。

虽然已是九月中旬，但秋老虎反常地厉害，天仍有些燥热。马龙剪短了头发，却换了身西式打扮。因为天热的缘故，只穿着件白衬衫，配了黑色西裤。衬衫领口并未扣严，露出浅浅一片锁骨，袖子也挽到了肘间，一副懒散随意的样子。张继科望着他立在讲台上，手里拿着课本，讲的似乎是篇古文。至于究竟是哪一篇，张继科的国文比他的英文差出千里，自是全然不知，只觉得那人口中之乎者也与他那身装扮并不违和，像自己住了四年的这座城，中西合璧，自有一股风情。

张继科倚在窗边，便有上课走神的女学生一扭脸看到，愣了愣，悄悄拍了拍前座女生，多米诺牌似地一个个传下去，少顷窗边两行学生再没人听课，一眼接着一眼地偷偷往外瞟。

到了这份儿上马龙想看不见张继科也是不成了，略冲他点头笑了笑，又用手中书册敲了敲讲台，警告道：“听课。”

可惜马龙面上笑意仍未收回来，声音说得也没什么气势，反倒提醒了剩下埋头读书的学生，外头有新鲜事瞧。

台下学生无心听课，台上先生的心思也没有全在书上。自打上回张继科与他不告而别，马龙心里就好像拴了根风筝线，线那头放的是自己一腔无聊闲思，飘飘悠悠落不到实处。

虽然未曾告别，但听他的话意，应是会再来找自己的——这么想着线就愈放愈高，心魂乘风直上，好一片天开云阔，秋高气爽。

但等了一个礼拜也未见人，日子再过下去，又觉得那人不过是说说而已，毕竟不是一路人，便是一时热络也代表不了什么，心血来潮过后怕早忘了这码事儿——这么一想便风止云消，心忽荡着往下落去，将坠未坠。

若对方是个姑娘，马龙一定会觉得自己这是撞上了一场不合时宜的恋爱，但对方偏偏是个男人，马龙也只有扪心自问一句：先头还不愿与他有什么牵扯，如今又想和人家交个朋友，你这究竟算怎么回事儿？

可惜一个问题问来问去得不着答案，及至真看到那人站在窗外，朗朗秋阳下，仍是那般卓然不群的模样，又觉得不需要什么确实的答案了。

台上台下都是心思浮动，好在离下课只剩十来分钟，马龙勉强把最后一段讲完，正踩上放课钟声。

“别光顾着玩儿，下周可有考试，回家记得温书，考坏了谁都别来跟我哭。”

马龙边收拾教案课本边点了一句，台下学生却是左耳进右耳出，一群小姑娘挤到讲台边叽叽喳喳：“先生先生，外头那人是你朋友么？”

“他是不是电影明星啊？我怎么没在电影里见过他？”

“先生，快说他叫什么名字……”

马龙教的是初中部，一群小丫头同他没大没小惯了，七嘴八舌吵得人头痛。

“想知道，自己去问啊。”

马龙下课后也实在没什么先生的样子，揶揄一个比自己小了十岁还拐弯的小姑娘也不嫌丢人。

小姑娘又看了看教室外那人，好看归好看，只是垂着眼皮，气势颇为倨傲，看着就有点吓人，撇撇嘴：“我不敢。”

马龙忍不住笑出声，“你们啊，就敢跟我横。”

张继科站在外头望着马龙跟学生说笑，也不嫌他磨蹭，待到马龙终于脱身走过来，才抬手打了个招呼，“正巧路过，顺便找你吃个饭。”

“真的是路过？”明明只见过两面，却莫名觉得同这人已然熟稔，马龙带他往职员室走，随口开了个玩笑，“不是特地来找我？”

“也是特地来找你。”

马龙侧头看了他一眼，张继科面上并无什么表情，马龙也看不出他这话是真是假，便笑着说：“那还真是劳驾。上回张公子请在下看戏，这回就让我做东吧，只是这月中不上不下的日子，也请不起什么好的，二少别嫌弃。”

“不会。”张继科也不推让，反正有来有往正好方便再来再往。这人到底不是舞厅小姐，看上了便能立马带出场，多少得再交往几次方可进入正题。

说话间进了职员室，马龙抬眼见自己位子上坐了个人，青头圆脑耷拉眼，笑起来脸上满是活泼泼的生机，正是许昕这个闲人。

“哎呦喂，您老人家可算是下课了！”许昕虽不在圣功教书，却是常常过来找马龙，此时正坐在他位子上喝茶翻报纸，自在得跟在自个儿家里似的。

“我说你怎么又过来了？”马龙同他打小玩儿到大，自然不会客气，抢回自己的杯子喝了口水，“今天可没空搭理你，您还是自便吧。”

张继科并未跟到近前，只抱着手立在职员室门口，见同马龙说话那人往自己这边望过来，似是有些面熟，也微微点了下头。

“哎妈呀，两天没见，你这是打哪儿运来这么尊大神？”与张继科再偶遇的事马龙并没与许昕说，许昕猛一见人，还以为是自己眼花，眨巴眨巴眼，压低声问了句。

“你别这么鬼鬼祟祟的行不行？”马龙边整着桌子边答道，“回头再跟你细说，总之今天真没空，顺便跟咱妈带声好儿，这礼拜天我就回去吃饭。”

“别介！你先甭惦记着老太太，先可怜可怜我吧！”许昕眉毛都耷拉了，苦着脸说，“今晚上本来是王师兄的场，结果他昨个儿吃坏了肚子，这都拉一天了，说话声儿比蚊子还小，站着都费劲，就指望你跟我回去救场呢！”

“不是还有小吴子？”

“他有别的场，实在是匀不开，师兄，祖宗，你可别犹豫了，快应了我吧！”

事有轻重缓急，马龙也知道这忙自己势必得帮，又觉得对不住张继科，有些为难地走到他面前，斟酌着如何开口。

“二少爷，实在对不住，这人今晚上先借我用用成不成？”许昕跟着马龙走过去，知道他不好开口，赶忙从旁解释，“真是有急事儿，俗话说救场如救火，我这儿确实是火烧眉毛，想不出别的辄了，对不住，对不住！”

“这位……”

“小姓许，大名许昕，您叫我大昕就成。”

“许先生言重了，我找马先生也没有什么正事。”张继科倒似并不在意，答得十分礼貌，又补了一句，“既是救场如救火，便容我送两位一程吧。”

“这哪儿敢当，太麻烦二少了，不成不成！”

“许先生太客气了。”

“唉，您还是叫我许昕吧，您那头多叫一句，我就觉着自己得折个十年寿。”

“哪里，您也别跟我再客气了。”

这厢两人你来我往，倒是把马龙晾在了一边。待到坐进车里，这一路更是光听许昕滔滔不绝，口若悬河，主动把自己和马龙那点家底儿交待得一干二净。

“我说你那么多话能不能留着台上再说？”马龙同许昕坐在后座，实在嫌他聒噪，忍不住插了一句。

“那可不成，台上还是得靠你撑场，”许昕笑嘻嘻地摆了摆手，又转向张继科道，“张少爷，您大概不知道，我师兄的单口相声可是一绝，打小儿我爸就成天拿我跟他比，结果他倒好，谢了师脱了行，跑去念了师范学校，一门心思毁人不倦，我爸那遗憾劲儿就别提了。”

周秘书那些资料张继科并没有细看，只略知晓马龙父母都已去世，马父生前是个说相声的，现下托许昕多嘴的福，张继科又知道了马龙他爹和许昕的爹师出同门，排到他们这代是个什么辈分，同行里还有多少师兄师弟。

马龙觉得张继科不会对这些事情感兴趣，却见他和许昕也算有问有答，一直未曾冷场，心道这人看面相傲慢得很，却还真跟自己先头想的很不一样——原来并非是个我行我素、高高在上的少爷，而是个做惯了买卖的生意人。骨子里是圆滑且周道的，三教九流都肯敷衍。

许家自己有个茶馆，名字便叫“许家茶馆”，开在南市那头，虽说不大，在那片儿也算是小有名气。

张继科将人送到茶馆门口，许昕先推门下了车，马龙正要跟上，却见张继科回过头，问了一句：“几点开场？”

“八点，”马龙声音里透着歉意，“只是我得先熟熟台本儿，真是对不住，下回绝对不会爽约。”

“给我留个位子，我一会儿过去。”

马龙闻言一愣，随即笑着说：“快得了吧，怎么看你也不像喜欢听相声的。”

“怎么着，饭不肯跟我吃，相声也不准我看？”

“哪儿能呢，”马龙笑了笑，“随便你吧。”

南市这边是三不管地带，鱼龙混杂，张继科很少过来，找地方吃饭时转悠了一下，也是灯火通明，人声鼎沸，与租界里迥然不同的热闹繁华。

快八点时回了刘家茶馆，马龙想是在后台忙着排演，许昕也不见人影，却有个伶俐的小伙计守在门口，看到张继科便作揖道：“张二爷吧？里边儿请里边儿请！”

进了茶馆便见一阵喧哗扑面而来，比外头还要热闹许多。桌桌有客，不仅有站着的，更有自带马扎板凳的，生意着实不错。

茶馆小，也没设雅座，马龙怕张继科受不得乌烟瘴气，给他留的桌子不靠台边，挨着窗户。夜晚凉风习习，张继科一人独占一张桌子，手边是壶龙团茉莉，不是顶好的茶，但是香得很。

八点准时开场，许昕和马龙双双走上台，都穿着长褂，一白一黑，一庄一谐，往那里一站，还未出声，台下已有人笑了出来。

开场是一出讲问路的《地理图》，马龙先开口，声音不大，却是一口纯正的鞍山土音，与平时斯文标准的老北平话判若两人：“听您说话的口音不是不是本地人吧？”

“我是北京人。”许昕跟了一句，京片子学得也挺地道。

“那您上这儿干嘛来了？”

“来找个人。”

“找谁呀？”

“找我哥哥。”

一句句听下去，后头便是马龙给许昕指路，嘴皮子当真十分利索，百来个地名一口气从到报到尾，抑扬顿挫，清晰流利，博了个满堂彩。

台下掌声如雷，叫好不绝，马龙自己却是紧张的，不是因为怕出漏子——这些段子他自小习起，背过太多遍，出也出不了大错——只是因为张继科坐在台下，他眼光扫到他，便没来由的心口发紧。

可是下一瞬，马龙却见张继科笑了。

那个人独坐在窗边，一手支头，一手将茶盅举到唇边，眼睫微垂，含笑饮了一口自己为他挑的茉莉香片。

不过只是瞬间，马龙却觉着自己鼻间也飘过一缕茉莉的幽香，一颗心突地沉静下来，再不觉得紧张，只觉得满屋子的喝彩声，也抵不过那人眼中一点笑意。

后来马龙又独演了段单口相声，是个长段子，贯口灵活，包袱抖得漂亮，哏也抓得巧妙，台下俱是听得津津有味。

张继科嘴角带着那么一抹若有若无的笑，就这么听他讲下去，不鼓掌，也不叫好，只是静静听着，慢慢饮着一壶渐凉的茶。

马龙偶尔看他一眼，便将目光调开，与对其他观众没什么两样。只是心里总有种荒唐的错觉，以为这满室的观众都是假人，仿佛商场里穿着衣服的塑料模特，只有窗边那一个人是鲜活的，而自己口中的段子，也仅是为讲给那一个人听。

有那么一刹那，马龙竟是觉得，只要这个人愿意听，自己便愿意一直为他讲下去。

一个故事连着一个故事，每一个故事都热闹欢喜。

散场已过了十点，马龙第二天还有课，张继科便开车送他回家。

马龙住得离茶馆不远，开车不过是两分钟的事儿，好像刚启动就到了，也没说什么话。

老城区胡同狭窄，汽车开不进去，只能停在胡同口，马龙说不必再送，张继科却还是下了车，同他并肩走进巷子里。

这么条小巷子，并未架路灯，幽深昏黑。

到底是秋天，白天虽热，晚上风却很凉，马龙只穿了件衬衫，呼着气搓了搓胳膊。

“冷了？”

“还行，反正这就到了。”

张继科突然伸手将马龙揽了过去，倒不是揽女人那种揽法，只是手搭在他肩头，单臂揽住了他的肩。

要说这动作并不算过分——马龙读书的时候，莫说与好友勾肩搭背，天冷时都曾挤在一个被窝里睡过——此时却是下意识地微挣了挣。

“躲什么？总不能让我把外套脱给你吧？”张继科又将他揽紧一些，低声开了句玩笑，“要是哪家小姐我倒乐意，你就算了。”

马龙一想也是，并没什么好不自在的，便随他去了。

马龙住的还是父母留下的老房子，胡同靠尽头的一间独院。路不算长，只因巷子太黑，看不清脚下，所以走得格外慢。

张继科揽着他，手下感觉到他的体温。马龙身形虽然不高大，却也是男人的骨架，并没什么小鸟依人的味道。

只是这么个男人，却真的让张继科动了欲念——之前还想着起码要来往几次再入正题，如今又觉得等不了那么久了，甚至现下便想将这个人按在墙上，在这条深黑的巷子里扒下他的裤子，从后面狠狠地干他，干到他哭出声，哭着求自己放过他。

“怎么了？”马龙觉着对方的手突地一紧，侧头看了他一眼，昏天暗地的，自然也看不出什么。

“没事，路不平。”

“哦，那一会儿找找家里有没有电筒给你打着出去。”

“不用麻烦。”

——还是等下次吧，但也就是下次了。

张继科一边不动声色地与马龙敷衍，一边暗暗盘算着下回要用什么法子让他甘心就范。

磨磨蹭蹭走到院门口，张继科放开马龙，将左手拎的纸袋递给他：“不知道你有没有空吃晚饭，帮你带了点夜宵，热热再吃吧。”

“哦。”马龙还真没注意到他左手拎着点心袋子，愣了一下，慢慢接了过去。

“你到底也没告诉我你叫什么名字。”

“嗯？”马龙这才回过神，调侃了句，“我可不信你不知道。”

“知道归知道，总得听你亲口说出来才算数。”

“马龙，潜龙在渊的龙。”

“直说是属龙的龙不就得了。”张继科国学并不是很好，平生深恨别人跟他绕成语。

“张少爷，你这国文可真该补一补了。”马龙笑着摇摇头，又明知故问说，“你的名字又是哪两个字？”

“继承的继，科学的科。”

“子继父业，三科登顶，是个好名字。”

“也就你想的出这么多典故。”

两人立在院门口逗了半天闷子，终到了告别的时候。马龙望着张继科的背影隐入黑暗方转身开了挂锁，推开院门，又反手将门掩好。

寂静夜色中只有缺油的门扉吱呀响了两下，马龙却觉得自己仍能听见对方远去的脚步声。先是想着到底忘了给他拿个电筒，又想着忘了跟他说当心开车。

怀里抱着的纸袋贴着心口，袋子里的点心早已冷了，心口却是暖的。

这个人对自己确实不错，可见是真拿自己当朋友交往的。这么想着，心头便涌上一股暖意，暖和得思绪都舒展开来。

只是思绪荡漾着，荡漾着，脑子里突然猛地划过一个词，令马龙不由怔住了。

——这人对自己好，好得有些暧昧。

这样一个念头甫一生出便被他匆忙地压了下去，慌张得像在躲着什么。

因为着意躲避，所以后半句话未及生出便被掐死在脑中。

——这人对自己好，好得有些暧昧。而自己对这样的暧昧，分明是享受的。

四

这一回张继科倒是没叫马龙多等,他自己也不想多等——几日后便再次驱车去了圣功女中，接马龙一起吃了顿便饭。

晚饭去的是玉华台，二楼清雅的一个小包间。

“二少真知道教书匠的清苦，这么替我省钱。”马龙落座扫了一眼桌子，微微笑了。

“上回你请我听相声，这顿还是我来吧。”

“不过是几个段子一壶茶，你就这么好打发？”

“你要真觉得对不住我，”张继科抬手为他斟满一杯洋河酒，“就利索着干了这杯吧。”

“上回是我爽约，应该自罚三杯，现在变作一杯，倒是我占便宜了。”马龙也不推辞，举起酒杯一饮而尽。

“谁准你占便宜了？”张继科又再为他满上，挑着眼角看他，“还是三杯，一杯不准少。”

“张少爷，你怎么那么小气？”马龙被他逗笑了，反正酒盅不大，也懒得计较这两杯的分量，一滴不漏地饮了下去。

玉华台经营的是正宗淮扬菜，洋河大曲亦产自江苏，入口绵，酒性软，颇有欺骗性。马龙空腹喝了三杯，半晌才觉出后劲辛辣，一股热气盘桓在胃中，又发散到全身，头脑虽还清明，却也面生薄红。

“吃点菜吧。”张继科虽存了灌醉他的心思，也觉着空腹喝太多对胃不好，拿起筷子为他夹了道冷盘。

两人边吃边聊，马龙又被劝了几杯，待热菜走完三道，已有些微醺，连忙推辞说：“明天还有课，今晚回去也有卷子要改，真是不能再喝了。”

“其实今天是我生日，”张继科手下动作不停，不疾不徐把酒注满杯子，“马先生就舍命陪君子一回？”

“舍命陪君子可不是这么用的，”马龙眨眨眼笑了，揉着额头说：“再者说，今天真是你生日？骗我的吧？”

“先生好学问，我哪儿敢骗你，都是你骗我。”

“你可别乱冤枉人，我什么时候骗过你？”

实则张继科也就那么随口一说，听马龙问他却偏一本正经地想了想，末了总结道：“既然还没骗过，就别开这个例了，往后也不许骗我。”

“你多大了？怎么跟这样赖皮。”

“过完今天，就整二十五了。”

“那比我还大半岁……原来真是你生日？”马龙见他说得认真，倒有些讶然。

“西历生日，”张继科面色泰然，“家里只过阴历，阳历只有委屈先生陪我过了。”

“你少来吧，”马龙这么说，看样子却是已经信了，举起酒盅，诚心诚意的说：“生日快乐。”

两人碰杯饮过，后头张继科再为他斟酒，马龙也就不再推辞，左右寿星公最大，真的为他“舍命陪君子”一回就是了。

张继科的酒量是交际场上练出来的，这点酒还不够他垫底，马龙却是真的有些醉了。有人醉了会哭，马龙醉了只笑，嘴角弯弯一口小白牙，看起来乖的不得了。

脑子一犯晕，看东西都有些重影儿，马龙抬手揉了揉眼睛，视线却更模糊了，只望着张继科为自己夹菜的手出神。

张继科给他夹了筷虾仁，抬头便见到他微眯着眼发愣，眼角一道白色小痕，衬着薄红的面颊，颇有些动人心处。

“看什么呢？”

“张继科……”马龙笑着抬眼，声音已有些含糊，“有没有人跟你说过，你手长得真好看。”

“这倒没有，”张继科微挑起眉，“只有人夸过我手指灵活。”

“嗯？”马龙没听明白。

“女人床上说的，”张继科这话已是清清楚楚的调笑，“还不明白？”

马龙面色一怔，有点尴尬地拿起筷子闷头吃菜，模糊间觉得张继科一直盯着自己，目光似有火热温度，又觉得是自己酒喝多了，面上生热而已。

一顿饭吃完已是八点多，马龙跟着张继科走出饭店，冷风扑面一吹，脑子瞬时清明了些，往前走了两步，却又一个踉跄。

醉酒后最经不得风吹，短暂清醒后头便晕起来，自己根本走不稳当。张继科半扶半抱着把人弄上车，边打火边说：“你这么着回去我也不放心，我住得近些，你先去我那儿醒醒酒，好点了再送你回家。”

马龙先前调侃张继科像小孩儿一样赖皮，如今自己醉了，说话行动也都说满满的孩子气：“都是你，说不喝了还没完没了，我晚上回家还得改卷子，真是讨人厌。”

“算我不对好不好？”张继科用心不纯，倒也愿意说两句好听的哄哄人，“大不了卷子我帮你改。”

“就你那水平？还不如我教的小丫头。”

马龙回了句嘴便不出声了，迷迷瞪瞪地靠在车座里，似是睡了过去。

张继科并未与父亲一起住，自个儿在剑桥道置了幢宅子，离玉华台不算远。

剑桥道虽属英租界，宅子却是座法式洋房，合着楼前花园占地足有两亩，大部分时候除了张继科只有几个佣人，冷冷清清地没什么人气。

车子开到镂花铁门前略停了停，待门房将铁门大敞方再开进去，停在楼侧青条石阶前。马龙在车上小睡了片刻，酒已醒了几分，不用人扶就自己下了车，往里打量了一眼，问了句：“一会儿万一碰见张老爷子，我要怎么打招呼？”

“我爸不住这儿，你也不必拘束。”张继科引他走上条阶，直接穿过正厅和大客厅，带他拐进书房，将人安置在长沙发里，“再睡会儿吧，卷子我给你改，保证不出错。”

“你当真的？”马龙诧异地看了他一眼。

“还不是怕你生我的气。”

“这可是你自己愿意的啊，”马龙笑着从他手里接过一沓试卷，翻出夹在里面的答案纸，“愿意改就照着改吧，错一罚十。”

“罚我还是罚学生？”

“一块儿罚。”

佣人送茶进来，出去时轻手轻脚地带好门。马龙躺在沙发里，脸朝着沙发背，虽说脑子还有些发飘，却也没什么睡意。书房中只有身后悉悉索索的卷纸轻响，马龙翻了个身，往书桌那头望过去。

张继科倒真在专心改卷子，台灯暖热的光勾出他的侧影，静美得仿佛画室中的石膏人像。

两个班的卷子不算多，张继科改完最后一份，理好卷纸，侧头便见马龙鼓着脸，躺在沙发中眯着眼望着自己。他起身走近，半弯下腰，抬手按上对方的太阳穴，边揉边低声问了句：“头还痛不痛？”

“……还行。”马龙的脸笼罩在对方的阴影中，闭着眼小声答了一句。

室内太安静，张继科手中动作虽未越矩，合着两人间喁喁低语，气氛却变得有些不可捉摸。

马龙忍不住轻咳一声，躲了张继科的手，站起身走到书柜边，似是很感兴趣地浏览着架上书册。

张继科是彻头彻尾的现实主义者，读书也讲求实用原则，架子上都是些经济学和商品学的外文书，连本消遣的小说都没有。马龙虽说英文还可以，但对这方面既无兴趣也无研究，当下想找点什么话题来说也找不着。

“诶？”马龙目光逡巡了半天，终于见着本自己也读过的书，伸手抽了出来，“没想到你也会看这个。”

张继科走到他身边，见他手里拿的是本勃朗宁夫人的诗集，淡淡回了句“也没怎么看过”，就拿过来放回架上，关合柜门。

虽然张继科惯常便是这副不咸不淡的德性，马龙却隐约觉出他有一丝不快，似乎不愿就这个话题多谈。不过不管其中有什么缘由，都是张继科自己的私事，马龙不会打听，但一时也找不到其他的话说。

“会打桌球么？”

张继科突地提起不相干的事，马龙脑子反应不过来，想了一会儿才如实答了句，“没打过。”

“我教你。”

桌球起源于英国，在本土一直甚为风行。张继科念书时虽没闲心玩乐消遣，却很善于交际钻营，同学们有什么活动都爱拉上他，维系时间最长的一任女友便是他在台球桌上认识的，是位有夫之妇，桌球打得好，人也非常大方，尤其是金钱方面，张继科于其中得了什么好处自不用说，他自己也不觉得丢脸——反正可利用的都要拿来利用就是了。

毕业后张继科执意回国，女方放不下他，情书一封封地跟了过来，张继科却一封也未回过。倒是桌球一直玩了下去，家中也单辟了间桌球室，就在书房旁边。

马龙穿了件中山装，不方便活动，两人进了桌球室，先各自把外套脱了，才一起站到球台边，张继科拣过滑石块擦了擦球杆，俯身开了球，也算做过了示范，姿势自是标准不过。

轮到马龙趴在台边有样学样，球杆却全不听指挥，主球勉强擦过目标球，转了两转，无力地停了下来。

“腰放低。”

马龙待要起身，却觉张继科一手按上他的腰，又探过身，另一手握住他架着球杆的左手，道了句：“伸平。”

“嗯？”许是对方离得太过接近，马龙有点不自在，微微皱了皱眉。

“手伸平。”

张继科用掌心按平他的手，两人左手相叠。

“手指分开些。”

而后十指交接。

“贴紧。”

张继科带着马龙的手微微拱起，轻轻摆弄着对方的拇指，摆到正确的位置。两只手稍微分开了下，又重贴到一块儿。

马龙觉着球杆架在手背上，硌在两人交叠的左手间，光滑冷硬，分外衬出对方掌心温暖。

“二少爷，你这么着握着我的手不放，球杆可是动不了的。”

马龙那点不自在又再加深了两分，堪堪开了个玩笑。

“先把姿势练好再说吧。”

张继科口中答了一句，左手非但未挪开，右手且变本加厉地绕过马龙的腰，握住他持杆的右手。这么个姿势，已似将他整个人圈在了怀里。

张继科语气中似有淡淡笑意，“手臂放松。”

马龙倒也想放松，只是对方边说边自下而上地抚过他的手臂，又隔着衬衣不轻不重地按摩下去，这般光景实在让人放松不下来。

“腿再分开些。”

张继科的手重扣住马龙的腰，人却侧挪了半步，右腿插入马龙双腿间，将他两腿分得与肩同宽。

“头低点，眼睛看前面。”

张继科边说边俯身低头，像要与马龙一起盯着台面似的，整个人压在他身上，说话间温热气息擦过他耳畔。

“酒劲儿还没退，我现在看东西都是糊的，要不今天还是算了吧，改天有空再学。”

马龙被他这么着压在身下，早就没了玩的心思，胡乱地找了个借口以求脱身。

“那你什么时候再有空？”

张继科故意将唇挪近马龙耳边，轻轻问了一句。每个字都合着暖热吐息钻入马龙耳中，竟让他觉得有丝不可说的酥麻从耳道一直往下传去，瞬时传至腰间。

“我……”马龙想要开口，却觉张继科扣在他腰上的手突地换了动作，缓缓抚摩着他的腰侧，一句话顿时卡在嗓子里，脑子有些混乱，全理不清头绪。

“你什么？”张继科又低问了一句，身子往前凑了凑，将马龙压得更紧了一分。

如果说先前马龙是七分尴尬，三分茫然，现下却真是尴尬到了十分——张继科的腿插在马龙腿间，胯下那处便紧紧抵在他臀上，已经有了些反应。

马龙虽想佯作不知，却禁不住对方右手更进一步，从腰侧划至腹间，隔着衬衫辗转抚摸着他的腰腹，已带上了分分明明的爱抚意味。

“我是没什么，倒是你……”这么着下去实在不像话，马龙顿了顿，咬牙暗示道，“如果不舒服就起开些吧。”

“我也没什么不舒服。”张继科手下动作不停，嘴里继续同他兜圈子。

“那就当是我不舒服，”马龙眼见不挑明说是不成了，干脆直截了当的说：“你那儿……这么下去也不是个事儿……”

“怎么了？顶着你不舒服？”张继科反问一句，讲得比马龙还直白，“抱歉。”

马龙心说这哪儿是道歉的事儿，不由挣了挣，刚想开口，却听张继科低叹了句：“别动……”

“……”

“生气了？”张继科见他不说话，放低姿态哄道，“别生气，只让我抱会儿行不行？”

“你……”马龙也不是当真要和他翻脸，况且张继科贴在他耳边温言低语，一句话说得十分情动，听得他面上一热，不敢深想，只归结于酒意未消，软声回了句，“你这样我真不舒服……”

“哪儿不舒服？”张继科突地探手按住他的下身，隔着裤子包在掌心缓缓揉弄，“这么着舒服了么？”

“你别……”那处突然被人握住，马龙吓了一跳，想要推拒，却被张继科用上十分力气，死死压在身下。

张继科右手揉着他的阳物，左手放开他架杆的手，挪到他胸口，挑开一粒扣子，直接伸进去，摸了两把，指尖划过乳头，反复刮搔抠弄，“身上都是凉的……看来我以后得多去找你吃饭，把你身体养好点才行。”

马龙根本无法分神去听他说了什么，只觉胸口那处微疼酥痒，下身也是快意暗涌，裤裆布料被硬物撑得鼓起一块，腿却有些发软。

“怎么跟姑娘似的？上头被人摸两下，下头就湿成这样？”张继科口中话语不知该算调情，还是故意让他难堪，手下也早灵活地解开他的皮带，手探进裤中，探进内衣，直接握住那根物事，捋弄几下，又改用三指捏住顶端，夹在指腹间辗转揉弄。虽说是头一次把玩别的男人这根东西，心中倒也没什么别扭，甚至觉着他那前头欲情难禁地湿了一片，指间被他染得又腻又滑，也挺可人。

马龙平素修身养性，自己都不大做这类事，更别提被别人如此有技巧的挑弄，刺激的快感直搅得脑子一片混沌，想叫他罢手又不大敢开口，生怕一张嘴便发出什么不堪的响动。

“舒服么？还是觉着不够？”张继科边问边突然撤了手，扳住马龙的腰，将他整个人翻了过来，脸对脸压在球台上，下身隔着裤子顶在一处重重厮磨，“想不想更舒服？嗯？”

球杆早就滚落一边，马龙下意抬手抵住张继科的肩，目光定定望向他——即便口中说得放肆火热，这人面上仍然是高傲不驯的，他有一双理智的，知道自己在做什么的眼睛，带着掌控局势的优越感，与志在必得的神情。

“张继科，从一开始你打的就是这个主意吧？”马龙不冷不热地开口，平淡的语气并听不出什么怒意，“别人想玩点新鲜的都是去戏园子里踅摸，您倒好，偏找个教书的，还真是别出心裁。”

张继科被他点破心思，本应就坡下驴，连哄带骗把人糊弄到手就得了。现下缄口无言，倒非是脸皮不够厚，只是望着马龙黑漆漆的眼，听出他话中的潜台词，不知怎地就有一丝犹豫。

“你想玩这套，也总得先问问我乐不乐意，”马龙笑了笑，“要是我不乐意呢？你又想怎么着？”

怎么着？强上了了事？张继科不是没想过，事到临头却又改了主意，多少想留个转圜的余地，不愿当真同他撕破脸。

张继科心下犹豫，压着马龙的力道便放轻了几分，马龙轻易将他推开，站直身理好衣物，低声说：“天晚了，我……”

“我送你。”张继科从善如流地接过话头，想缓和下室内僵硬的气氛。

“不必麻烦。”马龙答得礼貌，话意却十分生硬。张继科就有点下不来台，跟着他回书房拿了东西，也不再提送他的话茬，只将人送到厅口，敷衍说了句“好走”，两人就这么不尴不尬，各怀心思地散了。 

五

“先生？”

“……”

“先生！”

“嗯？”

距离那夜已过了三日，两人没再有什么联系，马龙该吃吃，该睡睡，该上课上课，一切照旧，却又总是冷不丁就想起那个人来。譬如现下刚敲过下课钟，他一边收拾课本教案一边又走了神，想起不久前，也是这一天，也是这堂课，一篇《前赤壁赋》讲到最后几句，转头便见那人不远不近站在窗外。

“先生，我还是想问问您……”马龙回过神，抬眼看见班上一个小丫头趴在讲台边，手里捏着张卷子，扭扭捏捏道，“这批语不是您写的吧？”

“什么批语？”那夜马龙心思浮乱，回家就倒头睡了。转日头一堂便有课，张继科替他改的卷子他也没再翻看就发了下去，反正只是小考，也不计入成绩，错了便错了吧。

“就是这句……”小姑娘将卷纸举到马龙眼前，马龙看了看就乐了。原来是这小丫头没仔细听课，一张卷子十道题目里有八道不会做，末了自己也觉得不像话，在卷子最后讨好写道：“先生，我错了，下回定好好听讲，好好温书，再不这么着了。”

而张继科也有意思，在她那句话下面用英文批了一句“Time and tide wait for no man”，言简意赅，字如其人，流畅优美的一行手写体，却亦不失工整。

“怎么了？这批语冤枉你了？”马龙不好直说这卷子真不是他改的，只避重就轻教训了一句。

“我就知道不是你写的，”小姑娘却压根不怕他，连口中称呼都从“您”变回了“你”，嘿嘿笑道，“要是你写的，肯定会说什么‘日月逝矣，岁不我与’，才不会写洋文。”

“就你心眼儿多，意思既然看得明白，就别光惦记着玩儿，。”

“先生，你别打岔，”小姑娘却不依不饶，继续同马龙打听，“这字到底是谁写的？先生的朋友么？”

“……”

“是不是上回来学校找先生的那个人？长得特别好看的那个？”

“你打听这个干什么？”

“那就真是了？”小丫头一拍讲台，喜笑颜开道，“那这卷子我可得好好收着，留一辈子，当传家宝！”

真是小孩心性，马龙看她蹦蹦跳跳地跑回位子边收拾书包，摇摇头，夹着课本教案走出门，迎面仍是朗朗秋阳，却再不见什么人立在那里等着自己。心中瞬时划过一丝惆怅，马龙不敢认，也不敢想，快步往职员室走去。

在职员室里跟同事们笑闹几句，心中又重新踏实下来。马龙晃晃悠悠地溜达出校门，却突然猛地刹住步子，往后退了退——校门斜对面停的那辆汽车他是认识的，车里面的人他也是认识的。

刚才还在因为这个人心神不宁，如今真见人找上门，却又只想着三十六计，走为上策。马龙掉头从后门出了校，一路走一路在心中自嘲道，他如果真存了那么个意思，你不愿意就该跟人家说清楚，从此两不相干就是了，躲个什么劲儿。

马龙以为自己只在门口打了一晃，正是下学的钟点，校门口那么多的人，张继科坐在车中肯定不会瞧见自己，却不知对方一眼便将他从人群中挑了出来。

张继科坐在车中静静吸着烟，烟雾后的眼微微狭着，看不出什么情绪。他没进校找马龙，其实是留了一个余地，想看看这人再见到自己会是什么反应。

马龙会打后门出校，张继科不是猜不到，只是也没跟过去堵人——这人果然还是在躲着自己，这么一想，骨子里那点阴沉乖张就又泛了上来。

情场上张继科从来是满占上风的，就是无钱无势的时候，交往过的女人也都是一颗心只拴在他身上，何时分手也是他说了算。

虽然他对马龙起的这点心思不算认真，事情也做得不很地道，张继科自己却全不觉得理亏，见马龙真的推拒，还要反过来怪他不识抬举。

躲得了一时，还能躲得了一世？张继科慢慢吸完一支烟，在烟缸中碾死烟头，心中冷冷道了句，马龙，你信不信，总有一天你会心甘情愿上赶着我。

这天马龙回到家，草草吃了晚饭，独自坐在灯下备课，却又无论如何静不下心。先是惦记着不知那人在校门口等了多久，又想着还是该跟他说清楚，不该叫他空等。

心乱了，手也闲不住，马龙信手翻着教案，又翻到那一篇《前赤壁赋》。他默默盯着一篇早能倒背如流的文章，复想起张继科那一句“时不我待”，轻轻叹了口气。

马龙仍记得清楚——那天看到那个人之前，自己正讲到一句“惟江上之清风，与山间之明月，耳得之而为声，目遇之而成色”。然后他转过头，便看到张继科淡淡笑着立在窗外，是令朗朗秋阳都为之一暗的风姿。

如今想来，自己不仅是今天在躲着他，且从第一面开始，就有想躲着他的意思。

或许人真的有趋利避害的本能，当时直觉便预感到这人自己招惹不起，现在预感好像成了真，又好像还远未成真。

已经成真的是那人不同寻常的心思——可是如果跟他说清楚，他也不能拿自己怎么样。世道虽不太平，到底要讲点王法。

还未成真的是自己不敢深究的心思——那夜如果真的十分推拒，他必是做不到那一步的。或许用醉酒做理由，只是未免自欺欺人了些。

为了省电，马龙没开大灯，屋中只有台灯昏黄光亮，笼着一小方字台，桌面上摊开的是豁达道理，看进马龙眼里却偏偏成了魔障。

脑中来来回回都是那句“目遇之而成色”，马龙索性闭上眼，上身倒下去，侧脸贴着桌子，静静回想着那个人的眉目。

眼如深潭，既冷且静，挺直鼻梁下唇薄无情，口中话语却是放肆火热的，与吐息一样热，与手指一样热。

呼吸渐渐急促，马龙知道自己身下起了反应，忍了忍，还是悄悄伸手按住那处，学那人一般缓缓地，不轻不重地揉弄，愈揉愈是挺胀，被裤子箍得难受，压抑得像脑中烦乱思绪。

他不是不知道男人与男人间也有情爱一说，可是硬说自己喜欢男人，前头这二十四年倒真白活了。那么多的朋友同事，里头不是没有样貌好的，却从没动过什么歪心思，想都没往那方面想过。

别说是男人，连女人都没让他动过什么情欲。念书时好友曾苦追一位佳人不得，有个风吹草动就要拉着马龙喝酒诉苦，连声羡慕他无欲无求，心无旁骛地做学问。

马龙也不知道自己这是怎么了，来来去去，年岁空长，就是喜欢不上什么人。简直就像上辈子用情太重太深，连这辈子的份儿都一起用完了，再不能轻易喜欢上谁。

其实马龙也知前世今生一说太荒唐，根本成为不了理由，可偏偏自打遇见了张继科，不过几面之缘，却像命中注定一般，一颗心忽忽悠悠地向着对方靠了过去——同他打着暧昧官司时是享受的，甚至那夜措不及防地越过了那条线，自己也不是当真抗拒，有片刻还在心中隐隐想着回身抱住那个人，什么伦常道德都不去顾了。

这么想着，胯下欲望愈发难捱。马龙一粒粒解开西裤前襟的暗扣，手指伸进去，隔着内衣握住那根硬得发痛的物事，一五一十地重复着当夜那人手中动作，耳边似乎仍能听见他低声问着自己：“舒不舒服？还想不想更舒服？”

身上突然一个激灵，手中物事跳了跳，竟隔着内衣便泄了出来，下身一片粘湿。

马龙趴在桌面上，闭着眼轻促地喘着气，嘴角默默浮起一丝苦笑。

未及实现的预感是，他怕再同那人牵扯下去，自己会当真喜欢上他。可惜对方能有多少真心，又是一望即知。

转日周秘书一大早就被张继科叫进经理室，出来时十分头痛，那位姓马的教书先生看着貌不惊人，怎么就偏被里头那位少爷惦记上了？查了一次还不够，如今又要自己去查人家的兴趣喜好，还不许明着打听，这要如何查起，实在叫人为难。

挨延了半日，下午周雨进去送文件，顺便斟酌着添了句：“二少，我想了想，马先生是个文人，要不您看我去踅摸点名人字画什么的，也算投其所好吧？”

“不用了。”张继科看着文件，头都不抬地回了一句。周雨也辨不清他是个什么意思，蔫头耷脑地退了出去，心说还是自己家里那位好，过生日时送她个戒指项链就高兴得了不得，真让人省心。

马龙昨夜仔细理了理自己的心思，结果想了一天也没想好该怎么办。放学出了校门，没再看见那辆黑色的雪佛兰，不由松了口气，。

“马龙。”

马龙还没来得及庆幸，就听身后有个熟悉的低沉的声音唤了自己的名字，一颗心猛地提到了嗓子眼儿，硬着头皮回过头，叫了声张公子。

“诶？今天怎么换了这么副打扮？”这一回头马龙却愣了，印象中张继科从来都是西装革履、一丝不苟的，今日却穿得很随便，白衬衫配了条深色长裤，便连头发也没像平时那样用发蜡打得齐整，毛茸茸随意垂着，平白小了好几岁，看着像个还未毕业的学生。

“怎么了？很奇怪？”

“也不是……”马龙有点尴尬，低头揉了揉眼睛。

“一会儿有事么？”

马龙想说有事，可又当真没事，犹豫了一下，结果什么都没说。

“没事就一块儿走走吧。”张继科自作主张做了决定，回身推起自行车，又叫马龙吃了一惊。他虽早见张继科身后支着辆自行车，可怎么着也没想到是这位少爷骑来的——这也太不配了。

“没敢开车来，怕你见了又躲。”张继科猜到他在想什么，笑着解释了一句。马龙心说我躲的是你这个人，又不是你那辆车，却也多少惭愧自己的纠结难舍，犹豫了一下便跟了上去，趁这个机会把话说开也好。

两个人中间隔着辆自行车，沿着街边慢慢往前溜达，一时也没有什么话。这一片都属英租界，建筑也以英式风格居多，张继科推着车走了会儿，突然开口：“回来四年了，有的时候半夜醒过来仍然觉得不是真的，总觉得还是一个人在外面飘着。”

“嗯？”马龙虽知道张继科是留洋回来的，但两人之间从没谈起过这个话题。

“我十四岁不到就去了英国，二十一岁才回来……”张继科难得欲言又止，轻摇了摇头，不再说下去。

“怪不得国文不怎么样。”马龙见他面色略带两分沉郁，主动岔开了话头。

“往后有空时给我补补？”张继科侧头扫了他一眼，眼神含笑。

马龙默叹口气，下了决心，再不和他见面，也再没什么往后了。静了几秒钟，终于付诸口头道：“张继科，我们……”

“马龙，”张继科却突地打断他，低声问了句，“先什么都别说行不行？”

“……”

“那天是我错了，但你能不能……能不能再等等？”

马龙沉默着望向张继科，张继科却不与他对视，只垂着眼静静推着车往前走，这样低的姿态，合着他口中话语，简直像在恳求了。

“我……”

“你说的对，不对的是我，”张继科终抬起头定定望着马龙，轻声道，“可我还是想见你……所以别再躲着我了，好不好？”

马龙被他看得心中一软——他并非不知道张继科摆出这副态度是个什么用意，无非就是想让自己心软，一来二去也就遂了他的愿。可即便想得明白，依然没办法狠下心将“我们别再见面了“几个字讲出口，只好脑中恨恨骂自己一句，你怎么就这么不争气。

沉默间穿过紫竹林，拐上了中街，路面猛然开阔，车也多起来。中街两侧多是银行洋行，街道上跑着不少小轿车，来来往往的黄包车上坐的人也都穿得体面，张继科衣着随意地推着自行车与马龙走在一块儿，倒显得有些融不进这片风景。

马龙先前也是有这一层顾虑在内——他与他毕竟不是一条道上的人，若单做朋友还好，牵扯到情欲关系，心中总有个疙瘩。

可对方竟连这一层都想到了，不但着意打扮得像个新派学生，还搞了辆自行车来配套，明知是做戏给自己看，却又觉得他肯做戏也是花了心思。

“毕业之前，我就是在这家银行实习，”路过汇丰银行门口，张继科先开口道，“可是受了不少气。”

“难得有人敢给你气受，”马龙微微笑着，“洋人就是势利眼，如今还不是上赶着和二少做生意，觉着痛快了吧？”

“你又拿我开涮。”张继科面上带了些“真拿你没辙”的神情，心中却是欣然赞同，有人上赶着自己当然痛快，特别是靠自己算计得来的，别有一分快意。

出了中街是万国桥，两人在海河边站了会儿，晚风挟着水腥打在面上，桥下小汽轮嘟嘟嘟地驶过去，远远传过来几声汽笛。

“天晚了。”

“嗯。”

“一起吃个饭？”

“改天吧。”

“也行。”

马龙没把话说死，张继科也不想得寸进尺，只调转车头道：“送你回去吧。”

“快得了吧，打这儿走到南市得走到哪辈子去。”

“要不你上来，我带你？”张继科拍了拍车后架，斜眼望着马龙，眼中似笑非笑的，像是回到那一夜之前，仔细把握着尺度，开着有些暧昧却不过头的玩笑。

“我坐电车回去。”马龙却不再敢随他玩笑下去，赶紧提了个切实可行的方案。

“那我送你到车站。”

马龙想说不用送了，可眼见对方半低着头，默默推着车往前走的样子，便有些开不了口。于是还是两个人一块儿走到电车站，张继科又陪他一起等了车，直到见电车徐徐开过来，才低声对他道了句再见。

六

既然说了再见，总归是要再见的。

张继科当真将戏做足全套，全然放下自己的少爷身段，每回去找马龙都穿着便装，骑着辆自行车，约他去的也都是些寻常地方，不沾半点纸醉金迷的所在。

马龙家里也有辆放着攒灰的自行车，现下翻了出来，两个人一起骑过老城区的旧街巷，租界区的梧桐道。

九月底十月初，倘若不起大风，便是北地最好的时候。天气有些冷了，却冷得清新，头上天高得没有边际，车轮碾过道边沉积的落叶，细细沙沙的轻响。

张继科找马龙吃饭也不再约那些大饭店，每回都让马龙挑地方。不同的小馆子吃了几次之后，点评说最喜欢离马龙家不远的一间包子铺。

包子铺是个回民老板开的，只卖牛羊肉包子，味道却比狗不理半点不差。笼屉一掀，水汽热腾腾地蒸上来，马龙被熏了个正着，连忙摸了张纸巾去揉眼睛。张继科趁这空当帮他往蘸碟里倒醋，眼睛盯着醋碟子，余光却觑着马龙低垂的睫毛，眼角的疤痕，拳成兰花一样的修长的手指。

这么着过了俩礼拜，两人统共见了四五面，说多不多，说少不少，相处时的气氛倒是完全缓和下来，与普通友人也没什么两样。

“礼拜天有事么？”

“……没有。”马龙犹豫了一下才回答，倒不是还怕和张继科见面，只不过这礼拜天是他阳历生日，张继科这么问，马龙也不晓得他是知道了还是不知道。

“那去宁园逛逛？”

这要搁以前，马龙定会调侃张继科一句，两个大男人闲着没事儿去公园溜达？现在却只笑了笑，沉默了片刻，又笑了笑，末了答了声好。

张继科被他笑得莫名其妙，挑眉问道：“怎么了？”

“没事。”

于是周日便去了宁园。园名取的是“宁静致远”之意，园中大半是古典景致，也掺杂了几座现代建筑，东北边儿还弄了个小动物园，圈了一山猴子。

两个人站在栏杆边看了会儿猴子，登了致远塔，品评了一番铁路局局长的碑文，又从撰碑的高纪毅说到了张学良，一边闲话些有的没的，一边沿着湖畔九曲长廊慢慢往前走。

“去划个船？”

眼看前头就是租船的亭子，张继科侧头问了马龙一句。

“行啊。”

马龙倒是意外地没有异议，两人便租了条小木船，一路往湖心荡过去。

宁园的水面足有一百多亩，正是秋游的时候，但木船各自分散开去，湖面也不显得拥挤。

马龙夸张继科船划得不错，张继科戏言道自己还曾是学校划艇队的编外队员，划个木船自然不在话下。

船到了湖心，张继科停了桨，小船随水慢慢漂着，午后阳光正好，风又不冷不热，人便舒服得有些昏昏欲睡。

“会游泳么？”

“不会。”

“嗯，北方人不会水的多。”张继科随意回了句，又说，“不要紧，船翻了我救你。”

“您能不能念叨点儿好？”马龙斜靠在船帮上，懒洋洋瞥了他一眼。

张继科被那一眼看得心猿意马，有些想凑过去吻他，但想到尚不是时候，也就忍住了。只又提起念书时的琐事，给他讲康桥，讲剑河，讲春天的樱花与夏日的垂柳。

马龙默默听着，眼睛却不自觉地望向张继科的袖口。

今日张继科穿得是件灰色外套，还是当年念书时买的，当做回忆留了下来，隔了五、六年再穿尺码仍然合身，只是到底旧了，袖边磨得有点发白。

马龙望着那略略发白的袖边，想着这么件旧衣服，估计是打箱子底儿翻出来的，倒是难为他还留着，可否也能算个恋旧的人。

这么想着，便感到自己的心又有些蠢蠢欲动，真觉着如若就这么不清不楚地厮混下去，日子久了，自己恐怕还是守不住最后那道底线。又琢磨着对方也许并不是自己想的那么薄情，一件衣服都能留上这许多年，一个人……想到这里马龙猛然醒觉，自己的心思实在已经飘得太远，随即笑了笑，目光调回到水面上，心道想那么多做什么，或许再过几天对方就腻了，不会再搞这些花活。

“笑什么？”

“没什么。”

马龙看了张继科一眼，见他面上难得有点茫然的神气，不由起了些玩笑的心思，指着湖面骗他道：“有鱼，老大一条。”

“哪儿呢？”张继科探身去看，两人本就脸对脸地坐在一侧，他一探身船便斜了斜，马龙下意扶上船帮，正覆上张继科撑在船边的手。

掌心贴上对方的手背，感觉到被风吹得有些微凉的皮肤，马龙愣了楞，想把手收回来。张继科却不给他这个机会，先一步反手握住他的手指。马龙抽了一下，没抽回来，又觉得这么拉拉扯扯的太难看，索性也不挣扎了，就这么任他握着，抬眼对上他的眼。

倒是张继科怕他生气，静了静，先放了手，低声道了句：“又没人看见，躲那么快干什么？”

马龙不说话，船身仍在一左一右地轻轻悠荡着，恰似他摇摆不定的心境。

“马龙……”张继科再开口，轻声叫了他的名字，后半句却突地换成了粤语，“你知唔知我系度沟你啊？”（你知不知道我在追你啊）

相声讲究的是说学逗唱，马龙会的一些广东方言都是台上演出用的，张继科一句粤语又说得快而含混，他并不能十分听懂他在讲什么，却也模糊猜到了他的意思。

那样的语气有一些轻浮，可又轻浮得亲昵，恰到好处地勾起人心中一丝绮念，觉出一缕轻飘飘的甜蜜。

马龙不敢再想下去，掩饰般继续盯着湖面沉默。张继科却也不再说话，只有湖心一艘小船，悠荡着，悠荡着，终于止住了。

静静的沉默中，马龙突然想起一位文人写故都的秋，言道秋的意趣在江南是看不饱尝不透的。可是自己明明身在北国，此刻却又莫名觉得像置身于江南的秋天。这种感触如此鲜明，简直像哪一辈子曾在那里住过一样。

不过又或许是因为别人笔下关于江南秋日的词句太过贴合于这一秒的情境——“那一种似花半开，如酒半醉”。

这样的秋水长天，与这样的他与他，在这样短暂的光阴中，竟像是一对普通的恋人，普通地谈着一场朦胧的恋爱。

便是那一刻，马龙彻底想清楚了——其实自个儿已经喜欢上了对方，不管最后会走到什么地步，也是想与他同路一程的。

尽管明知世道叵测，人心易变，但现下这一刻，心中也没有一丝阴霾。

许是眼前的阳光太好了吧。

未来岁月中不可揣测的阴霾被这一刻的阳光涤荡殆尽，心中只有说不出的温柔。像一件承载着回忆的旧衣裳，多年后再拿出来，袖口磨出的白边与衣襟跳开的线头都那样好。

出了宁园，张继科问马龙要不要去看电影。马龙笑笑地看着他，“票已经买好了？”张继科神色自若，不见半分被揭穿的尴尬，只点了点头，大言不惭地反问：“先生觉得我现在是该说有备而来，还是有备无患？”

“你就贫吧。”

“近墨者黑，这也是不得已。”

戏票自然不是张继科亲自去买的，仍是周秘书替他跑了趟腿，排队时心里头嘀咕着，放着好好的平安、大华不去，偏要跟天宫这儿挤，这位少爷的心思可真难琢磨。

此中缘由周秘书虽不明白，马龙却是清楚得很。坐在戏院里头看了小半场电影，心神又滑到了别处，忆起头次与张继科遇见的情景。当时以为不过是场萍聚，结果却又偶然遇见了第二次，竟似当真有缘。一念至此，脑子里突地蹦出句红楼梦曲，“冤冤相报实非轻，分离聚合皆前定”，暗道怎么偏要想起这么句不吉利的。

借着荧幕的微光，马龙转头打量了一眼身边坐着的人，确是再好看不过的一个侧影。于是又想起贾宝玉那一句“神仙似的妹妹”，噗地笑出声。

“又笑什么？”张继科眼仍盯着荧幕，身子却往马龙那边靠了靠，低声问了一句。

“没什么。”

“总觉着你最近笑得古怪。”

“咱们看的可是出喜剧，全戏院的人，估计就您还板着个脸。”

张继科闻言又凑近一些，眼仍望着荧幕，面色依旧严肃，只有口中说的话与正正经经的姿态全然背道而驰：“马先生，不如您把手借在下握会儿，握够了，自然也就笑了。”

“……”

张继科一句话说完，手已自下面悄悄探了过去，准准握住马龙的手。前后左右都是人，马龙不便挣，说老实话也不想挣，干脆由他去了。张继科倒也规矩，只静静握着他的手，未再做些什么。

这么着过了几分钟，马龙瞥了眼张继科的面色，轻声道：“倒是笑啊？”

话音甫落，便见张继科转过头来，嘴角浮出一丝笑意。虽只是个浅笑，也让马龙觉得有些调不开眼。

四目交接半晌，马龙突觉张继科展平自己的手，在手心一笔一划地写了三个字。

丝丝酥痒顺着手心传到脑子里，马龙被他这般调情举动搅得有些心猿意马，却也一丝不差地读懂了所有笔画，匆匆调开目光，手也收了回来，眼睛继续盯着荧幕，可管不住面上生热，到最后连耳根都热了起来。

他在他掌心写道——

想吻你。 

电影散场后天色早已全黑，两人取了自行车，缓缓沿着二十一号路往前溜达。路过一家服装店，张继科突地停了步子，问马龙道：“今天既是你生日，总准我送你点什么吧？”

马龙便想，果然他还是知道的，却也只回了句：“我只过农历，不用了。”

张继科见马龙不肯停下，便也跟了上去，又问了句：“多少码？”

“嗯？”

“衬衫。”

“说过不用了。”

“要是平白无故，我也不敢送东西给你，”张继科话音听着平淡，话里却偏带了点委屈的意思，“只为今天破个例行不行？”

马龙被他缠得头痛，心说这人可是越来越长进，竟连讨巧卖乖都学会了，真让自己跟他没辙。到了还是老老实实报了尺寸，又补了句：“礼尚往来，您那生日到底是哪天，现在能说了吧？”

“早过了，明年提前告诉你。”

出了二十一号路，两人一起蹬上车，张继科送马龙回家，一直送到了巷子口。

“里头黑，路不好走，就到这儿吧。”

“嗯。”

马龙同张继科道了再见，推着车走进巷子，可没走几步，又见对方把车支在巷子口，人跟了进来。

“怎么了？”

马龙诧异问了句，张继科却没回答，只走到离他极近的地方方才站住，默默地望着他。

两人站的地方仍能照到点路灯的光，也能听到马路上人声往来。

有黄包车夫高声招呼了句“坐车嘛您？”有自行车铃叮叮响了两声，还有入夜仍在外头瞎玩瞎闹的小孩儿嬉笑着跑过去。

张继科站得背光，马龙看不清他面上神情，只望着他深邃的眸子，想到戏院中无声的情话，心无法自抑地愈跳愈快。

“有人……”他以为他会吻他，下意脱口而出。

张继科仍未答话，继续默默看了他几秒，终于倾身而前，却未如马龙想的那样吻在唇上，只浅浅亲了亲他的额头，低道了句晚安，便转身离开了。

余下马龙一个人静静立在半明半暗的巷子里，兀自闭着眼，静待心跳在深秋瑟瑟的冷风中一点一点稳下来。

七

第二天张继科又找马龙吃了次饭，饭桌上提到衬衫挑得了，让他礼拜天过去家里拿。

张继科一句话说的云淡风轻，马龙却十分听懂了他的意思——买得了也不带过来，又约在了私宅，再不明白就是存心装糊涂了。

“……嗯。”马龙咽下嘴里的包子，面色如常应了一声。倒是张继科听他答应下来，抬眼看了看他，又垂下眼，继续慢条斯理地喝粥，再开口已换去别的话题。 

周日马龙如约到了张宅，佣人说少爷临时有客人，麻烦先生等一等。

马龙坐在大客厅里喝茶，等了约莫半个钟头，听见谈话声由远及近，张继科与一位四十来岁的中年人一路客套着进了客厅。看到马龙，张继科只略点了点头，中年人却多打量了马龙两眼，想是没见过张继科有这么个朋友。

张继科一直将人送上车才转回来，将马龙带上了二楼一间小会客室，反手关上门，自己走到壁炉边，拿过壁炉上一个礼品盒。

马龙看他打开盒子，取出件镶黑边儿的纯白衬衫，笑着说：“你挑的？”

“嗯，穿上试试？”张继科将衣服递给他，顺手指了指他身上那件，“旧的就送我吧。”

“你要它做什么？”马龙没好意思直接脱换，直接就把新衬衫套在身上上，多少有些不服帖，伸手拽了几下。

“一日三炷香供着，谢谢它做媒。”

马龙彻底无话可说，无可奈何地摇了摇头，又见张继科不再出声，只定定打量自己，顿时更加不自在了，“怎么了？不合适？”

张继科却仍不作答，四目相对，就这么你看我我看你地静了下去。

大约为了会客，张继科今日又回复到惯常的装束，即便在自个儿家里也是西装笔挺，头发用发蜡打得一丝不苟。最近看多了他便装随意的模样，如今眼见他套回到那个奢华冷硬的壳子里，马龙反倒有点不适应。

正是十月的下旬，北地已薄有冬意，会客室的壁炉早便点了起来，炉前铺了张白虎皮地毯，单看皮毛成色便知价值不菲，美得昂贵，也美得残忍。

静默中张继科先抬起手，指尖划过头发，划过额头，最终落到马龙脸上，反复抚摸着那一道小小的疤痕，口中低道：“打见第一面起，就觉得你这疤长得真好。”

“喜欢看我破相？”马龙眯起眼，不自觉地往前走了半步。

“你说呢？”张继科亦走前半步，两人本就站得不远，这么一来已似贴面而立，呼吸不分你我地化作一处。

“你想让我说什么？”马龙一句话问得仿佛枕畔私语，张继科答话的口气也是非常缠绵，“说你愿意。”

房中气氛暧昧到了极处，两人却都未再更近一步。张继科望着马龙的眼，指尖仍然轻轻摩挲着那道疤，却是铁了心不再动作，只等马龙忍不住先吻上他。

马龙默默与他对视，明明是十分不错的相貌，眼中神色也不可谓不深情，可是在这一刻竟让人觉得有股冷酷的味道——他不是不知道张继科在等什么，无非是等自己主动吻他，主动地自投罗网，罗网的每一条经纬都是用三个字绞出来的。

那三个字不是“我愿意”。

而是“张继科”。

沉默僵持半晌，马龙终于倾身，略侧过头，覆上张继科的唇。舌尖轻轻描摹着唇缝，待对方薄唇微启，无声无息地潜进去，勾起他的舌尖舔了舔。

张继科却似无心加深这一吻，手从马龙眼畔滑落，抵在他胸口，突地使力将他推开半步。

马龙被他推开来，一时有点茫然。可还未等理出头绪，肩膀又被张继科重重搡了一把，身子失了平衡，仰面倒在壁炉前的地毯上。

“张继科……”这一摔却把马龙摔明白了，倒也没见生气，只抬起头望着他，好笑地问，“你就这么喜欢强来？”

“怎么着？不愿意？”张继科没听懂他的意思，以为他事到临头又要反悔，拿话堵了他一句，“这回该算你先勾引我了吧？勾引完又什么都不准做，马龙，你不觉得自己太赖皮了？”

“我是想说你若真那么喜欢用强，我倒也可以配合你挣扎两下，”马龙淡淡看着他，眼珠乌黑澄净，闪着极明亮的光。“只是美色当前，我又懒得很，实在不想动弹，怎么办？”

“先生这话的意思是夸我长得好看？”张继科听得心中一动，微狭起眼，低声道，“既然觉得好看就多看看吧。”

张继科往后退了两步，一边定定地望着马龙，一边徐徐解开西装扣子，脱下外套扔到一边。

马龙躺在地毯上，半支起身看着他，见他不紧不慢地扯松领带，却未整条扯下，只露出最上头那粒衬衫扣子，抬手解了开来，可又不肯再解下去。

张继科见客穿的是正装，里头配了件法式衬衫，款型贴身，愈发显得身材修长挺拔。

马龙望着他除下袖扣手表，随手扔到一旁小沙发上，随后手指搭上皮带，挑开扣眼，将整条皮带慢慢抽了出来，同外套扔到一处。

他以为他接着会去脱衬衫，却见对方先解开两粒裤扣，这才将衬衫下摆从长裤中扯了出来，自最下头那粒扣子解起，一粒粒解了上去。

长裤往下滑了滑，挂在胯上，露出两分内裤白边，小腹平坦结实、肌理分明，未扯下的烟灰色领带松松垮垮地垂在胸前，透过敞开的衬衫前襟能隐隐看到一边乳头。

张继科抬起头，视线始终牢牢锁定马龙的眼睛，终将衬衫合着领带一起脱下，自下颌至脖颈的线条优美流畅。但更美的是他的腰线，恰到好处的肌肉勾勒出的线条实在引人逡巡——不是用目光，而是用手指。

“马先生，帮个忙……”

张继科边说边走前几步，也不心疼那张上好的白虎皮，穿着皮鞋就踩在上头，立在马龙身边。

马龙原先不晓得他要自己帮什么忙，但下一瞬便明白了——张继科居高临下地抬脚踏在他大腿上，示意他帮忙解开皮鞋的系带，却在鞋带松开后也不撤脚，用鞋尖有一搭没一搭地撩拨着马龙腿间那处，挑眉问他：“这就硬了？”

马龙那处确已起了些反应，穿的又是西裤，自然什么都瞒不住。他尴尬的不知该做何动作，只仰头扫过张继科比常人深了两分的肤色，茫然的眨了眨眼。

“腿分开点。”张继科用鞋尖踢了踢他的腿，换去另一只脚，这回正踏在马龙半硬的阳物上头，隔着裤子用鞋底来回轻轻碾压。

马龙为他解松鞋带，拍了拍他的脚踝，语气像在哄捣乱的小猫小狗，声音中却已带了两分情欲暗哑：“……别闹。”

张继科倒不急着和他计较，只收回脚，将长裤合着鞋袜一起褪下，全身上下仅着一件洋人鼓捣出来的三角内裤，大大方方地立在马龙眼前，低头问了他一句：“看够了么？”

马龙没答话，眼光却控制不住地盯着他那处——张继科那点西洋血统从他面上看不太出来，倒是忠实反映在了他那东西的尺寸上头。白色的三角裤服帖地裹住下身，因着尚未硬挺，并看不出粗长轮廓，观之仍是饱满鼓胀的一包。薄薄一层浅白布料挡不住私处毛发浓密色泽，隐隐约约的阴影竟令马龙莫名想到一句“春帐依微蝉翼罗，横茵突金隐体花”，面上不由一红，而后便觉出口中几分渴水般的干涩。

“你是想自己脱，还是让我帮你脱？”这头张继科低低问了一句，那头马龙仍有点心神不属，随口顺着他回了句“自己脱”，话说出口才反应过来刚刚说了什么，脸腾的一下就烧红了，忙掩饰般清了清嗓子，倒真低头去解自己衬衣的领扣。

天气冷下来，马龙衬衣外头又套了件新衬衣。手忙脚乱捣鼓了半天，方将外面这件衣服从头顶扒了下来，静电带起毛茸茸的头发，支支楞楞地有些傻气。

马龙到底没张继科那么放得开，挨延着去除鞋袜，再然后解了皮带，手搭在裤扣上，又挪到旧衬衣扣子上，似是在犹豫该先脱哪件。

张继科也不催他，只抬手为他捋平乱翘的头发，然后凑近一步，将他的头按向自己下身，用包在内裤中的物事轻轻蹭着他的脸。

马龙的手僵了一僵，一粒衬衫纽扣解到一半，再也解不下去，全身血气似都涌去了脸上，也不知道是自己的脸更热一些，还是贴着自己脸的那件物事更热一些。他闭上眼，耳中听到张继科压抑地吐了口气，轻薄布料后的东西很快变得硬挺，勃勃地蹭过自己的睫毛，鼻子，嘴唇。

鬼使神差地，马龙微微侧头，隔着内裤吻住那根物事。从根部吻起，蜻蜓点水般一寸寸吻了上去。

这样轻的啄吻并没给张继科带来多少实际的快感，可望着那人似沉醉又似梦游般的神情，白玉一样光洁纯净的面庞，张继科突地觉得有些按捺不住，猛地扳住马龙的肩，将他推倒在地毯上，下一刻便沉沉压了上去，用力啃咬着他的喉结，手底将他的衬衣从裤子里拽了出来，顺着小腹一路摸上胸口，死死按住右边乳头揉搓，只觉这么一小粒东西却比女人丰满的胸脯更让自己渴望，想要含在齿间仔细啃咬吮弄。

衬衫突被大力扯开，几颗扣子崩了出去，马龙也无暇顾及——张继科含住他一边乳头吮得濡湿，又连着乳晕一起狠狠咬了一口，边舔着自己弄出的牙印边语音低沉地问：“舒服么？”

马龙觉出痛意，却只无声地攒起眉心。

张继科见他不答，从他身上抬起头，一手把住他一边乳珠，变着法儿地逗弄，眼中噙了点得意，留心观察他面上反应。

壁炉中火炭烧得炙热，融融热气烘着脸面，马龙闭着眼，模糊想到那夜饭桌上，自己半醉时夸对方的手长得好看，而他的回答。

如今那句话当真落到实处了。

他终于心甘情愿地躺在这里，放任那一双灵活的手为所欲为，挑弄着自己不应感到欲望的所在——完全是像对女人一样的手势，手指或揉或捻着乳头，时而快速刮搔，时而辗转抠弄，勾引出阵阵畸形的快活。

“真没感觉？”

“……”

“嗯？”

张继科确实没跟男人做过，但此刻这般举动却不是因为没有经验，而是带着恶意与故意，只像对女人一样地对待他，看着他眉头一点一点愈蹙愈紧，下巴微微仰起，喉结上下滑动，心中觉出一股倒错的快意。

他附到对方耳边，指间夹紧他硬涨挺立的乳头，沉声命令：“马龙，告诉我，你想让我上你。”

听清这句话的瞬间，马龙突然有种古怪的错觉——张继科对自己的感情非但不是喜欢，且是厌恶的。

他睁开眼，像从一个噩梦中醒来那样，浅促地喘着气，搜寻到对方的目光。

“张继科……”

他轻喊出他的名字，却也不知道接下去该说什么，只好缄默不语。张继科望着他的眼，里面有一些茫然，也有些不知该算是难过还是委屈的神气。他顿了顿，放开指间禁制，抬手轻拍了拍他的脸：“别这么看我，不欺负你就是了。”

马龙并不知道自己眼中神情如何，听他这么说，反倒有点哂然，“你就得瑟吧。”也抬手拍了拍他的脸：“仗着这张皮……”指尖顺着面庞轮廓滑下，勾起他的下巴，“恃美行凶。”

“光脸长得好？”张继科捉住他那只不老实的手，合身将他压得更紧，暗示地用胯下那处顶了顶他，嘴唇与他的唇轻轻摩挲，含混着说，“还有别的好处，你自己慢慢琢磨吧。”

马龙不答话，只迷乱地微张开嘴，张继科的舌便从善如流地滑进去，两条舌头柔腻地缠到一处，唇瓣辗转吸吮，终于交换了第一个深长的吻。

调情般的吻两三分钟后便彻底变了味道，充斥着浓烈的性爱意味。马龙主动分开腿，让两具身子缠得更紧，下身挺硬物事在对方腿间用力磨蹭，舌头也仿佛那处一样狠狠纠葛，饥渴地吞咽着彼此的唾液。

“抬腰。”张继科蓦然结束这一吻，双手扯住马龙的裤子，将长裤合着内裤一块儿褪到膝下，复又将他整个人掀了个个儿，让他面朝下趴在地毯上，他从背后压了上去。

两具身子重贴在一处，马龙才发觉对方也已将最后那点布料脱了下来，一根直挺挺的火热物事正抵在自己股间，以为他就要这么硬闯进来，赶紧挣扎道：“你可别……”

“别动。”张继科干脆打断他的话头，接着又低声补了句，“下头涨得难受，先跟你这儿蹭蹭。”

张继科这话说得实在直白，马龙听在耳里，因着心中尴尬，倒真不再挣动，老老实实地趴着，任由张继科掰开他的臀缝，将粗长阳物浅浅嵌了进去，来来回回地摩擦抽送。

这么着过了三五分钟，张继科那处仍然硬挺如铁，不见一点要泄的意思，马龙下头却已经有点打熬不住。

身下是死兽的皮毛，情欲却是灼灼鲜活的。张继科压在他身上耸动，牵着他在地毯上反复摩挲，前胸被柔软兽毛蹭得一片酥麻，已被逗弄得食髓知味的乳珠更似不知廉耻为何物地暗暗发痒，恨不得自己——或是对方——继续用力揉弄。

但最难熬的还是下身那处。已然全硬的性器一下下蹭着虎皮软毛，从睾囊到龟头俱是酥痒难耐，却又不是寻常那种痒法，而是性爱中特有的那种勾人心弦的痒意，深埋在皮肤下头，怎么抓挠都无法解除，铃口微微翕张地吐着精水，偶有兽毛正正搔过小孔，全身便是一个激灵，终于按捺不住呻吟出声。

“欸……你……别弄了……”

“真的？”张继科明知道身下人现在是个什么境况，却还要故意用言语撩拨他，“这么着不舒服？”

“……嗯。”

“嗯是舒服，还是不舒服？”

“……真别弄了……下头难受……”

“想射了？”

“……嗯。”

马龙上身的衬衫仍未除下，他想自己伸手捋弄一下腿间憋得痒痛交加的物事，不想被张继科突然拽住衬衫，接着变本加厉地把整件衣服捋到手腕处，打了个死结，牢牢束缚住他的双手，如何也挣脱不开。

“让我看看。”

马龙模糊听到张继科低声说了句什么，具体是什么也没听清，而后整个人就被翻了过来，正面曝露在对方眼皮子底下，全是一副猝不及防、狼狈不堪的姿态——裤子褪到腿弯，双手被衬衣束在身后，身下阳物高高翘着，茎身涨得发红，前端已是一片湿漉。

张继科浑身上下未着一物，却显得比马龙要自在不少，手指轻轻抚过他那根翘得几要贴到小腹的物事，蛊惑似的音调，“想我给你揉揉么？”

“……”

“想不想？”

“……”

马龙不说，张继科便不动，只用目光戏谑地扫着那根物事，眼见他那里明明已经没了撩拨，却在自己的注视下不可自制地微微蠢动，尿孔不餍足地往外渗着粘水，滴在小腹上，带出一道银丝。

“要不自己蹭出来？”张继科好整以暇地提了个建议，单手扣住马龙的腰，将他重翻过去，顺势拍了拍他的屁股，指尖顺着股缝划下，划过密处穴口时随手揉了两下，却也没急着往里捅，只继续向下滑去，滑到睾囊上方停了下来，不轻不重地打着转碾了碾。

马龙本就一忍再忍，当下再也忍不住，终于主动放低腰胯，将阳具贴紧身下地毯，依言一下下蹭着，脸深埋在兽毛中，不愿去看对方作何反应。

张继科望着他不甚熟练的自渎，白嫩光滑的臀部不时放松绷紧，享受地半眯起眼，一手虚虚包住他的囊袋，另一手寻到他股间小口，不做半分润滑地，把中指硬生生一寸寸捅了进去。

充头斥脑的快感中，马龙并不觉得后穴如何疼痛，只感觉有些涨涩，那股钝钝的涨意不能划入欢愉范畴，却也是种别样的刺激，终忍不住闷哼一声，汩汩浊液冲破精关，全数喷到身下兽毯上。

张继科早在察觉手心包着的囊袋收紧抽搐时便知道他要射了，却一直等到他射得干净，缓过气后才不冷不热地问了句：“后头被人插就这么舒服？”

马龙想反驳也无从反驳起，脸仍埋在地毯中，觉出身后手指慢慢抽了出去，而后静了片刻，有只手揪起自己的头发，逼自己抬起头，唇边抵住一根灼热坚硬的物事，耳听得对方续道：“舔湿。”

他闭着眼，鼻间闻到男人那处发情时特有的咸腥气味，犹豫了一下，到底张口将那根性器缓缓含了进去。那里已经是湿的，柔韧光滑，并不似想象中那般令人难以接受，舌尖无意触到顶端小孔，试探地舔了舔，便听到那个人低低叹息出声。

“……含深点，多用用舌头。”

他沉声教他如何取悦自己，感觉对方乖顺地舔舐着自己的分身，心中带着终于得偿所愿的快意。

虽然曾经交往过的女人中，比这人技术好的不止一个，但唯有这个人是不同的——究竟哪里不同张继科也说不上来，最后只归因于对方也是个男人，大抵是看着同性臣服身下，更有两分成就感罢了。

“……够了。”

约莫过了十来分钟，张继科也觉出几分想射的意思，便推开马龙的头，换到他身后，性器在他股间重重抽送了几十下，龟头抵着他的穴口泄了出来。

马龙觉出身后那处有些湿热，以为他射了便算完了，却没想到他竟趁着性器刚射完尚未软下来的空儿，借着一点精液润滑就猛地捅了进来，不由得痛喊出声，而后又紧紧咬住下唇。

其实不光马龙痛得厉害，张继科也十分不好受，阳根只入了不到三分之一，就被窄小穴口箍得发疼，并无什么快意。

可他却偏不想要去找点什么物事润滑，竟觉得这样的痛才是真实的，真真切切地将身下这个人占为己有，痛也痛得满足。

先头他说不再欺负他，现下却全将承诺抛诸脑后了。胯下再加力，阳具蓦地尽根没入，复又几乎全根抽出，粗暴地，残忍地，来回捣弄着那处已经撕裂流血的所在。

粗长性器染上血色，观之宛如凶器，张继科发现自己竟然如此渴望着那个人的血液，竟是恨不得将那些温暖鲜红的液体全数纳为己有，与自己的血液混在一处——死也死在一处。

这样的念头让张继科悚然一惊，拣回几分理智，方才察觉刚刚那瞬自己像是被什么东西魇住了似的，竟于一场性事中想到死亡。

马龙来时是下午，几番折腾之后，天色黑得快而彻底，屋中唯余壁炉炭火的微光，照亮一小方空间，与两具凶暴交媾中的人体。

他已痛得没有力气再去想些什么，双眼无神空茫地盯着火光外的黑暗，盯得久了，竟自空茫中生出了一种幻觉，仿佛看到黑暗中有藤蔓抽支展叶，飞速生长，欲择人而食般朝自己逼来，逼到近处又变作一张铺天盖地的罗网，罗网的每一条经纬都是用三个字绞出来的。

那三个字不是“我愿意”。

而是“张继科”。

八

马龙他妈妈还活着的时候，对自己儿子的评价就俩词，缺心眼儿，外加认死理儿。小时候家里养的猫闹春，被外头的野猫勾搭跑了，马龙每天下学头一件事儿就是问他妈：“阿毛回来了吗？”听说没回来，便放下书包出去找猫，直到天黑得看不清东西了才哭丧着脸回家吃饭，这么着找了两个多礼拜，找遍了南市整片的大街小巷，猫没找回来，反惹得他妈戳着他的额头骂：“你说你，满打满算都十五了，怎么就这么缺心眼儿呢？”

马龙他爸是个有意思的人，见马龙脑门儿被戳出红印子来，心疼的给他找辙，“他书念得不错，可见现在脑子还算好使，你再没完没了地戳他，真把他戳傻了怎么办？”心疼完了，转脸自己却把马龙找猫的事儿编了个段子搁茶馆儿里讲，因着跑了的猫叫阿毛，段子便就如此开头：

“要说咱们中国，那可是个出人才的地界儿。远的不说，近的就有个大名鼎鼎的文学家……”

马龙自带马扎坐在台底下听，听到这儿就气呼呼的撅起嘴，果然他爸接下来就把《祝福》里祥林嫂找阿毛的故事拿出来白话，然后话音一转，嘿嘿笑道：“人家儿子是被狼叼了，我家那小子虽然囫囵着长了起来，可是架不住光长个子，不长脑子啊……”

虽说讨厌台上的主儿有点二百五，可到底是自己的亲爹，马龙也不能拿他怎么样，及到听见他爸学着半大小子换嗓儿时的细软音调，绘声绘色地叫唤“阿毛，你在哪儿？你在哪儿？”时，自己也撑不住跟着大伙儿笑了出来，笑完又小声嘟囔了句：“净瞎编，我可没这么喊。”

于是在马龙的少年时代，有那么段日子，街坊邻里一见他就要拿他打趣：“小马龙，又找你家阿毛呢？”老许家的二儿子更是变本加厉，看到路边有只猫就要拉着马龙的手幸灾乐祸道：“快看！你家阿毛要是还在，也就有这么大了吧？”

后来过了几年，马父一场急病撒手人寰。马龙当时正在师范学校念书，守过灵，下了葬，因为放心不下他妈，死活非要退学回鞍山，又惹得他娘戳着他的额头骂：“咱家还有点家底儿，你当就缺你上学那俩钱？还是你当你老娘就这么不中用？”复叹了口气，轻轻给他揉着戳出的红印儿：“你爹一直说你脑子好，回去念书吧，你出息了，你爹在地底下也高兴。听妈的话，别再死心眼儿了，行不？”

再后来母亲又撑了两年，终于追着他爸走了。马龙觉得自己是有预感的——他爸妈好了一辈子，因着马太太天生身子骨儿弱，连他这根独苗都是他妈一意要保才生了下来，要依马父的意思，哪怕断子绝孙也不想他娘受苦。

马龙不知道别人家是怎样，只知道他爸妈是真的从来没吵过架斗过气，当真实实在在地，好了一辈子。

不过话说回来，即便再没人戳着马龙的头骂他缺心眼认死理，人这东西到底还是本性难移——张继科如此缺乏温情地对待他，他却愣没感觉出对方有太大的不是。

一来马龙本就以为男人和男人做这事儿，下头那个肯定要痛得死去活来——后头那么小一个眼儿，硬塞根不合尺寸的东西进去，不痛才是见了鬼了。

二来他也的确不是真傻，虽说不晓得自己究竟是哪里入了张继科的眼，但也多少知道对方其实并不像前段日子表现出来的那样喜欢自己。只是明白归明白，却管不住自己仍然真心陷了进去。

所以痛便熬着吧，活受罪也是自个儿乐意——谁让你非要喜欢上人家？

然而活该归活该，到底还是不免有点难过。不是什么了不得的难过，而是闷闷地，像十五岁那年他一手喂大的阿毛跟别的猫跑了，他对它那么好，怎么说跑就跑了呢？

由此可见十年过去，马龙这人仍旧没一点长进。

依然死心眼的，多少期望着自己付出的感情能够被对方珍惜。

不知统共挨了多久，马龙迷糊觉出身后那物终于打住，慢慢抽了出去。身上蓦然一轻，压着自己的人就这么离开了。

小会客室里有扇侧门通着主卧，张继科赤身裸体地穿过那道门，摸黑经过卧房，进到浴室里，开了灯，又开了热水龙头。

他站在洗漱台边，于水声中望着镜子里头自己的脸，望了一会儿，抬手抽了条毛巾，放在水龙头下面，感觉到热得烫手的水浸湿了毛巾，顺着手背淌了下去。

马龙静静躺在黑暗中，依然维持着俯趴的姿势。手被箍在衬衫打出的死结里头，一时半会儿也挣不开，微微一动，便带得后门锐痛，像有把小刀子抵着那处，吞进一寸刀尖。

于是他不再动了，无声无息地趴着，似是成了这屋子里的一件摆设家具，没有呼吸，也无法言语。 

张继科拿着毛巾走回来，跪在地毯上，借着壁炉火光，为马龙擦干净股间血渍——倒是与方才迥然不同，小心翼翼地，像在擦着什么价值连城的脆弱古董，磕碰到一点都是罪过。

“张继科，你先把衬衣解开行不行？我肩膀痛。”

尽管心里有些不能明言的难过，马龙这话说得却也没什么怨气。反是张继科听他好言好语地跟自己打着商量，握着毛巾的手僵了僵，随手把染血的毛巾扔到一边，默默为他解开了衬衫打出的死结，又帮他脱了皱巴在脚踝处的裤子，低声道了句：“再等我会儿。”

张继科从客室正门走了出去，唤了个下人去西药房买药。

他特挑了个嘴最严实的——是个白俄女人，布尔什维克革命后忠心耿耿地跟着主子流亡到了中国，住了十几年，会的中国话仍然有限，惯常只和张继科讲英文，听到他要买的药用途尴尬也只板着脸道：“好的，先生。”

“等下，”张继科叫住她，又吩咐了句，“先去找条羊绒毯子出来。”

实际马龙并不觉得冷。张继科把羊绒毯子严严实实地盖在他身上，只露出个头，捂得他有些闷热，便挣了挣，想把毯子往下拉一点。

张继科却以为他到底是怪自己这么对他，只是现下才发作。他顿了顿，也没说什么，重站起身，走到客室咖啡桌边点了支烟，又走回来，在马龙身边躺下，默默抽着烟，烟灰积得长了，无声地掉在浴袍上。

马龙俯趴着侧过头，正望见张继科的侧脸。看他微蹙着眉，显得有些郁郁不乐，犹豫了一下，还是问了句：“怎么了？”

张继科没想到马龙会先开口，闻言也侧过头看他，意外地发现对方面上并无什么不悦的神气，只是眼眶微微发红，不知是方才哭过，还是炉火微光下的错觉。

“没事。疼哭了？”

“没有啊。”马龙诧异地眨了眨眼，下一个瞬间便见张继科突然吻上来。

张继科直接吻上他的眼，轻轻地啄吻着，低声说：“别哭……下回一定不这么着了。”

“我真没哭。”马龙闭上眼，放松身体任他吻着，觉得那一点闷闷的难过全然消融在这样的吻里，他小声说了句真心话：“就是有点想我妈。”

话说出口，两人都是一愣。马龙是因为觉得这般光景下想起自己的娘实在不像话，心里头惭愧得很。张继科却是因为太善于揣摩人心，马龙自己都没想明白的弯弯绕绕，他反替他想得通透——这人想必是觉得委屈了，跟个小孩儿似的，委屈了就想妈妈，真是……

真是如何呢？张继科突地意识到，这人其实是无父无母，无兄弟姐妹，孤零零一个人过日子的。

烟卷烧至尽头，灼痛张继科的手。他回身把烟头扔进壁炉里，静了几秒钟，又再凑近一些，胳膊伸过去，环过马龙的肩，轻声讲了句：“我妈也早不在了。”

“嗯。”马龙勉强侧过身，也伸臂抱住他，恍惚觉得此刻两人间竟有些懵懂着的，相依为命的味道，身后痛楚也就没什么所谓了。

“张继科……”抱了一会儿，马龙回过神，又觉出一点不对来，有点尴尬地小声道，“你……”

“嗯？”

“你这精神头还真好。”

张继科愣了愣，才晓得马龙是指自己下头还硬着——其实他刚刚本就半途而废，并未做到最后，现下抱着对方，浴袍衣襟散开来，阳物抵着柔软的羊绒织物，身上又被炉火烤得暖意融融，不免勾起些未曾发泄出的情欲，可也不是当真还想做些什么。

张继科不答话，马龙却突然明白过来。自己后面那处虽说穴口生痛，里头倒没什么粘腻的感觉，想是对方刚才根本没泄出来，顿了顿，试探地问了句，“刚才你……没那什么？”

“哪什么？”张继科见他问得含糊，故意逗他说清楚。

“当我没问。”

“是没那什么，怕你受不了，”张继科却顺水推舟地卖了个好。

“还真没觉出来。”

“等下回吧，保准让你觉出来……”张继科凑前吻住马龙的唇，在吻与吻的间歇说着缠绵的情话，“觉出不光前头舒服，后头也……”

“得了吧，”马龙听他越说越离谱，连手都从毯子缝里潜进来，来回轻抚着自己的下半身，赶紧打断话头，把他的手从毯子里拽出来，“别乱动。”

“今晚上别走了，你这样也走不了，”张继科却又突然正经起来，反握住他的手，“一会儿给你上点药，明早挂电话去学校请几天假，就住我这儿养养吧。”

“还请几天假？真不行。”

“你觉得你能站着上完一节课么？”

马龙这才后知后觉地想到事态的严重性，倒真有点生气了，把张继科推了开来，正色道，“学生的课不能耽误，也不能老叫人代课，我后天就去学校，你下次……”顿了顿才补道，“你下次想做就拣周六吧，也不耽误事儿。”

马龙面色虽有些不愉，张继科听到他找补的那句话，却觉得他是真心喜欢着自己的，要不然也不会肯这样说。心中不由觉得满足，可又满足得诧异。

“嗯，下回一定不这么着了。”

张继科又再原话保证了一次，这回的事儿就这么大事化小小事化无地揭过去了。等到了夜里，给马龙上过药，待他趴在床上睡熟了，张继科才走进浴室冲了个澡，性器上还带着对方已经干涸了的血液，些微血色混在热水里淌过白瓷浴缸，无声地流入下水道。

张继科赤身迈出浴缸，依然是像不久前那样站在洗漱台前，静静望了会儿镜子里头自己的脸，默默问了自己同一句话：

“你到底是想拿这个人怎么办？”

第二日马龙睡过头了，张继科已经替他往学校挂了电话，到底还是请了两天假。

西药见效快，睡了一宿后头好受不少，马龙便自己挪去浴室刷牙洗脸，张继科立在壁橱前，为他挑了套自己的衣裳，淡蓝衬衣配灰色长裤，外头套了件乳白色的羊毛开衫，干净又素气。

“张继科，你见着我的腰带了么？”

马龙左右找不见，皱着眉头问了张继科一句。

“站着别动，我给你找。”

张继科走去小客室，从地毯上拣起马龙的皮带，瞥了眼毯子，仍带着昨夜的狼藉，略微沾了点血迹，犹豫了一下，弯腰把毯子卷了起来，扔到屋角立着，也不打算送洗，只等一会儿叫佣人收进储物房就算了。

马龙在张宅窝了两天，药定时定点搽着，私处已经不怎么痛了。虽说吃不了正经饭，但灌了一肚子养气补血的粥水，脸色倒是不错，第三日回去上课，还被同事促狭笑侃道：“养得不错呀，这是越病越精神，还是病中有什么好事儿？”

“能有什么好事儿？要不你也病回试试？”马龙做贼心虚，脸色便红的不像话。

“比如佳人在侧，衣不解带，端茶倒水，红袖添香……”

“快打住，你小子一个教算数的，还跟我这儿班门弄斧？”马龙赶紧叫停，却不是因为自己心虚，而是为了顾全别人的脸面。正是上课的点儿，职员室里只有几个空堂的同事，其中有位姓夏的女先生，对马龙似乎有那么点意思，可也一直没挑明。

拿马龙打趣的这哥们儿又对夏姑娘存了点别样的心思，简单总结起来，就是个不尴不尬的三角关系。他那话听着是跟在马龙开玩笑，其实一句句都是点给人家姑娘听，如此不知情识趣，也难怪一直没办法将人追到手。

夏老师坐在自己桌子前批作业，不是听不见他们说话，却连头都不抬一下。只听到马龙委婉为自己解围时，手中的红钢笔顿了顿，又继续批了下去。

夏老师教的也是算数，下一堂课就在马龙隔壁班，到了快上课的钟点，抱着一沓作业本，夹着三角板先走了出去。马龙隔了段距离走在她后面，眼见快到了教室，前头的人却突然停了下来，转过身，面上有些欲言又止的神气。

“夏先生，本子要掉了。”她站在那儿不出声，马龙还得先找话题，指了指最上头的本子，笑着说了一句。

夏露闻言低头拢了拢本子，三角板没夹稳，倒真啪嗒掉了下来。马龙走前几步，帮她把三角板捡了起来，平放在本子上头。

“马先生，你换衬衣了？”夏露欲言又止了半天，最后说出口的却是句没什么要紧的闲话。

“嗯……朋友送的。”

“挺好看的。”

姑娘家脸皮薄，夸了马龙一句，也不等他答话就转身走了，走了两步却又停下来，略回过头，同马龙说了句谢谢。

马龙知道她不是在谢自己帮她捡三角板，只是知道了……也就是知道罢了。

九

张二少对这位“佳人”虽还没到衣不解带的地步，这几日却也十分周道，只每天早起去公司打一晃，中午便回家同马龙窝在一块儿，聊聊天，看看报纸，下下西洋棋，下输了的就亲对方一口，倒真出来几分热恋中的气氛。

唯有夜里，马龙觉着总归有下人在，不好意思再跟张继科睡一张床，张继科也不逼他，只吩咐佣人收拾了一间客房出来，夜深了便互道晚安，不同床也不同梦地睡过去。

两日过了，马龙回学校上课，张继科也没懈怠，一大清早开车去南市接马龙上班，车里带着保温壶，盛着厨房煲的汤水让他路上喝。

傍晚马龙下课，张继科再原路把他送回去，顺便盘问他中午吃的什么，警告他管住自己的嘴。马龙难得见他唠叨，玩笑说：“妈，我保证一天三顿喝粥，绝对不敢瞎吃，行了吧？”

马龙这声妈喊得情真意切，张继科听得差点没把刹车当油门踩了，勉强握正方向盘，左手就照着马龙大腿掐了一把，又摸到他腿间，不轻不重地拍了拍：“下回再嘴欠，掐的可就是这儿了。”

马龙身体底子不错，养了一个礼拜便又活蹦乱跳，坚决不肯再喝粥，指天誓日道礼拜天绝对得吃顿好的。

“想吃什么菜？辣的不行，上火的不行，其他随便你。”

“谁说要跟你吃了？这礼拜天我得去我正经干娘家吃饭，就是许昕他们家，”马龙逮着机会，扬眉吐气道，“您就一个人想吃点嘛吃点嘛吧。”

张继科听得那句“正经干娘”，就知道马龙又拿之前的玩笑话说事儿，边开车边瞥了他一眼，只一眼就把马龙看老实了，生怕他琢磨出什么新花样整治自己，赶紧岔开话头：“是真有事儿，这就入了冬了，我得过去帮许昕干点活儿，指着他一个人可干不过来。”

“干什么活儿？”

“贴煤饼子吧。”

“知道了。”张继科答得平淡，心里头却不太痛快。倒不是因为少跟马龙吃这一顿饭，或顾忌着他后头的伤好没好全，而是骨子里的占有欲作祟——他车接车送、好汤好水地养了他一个礼拜，便自作主张地把这么个大活人划进了自己的所有物里，恨不得跟养蛐蛐儿似的找个罐子把马龙装起来，不愿见他为了别人蹦跶。

礼拜天马龙去许家贴了一上午煤饼子，吃过饭，又陪干娘聊了会儿天，聊到许大娘打着呵欠去睡晌午觉，才跟许昕说上午出了一身汗，想去澡堂子洗个澡。

“行啊，一块儿去，你回家拿衣裳，我跟胡同口儿等你。”

于是马龙回家拾掇换洗衣服，正拣干净袜子的空，听见小院儿外头有人叩门，还以为是许昕等不及找过来了，扬声喊了句：“门没锁，进来吧。”

“我说你能不这么催命嘛？”马龙在里屋拿好衣服，边抱怨边走到外屋门口，却见张继科穿着黑色大衣背手立在院子里，诶了一声，“你怎么来了？”

“怎么着？嫌见面见太勤了？”

“这倒不是，不过你来得还挺是时候，晚一步我就出门了。”

“去别人家卖苦力？”

“什么卖苦力，你少瞎说，”马龙举举手里提的网兜，“这都下午了，活儿早干完了，我去澡堂子洗澡。”

连马龙去帮许昕干点活儿张继科都不大乐意，听说他要去公共澡堂里跟一帮大老爷们儿裸裎相见，要能高兴才是见了鬼了。当下走前几步，伸手接过他拎着的网兜，不容辩驳的说：“去我那儿洗吧，顺便一起吃晚饭。”

“也行，那我去跟许昕说一声。”

马龙并没多想，打发张继科先去开车，自己走去约好的胡同口跟许昕打了个招呼。

许家的胡同就在马路斜对面，许昕早就望见对街停着辆黑汽车，很是有些眼熟，待看到马龙和张继科并肩从巷口走了出来，下垂眼一眯，觉得这事儿有点邪乎。

许家是开茶馆的，许父过世之后，茶馆都是许昕在经营，人情世故上比马龙要通透，心眼也活泛。上回他就看出来马龙跟张继科关系不错，但想想张继科这种身份要什么没有，总犯不着来算计他们，也就没往心里去。可这回看着两个人比肩走出来，马龙两手空空，张继科手里倒是帮他拎着一网兜衣服，那份亲密的感觉总让人觉得哪里不对劲。

不过到底马龙不是红颜祸水的长相，许昕也确实没往歪处想，就是觉着自己这师兄是个实诚人，怕他跟张继科交往深了吃什么暗亏，便直截了当地问了他一句：“马龙，你是不是跟张二少交情挺不错的？”

“还行吧。”

“诶，丑话说在前头，有钱人心眼儿都多，你自己留点神，千万别被人卖了还帮人家数钱。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“好比他要让你帮他签什么文件之类的，你可别瞎签，先来问问我。”

马龙本来有点做贼心虚，听他这么说反笑了，“哪儿能呢。”

“反正你小心点总没错，你妈当初可把你托付给我们家了，这要万一出了什么岔子，我还不得撞死在大娘牌位前谢罪啊。”

“哎呦喂，您快别咒我了。”

张继科坐在车里，看马龙和许昕站在马路对面有说有笑状态亲密的模样，手底下一时没忍住，按了按喇叭催他回来。

“许昕说他们家晚上炖肘子，”马龙人是回来了，可头一句就惦记着吃，“你说你怎么赔我吧？”

“你想让我拿什么赔？”张继科发动车子，左手打着方向盘，右手却摸到马龙的手，十指交扣，拇指在他虎口轻轻抚摩。

虽说前天才见过，但正是关系刚开始，一日不见如隔三秋的时候。马龙被他摸得心痒，便牵过他的手，放在唇边亲了亲。

张继科似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼，也拉过他的手，贴到唇边吻了一下。 

车到了张宅，马龙熟门熟路地跑去上回住的客房浴室洗澡，张继科吩咐厨房晚上加炖个肘子，又补了句，炖烂点。

张继科当初买这宅子时地下有间锅炉房，宅内也铺了管道，暖水汀早烧了起来，浴室里暖意融融，马龙泡在热水里舒服地叹了口气，伸手拿过洗发水，正要往头发上抹，却见浴室门突被人推开，张继科只穿着衬衣长裤走了进来。

“你来干吗？”马龙未着一缕坐在浴缸里，自然有了点危机感，警惕的往下滑了滑。

“别瞎想，”张继科走近了，拍了下他的头，“是问问你晚上还想吃什么。”

“谁瞎想啦。”马龙把掌心掬着的洗发水抹在头发上，低下头不看他，一边揉一边把水中随意岔开的腿并上。

其实他倒没想错，张继科确实有点那方面的意思，眼下见他下意识地并合双腿，腹股沟便有些发紧，索性挽起衬衫袖子，斜身坐到浴缸边，也不嫌水湿了衣服，手放到马龙头上，覆住他的手，正正经经伺候起人来。

马龙闭着眼任他动作，明明只是规规矩矩地洗着头发，却管不住自己下头似要有些抬头，又不自在地变换了个坐姿。

“别动，”张继科拿过花洒，为他冲净头上的泡沫，看着白沫混进水里，轻声道：“换缸水吧。”

“嗯。”马龙正好借机脱身，挣脱了张继科的手，探身去够浴缸水塞。

“翻个身。”张继科湿淋淋的手却抚上他的背。

“啊？”

“我看看你后头好没好。”

“上回不是说了么……”马龙有点尴尬，嘀咕着说，“甭管好没好今天也不能做。”

“没说要做，只看看。听话。”

水渐渐流走，坦露出赤溜溜白花花的人体。马龙拗不过张继科的意思，翻了个身跪趴在白瓷浴缸里，手撑住浴缸边缘。

张继科微微探身，右手轻抚着他光洁紧致的臀部，手指慢滑至股缝间的入口，指腹在紧闭的穴口处往复逡巡，低声说：“摸着像是好了。”

少了热水浸泡，马龙身上先略微觉出一丝凉意，又渐渐觉得燥热起来。

对方的手指只在后面那处徘徊，时而轻轻揉两下，时而从上至下划过臀缝，划到睾囊前便打住，不再往下处去，更未伸到前头做些什么，马龙却眼见自己那根物事在这样轻若鸿毛的挑逗下一点一点挺了起来，颤颤巍巍地越翘越高。

“硬了？”

“……”

张继科站起身，一边解着衬衣扣子一边弯身堵好水塞，拧开浴缸龙头，三两下褪净衣物，裸身迈了进去，跟马龙面对面坐下来。

客房浴缸不如主卧里那个宽敞，两个身高腿长的男人挤进去便很有些逼仄。马龙坐在张继科腿间，自己也不得不分开腿，挪开空当让张继科卡进来，两人胯下相抵，性器都已硬了七八分，动作间有意无意地互相挨蹭。

“再过来点。”张继科又把马龙往前拽了拽，双手搂着他的腰，顺着腰线上下抚摸。

马龙不好意思与他对视，只垂下眼，却见身下两根阳物直挺挺地抵在一起，私处毛发亲密纠葛，在渐高渐涨的水面下微微漂着，丝丝缕缕缠作一团。

“抬头。”

马龙像被张继科的声线牵扯着一般，不由自主地抬起头，便见对方的吻带着促重的呼吸一起落下，舌头顶开唇瓣，在口中来回扫弄，卷住自己的舌头大力吸吮。

情不自禁地，他伸手环住张继科的背，舌头与他火热纠缠，胯下紧紧相贴，性器有如唇舌般热烈地交蹭厮磨，在水下着意挨挤着对方的囊袋，硬邦邦的顶端时不时地戳着彼此的腰腹。

“嗯……等……”马龙迷糊间觉出水放满了，稀里哗啦地溢了出去，拍了拍张继科的背，提醒他，“你先把水龙头关了。”

张继科却像离不了这一吻似的，回手摸索着关了水龙头，然后就使力按住马龙的后脑，逼他重新吻上自己。“唔……嗯……”敏感的性器在热水中互相挤压，终令马龙无法自抑地闷哼出声。呻吟被热吻堵在唇间，听上去像是情动至极时的呜咽。这般响动太过撩人，搅得张继科腹下跟着阵阵发紧，左手愈发死死按住马龙的脑袋，深深地把舌头探入到他的口中，感觉着对方同样急迫焦渴地迎合，好似整间浴室变作一个密不透隙的所在，注满汹涌滚沸的欲水，他们在其中沉浮着、煎熬着，唯有靠对方的吻才能继续活下去。

性器前端一片入骨酥痒，衬得别处愈发空虚，马龙情不自禁地收回抱着张继科的手臂，右手潜入水中，交替捋了几把两人硬到极处的物事，复又往下摸去，摸到两人挨着的囊袋，自下方托住，手指微合，包在一处揉弄。

手指与那处俱能觉出两人的卵丸隔着皮肉挤蹭，蹭出难以言表的快活，勾引得心中一刻比一刻蠢动，忍了又忍，终忍不住蓦地握住张继科的手腕，撤开紧密纠缠得唇舌，哑声说：“别这么弄了……”

“怎么了？”张继科停了手中动作，喘息着问，“不舒服？”

“不是……”马龙闭着眼，难耐地蹙起眉，半明示半暗示的说：“忍不住了。”

“哪里忍不住了？”张继科明明听懂了他的意思，却非要逼他直说出来。

“我……”

“嗯？”

沉默挣扎了几秒，马龙终于抛开所有理智自持，贴在张继科耳边，悄声说了一句几乎是放荡的情话。张继科听入耳中，竟被撩拨得下腹又是一阵发紧，阳物随之跳了跳，也像对方刚刚说得那样，只觉再也无法忍耐。他突地俯下头，猛然含住眼前那粒已经自行挺立起来的小东西，叼在齿间啃咬咂吮，令马龙猝不及防地叫出声，右边乳头竟像被蛰了一下似的，既痛且痒，而后痛意褪去，唯余骚痒沁入骨髓，干脆舍下最后一分矜持脸面，挺起腰断续呻吟道，“下头也……啊……也……”

张继科闻言重重摸了一把他那跟翘得几已贴住小腹的性器，暗哑地吩咐了句：“站起来。”

方才坐着时还不觉得如何，站起来后马龙才觉出腿着实有些发软。待到张继科张口把他的性器含入大半吞吐，腿已几乎软得站不住，勉强撑着墙壁稳住身子，股间却难以自禁地打着颤，口中低吟一声比一声高，在浴室四壁间跌宕徘徊。

张继科虽是头一次含住男人的那话儿，却也没什么不适的反应，唯一的反应就是被马龙叫得欲火难耐，一头跪在浴缸中帮他口交，一头快速捋着自己硬挺的性器，几乎与他同时射了出来。

马龙射前倒是记得提醒了张继科一句，但即便如此也不过是刚刚来得及从他口中撤出来，一股浓稠白精仍然有大半喷到了张继科脸上。

高潮余韵中马龙喘息地低下头——他着迷地望着张继科浊痕斑斑的脸庞，看他跪在自己身前微微皱着眉自亵，几秒后浴缸中便漫开数缕白浊——久久都无法回神。

“马龙，你这是打算数着米粒吃饭？”直到了晚饭桌上，马龙仍有些心神不属，也不大敢跟张继科对视——看见那张脸便想起浴室中那一幕——反观张继科没事人似的，面色如常地给他夹了菜，又用筷子敲了敲他的碗边。

下人都被张继科打发了出去，餐厅里只有两人对面坐着，马龙撂下筷子，手肘支着餐桌，幽幽叹了句：“张继科……”

“嗯？”

马龙却又不说话了，只静静垂着眼，嘴边慢慢浮起一个笑。

十  
这夜马龙留宿张宅，佣人挺有眼力见儿，不待吩咐已把客房拾掇出来，床单被褥俱换了新的。两人立在楼梯口道了晚安，张继科目送着马龙往客房那头走过去，突在他身后补了句：“要不一起睡吧。”  
马龙闻言停住步子，回过头看他，又笑开来，点了点头。

张继科的卧室布置简洁，居中放了张西式的四角大床，窗帘也是洋式剪裁，厚重地覆满了整面墙——许是为了美观，兼又挡风保暖，窗子是没有那么大的——看着便有点像戏院开场前的幕布。  
张继科在浴室里洗漱，马龙无聊的站在窗边，把合得严严实实的窗帘拨开一些，往外头看过去。法式窗子高而狭长，夜色跟被压扁了镶到镜框里似的，静谧平整，绘着隐约的星，与半圆半缺的月亮。

马龙先头多少以为张继科会再做些什么，结果却什么都未发生，两人只并肩躺在一块儿，黑暗中听着对方的呼吸，慢慢酝酿着睡意。  
方才拨开的窗帘没太合严，一线月光落到地板上，在昏暗室间显得格外亮。马龙闲话道：“张继科，你国文再不好，‘床前明月光’总也会背吧？”  
张继科翻了个身，下颌抵住马龙的肩膀，轻轻蹭了蹭。  
马龙也翻过身，同张继科面对面躺着，轻声问他：“一个人在外头时想不想家？”  
“没想过，”张继科语气里并没什么逞强否认的意思，只淡淡陈述道，“其实一辈子不回来也无所谓。”  
张继科的过去对于马龙仍是一个谜，他记起上回谈及这个话题时对方面上沉郁的表情，终于忍不住问了句：“怎么这么说？”  
张继科也没隐瞒，简单给他讲了讲自己的出身，却到底不愿让他同情自己，省下诸多不愉快的琐事细节不提，最后总结道：“因为没留过什么好印象，所以也就不想了。”  
虽然张继科没细说，马龙却也能猜出他受过多少委屈——年纪小，又寄人篱下，挨了欺负也没地方哭——于是觉着有些心疼，可又不好明着表现出来，只得转移话题道：“原来你还是小半个洋鬼子，从长相可看不出来。”  
“小时候能看出来点。”  
“有照片么？”  
“大概还有两张吧。”  
“什么时候找出来给我看看？”  
“那可不能白看。”  
“看是抬举你，你还想怎么着？”  
“你就继续嘴欠，”张继科伸长手，悉悉索索地摸去马龙腿间，不规矩地揉了一把，“刚才也不知道是谁就差哭着求我……”  
“别提那段儿了。”马龙忙把身子往后错了错，脸上有些发热。  
“自己说完了，就不准别人提，”张继科收回手，低声笑话他，“马老师，赖不赖皮？”

“睡觉！”马龙重新躺平，一锤定音结束交谈，便见张继科果然不再出声了，半晌呼吸沉下来，大约是已经睡了过去。  
马龙闭着眼，心里头暗暗想，倘若他真的没回来，自己也就遇不着他了。这么一想，竟不知道到底是遇见好，还是没遇见好，最后归结到一句：人心不足蛇吞象。 

先前许昕跟马龙说的那番话虽没说到点子上，话里的好意却是诚恳的——他总觉着马龙还是当初那个好脾气又天真的傻小孩，自己拿他走丢的猫开玩笑，他也不生气，下回自己闯了祸，他还肯帮自个儿背黑锅。  
但马龙终归是二十好几的人了，怎么说也有了些看人的眼光。他早便看出张继科是个什么样的人，而自己与对方这段关系也就是当一天和尚撞一天钟，得过且过——全按字面意思理解，有的过就过，等过到头儿了就算了。  
可惜俗话说知易行难，尤其是与感情沾边的事儿，往往盘算得再好也不顶用。马龙闭着眼躺在张继科身边，一头惦记着能不能把这口钟敲得长远一些，一头心说这么下去可麻烦了——自个儿愿意敲，也得问问人家那钟乐不乐意啊。

但甭管以后怎么着，就目前看来，张继科这口钟还是十分乐意的。周三两人按惯例吃了顿饭，饭后张继科送马龙回家，把车子停在街边，一直陪他走到院门口，又趁他找钥匙开锁的工夫，突地将人推在门上，不合时宜地吻了上去。  
马龙被他亲得一愣，虽说胡同里头黑灯瞎火的，但保不准哪家推门出来个熟人，要真撞见他们这么着可是不得了。  
“张……唔……”马龙不敢大声挣动，只好一边支支吾吾地推拒，一边暗自跟他较着劲儿。张继科明知道他不愿意，偏还越亲越来劲，一手卡着他的下巴，一手紧紧箍住他的腰，死活不肯放人。  
“你有完……”马龙脾气再好也容不住他这么折腾，只是火还没发出来，就听张继科低声道：“嘘，别动，外头有人来了。”  
马龙身子一僵，屏息听了听，果真听到些隐隐约约的脚步声，接着又听见门吱呀一声，想是来人已经进了家，心才落回到肚子里。  
“你说你……”插了这么一杠子，马龙那点火也发不出来了，无奈地叹口气，“我家里又没别人，有什么事儿进屋再说，你犯得着搞得跟……”  
马龙本想说“搞得跟偷情似的”，但到底没好意思把那两个字说出口，转而使力推了推张继科：“赶紧起开。”  
“要真进了屋，可就不是亲两口能打住的了，”张继科却是打蛇随棍上，拿他那副惯常拽拽的语调说着情人间的私房话，“你家里什么都没预备，回头弄疼了你，又再让我忍俩礼拜，你舍得么？”  
“那你就不能等这礼拜六……”马龙话说一半，发觉自己根本就是被他绕了进去，顿了顿，实在觉得有些好笑，“张公子，你好歹也算见过世面的人，怎么就这么没出息，多三天都等不了？”  
“马先生，我这不是已经一等再等……”两句话的工夫，马龙已经开了院门，张继科随他走进去，继续满嘴跑火车，“你就不说心疼心疼我？”  
马龙觉着自家师弟贫起来已经够不要脸的了，没想到还有比他更胜一筹的，一时也没有什么话说他，索性同流合污地凑过去，贴到张继科耳边问，“那到底跟不跟我进屋？省得回头又说我不心疼你。”  
“不进去了。”张继科把人撩拨了一溜够，完了又要学柳下惠，只把他圈进怀里抱住，喁喁厮磨道，“先攒着，周六再跟你算总账。”  
“那你倒别抱着不撒手啊。”  
“又招欠，”张继科低头亲了他一口，“不怕挨罚？”  
马龙刚要回嘴，便见对方继续见缝插针地吻上来。缠缠绵绵的深吻，在这样冷的冬夜里，只有胶着的唇间有股热乎气。舌头像心急火燎找地方冬眠的蛇，拱穿挂了白霜的地面，钻到下头湿暖黑暗的土里去了。

等终挨到了周六，马龙下班后随张继科一起回了剑桥道的宅子，吃过晚上饭，又沏了两杯铁观音消食。约莫是内安溪的秋茶，杯盖儿一掀便窜出股肖似兰花的香气，馥郁得让人心头不安宁。  
八点多上了楼，两人一块儿脱了衣服冲了个澡。浴室墙上贴着洋瓷砖，透亮得似能照见人影，花洒一开，蒸出热腾腾的水汽。马龙同张继科面对面站在浴缸里，想起上回那一出，下头便有了点反应。张继科却是脱衣服时就已经硬了，热水当头一浇，下头那根物事在阴毛间湿淋淋地耸着，看得马龙喉头发干，生出点不可告人的心事。  
“想什么呢？”张继科似掐准了他的念头，似笑非笑地挑起眉，取了香皂打在马龙胸口，指尖顺势拨弄了两下滑腻的乳头。  
“没什么。”马龙不肯说，张继科也不逼他，左手攥着肥皂，绕去马龙身后，顺着股缝划下去，抵住后穴，待抹够了胰子，中指便借着皂沫润滑捅了进去，来回缓缓抽送，“舒不舒服？”  
其实后头被他这么弄也没什么感觉，顶多有些涨意，只是马龙特别受不了他那个口气——粗俗地，又高傲地调着情，尾音像眼尾一样挑上去，勾得人心头发痒，连带被插的地方也真有了些心理上的快感，不由微微收缩两下，鱼唇般吸吮着对方的手指。  
张继科的呼吸蓦地沉重起来，终于把手指抽了出去，取过花洒抵住穴口，潦草地把肥皂冲干净，拽了条毛巾给他，“出来擦擦，站着别动。”  
马龙只觉后头那处被喷头冲得发烫，抬腿跨出浴缸时，好似有股热水从里头流了出来，脸色便是一红。他站在那儿拿毛巾拭着身子，抬眼见张继科走了回来，面上突又红了两分，匆匆调开目光，没开口搭理他。  
张继科手里拎着条白色的三角裤，把那一小块布料贴着马龙的腰胯比了比，低声说：“穿上我看看。”  
这种样式的内裤马龙从未穿过，可让他脸红的却不是这个——那条三角裤显然不是新的，而是张继科故意拣了条自己穿过的给他，这其中便带了些不能明言的狎昵意味。  
“抬脚。”张继科弯下身，抓住马龙细白的脚踝，把内裤套了上去，一路提到腰间，然后又摆正马龙挺翘的性器，让那根东西被松紧带箍着，直直贴住小腹，却故意把龟头露在裤腰外头，用拇指打着转摩挲。  
刚摸了几下，张继科便觉出抵着指腹的小眼儿不停往外冒水，他抬手把那点水抹到马龙的乳头上，脸贴脸站在他身前，一头用小腹蹭着对方裹在自己内裤里的东西，一头摸到他身后，双手抓住内裤底沿，用力往上提。  
包着臀的布料被他勒成了一根条绳，深嵌在马龙的股沟里，两瓣雪白浑圆的屁股便堂而皇之地露了出来。  
马龙觉出那根布条徐徐摩擦着会阴，睾囊被勒得一跳一跳地发疼，像有根小鞭子轻轻地抽着自己最私密的所在，明明痛得耻辱，前头却更硬了，尿孔滴滴答答地流着粘液，有些沾到张继科的性器上头，有些顺着阴茎流下来，弄湿了一片裤头。  
张继科一手拽着内裤抽弄，一手大力揉着他的臀瓣，用自个儿那根剑拔弩张的物事重重顶着他，边顶边问：“想不想要？嗯？”  
“……”  
“说话。”

马龙到底也没出声，大约是想着言不如行——他紧紧抱住张继科，急不可耐地吻住他，身子像粘在了对方身上似的，推着他往浴室外头走。  
张继科自然乐意见他主动，一边跟他如火如荼地吻着，一边倒退着走到床边，揽着他一起倒了进去。两个人深陷在那张四角大床里头，翻来覆去地亲着，方才张继科亲手为马龙穿上的内裤，现下又被他亲手扒了下来，两具裸体饥渴地缠作一处，性器耸动着，在对方身上胡乱磨蹭，却仍不能十分满足。  
马龙终究忍不住先举了白旗，拉着张继科的手按到自己身下，哑声道：“硬得难受，给我摸摸。”  
“你刚才是不是想舔我这个？”张继科也拉过他的手，按到自己的性器上头，“喜欢它么？”  
马龙被他点破那点不可告人的心事，索性破罐子破摔地翻了个身，用力把张继科压在身下，顺着他的胸膛一路吻下去，直吻到腿间，张口吮了下鼓胀的囊袋，方沿着茎身鼓出的青筋舔了上去，舌面抵住龟头，快速来回滑动。  
“嗯……”张继科低低呻吟了一声，半抬起身，眼见马龙岔着双腿跪坐在床上，一头给自己口交，一头握住他自己那根物事手淫。卧室里点着顶灯，明晃晃地照着床上的景致。张继科重倒了回去，只觉看了这么几眼，下头竟已经有了些要出精的意思，心里不由暗嘲，总之摊上这个人自己就特别忍不住，干脆放弃地挺起腰，配合他口中动作上下抽送，过了会儿终捺不住闷哼着泄在了他嘴里。

马龙含着他的东西，虽不觉得恶心，却也不知道该怎么办好，吐也不是咽也不是，一时有点发呆。张继科闭着眼喘了几秒，睁眼见他仍含着自己的精液，傻傻地跪坐在那儿，竟鬼使神差地起身凑了过去，一边握住他挺立的物事徐徐套弄，一边吻住他的唇，用舌头把他口中的精液渡回到自己嘴里——这可是历任女伴都未享受过的待遇了。  
马龙回过神来，才发觉昏噩间俩人已换了位置，自己跪趴在床上，撅着屁股，这姿势实在是有些恬不知耻。只是身后那处被人细细舔着，有种蜻蜓点水般的酥痒，一下一下，心湖随之漾出数不清的涟漪，让人根本不想挣扎。  
张继科掰开他的股缝，白浊液体从唇间一点点渗出来，滴到股间私处，又被舌尖抹开——他用舌头舔湿他的睾囊，舔湿会阴处稀疏的毛发，终于舔上紧闭的小穴，舌面贴住穴口处的皱褶，仔仔细细地逗弄，感觉到那张小嘴情不自禁地张翕着，说不好是欲拒还迎，还是欲迎还拒，着实诱人。  
“痒不痒？”  
“……”  
“嗯？”  
“有点。”  
“想不想我进去？”  
“……嗯。”  
床笫间的私语最是撩人，在这样的温言软语中，马龙闭上眼，屏息等着那股撕裂的锐痛，发觉自己是全然心甘情愿的——痛也痛得心甘情愿。  
“也不至于就怕成这样，”张继科觉出他的紧张，又觉得他听话，忍不住亲了亲他的屁股，探身把床头柜的抽屉拉了开来，翻出从西药房买回来的白凡士林，笑着说：“你那儿疼，我这儿可是心疼。”  
虽只是句玩笑，但张继科这里已算的上是十分含情脉脉了，手下动作也与之配套地，温柔地沾足了药膏，先插了一根手指进去，扩张抽送了一会儿，方又加了一根，边插边问：“疼不疼？”  
“不疼。”  
“这么着呢？”张继科微微屈起手指，指尖一点点摸索着内里湿滑的软肉。  
“不疼……”  
“有别的感觉么？”  
“嗯？”  
“有感觉了告诉我。”  
“嗯。”  
“……”  
“刚才……”话说完没几秒，马龙突地僵了僵，犹豫着开口，“好像有点……”  
“有点舒服？”  
“不知道，就是有点……啊！”  
马龙突地低低叫出声，张继科的手指也不知按到了哪儿，让他浑身跟过电似的一激灵，那感觉不是寻常那种舒服法，可又的确十分刺激。

张继科提前做了些功课，知道走后门这档子事儿，要是找对了地方，下头那个也能舒服得很。此时见他有了反应，自是照准那处按下去，反复打着转揉弄，耳听他叫得愈发动情，后穴紧紧箍着自己的手指，左手往他胯下摸了一把，发现那根本已半软的物事重又翘了起来，显是被弄得很有感觉。  
张继科被马龙细弱撩人的声音激得再忍不住，撤出手指，又挖了坨药膏，抹到自己泄过一次仍毫不见软的性器上头，勉强控制着节奏，慢慢把龟头顶了进去，进了小半根又停下来，复问了句：“疼不疼？”  
“还行……”  
“再忍忍……”张继科自己也忍得难受，继续耐着性子一寸寸往里顶，直顶到头才低低叹了句，“你这里头真紧。”  
马龙听得面红耳赤，后头虽有些胀痛，却并非不能忍耐——他几乎能体会出他的形状，实实在在地埋在自己体内，胀痛中竟然浮出一缕快意。  
张继科停了半分钟等他适应，而后才缓缓律动，依旧边动边耐着性子问：“疼不疼？”  
“不疼……”  
“真不疼？”  
“不疼。”  
“疼了跟我说。”  
“嗯。”  
马龙被他问得招架不住，这才知道人心原来是泥捏的——此刻听在耳中的每个字都变作一根手指，一下下按着自己的心脏，整颗心上密密麻麻地，全是对方的指纹。

张继科估摸他适应得差不多了，终于放开动作，刚才摸了半天的软肉紧紧挤着自己那话儿，密不透风地裹着龟头，抽插间一股股酥麻爽意自马眼涌入睾囊，又漫布到全身，不由越弄越快，耳听到他那里被自己插得噗嗤作响，虽明知是药膏润滑，却偏要曲解问道：“舒服得湿了？”  
“嗯。”  
张继科没想到他会这么坦白，欲火腾一下烧得旺盛，胯下却放慢动作，用前端研磨着内壁，找着方才那处，一下下狠狠顶着，刻意撩拨他：“舒不舒服？”  
“……舒服。”  
“喜欢被我干？”  
“……”  
话没说两句，却是张继科自己被撩拨出一股邪火。带着那股火烧火燎的占有欲，他伸手摸去马龙身下，把那根颤巍巍挺着的物事握在掌心，快速使力套弄：“想不想射？”  
“嗯……啊啊……”  
马龙挺起腰，迎合着他的动作，下头涨得厉害，跟有只虫子顺着尿孔爬进那话儿里头似的，整根物事既痒且热，正快到紧要关头，却觉对方猛地把手松了开来，而且还按住了自己的手，也不准他自己稍碰。  
“听说有人单靠后头就能射出来，你也试试？”  
“不想……啊……”  
马龙根本没心思听他说什么，只觉不仅是前头，屁股里头也有种如蚁噬骨般的饱胀酥麻，顺着尾椎一路传上头间，前头越发想要出来，忍不住呻吟着哀求：“不要了……不行了……别弄了……”  
“又不想射了？”  
“不是……啊……想……想……”  
“被我操得想射？”  
“嗯……出不来……”马龙已经被他折腾得有点语无伦次，胡乱点了点头，“让……啊……让我自己……”  
实则张继科也再坚持不了多久，闻言倒是干脆地抓着马龙的手，两只手一块儿摸到他腿间，一同揉搓着他那根硬邦邦的物事，从龟头到囊袋无一处不放过，连阴毛都被揪起来扯弄，没弄几下就搞得他高声呻吟着一泄如注，因着憋得狠了，白浊精液一股股地喷了半天，染得床单斑斑驳驳，一片狼藉。

高潮时马龙脑子一片空茫，连张继科什么时候射的都不晓得。房内暖水汀烧得太热，俩人俱是满身大汗，抱在一块儿喘了半晌，方精疲力竭地分了开来。张继科抽出半软下来的性器，伸手在马龙股间摸了一把，轻声谑道：“你下头真湿得厉害，跟个姑娘似的。”  
都做到这份儿上了，马龙也没什么不好意思的了，这才觉出屁股里头黏黏糊糊的，想是对方射了不少进去。他趴在床上喘着气，“反正是你弄进去的，别赖在我头上。”  
“还走得了么？”张继科凑过去吻了吻他的肩胛骨，“一块儿去洗洗。”  
“懒得动。”  
“那等会儿我给你擦擦。”  
“嗯。”

房内一时静了下来，张继科摸到床头柜上的香烟，点了一支慢慢抽完，翻身下床走去浴室，草草把自己拾掇干净，拧了条热毛巾回来，坐到床边慢慢帮马龙擦着身子。  
“张继科。”  
“嗯？”  
“没事，随便叫叫。”  
张继科见他撒娇，忍不住摸了摸他的头，突然冲口而出道，“马龙，搬过来跟我住吧？”  
“啊？”马龙本都快睡着了，闻言倒是清醒过来，侧头看了张继科一眼，笑着摇了摇头，“快得了吧，我要搬过来许昕肯定得刨根问底，他又藏不住话，万一传到我干娘耳朵里，还不得立马抄菜刀把我给剁了。”  
“嗯，你先起来，我把床单撤了再睡。”张继科好似也并不在意，随口应了一声便换去别的话题。

撤了床单，两人重新躺到一块儿，张继科伸手揽过马龙，把他的头按到自己颈间，静静抱了他一会儿，突然低下头，轻轻吻着他耳后的肌肤。  
“快别闹了……老实睡觉。”马龙迷迷糊糊地咕哝了一句，随后真的很快睡了过去。  
余下张继科一个人睁着眼躺在黑暗中，却是半天拣不起睡意，总觉得已有些看不清自己的想法。其实方才那句话不过是一时冲动，话一出口他自己先后悔了，马龙不答应，他反而落得轻松。  
张继科有些怀疑马龙是看出了这一点所以才没答应，又觉得可能是自己想多了。  
但说到底，哪怕是一时冲动，到底也是冲动了的。那句让马龙搬过来同住的话像一根引线，引得张继科不得不重新审视自己的初衷——他对他的占有欲确实过头了些，多少像一场恋爱的前奏。

其实喜欢了也就喜欢了——张继科认为自己并不是没有恋爱过的。他对女人有着固定的审美，且算不上十分挑剔。模样顺眼，皮肤白腻，脾性相投，别的也没什么要求。这样说来，马龙除了性别不符，其他条件倒都吻合。  
简而言之，恋爱这码事对于张继科来说，无非就像社交场上的圆舞曲，换着舞伴跳下去才是常态。至于最后与哪个人安定下来，还要看年纪到了时，那一支舞跳去了哪里，多半赶上谁就是谁了。  
可奇就奇在这夜张继科抱着马龙躺在床上，心中竟有点莫名其妙的烦躁。  
好像心里头住了一个专司主持舞会的小人，尖尖细细地、催命似地冲他叫着：“Changing partner！”

十一  
这年鞍山的气候有些反常，先是秋老虎比往年都要厉害，入了冬却又比往年都要冷，十一月末便下了一场大雪。老人们都说，世道不太平，老天爷也跟着变脸，但小孩儿是不管这一套的——下雪多好！  
雪从晌午开始下，先淅淅沥沥地落了点雪沫，而后便彻底粗暴了起来。到了快放学的钟点，操场上已松松积了两寸来厚的白雪，满教室人心浮动，再没人有心思听讲，全盼着赶紧下课去痛痛快快地玩一场。  
这时候就看出马龙这个先生其实是不怎么称职的——未免太惯着学生了些——他看了看时间，还有十五分钟下课，干脆把课本一合，宣布道：“今天就到这儿吧，我放你们出去玩会儿，可有一点，玩一会儿就赶紧回家，雪天路不好走，不准叫家大人着急。”  
小丫头们齐声高呼先生英明，众星拱月一般拥着马龙跑出门。夏露在隔壁班教算学，课也上得差不多了，正布置了习题给学生当堂做，听到操场上的动静，跟着她们往窗外看了眼，摇头笑道：“得了，你们也出去玩儿吧，题目回家别忘了做。”

“怎么着，你也管不住她们了？”  
马龙站在操场边，转头见夏露也提早下了课，带着她那班的学生走过来，笑着问了她一句。  
“这倒不是，”夏露抿嘴笑了笑，陪他一起立在操场边，轻声细语的说：“还不是怕马先生一个人被老秦罚，加上我，可就法不责众了。”  
夏露口中的老秦是指圣功女中的副校长，兼做了教务长，为人正派随和，只让这帮年轻人叫他老秦。实际上他们是不会因为早放一会儿课这点事儿被老秦拉着写检讨的，夏露这样说不过是开个玩笑，偏又玩笑得太亲切了，马龙觉着有些不好接话，干脆什么都没说。  
“最近天挺冷的。”马龙没答话，夏露却又换了个话题同他寒暄。  
“是挺冷的。”  
“嗯……”夏露顿了顿，还是鼓起勇气道，“我闲着没事，我妈让我学打毛线，就学着织了副手套，结果织大了……马先生要不介意，就拿去戴吧。”  
马龙一时不知该说什么，他晓得那副手套肯定是特意为自己织的，人家姑娘一片好心，自己若拒绝，叫她怎么下得来台。只是不拒绝，又像是在给她一些不该有的希望了。  
“看着她们玩儿，就好像自己也年轻了几岁似的。”夏露不知是看出了他的犹豫，还是因为不好意思，抢先开口再换了个话题。  
“夏先生比我小吧？我还没嫌自己老，你也快别嫌了。”马龙耐着性子地接了一句，正好有几个学生跑过来拉他们打雪仗，两个人便一起嘻嘻哈哈地混到学生中去，什么尴尬气氛都化解了。

雪天确实路不好走，也不大好搭电车。张继科想到了这一点，虽说不是惯例见面的日子，也还是提早离了公司，开车去接马龙下班。  
车快开到校门口，便见附近已挤了不少等着接孩子的大人，不好再往里头开，张继科索性找地方停了，步行进了校。  
距离张继科上次进学校找马龙已经过了两个多月，门房竟还记得他，客套了两句便请他进去了。张继科往里走了几步，瞧见操场上一片鸡飞狗跳，虽一眼就从一群小鸡仔儿里把马龙这只公的拣了出来，却也疑惑地抬手看了看表，心说这还没到下课的时候，怎么这么热闹。

雪天与平日不同，天色虽是阴霾的，白雪却又反出了天光，倒比平时更亮了些。鸽灰的暮色中，马龙一回头便望见了张继科，穿着黑色长大衣，戴着同色的浅顶软呢绅士帽，手插在大衣口袋中，潇洒地冲自己走过来。  
马龙不由愣了愣——这么个人，竟是不管见了多少次，还是每一次蓦然见到他，心都要狠跳一跳的。

操场上小姑娘们玩雪玩疯了，一时还没人注意到张继科。倒是有小丫头看马龙站住了，趁机抓了捧雪，草草握实了，扔到马龙背上，嘿嘿笑道：“先生，这回你可又输了。”  
“算你厉害行不行？真是怕了你们了。”马龙好笑地去拍背后沾的散雪，前两下是自己动手，最后一下便换了人——张继科走到他身边，抬手帮他掸了掸衣服。  
“啊……”小姑娘这才看到张继科，想起自己是见过他的，他还给自己的卷子写过批语，当下又高兴又害羞，觉得在他面前丢了人，忸怩了一下，还是壮着胆子道：“先生是马先生的朋友吧？我，我上回的卷子没考好……”  
“哦……”张继科也想起了那张卖乖讨饶的卷子，看小姑娘挺可爱，便故意板起脸逗她，“那你后来有没有认真念书？”  
“我念了的，不信您问先生……”张继科不苟言笑时挺有威慑力，有种森然的狠戾，小姑娘有些害怕，怯怯地去拉马龙的袖口。  
“你别吓唬她，”马龙推了张继科一把，又转身拍了拍小姑娘的头，“你也不用怕他，怕他干吗？”  
“以后多听先生的话，别老欺负他，”张继科见马龙拆自己的台，便也伸手摸了摸小姑娘的头，意有所指地揶揄道，“你家先生怕疼得很，你再拿雪扔他，回头他可要喊疼了。”  
马龙的脸腾一下红了，恨他跟自己的学生说这么不倒不正的话，狠狠瞪了他一眼。小姑娘自是听不出张继科的话外之音，只是被他摸了下头，脸也红了起来，不好意思地跑了开去。跑得太匆忙，不小心撞到了夏露，干脆一把抱住她的腰，撒娇地叫了句：“夏先生。”  
夏露揽着小丫头，含笑看了过来，看见张继科，猜到大约是马龙的朋友，客气地颔首打了个招呼。  
此时恰好敲了放课钟，夏露笑着往职员室的方向指了指，意思是我先回去了。马龙便也笑着点了点头。

夏露一个人回到职员室，见屋里一时还没别人，快步走到自己桌前，把那副织好许久却一直找不到机会送的手套拿了出来，又赶去马龙的桌子前，看桌上放着一沓作业本，便麻利地把那幅手套夹到了本子中间。  
她想自己总该是要大胆一些的——喜欢了，就要大胆一些，一针一线织出来的心意，她想要送出去。  
哪怕可能得不着回应，也想要送出去。

马龙还泡在操场上，赶鸭子一样催促着小姑娘们去教室拿书包，赶紧回家才是正理。  
张继科倒没不耐烦，站在一边等了会儿，然后陪他一起往教职员室走了过去。  
那叠作业马龙是要带回家改的，他瞧见那副夹在本子间的毛线手套，下意识的往夏露那边看了一眼，却也没说什么，若无其事地拿了个布兜，把作业本和手套一起装了进去。  
“晚上想吃什么？”坐进车里，张继科边打火边问了马龙一句。  
“随便，你想吃什么？”  
“火锅行么？”  
“行啊。”  
张继科调转车头，直接开上了去剑桥道的路——自打关系稳定之后，两人就很少一起在外头吃饭了，多少也有点避嫌的意思。  
马龙知道现下跟他回家八成是要过夜，不过床上那码事儿，两人也算逐渐驾轻就熟，再没搞出过头一次的惨况。

车开出去几分钟，张继科突然淡淡问了句：“不拿出来看看？”  
“啊？”  
“人家费心织了半天，你往兜里一扔就完了？”  
马龙心说他倒敏锐，怎么就能猜出来那副手套是别人送的，也就顺着话头玩笑说：“这不是怕你吃醋嘛。”  
张继科不咸不淡地瞥了马龙一眼，并没再说什么。倒是马龙自己，被他那眼看得有点哂然，你就嘴上没个把门儿的吧，非上赶着自讨没趣。

实际上张继科那眼倒真没笑话马龙自作多情的意思——要确实不在意，他也就不问了。

所以说谈什么别谈恋爱，不是把脑子谈傻了，就是把心谈得比比干还多一窍，难免有时患得患失，敏感过头了些。  
不过这份敏感也并非是全无用处。比如那一夜，马龙的确看出来张继科让他搬过去一起住的话仅是一时冲动——也不是看出来的，马龙那个破眼神儿，根本看不清张继科面上作何表情，只是敏感地觉出对方有点后悔这么说，干脆拣了个妥当的理由回拒了。

夜里上了床，马龙先洗过澡，躺在床上就着台灯翻报纸。张继科洗完澡出来，一边擦头发一边坐到床边，见马龙已经把浴袍脱了，被子盖到腰间靠在床头，估摸他下头什么都没穿，便伸手探进去，照着他的大腿摸了一把，调侃了句：“你倒麻利。”  
“省事儿。”马龙随口回了一句，心思仍在报纸上头，哗啦翻去另外半版。  
张继科却未把手从被子中抽出来，转而摸去腿根内侧，手指在那块柔软的皮肤上辗转抚摩。马龙被他搞得有些痒，撑不住笑了出来，眼睛其实已经看不进去别的了，却还要装模作样地继续盯着报纸瞧，唯有脑中细细体味着对方的动作——修长有力的手指终于滑到腿间，勾起私处一缕毛发轻轻扯动，指尖徐徐划过尚还软垂的性器，在下腹股沟处写字般地逗弄，好像写的是什么英文单词，潦草而流畅，轻巧地勾人心弦。  
“前天不是刚见过？”  
“啊？”  
“那还这么想要？”  
“……嗯。”  
张继科这话本是调侃他被稍微撩拨两下就有了反应，可听他老老实实的承认了，呼吸就立马跟着有些不稳，口中的调侃亦变成了低声的挑逗。  
“那么想要，见不着我时怎么办？”  
马龙不说话，他感觉着对方握住自己半硬的性器缓缓套弄，轻轻呻吟了一声，主动把腿略微分开了些，方便他继续动作。  
“怎么办呢？”  
“不怎么办。”  
“自己弄过么？”  
“……嗯。”  
“想着我弄？”  
“嗯。”  
马龙手里仍举着那张报纸，脸藏在报纸后头，不去看张继科的神情，似乎也比较容易坦白——坦白他在见不着他的日子里，会偷偷想着他自我慰藉。  
张继科不紧不慢地套弄着他那根已然全硬的物事，见他脸虽藏在报纸后面，看不出红没红，但握着报纸的手却因为自己给予他的欢愉，已经有些微微发颤。  
“别装了，早看不进去了吧？”  
马龙被他用话逗了半天，闻言索性把报纸扔开来，“张公子说的有道理，时不我待嘛。”

张继科伸手给马龙撩开被子，露出被下赤裸的肉体。白嫩的，削瘦的，但也并非没有肌肉，柔软的腰与笔直的腿，腿间挺翘的男根在台灯柔光下泛出动情的红晕。  
马龙望着张继科褪下浴袍，全裸着爬上床，便想凑过去吻他，下一刻却被他按着平躺下来。  
张继科将一条腿跨过他的身子，一丝不挂地跨跪在他胸口的位置，恰将坚硬挺直的性器送到他的唇边。  
马龙以为他是想让自己含进去，便略抬起点头，微微张开嘴，准备把那根物事含到口中。  
张继科却抬手按住他的唇，指尖轻轻抚摩了一下唇瓣，又转而抚摩过他的眉眼。  
马龙被他摸得闭上眼，静静平躺着，好像献祭一样的姿态。  
他觉出跨跪在自己身上的人用性器取代手指，用那根代表着男性的物事缓缓勾勒着自己的面部轮廓——他用性器顶端徐徐描摹过他的眉，擦过眼角的小疤痕，龟头蹭过睫毛，顺着鼻梁划下，划过嘴唇，划过下颌。  
张继科的动作是舒缓而温柔的，但缱绻背后却有股粗野的、蛮不讲理的占有意味。仿佛雄性兽类标记属于自己的领土，他着意用阳物逡巡着他的脸，顶端渗出情动时的液体，打下透明无色的烙印。

说句老实话，张继科有没有把这一段关系当真，马龙根本拿不准。  
有时候他能敏感地觉出来，对方并没有什么认真投入的意思，或者说是在准备着随时抽身而退的。  
可又有的时候，他也能分分明明地感觉到对方的占有欲。  
这样强的占有欲，几乎让他以为张继科到底还是介意的——介意自己喜不喜欢他，介意自己会不会喜欢上别人。  
有一刻马龙差点脱口而出地对他表白：张继科，我喜欢你。  
只是话到嘴边又咽了回去——他发现自己竟有一些无法启齿。大约是怕说完之后，两人间便只剩下一片沉默。

自打碰见张继科，马龙的胆子就更小起来，还不如人家夏露一个姑娘家有勇气——“我喜欢你”四个字，他竟是不敢跟他说的。  
恐怕说完了只迎来一片沉默，然后在那样的沉默中，时间一秒一秒地烧尽了，一寸光阴一寸灰。  
反倒不如什么都别挑明，现下这么不清不楚地抱在一块儿，情欲总是鲜活而暖的。

许是因为这样得过且过的念头，马龙那夜做了一个古怪的梦，竟真梦见了自己在庙里头撞钟。  
梦中是夕阳西下的光景，他仿佛身处于一座千年古刹之中，独自爬过钟塔高陡盘旋的木梯，为着去敲响一口晚钟。  
古怪的是马龙在梦中看到自己撞钟的手——视野中只有一双手，瘦得骨节都突了出来，搭在手腕处的衣服却不像是僧衣，而是什么古时候的书生装扮，舒袍缓袖，垂在木头做的钟杵上头，斑驳的木色衬着那样的衣衫，与那样一双手，竟有股莫名的苍凉。  
他听到钟声响了，苍凉地回荡在空山之中，落日下天穹染血般的红。  
伴着钟声，自己似乎在心底默默地道了句：张继科，我喜欢你。  
然而佛钟长鸣，经久不歇。响着响着，便响成了一个“戒”字。  
这夜睡前干了不少体力活儿，夜里又做了乱七八糟的梦，第二天早起马龙就有点没精神，张继科叫了他两次，楞是没把人叫起来。  
“马龙，你到底起不起？”张继科把自己拾掇利索了，见他还缩在床上，点了支烟俯下身，故意把一口烟全喷在他脸上。  
“起！”马龙被呛得咳了两声，人倒是爬起来了，就是魂儿还留在床上，行尸走肉一般晃悠进了浴室。 

张继科边吸烟边走去窗边，开了半扇窗子换气，眼见外面白茫茫一片，想是夜里又下了点雪。冷风倒灌进房里，感觉比昨日还要冷些。  
“张继科，赶紧把窗户关上。”马龙洗漱完了，身上只穿了件浴袍，一出浴室便打了个哆嗦，“这天儿再这么冷下去真得冻出人命了。”  
张继科一支烟正好吸完，顺手把烟头扔到外头，依言把窗子关了，回头见马龙正准备换衣服，走过去说了句：“换套暖和点的吧。”  
马龙昨日穿的是件厚棉袍，就算不换也冷不到哪儿去。只是他看着张继科打开衣柜帮自己配衣服——从内裤到大衣，里里外外整套衣服全是他的，羊绒毛衫穿在身上都带着他的味道——便根本不想拒绝，连这么套衣服穿去学校会不会太扎眼都不想管了。

“唉，人家就是送了副手套，你至于把我从里到外死命捯饬吗？”  
“你说呢？”张继科站在他身前帮他系衬衣领扣，心情看起来很是不错。

“照我说，大抵就是有妻如此，夫复何求了。”  
“马先生，我看你今天是想自己走着去学校了。”  
来回贫了两句，马龙穿戴齐整，嫌张继科给他把衬衣扣子系到最上一颗，脖颈有些难受，就又自己抬手解了开来。  
“怎么了？”  
“勒得紧。”  
张继科没接话，只又翻了条灰格子的薄羊绒围巾给他，方才吩咐了句：“这围巾今天就甭解了。”  
“啊？”  
“有印子。”  
马龙一时羞得说不出话，干脆自顾自地抄起椅背上搭着的大衣下楼吃早点去了。

然后这一整天他都活在他的气息里。  
大衣是干洗完还没穿过的，只有股衣柜里的樟脑味。毛衫却是已经穿过一次的了，带着点烟草与古龙水的味道，若有若无，又迟迟不散。  
张继科做事周道，给他配的衣裳都是暗色不打眼的，一般人也看不太出贵贱，同事只打趣马龙道：“呦，今儿可穿得精神！”马龙笑了笑，也没想找个什么理由解释——大概恋爱中的人都是傻子，即便是见不得光的关系，也不大愿意把那份快活甜蜜的心思藏起来，于是就这么一个人偷偷摸摸地高兴了一整天。  
这样好的心情中，马龙再想起那个乱七八糟又莫名真实的梦，只想感慨一句——  
若能同这个人一直这样好下去……年年岁岁，千金不换。

戒个屁！

十二  
这日正是周六，往常张继科若没什么特别要紧的应酬，周六一定是会匀出时间同马龙见面的。所以虽说昨个儿已经见过一次，这天也依旧照惯例提早出了公司接马龙下课，连周秘书都看出来了，二少最近跟那位教书先生走得挺近，且比对之前几位女伴都要上心一些。  
周雨此人不能说有太大的能耐，但确实有些看人的眼光，否则当年也不会首先倒戈到了张继科这边。若马龙是个女的，以周秘书那份溜须拍马的劲头，定会想方儿找个机会在张继科面前卖个好儿，最好这份心思还能隔山打牛地传到那位的耳朵里——万一俩人真成了，那位就是张家的二少奶奶，决计不能小瞧枕边风的功力。  
只可惜马龙是个男人。倒不是周秘书看不起这种关系——他是个在名利场中挣扎打滚的小人物，自觉心胸开阔得很，如今这世道，谁看不起谁啊——只是真没听说过有两个男人成了的。现在再上心，该散还不是得散。马龙既不可能做成那个“少奶奶”，他也就懒得费心拍什么马屁了。

马龙下班出了校门，见张继科的车已经等在那儿，拉门坐了进去，笑着看了驾驶座上的人一眼。  
张继科发动车子，余光瞧见马龙一直笑着打量自己，忍不住问了句：“什么事儿笑成这样？”  
“没事儿。”  
前头路口换了交通灯，张继科踩下刹车，得空也侧过头盯着马龙瞧。四目对视几秒，马龙有点不好意思，先一步垂下眼，脸上的笑却未收回去，看得张继科突有些心动。  
他想，这个人真是爱笑。并非是多么出挑的相貌，可是偏偏笑起来的样子怎么看怎么顺眼，安安静静垂着眼的样子也那么乖巧。  
穿着自己的衣服，戴着自己给他挑的眼镜，是自己的人。

不管张继科自己承不承认他是在恋爱，事实就是这一秒他也像所有恋爱中的傻子一样，难得起了点幼稚的心思，突然不大想就这么回家吃饭，而是想换个场合——公众的，还有别人的场合——好像小孩儿得了什么好东西，总忍不住炫耀给别人看。  
“马龙，晚上去外头吃吧？”  
“嗯？你想吃什么？”  
“去起士林？”  
“准了。”  
“吃得惯么？”  
“我无所谓……”马龙仔细盯着张继科嘴角边一抹几乎可以称之为温柔的和煦的笑意——认识三个多月了，这也不过是他第四次见他柔软成这样——因为稀奇，所以每一次都记着。  
“吃不吃得惯都无所谓，”马龙回过神，又找补了句，“反正就算吃不惯，看也看饱了。”  
“嗯？”  
“秀色可餐啊。”  
张继科噗嗤一声笑的更开了，自打认识了这个人，这日子简直过得跟说相声似的，有意无意间一搭一唱的，虽然贫气了点，倒也挺有意思。

起士林是西餐厅中的老字号，开在小白楼那头，距义庆里驾车也就十来分钟的工夫。餐厅本是个德国人开的，但自打布尔什维克革命之后，在小白楼这片地界儿聚居的俄国人越来越多，于是连起士林的西菜都渐渐添了些俄国风味。  
餐厅既开在了中国，菜做得也便不那么西化了。不过鞍山人打小儿喝的是海河水，煮开了喝也带点咸苦，久而久之，吃东西多半口都重，本地化了的西菜对马龙而言也还是有些嫌淡。  
这点小事马龙并未讲出口，可张继科不知怎么就是看出来了，直接唤了个白俄侍应，叫他拿点食盐过来。  
张继科同侍应讲的是英文，马龙听得明白，却也没说什么，只抬眼看了看他，又笑了笑。  
——这一刻他突然有些确信了，对方也是喜欢着自己的。

“文森，虽然你从来不说喜欢我，我却觉着你是喜欢我的。”  
其实这样的念头不止马龙一个人有过。当年张继科在英国念书的时候，与那位桌球打得好的夫人一直来往了将近三年。以他骨子里的那份凉薄，如果不是因为真的喜欢上了，单凭一点金钱上的好处绝不会跟她维系这么久。  
在他们租来偷情的小公寓里，性事过后，她趴在他胸口，听着他的心跳问他：“文森，我喜欢你，你喜不喜欢我？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“虽然你从来不说喜欢我……”她知道他这个人碰到不想直言的问题时通常会用个反问句，却仍是自信地笑道，“我却觉着你是喜欢我的。”  
后来张继科毕了业，决定要回国的前夕，她又问过他一次：“文森，我愿意为你离婚，你愿不愿意为我留下来？”  
“你觉得呢？”依然是这一句反问，她却再无法自信地答道“你会”了。  
再后来她给他写了十几封信，没有一封得到过回复。在最后一封信中，她写道：“事到如今，我仍然觉得你是喜欢过我的。但我想你终究是更喜欢你自己吧。张，永别了。”  
张继科看过信，像前十几封一样，用剪刀剪碎了，扔进书桌边的字篓里。  
其实不剪也无所谓，他们的关系早就结束了，再无需小心翼翼地防备着什么。只是张继科做事向来是这样不留余地而已。  
他一丝不苟地遵循着自己的行事准则，什么东西都要拿去心枰上称一称——回国能够得到丰厚的利益，留下来能够成就一段感情——称完了，轻的那边便弃之不顾了。

“吃饱了么？”饭吃得差不多，张继科喝着咖啡点了支烟。  
“啊？”马龙沉浸在那份不能言明的愉悦之中，应了一声才醒过味来：“……饱了吧。”  
张继科好笑地戳了他一下：“多大的人了，自己饱没饱都不知道？”  
“饱了。”马龙老老实实地把“吧”字去了，掩饰似的掉头去看玻璃窗外的夜色。  
其实他还真不知道自己胃口饱没饱，倒是心跟吃撑了似的，满当得厉害。感觉有点像小时候偶尔闹个头疼脑热，他妈给他擀面条，拿大海碗盛了，卧两个糖心的鸡蛋，热热乎乎一整碗吃下去，比喝药还管用，什么病都好了。  
当初马龙曾跪在爸妈坟前磕过头，请二老尽管放心走，不用再惦记着自己了。他向他们保证，往后的日子他一个人也能过得好。  
不过也难免有时候，下班回家推开院门儿，马龙会突然恍惚一下，觉得其实爹还在，娘也还在，等着他的并不是间空屋子。  
他搬到爹娘住过的屋里睡，睡不着时就在心里偷偷摸摸地跟爸妈聊个天，汇报一下今天吃了什么，教了什么课文，哪个学生又忘了做作业，直到无声无息地聊累了，也就能够睡过去了。  
但自打跟张继科越走越近，这种孤独的时刻便越来越少了。仿佛空了一块的心又被重填进了土，埋进一颗树种。每见一次树苗便拔高几寸，终于开出香似桂子的花，结出甜如蜜糖的果子。  
马龙默默想，原来喜欢上一个人，心中竟会长出一树春华秋实。

张继科不知马龙在想什么，只是望着对方面向窗外的侧影，那样柔和的表情竟也有刻让他十分难得地回忆起自己的母亲。  
并不是没有过好的时光——张继科在生母身边长到六岁，终被接进张家大宅之后，每个月也有两次，张克辰会带着他回去看她。  
那时张克辰还乐意照顾她，她也还没什么怨尤地爱着他。心甘情愿地，一个人守着一间公寓，等待着每月两次的会面。  
张母虽有一半葡国血统，却不会讲葡萄牙语，只会讲英文和中文。或许因为对未曾回去过的祖国多少有丝向往，她格外偏爱勃朗宁夫人所写的《葡萄牙人的十四行诗》。  
那时张继科每回去看她，为她弹新学的钢琴曲，她就坐在钢琴边为他们读诗，倒也有些一家三口和乐融融的气氛。  
张继科打小脑子好，记性也好。甚至如今他还能背出儿时学过的英文诗，却几乎忘了他的母亲也曾经非常美过。印象深刻的总是后来那个染上大烟瘾的疯女人——大约人是不能一门心思苦等死等的，等来等去，一不留神就被时间折磨疯了。  
不过现下他又想起来了，母亲也曾那样美过。记起她在阳光丰沛的午后，用柔和的表情半背半念出一首十四行诗，再一句句译成中文，明着是教张继科背诗，实际却是对张父暗诉衷情：  
“舍下我，走吧。  
可是我觉得，从此我就一直徘徊在你的身影里。  
在那孤独的生命的边缘，从今再不能掌握自己的心灵。  
或是坦然地把这手伸向日光，像从前那样。  
约束自己不去感受你的指尖，碰上我的掌心。”

隔着影影绰绰的烛光，两人各怀心事地沉默了。张继科吸完一支烟，首先收整心思，招适应过来结账。  
“先生，您的账已经有人结过了。”  
张继科有些意外，顺着侍应示意的方向看了看，微微一愣，快步走了过去，恭敬地叫了声：“世伯。”  
“小张，咱爷儿俩可有段日子没见了吧？”  
帮张继科结账的这位老爷子姓王，也是鞍山城里排得上号的一位人物。与张克辰靠从政时攒下的家底重新发迹不同，王家虽然看上去很是低调，但不管这几十年间时局如何变迁，可真能称得上是任尔东南西北风，我自靠完东山靠西山，就是不倒。所以哪怕两家间其实并无什么太深的渊源，单冲这份摸不着底的人脉关系，张继科也肯上赶着叫王老爷子一声“世伯”。  
“得了，不就一顿饭嘛，”王老爷子见张继科欲张口道谢，大大咧咧地摆了下手，“小张，这丫头是我们家小闺女，刚打美国回来，”又转向方桌对面，似真似假地训斥了句，“你说你，好好的中国饭不吃，非拽着我来这破地儿吃洋食儿，小张，你替我说说她！”  
“爸，您能不能别老人来疯？”这位王小姐估计跟王老爷子没大没小惯了，也不见什么忸怩神色，大大方方地同张继科握手，又自我介绍了一次，“我叫王芝芝，”顺便白了她爹一眼，补了句，“你还是叫我Jenny吧，家父取的这名字实在寒碜人，什么吱吱，我还喳喳呢。”  
“张继科，”张继科握了握她的手，也补了句，“Vincent。”

于是这就算认识了——王老爷子今年五十四，王珍妮小姐却不过刚满二十。中年得女自是宝贝得要命，因为犟不过闺女，忍着心疼送她出去喝了两年洋墨水，却又因为实在想她，硬逼着人办了一年休学，回家住段日子再说。  
王珍妮嫌老爷子管她管得太多，自打回国就变着法儿折腾她爹，明知老爷子痛恨西餐，还非要拉他来起士林吃饭，结果无意间看见了张继科，心头一跳，忍不住在桌子底下轻轻踹了她爹一脚：“爸，快看窗户边那桌。唉，您说人家那脸是怎么长的，您怎么就不说把我生成那样儿呢？”  
王老爷子一瞧，得，原来是熟人。虽嫌自己家闺女没羞没臊，却觉着让这俩孩子认识一下也好。张家这个小儿子的本事他心中有数，模样又的确不错，万一真跟自己闺女对上眼了，她那个破学约莫也就不用回去念了，可不是正好。

老狐狸帮张继科结了账，等他自己送上门，三人聊过几句，又大手一挥道：“今晚上高兴，我做东，咱一块儿去安娜坐坐！”  
“世伯，我今天是跟朋友过来谈点事情。不如改天吧，晚辈做东，您跟王小姐肯赏脸就行。”  
“叫你朋友一块儿啊，”老爷子不是没看见马龙，可也没觉着两个男的一块儿来西餐厅吃饭有什么猫腻，只以为是普通的生意交际，兴致高昂地说，“加上你朋友，这不正好凑一桌嘛！”  
“爸，这又不是凑麻将搭子，”王珍妮哭笑不得地插嘴，“再说了，有您这样的吗？带着闺女逛舞厅？也就您做的出来！”  
“背着我理了这么个假小子的头，现在又知道自己是个闺女了？”老爷子梗着脖子跟闺女斗嘴，王珍妮却不理他了，只转向张继科，笑着为他解围：“Vince，你去忙你的吧，不用管我爸，改天有空再聚。”  
王芝芝本来就是个假小子似的直爽脾气，在美国呆了两年，更加没有遮拦，也不管张继科仍叫她王小姐，直接先在称呼上拉近了一层。张继科不是不明白她的意思，却也随着她回了一句：“一定。”

马龙坐在窗边看着他们三人你来我往，多少也能看出点门道。说实话心里并没有什么不痛快，只是突然觉得时光短暂——早知今日，他定会在他们遇见第一面时便问问他的名字，也告诉他自己的名字，主动约他再见面。这样他们或许就能一起再多拥有一个春天，多共度一个夏天。  
“走吧。”  
张继科应酬完了，回到桌边，也没跟马龙解释什么。直到两人出了餐厅，站在门口等车童把车开过来的空，张继科才开口问他：“冷么？”  
“还行，”马龙摇摇头，随口开了句玩笑，“你看人家姑娘还穿着裙子呢。”  
张继科跟着他的目光望过去，不远处便是圣安娜跳舞厅，霓虹灯牌下站着三个白俄舞女，也或许是流莺，聚在一块儿边聊天边吸烟，大衣只盖过膝下，露出包着薄薄一层玻璃丝袜的小腿，有一搭没一搭地用高跟鞋踢着地上的残雪。  
流亡在中国的白俄人里有混得好的，也有不少穷人，为了能吃上饭什么都肯做。但如今这些看着落魄的人里，往上数一代保不准就是什么沙俄贵族，只是一场革命下来，失了钱权二字，能留住条命就算不错了。圣安娜跳舞厅里便有不少舞小姐，打着以前的风光头衔出卖色相，客人也很吃这一套——先装模作样地称呼她们一句“伯爵小姐”，再一起不怀好意地哄堂大笑。

车开回张宅，张继科觉着马龙没太吃好，又让厨房给他煮了碗鲜虾馄饨做夜宵。  
后来这夜在床上张继科对马龙格外放纵。其中的缘由两人都明白，也都心照不宣。马龙心口存了不大不小一股闷气，看张继科难得任自己随便摸来摸去，胸膛微微喘着，一双眼睛似雨中春山、月下镜湖，说不出的勾人，一时脑中却也想不起别的，光惦记着怎么压他一次。  
“马龙，”张继科被他摸了半天，眼见他越摸越不规矩，终于挑起眉，沉声道：“差不多就得了。”  
“张公子，”马龙闭着眼赖在他身上不起来，贴到他耳边商量了句，“不如就给我上一次吧，保证不让你疼。”  
张继科抬手抚上他的头，温柔地为他捋了捋头发，口中也十分温柔地回了四个字：“想都别想。”  
马龙一时气结，还要再战，却已被张继科使力压了回来，嘴头也被堵得严实，嗯嗯唔唔地说不出话。  
张继科细细地吻他，舌头灵活地扫遍马龙口中每一个角落，又滑到他耳畔，钻进耳道中深深舔弄。  
马龙的耳朵很是经不得碰，被他舔得腰都软了，下头倒是硬得高高翘了起来，顶端已经舒服得一片湿滑。  
张继科知道他耳朵敏感，一边继续舔着一边摸去枕边，单手启开药盒盖子，挖了些白凡士林，摸去马龙身后，慢慢把手指探了进去。  
马龙迷迷糊糊地失了立场，也就只好死了心，索性放开来享受了。  
“张继科……”耳朵里被舔得一片酥痒，连带着身上也痒起来，他小声支吾了句，“……也舔舔别处吧。”  
“这儿？”张继科明知道他想要什么，却故作不解地亲了下他的锁骨。  
“再下头点……”  
张继科见他微微挺起胸口，似是想把乳尖送到自己嘴边，也被撩拨得有些上火，没了继续逗他玩的心思，干脆地张口连乳晕一块儿含了进去，舌头抵住他已经挺起来的乳珠，换着花样吮弄。  
张继科那根舌头的好处马龙是领教过不止一次的——明明男人那处不该这么有感觉，偏就能被他弄得上了瘾，竟似变得越来越敏感，甚至有时感觉上来了，光被舔那处人就舒服得直打哆嗦。

而被调教得越来越敏感的还有另一处——马龙以前根本不知道后头也能有那种感觉，说不清道不明地，有那么个地方一被碰着了就让人不自觉地一激灵，想忍着不叫出来都不行。  
“啊……别……别弄了……”  
张继科这夜似乎刻意延长着前头的步骤，手指已经塞了三根进去，抽送扩张了许久，却仍不入主题，嘴下来回舔咬着马龙的乳头，直弄得两边都肿了起来，这头舔一下，那头被舔的人就哆嗦一下，终耐不住开口讨饶。  
“忍不住了？”  
“嗯……”两人做的次数已经八只手都数不过来了，马龙也终于不像刚开始那么矜持，实话实说道，“有点想射，你快进来吧……”  
马龙说这话本是因为知道张继科特别爱抻着自己，每回都是他不去也不让自己去，还不如让他赶紧进来，等他终于舒坦了，自己也就能舒坦了。  
张继科闻言倒是把手指撤了出去，那根物事却仍挨延着不肯入巷，只凑近马龙耳边低问：“有多想射？”  
“挺想的……”  
“想让我进去？”  
“嗯。”  
“想不想试试不碰前头，光靠后头射出来？”  
“不能吧……”  
“那让你试一回？”  
“别瞎说。” 

马龙嘴上不肯服软，但等到张继科插进去，来回弄了几分钟，他自己却也晕晕乎乎地有些犯嘀咕。  
以往每回后头不是不舒服，但也多少有点胀痛。可这回许是前戏做得久了，后面竟真没觉出什么痛感，只觉得每顶一下就生出一缕快意，一下比一下更舒服，前头跟着越涨越厉害，便忍不住想伸手去摸。  
可惜这回张继科是铁了心不让他碰了，双手压制着他的手，一边技巧抽送一边观察着他的反应。只见他那根物事直挺挺地耸着，干了十来分钟后显然是舒服得狠了，每捅一下，那根物事就要跟着跳一跳，已经有了八、九分要射的意思。  
“不……不要了……啊……不行了……”马龙被插得浑浑噩噩，口中一直说着不要了，不行了，手想要挣扎着去摸摸自己那根涨到极处的东西，却浑身酥软得根本提不起力气挣脱。  
这份沉溺在欲情中的痴态被张继科看在眼中，脑子里那跟理智的弦终于绷不住断了开来，胯下疾风暴雨般地一轮挺送，亲眼看着这人头一回被自己干到崩溃似地、浑身抽搐着射了出来，心中有股无以言表的满足，亦再忍耐不住，深深插了最后两下，全数泄在了他身子里头。

这夜做爱时没有开灯，张继科看不大清马龙面上作何表情，自己也被高潮余韵搅得分了神，直到喘了半分多钟，才觉出有些不对，探手过去摸了一把，发现他竟然是哭了。  
那刻心中突有种自相矛盾的感觉。既觉得十分过瘾，恨不得次次都这么着把他欺负到哭，可又觉着有点心疼，想把人抱过来好好哄哄。  
沉默了几秒，张继科凑过去抱住马龙，把他面对面揽进怀里，低低地问了句：“龙，怎么了？”  
其实马龙也没什么大事儿，只是头一次体验到被人操射的感觉，那种舒服到无法自控的滋味太过刺激，哭也是爽哭的，倒真不是心里难受。  
现下被张继科问了一句不打紧，那声低低柔柔的“龙”却是让他尴尬得半天说不出话，最后生硬地说了句：“别乱叫。”  
“答应一声听听？”张继科最擅长一本正经地不要脸，闻言得寸进尺地亲了亲他鼻梁上的疤痕，又轻轻的叫了一声，“龙。”  
“……”  
“就这么腻歪叫过你一个，还不理我？”  
“……嗯。”

张继科叫了，马龙应了，这亲热的不怎么像话的称呼就这么定了下来。  
便是这一秒，张继科彻底决定了，就算王老爷子真有那个意思，他也是不会答应的。  
再等等吧，虽说早晚得谈门符合利益的婚事，但现下还是太早了——他与他不过在一起三个多月，他不想那么快便失去他。  
这一秒张继科终于肯承认，他是真的喜欢上这个人了。  
他把他喜欢的人放到心枰上过了过分量——就目前看来，还是他的龙更重一些。

十三  
既打定了主意不想跟王珍妮有太多牵扯，张继科也就没主动打电话约她再见面。可架不住人家王小姐实在放得开，首先把电话挂到了张宅。  
虽然不打算和她建立什么关系，但冲着王老爷子的面子，张继科也会将人敷衍妥帖。她约他，他无不答应，只是言行举止间不温不火，不远不近，既礼貌周道得让人挑不出丁点不是，又令人心头生生憋出一口闷气。  
一口闷气憋了两天，王珍妮也想明白了，知道他对自己九成九没意思，现下摆出这副伪善的态度，约莫是不愿同王家生了罅隙，只想等自己厌了烦了，主动放弃便天下太平。  
换了别的姑娘碰见这种情形，性子柔弱的大约会哀哀戚戚地叹一声“你既无心我便休”；性子倔强的大抵会越挫越勇，不撞南墙不回头；性子泼辣的没准就要指着张继科的鼻子逼问一句：“行还是不行，你赶紧给我说清楚！”  
但王珍妮王小姐偏是个性子无赖的闲人，旖旎心思一去，她再看着张继科那张不动声色的脸，揣摩到他来回算计的心思，就觉得这个人真够欠的，换句话说，就是活得太装相。  
于是王小姐终于放过她爹那把老骨头，闲着没事儿就去折腾张继科，惹猫逗狗似的，靠逗张二少玩儿打发无聊时光，心说你就装吧，看你能装到什么时候。  
张继科那头也渐渐看出了门道——王珍妮对他的态度八成已经无关风月，这就是嫌日子过得没劲，拉自己一块儿唱大戏——于是对她也就不那么客气了，不耐烦起来便直接讽刺她一句：“看来我们家厨子手艺是真好，招得王小姐没完没了过来蹭饭。”  
“饭嘛，都是别人家的吃着才香，”王珍妮把她爹那副大大咧咧的做派学到了十足十，本就理了个假小子的头，这日还穿了套男装，大马金刀地坐在沈宅的小客厅里，边闲在地嗑瓜子边问张继科，“我小马哥哥今晚上来不来？”  
“他怎么就成你哥哥了？”说到底，这才是张继科最不乐意的地方。王珍妮往张家跑得勤了，又总厚着脸皮不请自来，难免有时会碰着马龙，知道是张继科的好朋友，头一回算认识了，第二回算熟悉了，到了第三回，“马先生”就莫名其妙地成了“小马哥哥”。  
究其缘由，一来马龙觉得自己想岔了，王珍妮似乎对张继科并不是那个意思；二来就算她是那个意思，马龙觉着自己一个大老爷们儿，哪儿能挤兑人家小姑娘，对王珍妮的态度可算得上十分友善。  
王珍妮又不傻，觉出马龙待人温和真诚，比张继科那个不阴不阳的脾气强出八百里地去，也不在乎他并不是哪家的公子少爷，愿意同他交个朋友。聊天时听到他会说相声，便吵吵着要拜他为师，又说自个儿也很有艺术天赋，模仿卓别林的电影可是一绝，当场站起身演了一段儿，还真有那么点意思。  
王珍妮留了两年洋，但根儿里是土生土长的鞍山人，跟马龙这个鞍山人凑到一块儿，除了贫还是贫。有时候张继科听着他俩凑到一块儿拿鞍山话胡侃瞎聊，觉得脑仁儿都疼起来，还得防备着王大小姐别放过了自己又看上了马龙，可算是三个人里日子过得最不舒坦的那个，恨不得干脆演一出“王门立雪”，求王老爷子好好管教一下他家宝贝闺女，别再放她来自己眼皮子底下捣乱。

日子无波无澜地过到了十二月底，从耶诞到新年，各家的交际派对就没消停过。张继科自然不能免俗，定了日子，发了请柬，只等人上门热闹一场就得了。  
圣功的出资人多是教会神甫和教友，算是所教会学校，耶诞也是要放假的。张继科因为讨厌王珍妮近来打扰了不少自己和马龙的独处时间，自打马龙放假那天开始就把人拎到了张宅住着，一直住到了新年。  
派对定在了三十一号晚上，王珍妮痛悔道自己那天已经约出去了，张继科点头说真是遗憾，心里补了句，你还不赶紧回美国念你那个书才真是遗憾。  
王珍妮不在，没人撺掇马龙一块儿凑热闹，他也乐得清静，不管楼下派对如何进行，自己一个人呆在楼上卧室里看书。反正张继科的熟人朋友他一概不认识，自己不会去主动结识应酬，张继科也没有把他介绍给任何人——好像拿粉笔就地划了条白线，张继科立在线上，左手边是一群人，是他的社交圈；右手边是一个人，是他不能曝光的恋情。

“人都散了？”  
“还没有。”  
“那你上来干吗？”  
马龙靠在床头，点着台灯看了会儿自己带过来的闲书，听见张继科推门进来，抬眼看了看他，又把目光挪回到书上。  
张继科走近两步，坐到床边，沉默着没答话。  
马龙扫了几行字，见他还不出声，只一味盯着自己瞧，便也放下书看回去。这才发现张继科虽说仍板着个脸，面上却有点发红，笑着问了句：“你是不是喝多了？要躺会儿么？”  
“不用。”  
“不想躺就下去吧，”马龙给他揉了揉眉心，“放着客人不管多不像话。”  
张继科握住他的手，把人拉到怀里抱住，下巴徐徐蹭着他的头发，带着两分醉意说：“想你了，上来看看你在干什么。”  
马龙愣了愣，愣完了又自个儿瞎臭美，怎么想怎么觉着他这话是在撒娇，一时心中无比受用，也笑咪咪地回抱住他，“早知道二少喝多了这么招人疼，我天天给你灌酒。”  
张继科嫌他胡言乱语，直接把人压到床上吻了上去。马龙在他口中尝到一点酒精和烟草的味道，用舌尖轻轻舔了舔他的舌头，觉出他舔回来，便再舔回去。  
两条舌头你来我往地腻乎了半天，眼见再这么亲下去就真刹不住车了，马龙才推了推他，小声说：“你还下不下去了？晚上再说。”  
“现在不就挺晚了。”张继科也不是真要做什么，撤开身子平了平呼吸，却还要拿话逗他。  
“也是，”马龙坐起来，抬手看了看表，“要不我先睡了。”

张继科站起身，边整平衣服边瞥了他一眼。  
“想我等你一块儿睡就直说，瞪我干吗？”马龙毫不客气地点破张继科的心思，见衬衫领口系的温莎结有些歪了，就站起身，抬手为他理了理。  
张继科垂眼看着他为自己整理领带，听着从楼下隐隐约约传上来的乐声，突又伸手环住他的腰，带着他转了半圈，转出没什么节奏的舞步。  
房内暖水汀烧得热，马龙穿着衬衫西裤，脚上却只趿着双丝毛拖鞋。张继科倒是穿得齐整，跟第二回与马龙偶遇时一样，全套雪白西装衬得头发格外黑，一双桃花眼也格外潋滟。  
马龙先头还笑着，任他环着自己缓慢摇摆，心说越是这种平日看着严肃冷淡的主儿，偶然浪漫起来才越让人招架不住。但笑着笑着，却也蓦然觉得有些恍惚，跟自己也喝醉了似的，面上的笑意便逐渐褪去了。

马龙望着张继科深不见底的眼，恍惚觉着一切的人声与乐声都慢慢远了。只剩下那一双眼，深邃得像口古井。井底沉着千年的岁月，静默地等着一个汲水的人。  
他忍不住微微仰头吻上他，浓稠热烈地吻着，渴水般纠缠着他的舌头，吞咽下他的津液，心心念念地想做成那个汲水的人。  
张继科被他吻得脑子嗡地一声，酒意合着方才强按下的性欲一起轰轰烈烈地反烧上来，边同他没有章法地胡乱亲着，边急不可耐地去解自己的皮带，把长裤合着内裤褪下几分，就势坐到床边，扯着马龙跪在自己身前，暗声吩咐道：“含住了，往深里含。”  
马龙被他扯着跪在地板上，埋头吞进他的性器，深深地含进去，感到耻毛刺痒地扎着自己的脸面，鼻间充斥着他的气息，耳中听到他低声压抑的呻吟，不由更加用力地吮吸，心中极想听到他不能自控地放声叫出来，想到胯下涨得发疼，贴着阳物顶端的布料已被欲水浸得粘湿。  
张继科在床上多半是自持的，不管把马龙折腾成什么样，自己都不肯失了最后那点方寸。只是今夜兴许真是喝醉了，沉浸在刺激快感中的心神悠悠荡荡地飘回到早前一个春夜，他第一次见着他那天，当夜也是喝多了些，带着酒意做了十分过瘾的绮梦。  
而现在梦中人正跪在自己身前，认真地含着自己的性器吸吮，直吮出啧啧的水声——那种绮梦成真的满足与兴奋后知后觉地拍击着脑中的堤防，澎湃磅礴地冲垮了禁锢，终于一发而不可收拾——他只觉身下那话儿像要化在对方嘴里似的，滑热的口腔与柔韧的舌头尽心尽力地伺候着自己的物事，照顾到每一处敏感所在，终于耐不住地遂了马龙的意，肆意地呻吟出声。  
张继科有一把好声音，低沉性感，像加了冰块的琥珀色的洋酒，没什么温度偏又能够醉人。马龙用舌面抵住口中的物事，顺着茎身慢慢用力舔下去，一路舔至会阴，用舌尖打转撩拨着柔软的皮肉，用嘴唇包裹住沉甸甸的囊袋吮吸，耳中听着他沉冷醉人的呻吟，也觉得下腹阵阵发紧，困在裤中的物事兴奋到了极处，几乎想就这么射出来。  
“含住上头……啊……”张继科觉着快不行了，难耐地挺了挺腰，低喘着还要问一句，“喜欢它么？”  
马龙无暇回应，嘴唇裹住龟头，一下一下使力咗弄，觉出茎身微微颤着，显是快到了，便用手指包住睾囊，合着吸吮节奏不轻不重地揉搓。  
张继科再把持不住，精液冲关而出，汩汩激射进马龙口中，待从高潮空茫中回过神来，发现他已全数咽了下去，唯余唇角一点白浊，昭示着自己刚刚的放纵。

“最近怎么这么听话？”张继科伸手把他拉过来，让他坐在自己腿上，轻吻着他嘴角的残迹，又揉了揉他鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，“看来也是真喜欢，给我含了一次，这儿就涨成这样了？”  
“少废话！”马龙面上唰地红了，鼓着腮帮子轰人，“快滚下楼该干吗干吗去。”  
“我走了，你打算怎么办？”张继科换了个姿势，往里坐了坐，又把马龙拽过来，按着他坐在自己腿间，伸手去解他的皮带。  
“你别闹了，小心一会儿有人找上来。”马龙背靠在他怀里，有些抗拒，却也因为下头忍得难受，抗拒的并未怎么认真。  
“我就想看看你膝盖红没红，你以为我要干吗？”张继科把他的长裤合着内裤一起褪到膝下，缓缓揉着他在地板上跪了半天的膝盖，轻声问，“疼不疼？”  
“不疼。”马龙下身光着坐在他腿间，高挺的性器曝露在对方的目光下，只觉被他这么盯着看了几眼，顶端小孔就又忍不住往外流了水。  
“这儿疼么？”张继科的手终肯移到他那跟物事上，轻轻上下抚摩。  
“嗯……涨得疼……”马龙被他摸得再捺不住，放松身子靠在他怀里，“帮我揉揉。”  
“光揉揉就不疼了？”张继科贴在他耳边不怀好意地问，伸手把床头柜上的台灯往外挪了挪，照亮马龙赤裸的下身，“还是得好好看看，万一是别的毛病，你说我要怎么办？”  
借着台灯柔光，马龙望着他修长的手指在自己那话儿上徐徐游移，忍不住轻轻喘息着挺了挺身子，又觉得浑身跟被抽了骨头似的，腰间软得厉害，整个人就剩胯下那一处是硬的。  
“这儿疼不疼？”张继科竟真仔仔细细地盯住他那根物事，用指尖轻轻拨弄物事顶端的小孔。  
“不疼……啊……”  
“不疼叫什么？”  
“……”  
“你不说我怎么知道你这儿出了什么毛病？”  
“什么毛病都没有，”马龙被他逗急了，按住他的手，反唇相讥道，“你别管杀不管埋，也不知道是谁刚才叫得那么招人。”  
“看来是没什么毛病。你自己摸摸，是不是又热又滑……”张继科不搭理他那茬儿，反手覆住他的手，边带着他把住那根高耸的物事上下套弄，边附耳说着不成体统的情话，“我家龙儿连这里都长得这么可人。”  
“嗯……弄快点……”马龙已无心去听他还能说出什么更不要脸的话，只全心沉醉在欢愉之中，却在千钧一发、将去未去时觉出马眼突地被人堵住，忙难受地挣扎道，“别……啊……疼……”  
“真疼？”张继科一头死死按住龟头顶端，一头继续快速捋弄着茎身，觉出手中物事一跳一跳地搏动，不近人情地吩咐道，“再多忍会儿。”  
“不要……啊……”马龙无力地去推他的手，正在水深火热的当口，突听门外有人声说了句什么，模糊记起卧室门并未落锁，一时吓得不敢再动，只紧紧咬住下唇，强忍着不发出响动。  
“跟他们说我这就下去。”张继科听得清楚，手中动作不停，拿话把人打发走了才松开禁制，眼见怀中人抖了两下，立时带着哭腔泄了出来，他侧头亲了亲他半湿的眼角，柔声哄着，“又不是外人，至于就吓成这样么？”  
“张继科！”马龙喘了半晌，到底恨他不分时候地折腾自己，没好气地嘟囔了句，“快滚吧，看见你就烦。”  
“刚把你伺候舒服了就让我滚，”张继科轻轻捋着他还未软下的阳物，又亲了亲他通红的耳垂，“过河拆桥，卸磨杀驴，马先生你说我这两个成语用没用错？”  
“你就是笨驴！”马龙红着脸从他怀里爬起来，爬到床里头，扯过被子从头盖到脚，一副装死挺尸的架势。  
“你困了就先睡，不用等我。”张继科起身整好衣服，隔着被子拍了拍他的头，“反正我们家龙儿什么都有，就是少长了点良心。”  
“我不睡，”马龙不是没良心，而是压根没心没肺，前一刻还叫人滚，下一刻又自己从被子里探出头来，望着张继科软软的叫了一声，“小张哥哥，等你一块儿睡。”

话说这声“小张哥哥”还是因为王珍妮先前执意要叫马龙“小马哥哥”，张继科从旁警告她别乱攀亲戚，却被马龙和王珍妮一人一句地挤兑：  
“小马哥哥，闻着了没？好大一股醋味。”  
“可不是嘛。”  
“有人听不见别人叫他哥哥，心里不舒服吧。”  
“就是说呢。”  
“想听别人叫他哥哥，就别成天把脸板得跟我二大爷一样啊，对着那张脸谁敢叫呀。”  
“哈，快别说了，你看他都要哭了。”  
“哎呦，别哭别哭，也叫你一声小张哥哥不就得了。”  
“小张哥哥，给咱笑一个看看？”  
……  
……  
现下张继科立在床边看着马龙，见他把自己裹得跟个春卷似的，只有脑袋露在外头，头发支支楞楞的冒着傻气，合着那句玩笑般的“小张哥哥”，实在让人有些舍不得走。  
可惜舍不得走也得走——鞍山这地界儿不中不洋，虽说过的是西历年，行的多少也是中式做派，底下一屋子人还等着张继科举杯祝酒，同贺大伙儿又平平安安混过一年，共盼来年照样混得红火，个儿顶个儿的财源广进，生意兴隆。

“马龙，”张继科顿了顿，凑过去为马龙抚了抚头发，“咱们再见可就是明年了。”  
“啊？”马龙歪头想了想，说，“还真是。”  
“新年快乐。明年见。”  
“嗯，明年见。”

张继科走了，马龙一个人躺在床上，躺了一会儿，难免有些发困，为了提精神，便想从脑子里寻些事情来琢磨。  
结果想来想去还是张继科——他躺在他的床上，盖着他的被子，闻着被子上熟悉的味道，满脑子来来回回都是他。  
下身还光裸着，若有若无地蹭着柔软的被面，竟又慢慢硬起来。  
马龙暗骂自己一句没完没了，却到底忍不住翻了个身，抱住带着对方气息的被子，在他的味道中偷偷地想着他，难耐地磨蹭着重硬起来的物事，却又压抑着不自己动手纾解。  
他想着等他回来，想着他的手，想着他的阳物进入到自己身体中的感觉……马龙面红耳赤地叹了口气，把脸埋到被子里，觉得自己真是恬不知耻，又无药可救了。

楼下许是已经倒数过了，人声突地高起来，热闹喧哗的，陌生而远的。  
马龙抬起脸，默默望向窗外的夜色。仍是跟镶在镜框里的画片一样，隔着一层冰凉的玻璃，静谧平整，绘着隐约的星与未圆的月亮。  
下一刻于这寂寞的星与月之间突地开出花来——想是有人去楼前花园里点了贺年的花炮，几枚窜得高的正正炸在了窗户外头，映亮窗外的夜色。  
分分秒秒间，烟花开了又谢，在夜色中，在瞳孔中，许久后让人再想起来，只觉这一幕短得像他与他之间所有的过往，又长得像耗尽了自己剩下的余生。

但这一刻马龙只突地想到了张继科说：明年见。  
不知怎地眼睛就有点泛酸，又有点想笑，最后还是笑了。  
他笑着想到古人有诗云……古人死的早，可这诗真是常念常新，字字句句都好到心坎里。

古人有诗云——  
年年月月对君子，  
遥遥夜夜宿未央。

十四  
尽管民国政府建立之初改从西历，把一月一日定成了新年，但到底对于普通老百姓来说，还是得过了春节才觉着是真的辞了旧迎了新，墙上挂的黄历又再另起一篇。  
年三十张继科肯定得回父亲那头吃顿团圆饭，马龙也有自个儿的安排——自打父母过世之后，每年三十他都是在许昕他们家过，今年自然也不例外——于是年二十七俩人碰了回面，后头几天就各忙各的去了。  
三十下午张继科回了张父的公馆，进了门儿，下人接了大衣帽子，又传话道：“老爷现下在佛堂里，说二少来了就过去找他。”  
张继科点点头，径直朝佛堂走了过去，立在门口敲了敲门，听见张克辰说进来，方推门而入，扑面便是一股浓厚的佛香味道，让他多少觉着有些刺鼻。  
张克辰许是因为早年做过些亏心事，到老了分外惜命，见自己这个二儿子还算出息，一份家业也算后继有人，便逐渐放了手，摆出副潜心向佛的态度来，以图多活几年，千万别遭什么报应。  
张继科自是完全不信这一套的，但为了投合张克辰的心意，进门先恭恭敬敬叫了声“父亲”，又取香点了供到佛前，这才坐下来陪张克辰说些闲话。 

张克辰今已六十过半，因着注重保养，身材没怎么发福，精神头也不错，看着矍铄得很。他当初虽不大看得上张继科——多半还是因为血统之故，找女人和养儿子可是两码事——任由张太太打着“为了让他受点好教育”的幌子将人打发得远远的，但如今眼看只能指望他把张家发扬光大了，也就只好把“血统论”抛去一边，亡羊补牢地演起一出父慈子孝的戏码。  
好在张继科那点西洋血统愈大愈不明显，面貌虽泰半像他母亲，剩下那一小半中却也带着张克辰早年的风骨，倒真让张克辰越看越喜欢，又心存着内疚补救的念头，这几年对他好，也确是份真心实意。  
父子俩先聊了些政局生意上的事，从张家自己的纱厂聊到日本人近期在鞍山商会中的动作，盘点了下哪家又与所谓的“兴中公司”和以东阳拓植为首的日本财团建立了关系，复又评议了一番来年的局势，张克辰才有些犹疑地开口：“照我看……”  
三个字说完半天，却迟迟不见下文。实际张克辰是想着，照这个局势发展下去，想继续在工商界安安稳稳地捞油水，与日本人合作就是早晚的事。他想提点张继科几句，又斟酌着该如何说起。自打信了佛，张克辰便年纪越大胆子越小——佛龛里供着的菩萨可看着呢，这份逐利卖国的心思说出来，他怕遭报应。  
“您放心吧，”张继科何尝不知道他在想什么，淡淡接过话头，“我再看看，有机会就掂量着办。”  
张克辰心喜他体察人意，赞许地点头：“你办事我总是放心的。”话音一转，又转去张继科的私事上头，“对了，听说你最近跟王家那小丫头处得不错？”  
“王小姐人挺有意思。”虽然俩人间早就是个郎无心妾也没意的景况了，张继科却故意没跟父亲挑明了说，只不清不楚地敷衍了一句。  
“王家那丫头我也见过，模样不错，”张克辰笑着饮了口茶，“性子也热闹，跟你正好补补。”  
“嗯。”  
“你这过了年就二十六了，差不多也该收收心了……”张父放下茶盅，抬眼看了看张继科，继续笑道，“不过我跟你这么大时也不认头，我这不是说你，只是玩儿归玩儿，正事儿可不能耽误。”

张继科自宅里的下人虽说和张公馆里的是两拨人，但来来回回送取个东西，两边走动多了，保不准就有哪个爱嚼嘴皮子的，言语间透露了一点风声。张父多少听闻张继科最近添了个“好朋友”，只以为是梨园子里认识的人，倒真没往心里去，连对方的名字都不屑问起——他自诩当年也是风流过的，包戏子之类的事情也不是没做过，这话不过是点张继科一句，你玩儿我不管你，但别给我耽误了正经成家。  
张继科不是没听明白他的意思，但也看出张父大约根本没把这事儿当事儿，否则哪儿会这么轻描淡写，于是也只点了下头，同样摆出一副满不在乎的态度。  
“总之我对你是十分放心的，”张父又强调了一次，深深叹了口气，“不像你大哥……”之后便恨恨地沉默了，心说自己怕是已经遭了报应，这个烂泥糊不上墙的大儿子简直是问自己讨债来的。

张继科拣无关紧要的话宽慰了老爷子几句，就听佛堂外头有佣人轻轻叩了两下门：“老爷，大少爷和大少奶奶来了。”  
张继科的大哥比他年长了近十岁，本来两人中间还该有个女孩儿，可惜尚在襁褓里便夭折了，这也是导致张太太一直郁郁着想不开，归其了抱病而终的原因之一。  
大儿子不肯长进，张克辰自是要多操点心，左挑右选地给他安排了桩门当户对的亲事。可惜七八年下来，夫妻俩始终未有子嗣，想必这段夫妻关系早就名存实亡了，只是碍着两家的面子，不能真的离婚罢了。  
即便恨他不成器，这大过年的，张克辰也不想给他脸子看，等着开晚上饭的空，一家四口坐下来摸了几圈麻将，气氛还算和乐。大少奶奶娘家姓李，闺名婉娴，但不论是面相还是性子都跟名字不大相符，非要说的话，就是个精明刻薄的主儿，婚离不了，但日子早就各过各的，钱也是单算的。  
牌桌上张继科看自己这位大嫂穿得花里胡哨，手指头上的钻戒在电灯泡下一亮一亮地耀人眼。反观自己这位大哥，过年回家也不说穿得齐整点，西装半新不旧的，领子都没熨平，可见不光是正事无用，在家里恐怕也没什么地位。  
张继科和他大哥正好坐对家，这头不咸不淡地扫了一眼，那头也不是无知无觉，当下抬眼看了回去。  
四目相对，做大哥的先讪笑了笑，心知对方看不起自己，却也不敢发作——其实他还记得张继科小时候的模样，长得活像个洋娃娃，很少说话，也很少笑，被自己抱到膝头只乖乖坐着，怎么掐他的脸他都不哭，好玩得很。  
可惜这样的光景是一去不复返了，现下他斗不过他，只能去讨好他，却连讨好都不知如何讨起，打心眼里是有些怕了他的。

家宴过后，张继科的大哥讷讷地跟张父说有点事想去书房谈，八成还是为了要钱。剩下张继科同他大嫂坐在客厅里，也没有什么话聊。  
李婉娴端端正正地坐在沙发里，用涂了红色蔻丹的手剥花生，细细捻去花生皮子，根本不搭理张继科——她深恨她这段名存实亡，好像坐监一样的婚姻关系，连带着把张家上下恨了个遍，看谁都不顺眼。  
张继科也不去找话题同她寒暄，有一搭没一搭地翻着报纸，突地眉头轻皱了皱，往书房那头看了一眼。  
李婉娴也听着了书房里的动静，隐约似是吵了起来，嘴角一挑，反倒是笑了，全然一副事不关己的看戏姿态。  
“滚！都给我滚！全他妈滚！”书房门终被砰一声推开，势大力沉地拍在墙上，合着张父气急败坏的咆哮，敲锣打鼓一般热闹。  
李婉娴却懒得再看下去，起身拂了拂衣服上的花生皮，自顾自地带着那点冷笑吩咐下人取大衣，倒真依言准备“滚”了。  
余下张继科这条池鱼，也懒得去哄老爷子消消气——张父那脾气一上来，谁哄都没用，他才不会去自讨没趣——只仍坐在沙发里，见着他大哥有些狼狈地快步走进客厅，方好整以暇地站起身，闲闲问了句：“大嫂已经带着司机先走了，我送送你？”  
对方闻言愣了愣，末了叹了口气，微微点了下头。  
说也怪了，他有胆子敢跟张克辰对吵，却不敢跟张继科炸刺儿。明知道张继科若不回来，自己也不会落到如今这步田地，却到底敢怒不敢言，慢慢地，竟连怒都不敢了。

这日张继科自己开车来的，两人上了车，默默开出去一段，张继科边打方向盘边伸手去摸香烟匣子，这头烟刚衔到嘴里，那头火儿已递了上来。  
借着火光，张继科扫了他大哥一眼——其实因着张克辰和张太太长得都不错，这个大儿子虽不成器，形容倒不是猥琐的。即便三十多岁仍然一事无成，看上去却也算仪表堂堂，颇有点金玉其外败絮其中的意思。  
现下他摆出这副讨好的态度，张继科知道他是为着什么，又觉着这张脸着意做小伏低起来很有喜剧色彩，顿了顿，淡声许了句：“过完年你来公司，我让会计开张支票给你。”  
“二弟，还是你对我好。”或许张继科的不要脸很有些遗传因素在里面，对方听着这句话便喜笑颜开，继续放软声问他，“龙龙，你最近是不是瘦了？”  
张继科衔着烟皱了皱眉——他顶烦他叫自己的小名，便不再肯回话搭理他了。  
送完人到家已过了十点，下人大多告了假回去过年，宅子里冷冷清清的，也没什么年节的气氛。  
张继科并无守岁的习惯，洗过澡上了床，一时半会儿却又睡不着，想起父亲点他的话，琢磨着过完年得把宅子里的人好好整顿整顿。

这几年家里生意的经营权虽被张继科组攥在了手中，但大多数地契股份写的还是张父的名字。先头张继科想着能捞一笔是一笔，但在现在这样大好的形势下，不把大头捞走他是绝不甘心的。  
哪怕为着那张遗嘱，张继科也不会真做出什么忤逆父亲的事情来。婚是肯定要结，兴许都拖不到明年，而订婚之日，也就是自己要与马龙了断之时了。  
这样想着，倒没什么特别难分难舍之感——有得必有失，心中的天枰既倾去一头，令一头势必就得放手，这道理张继科比谁都明白，放手也总放得干脆。  
他并没想着要鱼与熊掌兼得，只是突然也觉得时光短暂。他与他在同一座城里住了四年，还是遇见得太晚了些。  
一念至此，张继科蓦地坐起身，在黑暗中静静坐了一会儿，重又穿戴整齐，开车去了南市。

马龙在许昕家吃了年夜饭，又一起守岁吃了饺子，放过鞭炮，这才带着几分醉意晃晃悠悠地回了自己家，把炉子拾掇好了，开了扇小气窗通风，准备上床睡觉。  
正铺床的当口，突听小院儿外头有人敲门。马龙愣了愣，还以为是自己听错了，待又听见一遍，才确定院外真是有人，不知怎地就猜到是张继科，一颗心扑腾扑腾地跳起来，快步走去开了门闩。  
“都这点儿了，你也不问声是谁就开门。”张继科嫌他做事毛毛糙糙，两下里一打照面，不解释为何突然过来，却先劈头说了他一句。  
“张公子，过年好。”马龙才不理张继科那套，直接笑嘻嘻地凑上去，吧唧在他脸上印了一口。  
“我看你才该属狗……”张继科见他跟条养熟了的小狗似的，热热乎乎地凑上来，心情顿时好了不少，干脆手下使力，打横把他抱了起来，一路抱进屋子，口中还要评估道，“白吃了我们家那么些好东西，也没多养出二两肉来，什么时候才能宰了卖钱？”  
“嗯……再多养两天吧……”进了屋，马龙脚落到实地，笑着跟他贫嘴，“卖也卖不了多少钱，你就凑合凑合继续养吧。”  
“你是不是喝多了？”张继科见他笑成这样，脸又有些发红，就猜他约莫是有些醉了。  
“可不，”马龙一喝醉了话就多，唠唠叨叨地跟张继科抱怨，“你是不知道我干娘，那叫一能喝，灌二锅头跟灌白开水似的，晚饭桌儿上喝完，吃饺子了还拉着我喝，非说什么‘饺子就酒越喝越有’，这能有什么……”  
张继科看他自己嘀嘀咕咕的就觉着很有意思，不等他嘀咕完便吻了上去，在他唇间含糊低问：“龙，想没想我？”  
“想……”马龙喝多了还有一特点，就是格外二皮脸，整个人赖在张继科身上，磨蹭着他的唇笑道，“小张哥哥，可想你了。”  
实际马龙这根本就是睁眼说瞎话，这两天他光忙着给自己家和干娘家扫房擦玻璃，又陪许昕一块儿置办年货，哪儿来的闲工夫去想张继科。不过现下见着了，倒真突然觉出几分想念之意，或许打心眼里还是希望与他一起过这个年的。  
“乖不死你。”张继科被他一句话撩得上了火，急急可可地重吻上去，感觉出对方同样急切地回应，两双手忙着去解彼此的衣物，赤裸地滚到床里。

因着这就要睡了，马龙屋里只点了床头一盏台灯，笼出一小片暖黄的光晕。  
张继科压在马龙身上，回手拽散被子，包裹住两人的身体。赤裸的皮肤在黑而暖的壳子中徐徐挨蹭，头脸却笼罩在那一小片暖黄的光里，交换着细细密密的轻吻。  
马龙被他弄得低吟出声，突地想起这还是头一次在自个儿家里做这事，脸上莫名又红一层——许是因为这周围的一桌一椅都是熟悉的，床铺被子也是熟悉的。在自己打小长起来的地方同人瞎搞，多少让他有些羞赧。  
“舒服么？”张继科的手在被中悄悄抠弄着他的乳头，看他难耐地在自己身下扭动，心已萌动到了十分，却还要煞有介事地问他，“你家里什么都没有，要我怎么进去？”  
马龙不答话，张继科却偏没完没了，贴在他耳边问道：“不是说平时会想着我弄？怎么弄的？嗯？”  
“……”  
“自己弄给我看吧。”

张继科撤开身，握着马龙的小腿，把他摆出一个曲起腿半靠在床头的姿势。  
“腿张开。”  
“……”  
“张大点。”  
“……”  
“自己握住。”  
马龙依言分开腿，让他把腿间光景看得一清二楚，右手握住翘起的性器缓缓套弄，左手慢慢攥紧床单，只觉在这熟悉的环境里，在对方深深的注视下自淫，感觉竟来得分外汹涌，整根物事热痒得厉害。  
张继科默默看了两分钟，暗声问他：“后头呢？”  
“……”  
“以后再想着我弄……”他伸手握住马龙的左手，把那只手举到自己唇边，一寸寸把手指舔得濡湿，才引导着马龙抬起臀，把湿润的手指插到后穴中浅浅抽送，口中低声把话补完，“这处可别忘了。”  
马龙在看到张继科含住他的手指时便已忍不住屏住呼吸，停下右手的动作——他含舔着他手指的景象实在太过旖旎，马龙真怕自己看得把持不住泄出来。

“嗯……嗯……”  
早已过了十二点，万家安寝的光景，寂静室间只有断断续续的呻吟声。他在他目不转睛的注视下，一手握着自己的性器上下套弄，一手在后穴中反复抽插，终于忍不住小声说了句：“不行了……想射了……”  
“射吧，我看着。”  
张继科自己胯下也是剑拔弩张，却强忍着不去触碰，只紧盯着马龙那根憋得通红的物事，望着它不可自抑地跳了两下，颤抖着吐出股股精液，待泄得差不多了，凑过去低下头，轻轻舔去前端上挂着的星点白浊。  
“啊……”刚泄过的物事最是敏感，马龙被他舔得一激灵，软软叫出声。  
张继科用手指刮去他射出的精液，借着粘液润滑探到他的小穴中，合着他的手指一起抽送，觉出那处已有了些松软的意思，方抽回手指，轻拍着他的屁股低声说：“自己坐上来。”

“张继科，你真讨厌。”马龙也知道他是个什么意思——无非就是想看自己主动让他上——小声咕哝完了，破罐子破摔地爬过去，跪跨在张继科身上，把住他的阳物，对准身后穴口，一点一点沉下身子，将那跟粗硬的物事慢慢吞了进去。  
“疼不疼？”  
“还行……”  
其实张继科也是为了他好。因为润滑不太够，这姿势总要省力些，不太会弄疼他。  
“不疼就自己动吧。”张继科一手爱抚着身上人的腰线，另一手摸去他胸口，揪起一边乳头轻轻捻动。  
马龙红着脸环住他的脖子，试探地缓缓上下律动，待到觉得不大痛了，方逐渐动得快了些，偷偷像每回张继科主动时那样，用那根东西找着体内那处快活所在，蓦然顶到了便觉得腰间一酸，跪在床上的腿都有些发颤。  
“舒服了？”张继科见他半软的阳物又渐渐挺起来，便知他自己把自己弄得挺舒服，抬手揉了揉他的头，“你就没良心吧，又不是不舒服，哪儿讨厌了？”  
到了这份儿上马龙也没什么不好意思的了，干脆贴到他耳边轻声调戏了句：“讨厌你那儿太大了。”  
张继科本就一忍再忍，听着这话直接用洋文爆了句粗口，胯下重重往上顶了顶，而后一下下用力顶上去，眼见身上人欢愉地仰起脖子，喉结上下滑动着，便一边快速地律动一边狠狠吻上去，吮出嫣红的爱痕。  
“真讨厌它太大了？不是越大弄得你越舒服？”  
“嗯……不讨厌……啊……”  
“说喜欢。”  
“喜……啊……欢……”

满室喁喁情话，靡靡吟声，两人把能用的姿势全换了个遍，趴着躺着还不够，张继科干脆把马龙拎下床，让他站在立柜前，对着柜面上的长镜子站着，又去开了大灯，方自后面重挺进去，一下一下大力操弄。  
“把灯……灯关了……回头让邻居看见……”  
“早都睡了，没人看。”  
张继科这话倒是没错，这都半夜两、三点了，全胡同也就他们俩还没完没了地折腾。  
马龙已泄过两回，腿软得根本站不住，全靠张继科在后面环着他的腰撑着他。亮堂堂的大灯下，他眼睁睁从镜子中看着自己被张继科干到再次高潮，两缕白浊有气无力地顺着性器滑落，合着颈间刺目的红痕，像整个人都被烙上了抹不去的印记——连同这整间屋子一起，记录下他们之间所有放纵的情事。

因为夜里睡得迟了，第二日张继科快十一点才醒，马龙却还睡着，头垂在张继科胸口，白白鼓鼓的脸看起来还像个小孩子，嘴唇微张着，温热的呼吸打在他的皮肤上，让人觉着有丝说不出的缱绻。  
张继科静静躺着，身上盖着的是旧式的老棉被，沉甸甸的，盖起来不一定比洋式的羽绒被要暖和，却感觉分外踏实。  
新一年的太阳透过窗棂晒进来，盯得久了，再闭上眼，眼中便有块光斑，又逐渐碎成细小的光点，像蠛蠓一般在眼中飞舞着。  
这一刻张继科承认自己是内疚的——他终有一天会离开他，他也觉着对不起他。  
但这对不起又有什么用？说出来简直像在讽刺了。

“马龙！师兄！起了吧？”  
院外突传来人声，张继科听着像许昕，忙按下自己那点心思，边去摸衣服边推了推马龙：“赶紧起吧。”  
马龙本就快醒了，许昕嗓门又大，再被张继科一推，立时回过味来，急忙扬声回了句：“还没！你等会儿。”  
要命的是昨晚上俩人在院门口一腻乎，全忘了插门闩这码事，许昕又是个来熟了的，根本不用马龙招呼，直接推门进了院，立在屋外抱怨：“祖宗，你快点，这外头天寒地冻的……再说咱俩谁跟谁啊，早都看了八百回了，倒贴我钱我都不屑的看……诶我说你怎么院门不锁，外屋门也不锁，倒还真不怕遭……贼……”  
那头许昕嫌院子里太冷，手快地拧了拧外屋门把，见没反锁便自顾自地走了进来。这头马龙和张继科刚勉强穿戴利索，床是来不及收拾了，想说你先别进，又不知还能找什么借口让他别进，犹豫间许昕已走到里屋门口，该看的都看着了，再不明白这是怎么个意思，那就是脑子被猪啃了。  
“我先回去了，一会儿再过来找你。”这还是头一回，许昕见着张继科不再客客气气地叫声二少，脸色阴沉着扔下一句，头也不回地转身出了门，多少算给仨人找了个台阶下。  
“那我也先回去了。”其实张继科倒真无所谓，不过心知自己再呆下去也是添乱，索性自觉点走人，临走时伸手想去摸摸马龙的头，却被他下意躲开了。  
张继科的手不尴不尬地僵在半空，顿了顿，收回来掐着指甲盖儿说：“这几天要应付拜年的，初四下午过来找你。”  
“嗯。”马龙正在心神不属的当口，根本没察觉自己方才躲了张继科的手，也没大听进去他说了什么，随便应了一声。  
“你这两天有事儿就过来找我。”  
“嗯。”  
张继科再无话可说，难得默叹口气，有点想抱抱他，又真怕他还躲，就算硬抱了也没意思，干脆先这么着吧。

只是有一样，张继科走出屋门时冷冷心道，自己不会为了这么点事儿和马龙分开，哪怕马龙想分也不能。  
方才他还带些内疚地想着，自己终有一日是要离开马龙的，是自己对不起他。可眼下却又十分蛮横起来，毫不讲道理地决定，在那一日到来之前，马龙是绝不能为了其他人事先离开自己的。  
——他不允许。

十五  
许昕再回来时脸色稍微和缓了些，许是跟大马路上绕了几圈，冷风吹得脑子也凉了，进屋往凳子上一坐，开门见山地道了句：“马龙，跟我说我想错了。”  
“你没想错。”马龙心知他是兴师问罪来的，低眉顺眼地咕哝了一句。  
“得，是我没看好人，”许昕噌地站起身，梗着脖子满屋子转悠，“我看我不如一头撞死在大伯大娘坟头跟前得了！”  
马龙听他这么说，脸色唰地白了——他何尝不知道自己跟个男人搅合到一块儿对不起自己过世的爹娘，许昕这话就是哪壶不开提哪壶，正正戳中他的痛处。  
许昕跟他妈一样，是个刀子嘴豆腐心的脾气，半天听不着答话，回头见马龙青白着脸愣愣地坐在床沿上，立时觉得自己话说重了，凑过去同他肩并肩坐着，讷讷地解释，“我不是……我也没……唉，祖宗，你可急死我了！”  
“对不起。”  
“你这哪儿是对不起我啊！”许昕被他一句歉道得火又冒起来，侧身抓住他的胳膊，不管不顾地、连珠炮一样问他，“你自己说，你跟他这叫个什么事儿？像话么？能有往后么？你傻不傻啊？人家要什么没有，这就是拿你解闷儿呢！你说你对得起你自己么？”  
马龙沉默半晌，有句话当着张继科的面说不出口，却终对着许昕交了底。  
他垂着眼，盯着爬到布鞋面上的冬日寒阳——看着金灿灿的，又觉不出什么暖和的意思——头一回说了那四个字：“我喜欢他。”  
“你……”许昕一口气梗在喉咙口，吭哧了半天，末了憋出一句：“喜欢有个屁用！”

马龙不肯再出声，两人便沉默了。许昕呼哧呼哧地喘着气，慢慢也想明白了。马龙打小就是这么个死心眼儿的性子，自己怕是说出天来也没用。  
难不成要用俩人这么多年的交情要挟他？他又狠不下心这么逼他，只觉着脑门儿一跳一跳地发疼。  
“师兄诶师兄……”最终许昕苦着脸叹了口气，劝无可劝，索性苦中作乐地开了个玩笑，“你说你……我底下仨妹妹，我妈一直盼着咱两家能亲上加亲……结果倒好，女婿没盼来，干儿子还贴给别人了。”  
“……你可千万别跟你妈说。”  
“这当然不能说，还用你嘱咐。”  
“算了吧，从小儿你就没一个瞎话编囫囵过。”  
“我干吗跟老太太编瞎话，不提这茬儿不就得了。”  
“就怕你嘴没把门儿的。”  
“你少废话。”  
两人你来我往地说了几句，终又找回些平时相处的气氛。许昕抬头看了眼挂钟，赶紧拉了拉马龙：“麻利着跟我回家吧，老太太早起做了扣肉，这都等不到晚上了，喊你过去吃中午饭。”  
“每年初一也没在你们家吃中午饭……”马龙小声嘀咕了一句，心说张继科统共就在自己家过了一回夜，偏就这么巧，让人撞个正着，那点尴尬劲儿这才泛上来，面上不由一热。  
“祖宗，您能换件高领儿的衣裳么？”许昕扫见他脖子上的痕迹，没好气地搡了他一句。  
马龙红着脸去立柜边找衣服，眼睛瞥到长镜子里的人影，又禁不住想起昨晚上镜子中映出的放肆情事，忙把目光调开，心里恨不得把张继科提溜回来咬两口出气。  
换过衣服出了门，许昕站在马龙身后，看着他给院门上挂锁，突又问了句：“我说……他没欺负你吧？”  
“嗯？”马龙啪嗒将锁头扣死，心情缓回来几分，便又开始不着调，大言不惭地说，“没啊，都是我欺负他。”  
“就你？”许昕翻了个白眼，心说那位少爷一看就是个不好相与的主儿，不放心地嘱咐了一句，“他要是敢欺负你……”  
“你就去拿砖头砸他家玻璃。”马龙嘴快地接过话头，与许昕相视一笑。两人都想起他们小时候，虽说马龙比许昕大了几个月，但若有不开眼的混小子欺负到马龙头上，都是许昕替他拔闯，蔫坏损地拿碎砖头去砸人家玻璃或者窗户纸，偶尔两次东窗事发，被许昕他妈拿笤帚疙瘩追得满院子上蹿下跳。  
一块儿闯祸，一块儿挨罚，一块儿抢饭吃长到那么大——这样的兄弟，甭管出了什么事儿，还是想要一直做下去的。

转眼到了年初四，马龙一觉睡到八点多，起来翻了会儿书，听见院外有人叩门，模糊记起张继科说初四要来找他，便撂下书走出去开门，边拉门边说了句：“你倒是……”  
马龙本想说你倒是早，结果看到门外边站着的人就愣住了，愣了两秒才改口招呼道：“夏先生……”  
“马先生，不好意思，来得冒昧了。”夏露清清爽爽地立在外头，因着过年穿得鲜亮，一件竹青色的短大衣，配了条嫩黄的毛围巾，头发编了两条辫子垂下来，整个人都带出几许春天的味道。  
“哪儿的话，”马龙赶紧侧身把她让进来，“真是稀客……嗯，我屋子里乱了点，要不麻烦你等会儿，我先收拾收拾。”  
“不用了，”夏露看他这副多少有些手足无措的样子，噗地笑出声，客气着回了句，“没打扰到你就好。”  
“不打扰，夏先生过年好。”马龙也笑了，虽有点忐忑她找上门来的用意，面上却不流露分毫，只当做是同事间普通拜个年。

两人进了门，马龙让过座，又转去厨房烧水沏茶。马龙在厨间等水开的空儿，夏露一个人坐在桌边，借着打量屋里的陈设平定自己的心跳——她也就是表面上看着镇静罢了，实则心里也是七上八下，在家里给自己打了半天气，才拎着东西出门拜了这个年。  
“当心烫。”马龙拎着烧开的水和两个洗净的玻璃杯子走进屋，拿过茶叶沏好茶，将其中一杯推给她，自己在桌子对面坐了下来。  
“谢谢。”夏露轻轻应了一声，双手虚虚拢住玻璃杯，刚平定几分的心跳重又快起来。他给她一杯待客的热茶，她都觉着心头也跟这杯子一样不停往外冒热气。  
“对不住，家里也没准备什么过年的东西，没什么能招待你的。”  
“没事儿。”  
“年过得还不错吧？”  
“挺好的。”  
“……”  
“马先生呢？”  
“也挺好的。”  
“……”  
“……”  
两人寒暄了几句，一头有点冷场，一头又都在想话题，最后不约而同地开口：“你……”  
“你先说。”夏露笑出来，让了马龙一句。  
“你气色不错。”马龙也笑了笑，拣了句姑娘家爱听，又不算唐突的话夸她。  
夏露心里再怎么敲小鼓，面上还是大方的，含笑打量马龙，同样夸了句：“马先生气色也不错，看着像比放假前胖了点。”  
“真的？”马龙抬手掐了掐自己的脸，“不是吧，那天还有人说我怎么吃都不长肉。”  
夏露不答话，只笑笑地看着他——这样的目光多少已有些不加掩饰了，马龙对上她的眼，心里头什么都明白，面上却仍笑着问：“你爸妈挺好的？”  
“我爸妈挺好的，大哥大嫂也挺好的，”夏露侧头揶揄道，“我还有个弟弟，也挺好的，马先生还有什么想问的？”  
马龙笑着摇了摇头，心里却已默默下了决定——可不能再这么拖下去了，既然早晚要说清楚，那么还是晚不如早。  
“对了，”夏露佯装是刚想起来一样，打开自己带来的布兜，拿出几个饭盒，“我知道马先生……”略顿了顿，鼓起劲儿把话说完，“马先生一个人住，就带了点菜过来，手艺不好，马先生别笑话。”  
她知道他爹娘都去了，怕他一个人过年吃不好，猜着他的口味，亲手做菜给他送过来。不是什么金贵的东西，但这份真心真意，实在让人不敢领受。  
马龙不敢受，也不直接推拒，甚至还打开盖子闻了闻，兴致勃勃夸道：“夏先生真贤惠，谁娶了你往后可有口福了，不像我们家那位，别说让他做菜，就算让他洗个碗，估摸也是洗几个摔几个。”  
夏露觉着自己其实并非没有预感——姑娘家对喜欢的人的情绪最是敏锐，她早就隐隐约约觉得他最近兴许是有了喜欢的人，只是怎么都不肯死心，非得跟做算术题似的，明明白白地求个答案。  
手心里笼着的玻璃杯慢慢凉了，夏露盯着杯沿沉默，直到茶水全凉透了，才又笑着开口：“不够贤惠，马先生却是喜欢的吧？”  
马龙刚刚委婉地拒绝了她，现下也只能更狠心地，一鼓作气拒绝下去：“嗯，挺喜欢的。”  
夏露又沉默了几秒，压了压眼中酸楚，心中警告自己：你可不准哭，这大过年的，别哭哭啼啼的给人家添堵。  
“时候不早了，家里还等着我回去吃晌午饭，”好不容易把涌到眼边儿的泪意逼回去，她赶紧站起身，还算妥贴地同他道别，“这菜马先生留着吃吧，饭盒也不着急还我，过两天上了班再说。”  
“我送送你。”  
“不用了。”  
“送送吧。”  
“不用了。”  
“……还是送送吧。”  
“……”  
夏露不敢再推了，生怕再说一句就哭出来。两人默默地出了门，默默地走到胡同口，默默地停下步子。马龙想问她是怎么来的，琢磨着是要帮她叫辆黄包车还是送她去电车站，夏露却首先出声，低低唤了他的名字：“马龙。”

“嗯？”他虽是拒绝别人的那方，此时心里却也不大好受，侧头应了一声，想到这大约是头一回——估计也是最后一回了——她没有客气地叫自己“马先生”。  
夏露却没再说话，只转过身面向他，突地走前一步，把额头抵靠在他胸口，忍了半天的眼泪无声无息地掉下来。  
马路边儿人来人往的，她也不在乎脸面了——反正就这么最后一回，随便别人怎么笑话吧。  
马龙犹疑地抬起手，觉着不该再给她这样虚妄的安慰，却终究忍不下心，最后还是轻轻地摸了摸她的头。  
“你就是对人太好……”夏露反倒直起身，垂眼说了句，“是我没福气。”而后便转身快步走了，没有再回头。  
马龙立在原地，目送她沿着便道越走越远，越走越快，竹青色的背影看着有些伶仃。他有些不放心让她这么一个人回家，可也不能再追上去，正在心烦意乱的当口，突又瞥见马路对过有辆熟悉的黑色轿车，车边立着的人不知已经站那儿看了多久，见自己望过去，二话没说，直接拉门坐进车里，一踩油门开车走了。 

其实张继科本来不会这么早来找马龙的，只是晚上临时插进个推不掉的饭局，才特地在上午就出了门，想跟他一块儿吃个午饭。  
车开到地方，刚要调头去马路对面泊车，便瞧见马龙和夏露肩并肩从胡同里走出来，后头该看的不该看的全让张继科看了个满眼。  
他眼见人家姑娘都走半天了，马龙还傻愣着站在那儿，一副犹犹豫豫要追不追的德性，干脆推门下了车，立在车边等着看他到底什么时候才能注意到自己。  
等到马龙终于注意到了，张继科却又因为心中那把邪火，实在不想现在就搭理他，自顾自地上车走了。  
说来也不能全怪张继科误会——这边二位演的虽是出离别戏码，但由不知情的旁人角度观之，怎么看怎么带着几分恋恋不舍的意思。况且许昕那档子事儿怎么解决的张继科还不知道，火上浇油地见到这一幕，叫他不多想才有鬼。  
他倒也不是觉得马龙和夏露间真有什么，只是于这一刻清楚地意识到，马龙确实有着许多别的选择——谁说这人是孤零零地过日子的？他有朋友，有对他以心相许的女人，只要自己放了手，他完全可以去选择别的人，照样自由自在地过下去。

当晚张继科跟中原公司的几位股东吃了饭，饭后一行人换去中原百货楼上的“七重天”歌舞厅继续热闹，周秘书跟在张继科身后半步，突地凑前在他耳边道了句：“二少，我告会儿假行不行？”  
张继科侧头看了他一眼：“干吗去？”  
“唉……”周秘书跟了张继科四年，虽说平时做小伏低的，但俩人关系倒也不算生疏，闻言叹了口气，合盘托出道，“临出门时吵了一场，趁着楼下还没打烊，买点东西回家跟我太太赔个不是。”  
“去吧。”张继科也知道自己这位秘书素来有些惧内，但跟他太太感情确是很好的。一念至此，心中突然一动，把已走出几步的人又叫了回来，“顺便帮我带点东西吧。”  
周秘书听完张继科让他带的东西，面上不动声色点了点头，心中却暗自道了句，看吧，我就知道俩人长不了，看来这就已经散了。  
张继科不知道他在想什么，只附耳过去补了两句要求，话说完了，见周秘书难得有点傻眼，挑眉问了句：“怎么了？”  
“二少，”周秘书忍了忍，还是笑了，大着胆子跟张继科打趣道，“本来我还琢磨着给我太太买点什么好，您这倒是提醒我了。”  
“别废话，还不快去！”张继科语气虽不客气，话中却多少带了些男人间的玩笑意味，周秘书听得沾沾自喜，心说自己这才叫无心插柳柳成荫，估计是刚才那句话说得正对了二少的心思。然而高兴完了又有些后悔，暗道看来俩人根本没散，而且感情真够不错的，要不然也不能玩儿这套。照这么下去，就算那位马先生做不成什么二少奶奶，自己也该想法儿经营下这条门路才是。

马龙虽明知张继科误会了，却也没急着追上去解释——他一个两条腿儿的，也跑不过人家四个轮子的——只心道了句这叫什么事儿啊，又暗骂张继科真是个少爷……不，简直是个小姐脾气，果然半点都不贤惠。  
可再不贤惠也架不住自己喜欢。马龙叹了口气，想着先给他半日时间冷静冷静，转天再上门解释。  
第二日马龙一早去了张宅，张大小姐却不在，想是人贵事忙，年节下应酬太多。不过反正早就熟门熟路，马龙索性也没回家，泡在张宅等了他一整天，直到九点多才把人等了回来。  
张继科一进门就听下人禀道马先生过来了，便直接上了楼，推开卧室门，果见马龙靠在床头看书，身上只穿了件浴袍，头发还湿湿的，想是刚洗过澡。  
“你倒自在。”  
“谁说的，”马龙放下书站起来，凑过去碰了碰他的腰，“见不着你我整天都不自在。”  
张继科面上倒没见有什么不快，还像平时那样微微低头吻了下他的脸，淡淡道了句：“我去洗澡。”  
“嗯。”马龙带着鼻音应了声，却仍巴巴地跟进了浴室，边看张继科脱衣服边跟他解释自己和夏露并无什么特殊的关系，许昕那边也讲通了，总之诸事太平，张公子张二少您可千万别胡思乱想。  
“说完了？”张继科站在花洒下，边把被热水打湿的头发撩去脑后边斜斜瞥了他一眼。  
“……完了。”马龙顶喜欢看他这个撩头发的动作，尽管对方的裸体早见过八百遍了，一时还是觉得满室春情，赶紧带上浴室门出去降降火。

张继科洗完澡，只围了条浴巾走进卧室，立在衣柜前，冲靠在床头继续看书的人勾了勾手指：“过来，有东西给你。”  
“无事献殷勤，”马龙老老实实走过去站到他跟前，话却说得欠招，“肯定非奸即盗。”  
张继科并不搭理他的话茬，回手打开衣柜门，取出一只拆了包装纸的衣服盒子，揭开盒盖，却是一套银白色的紧身寝衣，从内裤到背心再到睡衣睡裤，全是沁凉滑手的弹力布料，看那窄小包身的做工也知道是不多见的西洋情趣款式。  
马龙闲着没事儿自然不会去逛什么洋装店，看见一盒层层叠叠的东西，先头还不知道是什么，直到张继科把里头那件麻绳一样的内裤拣出来，吩咐他“抬腿”才回过味来，连忙退后一步，面红耳赤地道了句：“张继科，你别太过分，都说我跟人家姑娘没什么了，你就算生气也不能这么着。”  
“怎么着了？”张继科跟进一步，一手揽住他的腰，一手就要把衣服往他身上套。  
“你……”马龙使力挣开他的手，脸红得似能滴出血来，却大半是被他气出来的，“我又不是女人，你别犯浑。”  
“我知道你不是女的，”张继科却仍好整以暇，重扣住他的腰，贴在他耳边劝诱道，“只穿上给我看看，行不行？”  
马龙气得话都懒得跟他说，只想干脆掉头走人算了。  
“听话，”张继科也知道他生气了，轻轻吻着他通红的耳垂，低声哄道，“我倒想你是个女的，能让我娶回家，抱着疼一辈子……”  
讲话的人面色沉如止水，声调无波无澜，却偏能将一句话说得十分缠绵，九曲八弯地钻进人的心坎里，听得马龙气也不是不气也不是，只好仍红着脸不说话。  
“你知不知道，”张继科再哄下去，基本已是在胡扯了，“买的时候我跟人说……”  
他贴着他的耳朵，轻轻道了句：“……是给我内人买的。”

“张继科，我上辈子肯定是欠了你的！”马龙垂眼静了两秒，突地劈手抓过衣裳，飞快的往身上穿，心中只觉自己病入膏肓，无药可救，马上就可以去死了——他听他这样说，心里竟蓦然甜到发苦，愿意自欺欺人地陪他荒唐这一回，做一夜的虚假夫妻。  
“白这么大人了，连件衣裳都不会穿，”张继科扯住他的手，“别动。”  
他亲手为他褪去浴袍，套上衣物，整好细微褶皱。再为他抚平弄乱的头发，抱住他的腰，轻轻带进怀里，低声说了句：“真好看。”  
“你少糊弄人。”  
“我说好看，那就一定是好看。”  
“天底下就属你最不讲理。”

昨日张继科特别吩咐周秘书买了中等的尺码，又是舶来的洋装，马龙虽是男人的骨架，但因为个子不高，所以不但套得下，且还不算太紧。  
不过到底是情趣套装，修身合款，细腻的布料将马龙匀称的身形纤毫毕现般展露出来。马龙的皮肤放到女人堆儿里也算是冒尖了，脖颈，手腕，脚踝几处在外的肤色跟白滑的衣物相比也毫不逊色。张继科一手隔着睡衣徐徐滑过他的腿，一手握住他的手，引他摸进自己的浴巾里头，口中变本加厉地调戏道：“哪儿不讲理了？如果不是好看……”  
马龙轻促地喘着气，感受着手下火热坚挺的阳物，耳听到对方低低续问：“你说它怎么一看见你就变这样了？”  
“……”  
“好好摸摸，你不是说最喜欢它……”张继科话没说完，便觉马龙握着自己物事的手一紧，话音一转，挑眉谑道，“张夫人，下手轻点，万一弄坏了，你下半辈子可怎么办？”  
“你别说了！”马龙脸热得能贴烧饼，气急败坏地低喊了一句。  
张继科倒知道见好就收，可嘴一点没闲着，侧头含住马龙的耳朵细细舔吮，右手潜入衣裤下，包住他光裸的臀大力揉搓，手指时而寻去股缝间的小穴轻轻抚弄，只觉那处欲拒还迎地含吮着自己的指尖，腹下便热得厉害，一紧一紧地发疼。

“你先别动。”张继科蓦地推开他，自己走去床头柜旁翻出润滑药膏，方走回床边，扯开腰间围得浴巾坐下，拍了拍腿，吩咐道，“坐过来。”  
马龙同张继科在床上混熟后，其实一般还算放得开。只是今夜兴许被身上这套令人情热的衣服束缚住了，整个人从头到脚都不自在，跟个傻瓜似的，被张继科的话音牵动着，垂着眼爬到他身上坐好，又不知道该怎么办了。  
张继科买了这么件衣服让他穿本是带着些惩戒意味——他看他同那个女人搅合在一块儿就有气，这把邪火不变着方儿折腾他一回是熄不掉的——但眼下看他乖乖地脸对着脸坐在自己怀里，竟比头一回做这事儿时还要羞涩，一副手脚没地方放的样子，却是可爱得想让人欺负了。  
“现在倒老实了，早干什么去了？”张继科启开药盒盖子，挖了一坨药膏在手心捂热了，方探去他后头，徐徐给他做着润滑。  
“早也什么都没干，你别冤枉人。”马龙后头因为谷道中泛起的一丝麻痒，不自觉地夹紧张继科的手指。  
张继科的呼吸重了重，手指动得更快了些，只觉自己的忍耐力自打遇见眼前这位祖宗就江河日下，一天不如一天，可真是……到底谁跟谁讨债来的还是两说吧。  
“张继科……”  
“嗯？”  
“行了吧……”马龙后穴被他用两根手指弄得一片湿滑，若有若无的酥麻搅得心中萌动，低着头小声嘀咕了一句。  
“你起来点，”张继科巴不得他这么说，“自己把裤子脱了。”  
“又不碍事儿……”话是这么说，马龙却还是自己把已经褪到膝盖的裤子连同内裤一并拽下，露出光裸的臀，任由对方掰开他的臀瓣，一根火热物事慢慢挺了进去，不由低喘着叹出声。  
“你下头湿得厉害，”张继科明知那处湿润只是因为药膏润滑，却偏一边上下律动一边像对女人一样问他，“是被我干得舒服了？”  
“……嗯。”  
“还想更舒服么？”  
“嗯。”  
“那说点好听的？”  
“说什么？”  
“就说……”张继科托着他的头，亲了亲他眼角的疤痕，低声哄道，“说你非我不嫁吧。”  
明明是缱绻至极的情话，马龙却突地觉得有些眼热，一句“我喜欢你”涌到嘴边，又生生咽了回去。什么嫁啊娶啊都是笑话，可现下他还是在这里，穿着奇奇怪怪的衣服，像个女人一样被他进入，不是因为别的，只是因为喜欢他。  
甚至这一刻马龙恍惚觉得，哪怕有一日张继科娶了别人，但只要他不说与自己分手，自己就不会先一步离开他——这样的心思简直已经低贱到了骨子里，让他自己都想抽自己一个耳光，那一句“喜欢”便更不能说出口了。  
张继科看他眼眶有些发红，还以为他被自己逗急了，抬手轻轻抚着他的背：“乖，不闹了。”又俯头凑到他胸前，隔着布料吻住他的乳头，用牙齿和舌头反复撩拨，胯下照准他的敏感点摩挲顶送，觉出怀中的身子舒服得微微打颤，才撤开唇，余光往下扫了扫，眼见他那根物事翘得把睡衣前头撑起一块，顶端溢出的液体沁湿光滑的丝绸，竟让自己觉得有种倒错的风情，畸形的美。

这夜张继科的高潮快感也是畸形的——他把他弄射了两次，眼看衣物床单染上驳驳精斑，自己也深深射在他身体中，却仍无法觉得满足。  
他把之前丢在地上的紧身内裤捡起来，抬起马龙的大腿给他套上，自己也草草套上浴袍，去楼下书房取了裁信用的银剪，让马龙平躺在床上，用剪刀小心翼翼地剪开那条皱皱巴巴的睡衣和窄小的内裤——只剪开了乳头和下体的位置——而后把对方半软的性器从丝绸裂口中拿出来，自己跪在床上，一边玩弄他小小的乳头一边为他口交，极尽取悦之能事，看他不可自持地扭动挣扎，哭泣着泄在自己口中，而自己下头虽然仍自硬着，竟也得到了一种仿似高潮的快感。  
带着这样的快感，他把自己的男形连同对方的抵在一处狠狠磨蹭，蹭到马龙无法自抑地射了第四次还不肯罢手，继续用自己的东西，自己的口和手折磨他那根已经不大硬得起来的物事，直到他连抽搐的力气都不剩下，小声哭着漏了些许尿液出来，才终于满足地射在了他身上，与他相拥在一块儿沉沉喘息。

马龙被他折腾得疲累已极，几乎是半晕半睡了过去。张继科拧了热毛巾为他清理好身下狼藉，又把被子拉上来盖严实了，方靠在床头点了支烟，静静看着他睡着的脸。  
他看着他睡着的脸，冷静又贪恋，这个人你放开手……他可就归别人了。

十六  
三月的时候，又在画报一角见着了那位阮姓女星的遗照，令马龙回忆起自己跟张继科差不多就是去年这时候遇见的。他还记得那时候的情景——自己正弯着腰踅摸帽子，满目都是匆匆忙忙的人脚。后来身周突然清静了不少，找着帽子直起身，便见到张继科负手立在跟前。尽管眼神儿不好，那刻却也觉得眼前一亮。许是弯腰久了有些头晕，耳中微微嗡鸣，心口扑腾狠跳了下，竟感到有点慌张，随口扯了个玩笑掩饰。  
这情景如今再想来多少带了些宿命的味道：匆匆浮生，身周一小方天地突然静了，抬眼便见他。 

想到这里时马龙抬眼望去，眼前是宁园碧波荡漾的水面，他们沿着湖岸慢慢走，去看早放的桃花。  
桃花林中有群高校学生趁这大好春光凑在一块儿排戏，马龙驻足偷听了几句，听出是《雷雨》中的一幕。  
前年《雷雨》公演时马龙便去看过，去年曹禺在《文学月刊》上连载《日出》，他也一路追看了下来，对跋中所言深以为然。  
张继科对这些并不感兴趣，却也愿意听马龙说。两人在桃花林中缓缓踱着步子，马龙给他讲小说，讲话剧，讲曹禺在《日出》的跋中写过的话：  
“我渴望着一线阳光。我想太阳我多半不及见了，我也愿望我这一生里能看到平地轰起一声雷，把盘踞在地面上的魑魅魍魉击个糜烂，哪怕因而大陆便沉为海。”

其实两人在一起时，通常是多谈风月，少论政事。马龙多少也看出来了，张继科对这个国家并没什么太深的感情——他在中国度过的童年没留下什么好回忆，又早早去了国外，缺乏爱国情怀也是有原因的。他不想去指责他什么，只索性不跟他谈这个话题，恐怕说得深了，两个人就要为这事儿吵一场。毕竟再怎么有原因，真要说起来了，他也不能认同他的想法。  
张继科想的却没马龙那么多——他关注政局发展是为了做生意，又不是为了谈恋爱，加之留洋多年彻底学来了洋人那套“各存己见，不必求同”的做派，所以哪怕就是真说起来了，也不会为了这种事儿跟马龙闹矛盾。  
于是现下马龙难得跟他表达自己的政治态度，张继科也没往心里去，只觉对方一袭中式长衫，挺拔地立在花树下，面容神色虽不似口中背诵出的字句一般慷慨，却是恬静而深情的，默默注视着不远处波光粼粼的春水，落入眼中便带出几许古典韵味，像幅绘在宣纸上的淡彩水墨，让张继科有些想凑过去吻他，又碍于公众场合不能得逞，只得言语调戏了句：“张夫人，你可不会游泳，要掉进湖里我还能救救你，若沉进海里，咱俩也就只能一块儿淹死了事了。”  
马龙被他这么一打岔，什么忧国忧民的心思都提不起来了，瓮声瓮气的说：“别老瞎叫。”

要说这个三月，张继科过得可真舒心。不是别的，单凭王珍妮王小姐终于靠着“一哭二闹三上吊”的泼皮伎俩说服了她家老爷子，定下了回美国的船票，就够让他满意的了。  
“小马哥哥，我要先去上海看朋友，再从那边坐船走，你有没有空来火车站送我？”  
“他没空。”张继科顶见不得王珍妮跟马龙撒娇，马上干净利索地插了一句，又不阴不阳地说，“不过这样的喜事，我倒愿意空出时间见王小姐最后一面。”  
“张公子，难不成你忘了，你现在可是被我抛弃的伤心人，”打嘴仗王珍妮从不让人，立马反唇相讥道，“你去送我，好歹也得做做样子哭一场吧？你哭得出来么？就算你哭得出来，我还怕我笑场呢。”  
张继科淡淡瞥了她一眼，懒得再跟她计较——其实他疑心以她的鬼心眼儿，或许已有点看出来了自己和马龙的关系，但到底既没去王老爷子面前告状，也没在外头乱嚼嘴皮子，还算是有良心，没白在自己家骗吃骗喝了那么些日子。

说是不送，到了要走的那天，两人还是一起去了车站送人。张继科大半是为了周全人情场面，马龙却是真心喜欢这个小妹妹，想再见她一面。  
王老爷子是要一直把人送到上海的，故而车站一见，情绪尚且不错，并没什么“离愁盖过天”的意思。他只以为是自家姑娘到了儿没看上张继科，一头怪她眼光太高，一头多少对张继科有些抱歉，不过碍于长辈的架子不能表现出来，最后只拍了拍张继科的肩，玩笑了句：“唉，我家这丫头就是太没长性，烦了你这么些日子，这又哭着喊着滚了，往后咱爷儿俩可都省心喽。”  
“您可千万别这么说。”张继科同老爷子客气完了，目送他先一步上了火车，方才转去旁边和王珍妮再说两句话。  
“小张哥哥，你快哭，再不哭可没机会了。”王珍妮笑着揶揄了他一句，又转向马龙道，“不过小马哥哥千万别哭，我可不忍心。”  
“别贫了，回了美国好好照顾自己，交朋友也当心点，你那自来熟的性子多少改改吧。”张继科其实也不是真讨厌她——说实话，王珍妮有时的天真脾气跟马龙还真像，那声哥哥也不全是瞎叫，就冲这点张继科也没法当真讨厌她，是以到了最后，也愿意正色嘱咐她两句。  
“你别那么严肃行不行，”张继科一旦真的正经起来，王珍妮就没辙了，垂下头嘀咕道，“念完书我还回来呢，别真搞得跟见最后一面似的。”  
“就是，”马龙见她有点难过，安慰地拍了拍她的头，“下次回来可就是大姑娘了。”  
“你们……你们真讨厌……”王珍妮方才还笑得欢实，被马龙拍了下头，反倒把人给拍哭了，“我本来没想哭的……讨厌死了……”  
不过哭也没哭多久，抽嗒了两声便止住了，面上重又笑开来，直到上了车，火车开动了，还从包厢里探出头来，笑着挥手喊了句：“小张哥哥，小马哥哥，再见！”

那一年是民国二十六年，三个年轻人在汽笛声中挥手告别时，都没想到这真就是他们所能见的最后一面。  
而后因为时事发展，王珍妮一直未曾回国，而她二十七岁便遭遇车祸去世的消息，也因后来王家举家迁去了美国，彻底与这边断了联系，一直未曾传回国内。  
世事多叵，故而有时再见两个字说出来，却是永别了。

进入四月中旬，天气猛一下热了起来。张继科之前寻了些由头开走了两个嘴不严的佣人，余下的得了教训，知道要管好自己的嘴，再不敢让什么风言风语传到老公馆那头去。于是马龙依旧时常留宿张宅，因着全无架子，已与一干下人混得挺熟，每回他一过来，厨房就净拣他爱吃的菜往上端，招得张继科在饭桌上取笑他：“马先生，您这还真是人见人爱。”  
“在下别的没有，就是人缘儿好，”除了床笫私话，其他时候马龙是不肯在嘴上吃亏的，当下用筷子敲了敲菜盘边儿，“张公子，多点吃菜，醋泡饭吃多了可伤胃口。”  
天气闷闷热了几日，末了儿果然下了场大雨。雨从下午两点多开始下，忽大忽小，一直未停。马龙这日下午只排了头一堂课，下了课坐在职员室里，听着外头哗啦哗啦的雨声，莫名就是静不下心。  
这日早起天还好好的，一副万里无云的景况，张继科平时开的那辆雪佛兰送去保养了，车库里虽还有那辆加了钢板的道济，但已许久没开过，大约油都不剩下多少。张继科年后换了办公的地方，在香港道单租了一幢洋楼，离剑桥道溜达一会儿也就到了，所以也没想着折腾，早起俩人一块儿出了门，马龙去坐电车，他步行去了公司。  
现下马龙坐在桌子边，先惦记着那人没带伞，又想着他们公司肯定也有车子司机，再怎么着也不会叫他挨淋，不用自己操心。结果想来想去，犹豫了快一个钟头，还是告了个假，提前出了校门。  
马龙在职员室里常备着一把雨伞，他下了电车，撑着伞走去张继科的公司，心中笑自己明明多此一举，却还是忍不住想去接接他——往常都是他来接自己，但偶尔他也想去接他下班，在这样雨落不停的天气中，与他共撑着一把伞走回家去。

张继科换了办公的地方，门房也换了个新的。俗话说新官上任三把火，这门房也不例外，很是着紧这件稳当的好差事，来往的人定会仔细问了，生怕手漏放了什么不该放的人进去。  
马龙是个生面孔，又穿得朴素，蓝衫布鞋，看着就不像什么生意人。门房听他张口就要找顶头的东家，又说没有约过，面上客气道您等会儿，却不敢把人放进去，只自己先进楼通报一声。  
马龙也不以为意，打着把黑油布伞立在铁门边，并没不识趣地跟过去站进廊里避雨。  
这日周秘书正好出去办事了——他口风紧，是以公司里除了他，再没人听过马龙的大名。另个秘书跟张继科说有位姓马的先生找，张继科手中的钢笔顿了顿，却没答话，只起身走到窗边往外看了一眼，淡声说：“知道了，你出去吧。”  
小秘书见他这不怎么热络的态度，也没多事儿把人请进来，就这么把马龙撂在了雨地里。

外头下雨天色昏沉，张继科办公室里却也未开大灯，只拧了盏台灯看文件。  
昏暗的房间中，他站在二楼窗边，半隐在窗帘后头，几是着迷地望着铁门边执伞等着他的人。  
透过白茫的水雾，他看着那人一身长衫立在雨里，伞面遮去了头脸，只能望见他执伞的姿态。灰蓝布衫，安静的单薄身形，握伞的手指白得像玉雕件。  
北地的晚春热时很热，下起雨来却又很冷。张继科明知道他是特意来接自己，穿得那么薄，站久了怕是会病一场，却故意挨延着不叫他上来。  
玻璃窗上潲了些雨点子，衬得玻璃像块滴水的薄冰似的，看着就森森地泛凉气。张继科的脸模模糊糊地映在窗户上，显得格外冷漠，眉眼又像浸透了玻璃的凉，鬼影子一样有点渗人。他固执的静望着马龙立在风雨中等着自己，心中生出一种盘根错节的满足感，挟带着法国人说的那种“似曾相识”的恍惚——  
执伞的人。润湿的长衫下摆。遥似旧梦的雨声。

虽然马龙没有口头表明过，但他那点心思是瞒不过张继科的。他知道马龙真心喜欢着自己，自己也不是不喜欢他，可眼看对方为自己犯傻一样站在冷雨里枯等，竟让他觉得快意——每个能够证明马龙深深沦陷于这段关系中的蛛丝马迹，都让他觉得快意。

当晚马龙果然因为受寒发了低烧，张继科亲手喂他吃药，又为他脱去衣物，将他严严实实地裹在被子里，抱进自己怀中，一下一下轻吻着他微烫的额头——他为他生病，再由他亲手照料，这也令他觉得快意。  
马龙靠在张继科怀里，看他把自己当三岁小孩儿一样照顾，不由也生出点撒娇的念头，嘿嘿傻笑了两声。  
“笑什么？”  
“没什么。”低烧的感觉或许同微醺相仿，有点晕，还有点莫名的亢奋，让马龙不老实地抬起头，轻咬了一口张继科的下巴，又去咬他的喉结，小狗舔水似地舔个没完。虽说发着烧，鼻尖却也凉得跟狗一样，在张继科脖子上蹭来蹭去，最后煞有介事地评价，“张继科，你真好闻。”  
“病着呢，别瞎闹。”张继科微皱着眉躲开他的骚扰，抱着他的手却紧了紧。  
马龙却还没完没了，凑到张继科耳边吹着气问：“你是不是硬了？”  
“……”  
“硬没硬？”  
马龙的语气很有故意装乖的嫌疑，话却直白放肆，撩拨得张继科上了火，又不能在他病时折腾他，想忍忍算了，那头还一个劲儿亲来亲去，想去浴室自个儿解决，怀里这位主儿又腻乎着不肯放人，简直让张继科怀疑自己喂他吃错了药，喂出个不知好歹的失心疯出来。  
“这可是你自找的。”张继科语气不善地吓唬了他一句，却也没真刀真枪地做什么，只除净衣物钻进被中，又把马龙的内裤也扒了，从后面抱着他，略微分开他的腿，将硬了半天的物事塞到腿缝中抽送，耳听到他高高低低地、细细软软地呻吟，真想学许昕叫他一声“祖宗”——明明没把他怎么样，这么个叫法儿根本就是在蓄意勾引人了。

“嗯……嗯……”其实马龙也觉着自己跟吃错了药一样，身上酸软得没什么气力，可又特别想做，一头用光裸的臀磨蹭着张继科的下腹，一头拉过他的手，按到自己的下身，让他感受着自己一点一点硬起来的性器，口中继续软声央求：“进来吧……进来好不好？”  
张继科听他这么说，只觉自己也跟发烧了似的，太阳穴都被他软绵绵的话音勾得发疼，取了药膏草草抹足了，慢慢把兴奋到筋脉贲张的性器顶了进去，口中也忍不住低低呻吟了一声，喘息着说：“你里头真热。”  
“发烧能不热嘛……”马龙这时候倒知道自己是个病人了，也知道病人有着不讲理的特权，不管张继科忍得辛苦，哼哼唧唧地吩咐，“身上没劲儿，你可不准动快了。”  
张继科只得慢下来，认命地缓缓律动，手里尽职尽责地伺候着他前头那根东西，一场性事做比不做还难受，只想赶紧把这位祖宗弄舒坦了拉倒。  
好在马龙发着烧，精力不济，没坚持多久便泄在了张继科手里。张继科见他射了，正要把自己的东西抽出来捋快点，不跟他这儿受这份罪，却觉马龙回手摸上两人相交的所在，带着高潮余韵轻喘着说了句：“别动……就射在里面。”  
“操！”张继科终忍不住爆了句粗口——这回倒是换成了正宗的国骂，想是近几年听他家老爷子骂多了，现下终于学以致用——他真觉得这祸害就是跟自己讨债来的，胯下挺了挺，把性器重重插回去，又不能动得太快，节制地折腾了半个多小时才射出来，高潮时狠狠咬住了马龙的耳垂，报复地问了句：“非要我射在里头，这是想给我生个小龙儿出来？”  
“想要就自己生……”马龙其实已经昏昏沉沉地半睡半醒了，被他一咬方打起点精神回了句嘴，觉得刚才迷迷糊糊地可能又被他插射了一次，但那高潮快感竟不十分清晰，反是后面含着他的物事，感觉着他在自己的身体里，两具肉体一下一下地契合，心中竟然觉得踏实饱足。 

等张继科为他擦完身子，马龙已经彻底睡过去了。张继科守在他床前抽完了一支烟，走去楼下书房，取了份放了几天的文件和印泥上来。  
自打过年那夜之后，张继科便琢磨着要送处房子给马龙——他反悔了，这个人他目前还是很喜欢的，这段感情要比前一段恋爱热烈深刻许多，于是他将心枰两头的砝码都取下来，不再去做取舍，只盘算着找个法子把人留住了，别落进旁人手里。  
张继科知道中文里有个词叫“金屋藏娇”，词后的典故他没那个闲工夫研究，这词在他那儿只有一个意思：买个笼子，把马龙装起来，方便自己结婚后也能“鱼与熊掌兼得”。  
说来张继科的母亲也算是“金屋藏娇”的受害者——要不怎么说是父子呢，这种自私的做法归其了都如出一辙。大约张继科唯一比张父强那么一点的，就是肯把房产归到马龙名下，及到往后不喜欢了，两人分开了，这处房子多少算是在物质上给了对方一些补偿。  
又或者这种做法其实更加卑鄙——张继科看准了马龙现在对他正是难分难舍的光景，于是便毫不客气地利用他对他的感情打造起一座“金屋”，还要把马龙自己的名字镌刻在门楣上，用以昭示对方是多么地心甘情愿。

为了选这处房子，周秘书可是费了不少心思。独幢洋房太过招风惹眼了点，普通民宅张继科嫌条件不好，好不容易选了建在英租界里的“安乐村”，张公子去看了一圈，又说邻居太多，私密性没有保证。  
最后还是张继科自己定了茂根大楼里的一套高级公寓，一层只有两户，楼里租户多是外籍人，在中国呆两年便哪儿来回哪儿去，约莫没那个闲心去理隔壁的是非。  
签房契时张继科走了点关系，连证人画押都在马龙缺席的情况下办完了，就差马龙签个名，再按一个手印便得。  
他取了房契印泥，侧坐在床边看着马龙睡得傻了吧唧的，因着烧还没褪，脸上有些泛红，嘴角还流了点口水。  
张继科抬起手，轻轻为他抹去嘴角的水渍，轻轻牵过他的手，手指在印泥里按了按，又落到契纸上。  
不过哪怕按了手印也不能算完事儿——签名可以伪造，但这件事瞒着他反而没有意义，所以张继科并没拿毛巾擦去马龙指腹上沾的印泥红渍，只借此搞出个开口的契机，等马龙转天起来主动问个明白。

马龙的烧到第二日早起时已全褪了，睁眼时觉得神清气爽，就是腰有点酸，看来病中纵欲还是要遭报应。  
刷牙时他才看见手上的红渍，含着牙刷从浴室里探出头，纳闷地问了张继科一句：“这怎么回事儿？”  
“你先把你那牙刷完了。”张继科已把自己收拾利索，边衔着烟打领带边说了他一句，面上半点不见心虚之色。  
“说吧，你背着我干吗了？”马龙洗漱完了，多少有了点隐约的预感，出了浴室站到张继科跟前，面上却也看不出有什么不快。  
张继科先未答话，只像许多个共度的清晨那样，把马龙拉过去圈在怀里亲了亲，烟草与牙膏的味道混在一处，这感觉两个人都是熟悉的，熟悉得几乎已经成为了“日子”的一部分。  
“背着你把你给卖了，”亲完了人，张继科这才不动声色地开口，“养了那么些日子，你要不要数数自己最后卖了个什么价？”  
马龙一时也不知道该说什么——张继科这人不管是开玩笑还是认真说话都是同一副眼含秋水的嘴脸，但马龙好歹同他处了那么些日子，此刻清楚地觉察到对方不是在开玩笑，决计是非常认真的。  
“马龙，你是个聪明人，很多事我不说你也明白，”张继科见他不答话，倒真不再拐弯抹角，头一回同他开诚布公道，“以后肯定会有些事硌在咱俩中间，”他不说喜欢他，只牵起他的手，放在自己心口，深深望向他道，“可我不想因为这些事同你分开。”  
“……”  
“我有我的难处，不求你能理解……”  
“只愿你别离开我”这话张继科是打死也不会说的——他放开马龙的手，走到镜台前，拿过按了手印的房契递给他，继续深深锁住他的眼，放柔了声音道，“这张纸你要愿意就签个名……不愿意就撕了吧。”  
马龙仍自沉默着，恍惚间觉得时光攸然倒转，回到他与张继科刚认识不久的那段时光。  
那时这个人也是如此低姿态地，以退为进地用温言轻语架设起陷阱，而后自己便心甘情愿地跳了进去。  
但这一回总是不同的——马龙虽然性子单纯，却并不傻，扫了眼房契便十分懂得了张继科的意思，知道这个名一旦签下去，自己就真把自己给卖了——他签名允诺将会插足他的婚姻，做一个不道德的第三者，将自己的人格良心出卖给自己的爱欲贪念。  
“马龙，这事儿回头再说，”张继科也不想逼他逼得太紧，等了一会儿，抬手看了眼表，转换话题道，“下去吃早饭吧。”

马龙本就因为头天发烧起晚了些，又拖拖拉拉地说了半天话，闻言看了眼挂钟，才想起今天自己头堂就有课，再不走连课都赶不上了，根本没空儿吃什么饭。  
好在虽说张继科没吩咐，司机却已把那辆道济打扫一新，加满了油，张继科照例自己开车送马龙上班，上车就把厨房收拾好的食盒跟保温桶递给他，嘱咐了句：“路上吃吧。”  
马龙心里有事儿，也吃不下去东西，抱着食盒提兜没动，一直侧头望着窗外。张继科也不催他，只在他下车时提醒他把东西带下去，别一直硬饿到中午。  
实则也不能怪张继科这么看着他——马龙离家念书时就不着紧自己的胃口，后来父母都去了，一个人住更是随着性子吃饭，两人刚交往时，有回马龙闹胃疼让张继科看见了，打那儿之后就一直看着他吃东西，看管的周道仔细。  
虽然心里有事，但到底胃口被养出了吃早饭的习惯，下了头堂课，马龙终觉出饿来，打开装食盒的提兜，便见到里头还有几张钉在一块儿的纸头，正是那叠手续齐全的房契，心说也就只有那位少爷敢把这么金贵的东西随便塞。  
食盒衬了保温棉，盒盖一掀，里头的包子还带着热乎气。马龙愣了愣，闻出这味道是以前离家不远的那间回民包子铺的手艺。  
后来那店因为生意红火换了个大门脸儿，离家远了不少，马龙便没什么机会去了，前两天还跟张继科随口念叨了句想他们家的包子了，回头要找个时间过去解解馋。  
马龙也不知道这包子是那位少爷什么时候差人去买的，不过赶在今天这当口，多半是特地玩儿花活做给自己看。  
可还是那句话——他随口一提，他便上了心，有些花活不用心可是玩儿不出来的。

马龙愣愣地边啃着包子边盯着那叠房契，鲜红的手印已经盖上了，只差一个签名。  
他看着房契上清晰的，血一般红的指纹，脑中走马灯似的，想到去年三月他们头一回遇见，他为他隔出一小方清静天地，他抬眼便见到他；  
想到某一个秋水长天之中，他与他游湖，同他划船，嘴中说着轻佻又甜蜜的情话；  
想到他在黑暗的戏院中在他掌心写字，斜斜飞一个眼风冲他浅笑；  
想到头一回做爱时铺天盖地般的疼痛，像被一张柔韧却又锋锐的罗网越缠越紧，挣不可挣；  
想到后来的情事中他不断低声地问：疼不疼，疼不疼？

纸轮辐转，物换景移，一盏心灯转到最后，马龙却是莫名想到许昕有回跟自己说：  
“马龙，丑话说在前头，这有钱人心眼儿都多，他要让你帮他签什么文件你可一定别瞎签，千万别把自己卖了还帮人家数钱。”  
“许昕啊许昕，”马龙咽下最后一口包子，抓过钢笔，拧开笔帽，一鼓作气地签下自己的大名，心中苦笑了句，“你说你怎么就这么乌鸦嘴。”

十七

第二天再见面，马龙把那叠签了名的房契递给张继科，并没多说什么。张继科特意给了他几天时间想清楚，现下终于如愿以偿了，面上笑得跟裂开了的核桃似的，却又强忍住得意淡淡说：“自己收着吧。”  
茂根大楼在英租界科伦坡道，方建好不到一月。名为“大楼”，实则只有四层，产权隶属私人，本来是只租不售的。张继科既已动了关系，索性将顶楼整个买了下来，中间却未打通，想是考虑到往后两人分开了，马龙不管想租还是想卖，维持原样要更容易出手些。  
五月底楼内洒扫干净，设施就绪，张继科才带马龙过去看了看房子。两人沿着门厅拖得锃亮的大理石阶走上去，都穿了皮鞋，鞋底敲着水磨石面的声音清脆空旷，像整栋楼里只有他们两个人。  
那叠房契自打签下名马龙就锁在抽屉里再没看过，见了房子才知道是两套，忍不住问：“对面那套留着你住？”  
张继科踏在松条木地板上，手里夹着烟，没地方弹烟灰，便走去写字间里，站在壁炉边吸着烟笑道：“有备无患吧，万一往后你跟我闹脾气，夜里不让我进房，总得让我有个睡觉的地方。”  
室内还没添置什么家具，四壁光秃秃的，也还未贴墙纸。马龙独自站在客厅中，听着张继科的声音从写字间里传出来，因为房间空落，像带了点嗡嗡的回音。  
他笑了笑，并未答话，只走到窗前望着外头的马路。路两侧绿树成荫，幽闲静谧，是租界中见惯了的景象——本来是见惯了的，看了片刻却又突然不知身处何时何地了。  
“怎么了？不喜欢？”张继科吸完烟从写字间里走出来，见到马龙一个人立在窗前，那样的背影乍一看有些落寞。  
“没不喜欢，”马龙静了片刻，接上刚才的玩笑回道，“反正有两间卧室，赶你出去你不会睡另一间？”

张继科没再说话，只从后面抱住他的腰，脸探过去想要吻他。  
马龙顾忌两人站在窗口，怕万一被什么人看见，赶紧挣脱了。他人靠着窗台，往前躲得动作大了些，额头咚一声撞上玻璃。  
“本来就够傻的了，可别再撞了。” 张继科心疼地伸手为他揉了揉痛处——倒不是心疼他撞这么一下，只是往后自己成家了，势必得做出个恰当的样子给两边老人看，约莫也抽不出太多时间过来陪他。这么一想，心里多少有点不是滋味，说是心疼他，又未免带了些猫哭耗子的讽刺感。  
可惜马龙没有什么做耗子的自觉，也没听出张继科的话意，只伸手抽开插销，把窗户推了开去，放了些新鲜空气进来。  
初夏的阳光是很好的，从四楼望下去，马路上空无一人，唯有树影婆娑。张继科顾自从后面搂住他，低下头让两人的侧脸贴在一处，故意眨了眨眼，睫毛扫过马龙的眼角。  
马龙瞧见路上没人，倒不再躲了，闭着眼笑道：“少跟我显摆你睫毛长。”  
张继科也合起眼，听到树上有早破土的知了聒聒叫了两声。因着还未入伏，形单影只地成不了气候，无趣地叫了叫便止住了。

看过了房子，马龙却也不愿立马搬进去，更没什么做房主的态度，一应陈设布置都是张继科替他操持。  
本来这类杂事张继科也没闲心管——他现在住的宅子当初都是秘书帮他打理好了，自己半点没走过脑子——但硬要说的话，这房子或可算作是他们的新房，所以张公子也难得有了些闲情逸致，有些事儿自己掂量完了，还要拉着马龙一块儿拍板定夺。  
马龙对这些东西提不起兴趣，但也不想扫了他的兴，总算没敢拿什么“随便吧”，“你看着办吧”之类的话敷衍。只是偶尔一边聊着墙纸花样、家具款式，一边就忍不住有点走神，没来由地觉得心累——先头他确是盼着能把这口钟敲得长远一些，可如今眼见要敲下去了，又觉不出什么兴奋的意思。相反每每设想一下往后的日子，这还没过上呢，先觉得有点疲累起来。

零七八碎的事情定得差不多，时间也到了七月。马龙教的初中部已考完试了，虽说还未正式放假，日子也清闲了许多，接连几天都宿在沈宅。宅子里侍弄花园的下人姓李，年纪已五十开外，家里人都在乡下，六月底跟张继科商量说想把小孙子接进城里住两天开开眼。张继科对下人并不苛刻，当下点头同意了，于是七月初人接了上来，马龙算有了乐子，没事儿教小孩儿认认字，给他讲故事，骗人家一个六岁的孩子叫他哥哥，却叫张继科叔叔，很是不要脸。  
小暑那日天格外热，厨房买了两个西瓜冻在冰箱里，晚饭后张继科去书房里看账目，马龙逍遥地带着小孩儿在花园里纳凉啃西瓜，教他背“蝉发一声时，槐花带两枝”。老李头却没他那样的好情致，只觉得知了叫得吵人，怕搅合到东家做事，找了根长竹竿去捅。  
书房窗子正对着花园，外头种了株夜合欢。老李头拿着竹竿赶虫子，马龙抱着小孩儿站在旁边凑热闹。知了这东西但凡受了惊动便要漏点虫子尿下来，马龙没正经地跟小孩儿说：“你看虫子尿尿嘘你。”又故意把他抱高了往树底下凑。张继科坐在书桌前心无旁骛地看账目，压根没觉出蝉声吵人，现下却被外头的动静闹腾得站了起来，走去窗边撩开纱帘往外看。  
合欢粉绒的花被竹竿敲落了不少，夜幕下看不出颜色，纷纷扬扬的黑影子。张继科看了一会儿，把纱帘放下，走回桌边继续看文件，倒不嫌他们吵，只觉得喜悦怡然，四下里都活泼泼地带着人气。

第二日马龙不必去学校，起得晚了些，下楼时却见张继科仍未去公司，坐在早餐桌边喝着咖啡看报纸。  
“早。”他出声招呼了一句，却没听见张继科答话，不由有些奇怪，心说难得见这人发呆成这样，一杯咖啡举在手里也不喝，说是盯着报纸看，又似根本没看进去，像在出神想事情。  
“怎么了？”马龙走到桌边，张继科听见他问话方回过神，把咖啡杯和报纸一起撂回到桌上，拉开椅子站了起来。  
“你……”马龙本想问他怎么还没出门，眼光扫过桌上摊开的报纸，也一下怔住了，愣了几秒钟才把报纸拿起来细看。  
约是连夜赶印出的号外版面，来不及上图，只有字：  
我军愿与卢沟桥共存亡——有死而已，此桥可为我人坟墓  
以抗战答复侵略，用热血卫国家

实则这半年的华北东北局势与去年比本算有所缓和，报纸虽有提及日军六月在丰台的军事演习，却也无人敢说这是即将开战的讯号。眼下局势猛地恶化到这一步，东三省还能不能保得住确实难以预料。  
“你今天不用去学校就在家呆着，别到处乱跑。”张继科有些不放心让马龙一个人在家，可也无暇留下来看着他。张父那头已经坐不住了，刚才便已打了电话过来，叫张继科赶紧过去一趟。  
马龙未答话，仍木木地盯着报纸，看不出在想什么。  
“马龙……”张继科见他不应声，心里有些烦躁，可也不敢说他，只把人按到椅子里坐着，跟哄小孩儿一样躬下身求他，“听话行不行？”  
“嗯。”马龙这才有了点反应，愣愣地点了点头。  
张继科也不知道他是听进去了还是没听进去，可巧客厅里的电话又铃铃地吵起来，下人赶紧接了，却没叫张继科听，只自己答了几句，走过来觑着眼色道：“那头问少爷出没出门，”又识趣地补了句，“我说少爷刚出门了……”  
“知道了。”张继科不耐烦地打断她，看马龙还跟块木头一样坐着，也不晓得还能跟他说什么，只低声嘱咐下人看好他，自己开车去了老公馆。

张继科回国时虽存了个卷钱走人的心思，但毕竟能卷走的现钱有限，既有将张家全盘掌握的机会，自是不会放过，一头能捞则捞，一头试图慢慢说服张父把资产转移到国外去。可惜张克辰的态度一直不甚明朗，总觉得只要风向掌握对了，张家可在中国继续稳稳地捞油水，到了国外却不好说了。然而现下还真说打就打，张克辰纵然有点后悔也没辙——诸多房子地产、参商的股份、日进斗金的工厂，哪一样他都舍不下，就算咬咬牙想卖，也不是一时就能出手的。  
未见着张继科前，他心里惶惶地没个着落，待见着自己这个二儿子，看他面上镇静神色，心倒也跟着定了定。父子俩在书房说了会儿话，都认为假若无法和谈，东三省怕是根本守不住。张继科也不绕圈子，直截了当道，如果鞍山沦陷，想保住目前的根基，与日本人对着干没有可能。又言已与日方财团接洽过两次，就算鞍山失守，工厂也准定能开下去，只是利润肯定要减成。若不让日本人分一杯羹，一旦他们接下去控制了东北的局面，工厂连原料都上不来，更勿论开工了。  
张克辰听了他这话，心里已定下了七八分——张继科能识时务地与日本人建立好关系，张家各方面便不会受到非难。工厂继续开着，钱继续赚着，寓公继续做着，他还有什么不满意的？如此想来，愈发觉得家业后继有人，唯一的心结还是怕菩萨有眼，又赶紧自我开解道，这也是形势所迫，是不得已而为之，况且只是做个生意，又未参与政事，往后多供几炷香积积功德就是了。

安抚好老爷子，张继科却也不得闲回家，开车去了公司，便见周秘书跟铁板上的蚂蚁似的在楼门口来回溜达，看见他头一句就是“二少您可来了”，又说客室里商会的人已经等了大半个钟头，复压低声说了句，还有个日本人，以前没见过。  
张继科面色如常，也没答话，只点了点头，脚步不停，当先走了进去。  
往常开会周秘书定会从旁做记录，这日却只跟进去添了一圈茶水，随即有眼色地出了会客室，严严实实地带上门。过了快一个钟头，会客室的门才又打开，虽不知谈了什么，各人面上却都融洽，周秘书陪着张继科把一行人送出门，看那位以前没见过的日本人临上车还特地停下来，又与张继科握了握手，并不用翻译传话，只用英文道了句：“改天有空再叙旧。”  
目送两辆车开出铁门，周秘书随张继科走回楼里，虽很讶异叙旧一提何来，却也不敢开口直问。两人进到张继科的办公室里，周秘书反身关好了门，方斟酌着开口道：“二少您看……”话说出口，又没大想清楚后头要说什么，最后只愁眉苦脸地叹了句，“唉，这仗还真就打起来了……”  
张继科与日方接洽合营工厂的事并未瞒着这位心腹秘书，周秘书也不是个天真的人，但现下再想到早上在报纸上看到的消息，还是有种异常的不真实感。  
室内沉默半晌，张继科一直未接话，似早不知走神去了什么地方，过了几分钟突地站起身，吩咐了一句：“公司你看着吧，有事给我打电话，我先回去了。”

上午出门前张继科便顾虑着现下正是民情激愤的当口，日租界里头恐怕不会太平，马龙那个脾气，可别也跟那儿意气用事。待到提早回了家，还真怕什么来什么——马龙果然没老老实实呆着，下人怯怯地说马先生要走他们也没法儿硬拦，被张继科瞪了一眼，赶紧推脱道给您公司挂过电话了，他们说您在谈事情，听不了电话。张继科强捺下心中火气，掉头开车去了圣功，没见着人又去了马龙家里，依旧扑了个空，又不清楚许昕具体住哪儿，只得找去茶馆，却见根本没开张，亏得有个乡下来的伙计吃住都在茶馆里头，应声开门给了他许家的地址，总算把许昕找了出来。  
可惜许昕也不知道马龙去了哪儿，听张继科一问也挺着急，先把原先那份芥蒂抛去一边，一五一十跟他合计马龙可能去的地方。  
“边走边说吧。”张继科不耐烦干说不动，叫许昕上了车，让他带路去一位知道地址的马龙友人家里看看。日租界已经临时戒严了，好在几条通往租界的大马路尚且平静，路障外头还未见到什么集会人群——后来才知道，那是因为驻鞍日军先行下手，调了百余门步炮、三十多辆坦克在特二区和金汤马路那头逡巡示威。

结果这日张继科归其了也没找着人，最后载许昕回了南市，见马龙家的院门仍挂着锁头，加之也知道了日本坦克上街示威一事，心里头已有些沉不住气。  
“要是他回来了，你跟他说别再出门了，我明天过来找他。”  
张继科草草嘱咐过许昕，开车回了剑桥道，结果一进家门便见让自己着了半天急的主儿就坐在客厅里，心噗通落到实处，火气却噌地冒上来，也不顾还有下人在，阴沉着脸走过去，劈头就骂了一句：“不是跟你说让你在家呆着，合着根本听不懂人话是吧？”  
张继科这人装相久了，从来喜怒不形于色，一屋子人谁都没见过他这么疾言厉色地发火，当下全傻了眼，马龙张了张嘴，末了什么都没说。  
“你还知道回来？”张继科还想再说，但看马龙低着头不吭声，话到嘴边又咽了回去，静了片刻，自己打了个圆场，“……先吃饭吧。”  
于是泥胎一般僵在旁边的下人又活起来，小心翼翼地摆盘子上菜，不敢多发一点响动，生怕出了什么差错，被东家迁怒到自己头上。

两个人默默吃了饭，都没再提这个话茬。直到晚上睡前，马龙估摸着张继科那点火也消得差不多了，才跟他说了句：“我明天要去趟学校。”  
“去吧。”张继科倒也不是想彻底禁了他的足，只又多问了句，“几点回来？我去接你。”  
“不用了……”马龙顿了顿，还是把话说明白了，“这两天学校里可能事情挺多的，我先不过来了。”  
张继科听了这话倒真没再发火，语气也未见什么不快，淡声问道：“你们学校不都要放假了，还能有什么事儿？”  
马龙一时也找不到什么妥当的理由搪塞——他下午确是去见了个在鞍山中学任教的朋友，这当口大伙儿的心思都差不多，虽说不能抄起菜刀上街跟日本人的长枪大炮硬拼，但总有些什么可能做的，能够声援抗战的事情。  
“马龙，”张继科看他不答话，便已把他的心思猜到了八成，面上却仍淡色道，“你想做什么都随便你，只是这些天你要不能跟我这儿老实呆着，往后也就不用再过来了，我跟你操不起这个心。”

张继科撂下这么句话就转头进了浴室，剩下马龙一个人坐在床边儿，心中千头万绪搅成了个线团，堵得换气都难受。  
张继科洗完澡出来，见马龙还跟那儿一动不动地坐着，又放软态度道了句：“跟你说两句气话你也当真，”走过去顺手拉他起来，“别傻坐着了，洗澡去。”  
夜里两人躺在床上，灯关了许久也没人睡着，张继科那话是否真是气话两个人都明白，不点破无非是给彼此个台阶下。马龙睁眼望着床边垂下的蚊帐，蛛网一样薄，又像茧一样白。

第二日起来报纸上又换了风声，日军提出“不扩大事件、就地解决”的方针，主动找冀察当局和谈。十一日从北平传来消息，称协议草案已经达成，各界还未有所反应，日方便蓦然换了嘴脸，先前所说一概不认，对华大量增兵。十二日两个关东军独立混成旅团加一个师团进关开到鞍山，十三日新增两个步兵团，全面占领交通枢纽，日租界里巷战演习没完没了，工事一层层地修了起来。  
如此严峻的形势下，连英法租界里也一片死寂，昔日歌舞升平的景象再不复见。鞍山学联与各界救国会并未组织师生民众与日军正面冲突，只理智地发起联名通电，表示支援二十九军抗战到底，尽己之能募捐些物资。马龙有时跟朋友去学联帮忙，其余时候老实在家呆着，张继科也没再管他，算是两人各退一步了事。  
局势一日日僵持下来，二十多号张继科听说东局子机场已经乌压压停了一片日本战斗机，跟马龙商量说现下还是英法租界里最安全，他在法租界还空着套房子，不如让许昕家搬过去暂住些日子。  
马龙把话跟许昕一说，许昕却不同意，心里不想连累马龙欠张继科的人情——承了人情早晚得还，那位少爷肯定不图自己什么，自己家欠他的，最后还不是得要马龙还。马龙却懒得跟他扯皮，直接撂了句你搬也得搬不搬也得搬，咱妈那么大岁数了，你底下仨妹妹，打起来了你看顾得过来么？  
于是最后还是搬了，那套空着的房子在西小埝，本是有人抵债给公司的，半新不旧，也不打眼，用来安置人倒是合适。张继科本想开车帮着搬，马龙说你可别，我跟干娘说是我同事的房子，你这德性在她老人家眼前打两晃准定得露馅儿。张继科闻言也不坚持，只摸了摸马龙的头，说了句：“最近难得看你跟我有点笑模样。”

“……我又不是冲你。”马龙听他这么说，也觉得有点过意不去，主动凑过去亲了他一口。  
俩人近来因为马龙实在没那份心情，床上的事儿也省了。张继科把他拉过去亲了片刻，手便有些不规矩，但马龙跟朋友约好了，这就要出门，赶紧推道晚上再说。 

马龙约好的朋友是他在北平师范学校念书时的师兄，当时算不上很熟，还是后来马龙回了鞍山，发现对方没回山东老家，却在南开中学执教，这才慢慢熟起来。  
山东汉子性格豪爽，以前每每碰头吃饭时总爱拉着马龙海喝，马龙酒量浅，最怕他来这手。不过最近两人见面就是正事，倒没再被他拉着喝过酒。直到这日约在对方教工宿舍，马龙进门便见桌上已经摆了两碟小菜和酒瓶子，诧异问道：“你这又是想起来哪出了？”  
对方嘿嘿一笑，拉马龙坐定喝了一杯，才道了句：“我昨个儿去报了名。”  
马龙闻言愣了愣，当下也明白过来，他是说去报名参战了。  
“没别的意思，就跟你说一声，可不是撺掇你去，再说人家只收受过军训会开枪的，你去了也白费。”  
马龙顿了顿，没说什么，沉默地敬了他一杯，酒到杯干，而后一杯杯喝下去。胃口被白酒灼得火辣辣的，脑子却反常地清醒。

市内许多电车已经停运了，这日马龙骑自行车来的，却一路推着车走了回去。倒不是因为喝醉了，其实脑子一直醒着，只是想走一走。  
张继科近来常被张父叫回老公馆说话，比马龙回去得还晚，到家时马龙已洗去一身酒气汗意，人看着清清爽爽，面色也没什么不对。  
只是晚上上了床，张继科要吻他，却见他根本不想配合，心里有点烦他反复无常，强捺着性子问了句：“你又怎么了？”  
马龙犹豫了一下，不知该如何说起。张继科本就不是个脾气多么好的人，这段日子耐心也耗得差不多了，懒得再废话，直接吻上去，卡着他的下巴，不容他再躲。  
马龙脸避不开，身体下意挣扎，夏天人原本就穿得少，他越挣张继科越上火，最后基本就是要硬来了。马龙先是没来及解释，眼见他这么着也不想再解释，那份酒意好像才反上来，心口烦躁得厉害，下了死力跟他较劲，直到被张继科突地卡住脖子，紧紧压在身下，渐渐气都喘不上来才泄了力，死鱼一样平躺着不动了。  
张继科看他不挣了便撤了手，眼见他难受得直咳嗽，也觉得下手太重了，可也不想道歉，沉默半晌才说了句：“马龙，你还想让我怎么样？”

还想让他怎么样……马龙平了呼吸，最后摇了摇头，什么都没说。张继科下头还硬着，也不想忍，潦草地做了润滑便捅进去，抽插的动作倒不像方才那么粗暴，过了十来分钟伸手探到马龙前头摸了一把，见他也不是没有反应，便更加没有顾忌，放开动作做了下去。  
虽有大半个月没做过，但初时钝痛过后，熟稔情事的身体也慢慢被撩拨起了性欲。夏夜黑暗闷热的房间里充斥着肉体交击的声音，马龙面朝下趴在床上，身下的床是熟悉的，身上的人是熟悉的，身体里的情欲也是熟悉的。  
——然而那种突然不知身处何时何地的陌生感又回来了。好像一路蒙着眼，摸索着路边的一草一木走到了一个地方，睁眼眺望来路，方才发现映入眼帘的实景全不是脑海中勾勒出的模样。

七月二十九日凌晨，战事突如其来地打响了。驻津国军终于接到了抵抗的命令，二十八日连夜部署方案，决定趁日军兵力主要集中在北平时首先出击。  
天色从黑暗到光明，战势却逐渐向日方那头倒了下去。市区巷战最激烈的地方在海光寺一带，枪炮声传到剑桥道里已不甚清晰了。马龙与张继科面对面在客厅里坐着，从半夜坐到晌午，没有说一句话。  
下午两点多，日机果不其然开到了鞍山上空。虽说租界是国中之国，日本人不敢炸也不能炸，但难保有个万一。故而张继科早让下人把花园里的地窖打扫出来，隐约听见飞机掠空，便道谁都别在屋里呆着了，把门锁好了，先全下去避一避。  
马龙并无异议，站起身跟着张继科往外走，可怎么看怎么似行尸走肉一般，心魂早就不知道飘去了哪儿。  
张继科见他六神无主的，只得伸手拉住他，走到花园里时，第一枚炸弹终于尖啸着落了下来。  
轰炸声是无论离得多远都听得清楚的——那刻马龙突然站住了，像是终于回神活了过来，定定望向轰鸣传来的方向，张继科拉了他一把也没拉动，刚要开口，见到他面上的神情又闭了嘴。  
那样的神情，像是在这一声轰鸣中活了过来，然后又迅疾地死去了。  
而后在下一声轰鸣中再活一次。再死一次。

地窖里只点了盏小瓦数的灯泡。昏暗的灯光中，马龙没有坐，张继科便也站着，跟他一块儿盯着地窖入口的铁门看——实则也就是扇门，再看也看不出别的来。  
唯有轰鸣声毫不停息地传入耳中，整整四个小时。

二十九日，驻鞍国军奋战十五个小时，因伤亡惨重，而北平业已告破，日军不断增兵鞍山，终于下午四时半撤出市区，于静海、马厂两地待命。  
三十日，鞍山沦陷。

十八  
不论时事如何艰难，日子总得继续过下去。  
日军奉行以华制华的方针，前脚攻占鞍山，后脚就成立了个叫“鞍山治安维持会”的傀儡组织，其速度之快，却是早有预谋。商会早被日本人把持在手里，实则七七事变当日，商会的人带着那个日本人来找张继科，就是为着游说他做这个“治安维持会”的委员——日本人是冲着张克辰的名头来的，治安维持会的名单上，从委员长到委员全是在北洋政府倒台后蛰隐于津的旧官僚，当年野心不死，现下终于有了升官发财的机会，一个个上赶着摆出一副配合嘴脸，有那没被日本人看上的，还要觉得失了面子。  
张继科虽被日本人找上门，却婉言谢绝了——他算盘打得比日本人还响，深知这份好处不是白拿的，上船容易，想再下来可就难了。于是托辞道父亲年事已高，自己只懂看看帐，别的什么都不会，委实难以胜任。  
“二少太谦虚了，”当日来做说客的商会常务见张继科推辞，怕日本主子不高兴，赶紧从旁道了句，“商场上谁不知道您是打英国名校回来的高材生，这话说得可太谦虚了啊，哈哈……”  
这头常务还在干笑，同来的日本人却直接用英文问道：“张先生是不是在剑桥读的书？”  
张继科听他这么问，心里有些诧异，面上却不动声色，只点了点头：“小早川先生也是？”  
“我修伯格教授的课时，张先生已经毕业了，”小早川本就觉得张继科面熟，当下确认了，笑了笑，补了一句，“我见过你同教授的合影，他很赏识你。”  
“伯格教授为人古板得很，肯把私人合影拿出来，定也非常欣赏小早川先生。”张继科这话恭维得妥当，小早川立时觉得很受用，加之念书时读过张继科几篇报告，本就对他有些好感，便也没想硬逼他做这个委员，心里盘算着等日军彻底拿下鞍山时再说。  
商会的人见小早川没有什么不快，又听说两人是校友，暗自松了口气，笑着圆场道来日方长，往后合作的机会还有的是，是以那日周秘书最后见一行人面上还都融洽。

这事儿张继科都未跟张父讲，马龙自然就更不会知道了。当日轰炸时，因日本人深恨鞍山高校的抗日旗帜，几乎把整座学校连同附属的中学、小学一块儿夷为平地。好在报名参战的爱国师生独立编队，主要负责疏导交通，伤亡损失不大，马龙的师兄也平安无恙，可算不幸中的大幸。百废待兴之时，马龙自是全心全力帮衬朋友，连着一个礼拜都是早出晚归。张继科之前一直管着他，现下却好像不介意了，只嘱咐他注意安全，按时吃饭，每日叫厨房熬些解暑的汤水给他喝。马龙感谢他的体贴，却也没提谢字，觉着话说明了反而显得生分。  
不过有些事儿马龙不提，许昕却一直惦记着。南市虽是三不管地带，但因毗邻日法租界，总算逃过一劫，没怎么挨炸。许昕见街面上逐渐平静下来，自己家房子又没事儿，便跟马龙说要搬回去住，顺便打听张继科什么时候有空——西小埝在法租界顶西边儿，他是眼见着炮火连天的时候，不少人拖家带口地想进租界避难，却被挡在外头进不来。自己家欠了张继科这么大一份人情，就算不知道能怎么还，最起码得当面好好谢谢他。  
马龙也不是不懂事儿，知道张继科对自己好，便连自己的朋友都照顾到了，再怎么不提谢字，也不能把这当成是理所当然。于是这晚睡前跟张继科说了许昕要搬回去住的事儿，又说先替许昕谢谢他，明天他要有空，许昕想过来亲自道个谢。  
“不用了，”张继科拧灭床头台灯，边躺下来边回了句，“也不是什么大事。”  
马龙心说这哪儿不算大事，却也知道张继科是个一句话不说二遍的脾气，他说不用那就是不用了，只是心里总归过意不去，琢磨着怎么跟他再说说。  
“他要是真想谢，”张继科似是猜到马龙的心思，先开口补了句，“你就跟他说，等茶馆再开张，你们俩什么时候再搭档说回段子，记得叫我过去看。”  
“这就完了？”马龙没想到他会突然提起这茬儿，这话又说得像个玩笑，便也难得放松了一下绷了许久的心情，笑着说，“你倒还是那么好打发。”  
张继科笑了笑，因为两人并肩平躺着，屋子又黑，马龙也没见到他面上笑意，只听到他说：“也就只听你说过那么一回。”  
“你得了吧，又不是真喜欢听，”最近两人很少有这样安闲的时候，马龙低声陪他聊下去，“平时还老嫌我贫。”  
“没真嫌过，你挺有意思的。”  
“你会不会夸人？”  
“那回去找你，看你站在讲台上头，挺是那么回事儿。后来站台上说相声，也挺有意思。就想着不知道你在床上是个什么样儿，舌头那么利索，口活儿估计能学得不错。”  
张继科越说越不正经，却因为他说话的语气——平淡的、怀念的、甚至是有些惆怅的——并觉不出丁点调情的意味，倒像是在追溯什么再不复来的前尘旧景，听得马龙突有些心酸。  
是再不复来了。那时虽然时局也坏，但好歹……马龙心口闷得想不下去，翻了个身，凑过去抱住张继科的腰，把脸埋在他颈间，沉默了好一会儿，方重提起点精神接上刚才的话头：“那时候咱俩不才刚认识，你就不说走点儿好心思。”  
“大夏天的，你也不嫌热，”张继科却不再多说，只拍了拍马龙搂在他腰间的手，“躺好了睡吧。”  
“嗯。”马龙自己本来也没那个心情，于是老老实实地躺回去，阖起眼睛酝酿睡意。  
“马龙，”来回翻了几次身，终快要睡着了时，马龙却又模糊听到张继科在自己背后道了句，“人情不用你还，你以后也不用再惦记着了。”  
按理说是挺平常的一句话，听上去也没什么不对，马龙那点睡意却一下就被搅合散了。迷蒙间心里竟是突然咯噔了一下，沉完又一空，莫名有些惶惶，可又不知道是为了什么。马龙想了想，没想出个所以然，最后归结于刚才自个儿半睡不醒的，脑子晕晕乎乎，不知道是哪根筋搭错了。

许昕既都搬回去了，马龙想着也该抽空修整一下自己家的房子，便跟张继科说要回去住几天，把房子拾掇利索了再回来。张继科也没反对，问他要帮忙么，听马龙说不用，便不再坚持。  
实则光收拾房子也用不着几天，只是马龙想着现下局势不比以前了，怕张继科认为住在租界外头不安全，催自己搬去茂根大楼那头住。他虽然不大想搬，但更不想为了这事儿再跟张继科闹什么不愉快，于是惦记着趁这几天把家里各处都好好弄一弄，就算搬走了，这也是父母留下的房子，自己打小儿长起来的地方，一砖一瓦都有感情，好好拾掇一下，就当是提前告个别。

几日间马龙把整间小院儿洒扫一新，窗户抹了新腻子，上房重铺了铺瓦，堵死了堆杂物的偏房里早说要堵的耗子洞，眼见再没什么能收拾的了，才又回了剑桥道。  
一进张宅大门，马龙便见老李头正弯腰修剪门口花坛里的月季。花草不晓人事，依旧姹紫嫣红开得热闹，老李头却像心情十分不佳似的，修理花枝的剪子都带着股恶狠狠的味道，咔嚓一下，咔嚓又一下。  
“马先生来啦？”老李头抬头看见马龙，这才有了点笑模样，点头招呼了一句。  
“您家里最近还好？”马龙看他心情不佳，怕是几天没见，他乡下家里出了什么事，便多问了一句。  
“还那样儿，没什么不好的，劳您惦记了。前两天我小儿子进城，还说大宝儿自打被接回去就吵着要回来找马哥哥……”老李头说了两句，也觉着自己太唠叨了，便打住话头道，“您赶紧进去吧，别跟我在这太阳底下晒着了。”  
马龙笑着点点头，刚要往里走，又听老李头在后面犹犹豫豫地补了句：“马先生，您要是找少爷……”边说边往宅子里瞅了瞅，明知里头听不见，还是下意放低声道，“可是来个小日本鬼子，这几天都来第二回了，不知道是干什么来的。”  
马龙闻言一愣，这才注意到宅子侧门的青条石阶下头多停了辆车，特地走前几步，绕到能看见车头的位置瞧了眼，果见插着面狗皮膏药旗，便又退了回来。  
“您不进去？”  
“嗯，先不想进去，陪您剪剪花儿吧。”  
马龙话说得坦白，老李头也明白他的心思，继续一边干活儿一边跟他有一搭没一搭地唠家常。过了约莫十来分钟，便见张继科跟一个人肩并肩地走出来，边走边聊，分明是熟人间才有的气氛。

“文森，那就这么说定了，明天晚上见。”  
“好的。其实小早川先生不必亲自跑一趟，下回打个电话就可以了。”  
“没什么，反正我最近也不很忙。”  
来的这人和张继科的关系的确不算生疏——自打第一回见过之后，小早川果然依言约了张继科叙旧，后来俩人也一起吃了好几次饭。其实论起年纪，小早川比张继科还小两岁多，不过是因为他父亲在日本军方的职务，才年纪轻轻便坐到了现在的位子，被指派到鞍山协助监管经济方面的事务。  
他刚到鞍山两个来月，尚没拓展开交际圈子，就因年轻气盛跟茂川派系的人暗地里有了点摩擦。虽说明面上还过得去，可权利多少被架空了，便觉得有些不得志。小早川本心里看不起中国人，但张继科这副不讨好也不疏远的态度反而投了他的脾气，加之两人又同在剑桥念的经济，有不少共同话题，一来二去的也就算熟了起来。

其实张继科自打出门就扫见了马龙，面上神色却一如往常，客套着送小早川上了车，目送车开出铁门，既没进楼，也没出声招呼，只立在当地望着他，像是在等他自己走过来。  
马龙站在花坛边与他对望，八月盛夏的阳光火辣辣地泼下来，地面都被浇得冒热气。  
隔着不远不近的距离，他望着他，因着日光白花花地刺眼，并看不清他面上神情。被毒辣的日头晒久了，身体似乎已对冷热的知觉混淆了，热得狠了，反而有种要打冷战的感觉。

默默对视半晌，最终还是马龙自己走了过去。而张继科抢在他前头开口，仍是惯常那副平淡语气：“先进去再说。”  
两人进到客厅里，马龙本以为会换个地方说话，张继科却站住了，朝沙发比了比：“坐吧。”倒搞得跟马龙第一回来似的。  
“张继科……”实则马龙还没想的太严重——报上虽未把治安维持会的名单全登出来，马龙却也听到不少风声，知道里头基本都是旧北洋政府的人。他本以为日本人找上张继科八成是为了这个事，现下只想着同他好好谈谈，希望能说服他不要与日本人合作。  
“马龙，我家里的事儿，我也没特意瞒过你。”张继科却打断他，撂了句没头没尾的话，似在等马龙自己想明白。  
马龙却未反应过来，脑子跟被堵住了一样，沉默了几分钟也没接话。他不清楚张家生意上的事儿，张继科也没跟他提过自己早晚要出国这一节，但张家内部的矛盾他还是知道的。可然后呢？马龙傻愣愣地坐着，觉得自己想不明白。  
“马龙，我有我想要的东西，”张继科等了他几分钟，看他仍愣愣地坐着，心知等他自己想清楚是没戏了，干脆把话摊开说明，“坦白告诉你，我并不打算参政，但生意上肯定要与日本人合作，你能接受就接受，不能接受就算了。”  
马龙仍未出声，闻言默默点了点头，示意自己听到了。张继科也没跟他说你慢慢考虑，一时想不清楚就多想几天，只探身去茶几上取烟点了，靠回沙发里静静地吸着烟。  
客厅里的下人早看出场面不大对劲，一个两个都识趣地退了出去。底楼空旷的大客厅里没人说话，只有烟是活的，袅袅地飘起来，袅袅地散开去。  
张继科抽完一支，探身又拿了一支，却见马龙也随他取了支烟，夹在唇间点了——马龙是不吸烟的，只偶尔情事过后，张继科靠在床头抽事后烟，马龙才会跟他一起凑个热闹，腻腻乎乎地爬到他怀里去，找个舒服的姿势靠了，拿过张继科的烟吸进嘴里又吐出来，还要贫气着问他：“烟抽多了不好，我这可是为你分忧解难，你要怎么谢我？”

马龙虽点了烟，但只在点烟时吸了一口，后头就任那烟自己慢慢烧完了。而后终于开口，却是句无关之言：“往后少抽点吧。”  
张继科不答话，马龙捻灭烟头站起身，又说了句：“那就算了。”  
张继科点了下头，也随他站起身，耳听马龙说：“回头我……”知道他是想说房子的事，打断他道：“不用了。”  
“回头我把房契拿给你，”马龙却望着他，顾自把话说完，“过户要办什么手续，你再叫我。”  
“好。”其实张继科也晓得马龙到底是不会收的，当下不再废话，干脆地答了一声，多少有点像是个谈生意的态度，条件讲定了，便该要送客了。  
马龙也不再废话，没有出声道别，只又点点头，转身朝门口走去。  
客厅大门敞开着，外头一片白芒。马龙步步走向那一片茫茫的阳光，突地想到那天晚上张继科说人情不用他还，也不用他再惦记，如今才终于回过味来——张继科怕是早料到这天了，那样一句话，原来也是提前告个别，应是也存了个两不相欠的意思。  
——两不相欠，也再不相干。

张继科立在他身后，面上依旧没什么表情，更不见什么难过不舍的神色。硬要说的话，只是张淡漠到了狠戾的脸。  
他确实早料到会有这天——自己在生意上同日本人合作，马龙准定不能接受。但若说全无转圜余地，却也不尽然。嘴皮子一碰就是话，端看人怎么说了。马龙又不大懂生意上的事，想要糊弄他自己本意不想与日本人有瓜葛，实在是被迫如此也不是没法子。糊弄完了，把姿态放低一些，好好哄他段日子，总能把人哄回来。  
张继科并非没有自知之明——自私、薄情、见利忘义，哪一条都没冤枉他，说实话他也不在乎。他承认自己喜欢马龙，可也一边喜欢着一边算计着，连先前做人情给他干娘家都是为日后铺路。  
只是那一天，在陪他站着的那四个小时里，张继科却发现自己彻底改了主意。  
那天他陪他站在昏暗的地窖里，听着外头远远传来的轰鸣，偶尔觑一眼马龙面上的神情，蓦地想到许久前一个游湖赏花的春日，想到他对他说了什么，因着全没上心所以忘了，唯记得他彼时的神情——  
彼时的恬静与深情，与现下像被漫长的轰鸣凌迟一般的痛。

那样的爱与痛都是张继科没法感同身受的，但是于那一刻他终于意识到，这一次他绝不能再哄他骗他——但凡他对他有过一毫厘的真心，就不能在这件事儿上糊弄他，必须给他一点最起码的尊重。  
这一点尊重也不难给，无非是四个字：  
好聚，好散。

十九  
转日是周一，张继科白天如常去了公司，晚上赴了小早川的约，到家已是十点多，进门便听下人道中午马先生来过了，说是给您送东西。张继科早猜到马龙会趁他不在家时过来，并没多问什么，随便点了点头。  
马龙送来的东西下人不敢乱放，就搁在客厅茶几上头。张继科走过去看了眼，除了那叠房契，还有个衣物盒，多少让他愣了下——他自己都快忘了，马龙最爱穿的那件黑边白衬衫是他送的。  
还了就还了吧，反正都已经这样了，再计较这些细枝末节也没必要。张继科无所谓地把盒子同房契一块儿锁进书房不常用的抽屉里，至于什么过户手续，则压根没想去办——人心都是肉长的，面子上再怎么看不出来，心里总归得难受一阵儿。张继科并不后悔，但是马龙这个人，以及与这个人有关的一切他都不愿再提，只想眼不见为净。  
下人不知道根底，以为是东家跟马先生吵架了，看这意思恐怕还不是小吵，于是一连几天人人夹着尾巴做事，生怕触到张继科的逆鳞。  
结果几天过了，并没见到张继科迁怒发火，人还跟以前一样，虽说成天阴着个脸，却也不难伺候，便又都松下弦来，该怎么着怎么着了。

日子平平淡淡地过了一个月，九月中的时候，张继科接到了一封王珍妮从美国写来的信。实则七七事变刚发生不久，她已拍了电报过来打听消息，现下这封信约莫是嫌电报说不清，想再找补点什么。  
信着实不算短，洋洋洒洒好几张，可来来回回不外乎是一个意思：国内如今变成这样，她也回不来，只能干着急。万幸家里没事，但北平那头有个朋友竟一直没能联络上，真是活急死人。又问张继科好不好，马龙好不好，叮嘱到若有什么事一定要给她拍电报。  
张继科心说要有事儿给你拍电报能管什么用，却也看出她是真着急，信纸上隐约可见泪水洇开的晕迹，于是也回了几句安慰的话，又说自己很好，顿了顿，续写道：“马龙也好，他让我代他跟你问好，也让你自己多保重，不必太挂念我们。”  
其实马龙如今好不好，张继科自然是不知道的。只是他们的事虽没必要向王珍妮说明，却也没必要撒这样一个自欺欺人的谎。  
信写完后，张继科通读一遍，再读一遍，有些想弃掉重写一封，但对着那句话看了几分钟，最终还是原样封好口，同其他两封待寄的信放到一处。

九月中旬已经入了秋，暑气褪了，只因还没下过雨，便也没有一场秋雨一场凉。这日正是礼拜天，张继科难得没有出门，在书房回完了信，又无所事事地小坐了片刻。  
书房窗子敞开着，室内充满了初秋温暖和煦的气息，他却有一刻觉得宛如置身冬日——张继科的自制力一向是极好的，最初那点难受劲儿早被他按消抹平，也并没有对那个人如何念念不忘。可许因一封来自故人的信，又或因说了那样一个谎言，这刻他终于稍稍打开心门，无所事事地坐着，仿佛听到一些旧时的欢声笑语，自去年的冬日，最好的时光的尽头飘过来，挟着冷而清新的气息，在心房中轻巧地打了一个转，又轻巧地飘走了。

再过了几日，终于下了一场透雨，天忽地冷下来。雨从半夜下起，马龙未关窗，身上只盖了床薄夹被，便被冻得睡不踏实。似醒非醒时他突然觉得自己忘了件很重要的事，像与天气有关。  
天凉了……秋天了……哎呦！马龙猛地想起来，之前张继科可跟自己提过，他的生日正经是在七月。结果七月出了那么大的事，他就全然忘了这个茬儿。  
马龙朦朦胧胧地想着，自己连他的生日都忘了，张继科该不会不高兴了吧。又想着明天下课后得去商场逛逛，补份生日礼给他赔不是。  
待想到要买什么的时候，马龙方才彻底醒过来，自己什么都不用买了——他们其实已经分开了，再没有什么关系。  
马龙翻了个身，想去找床厚被子，又懒得动。夜雨窸窸窣窣地下着，渐渐下大了，马龙裹紧夹被，听着雨声再睡过去，第二日起来有点鼻塞，想是感冒了。眼皮也沉甸甸地抬不起来，有些像哭肿了，枕巾却是干的。

天气再冷下来，有日张继科回到家，吃过晚饭上了楼，过了没一会儿又走下来，问了句：“小客室那张毯子是谁拿出来铺的？”  
下人不明就里，便答道是自己看着天冷了就拿出来铺了。  
“送洗过了？”  
“是，可不是我……”  
“没事了，你去吧。”  
下人闻言走开来，心里有点犯嘀咕，暗道东家对宅子里的布置从没上过心，现下怎么又想起来问了。她有些怕是那张虎皮毯子哪里犯了张继科的忌讳，但又觉着那么金贵的东西，不拿出来铺，光搁在储物间里生灰不是可惜了的嘛。

十月底张继科惯例回老公馆同张父叙话，聊天时听他嗓子有些哑，便问他是不是感冒了，可吃了药没有。  
张克辰摆手道：“这嗓子闹了好些日子了，咽东西都费劲。”又说中药吃了不少，就是不见好，想是夏天的时候着了一场急，火气积大了，得好好调理点日子才能缓过来。复长叹了句：“这上了年纪，身体就是不如以前了。”话说出来，面上一下多了几分老态。  
“中药吃着不见好就看看西医，明天我叫路易斯过来一趟。”  
路易斯是个西医，也是张继科的私人朋友，曾被他推荐给张父做家庭医生，只是因为张父觉得西药毒性大，没有中药温和，统共也没叫他看过几次病。  
转日路易斯来了，听说张父这嗓子闹了那么久，便建议他做个喉镜检查。张克辰不大乐意做，被张继科劝了两句，结果还是做了。  
不过查也没查出什么问题，最后还是开了些消炎药了事。直到又过了快一个月，张父咳嗽得越来越厉害，有日竟咳出口血痰，这才终于慌了神，做了一个彻底的检查。  
这回检查结果出来，却是叫张继科去听的，这让他已经有了些心理准备。医生委婉地解释了一下病理，续道令尊这种类型的喉部癌症早期不容易察觉，现在做手术也不是不可行……张继科听他话说得保留，直接打断话头，着重问了问手术风险，最后斩钉截铁道：“那就做手术吧。”

张父那头张继科说一半留一半，只告诉他是喉咙长了个小瘤子，切掉就好了。可张父又不傻，心里多少已有些明白是怎么回事儿。  
张克辰虽然近年胆子小了，但早年也算是走过风浪的人，事到临头反倒镇静下来，平心静气地接受了手术方案，下意乐观地认为还是很有治愈希望的。  
张继科多方打听了下，最后花大价钱从上海请了一位美国医师主刀，手术结果基本令人满意。病情似得到了控制，张克辰暗暗觉得自己大难不死必有后福，开刀后的精神头也十分不错。  
这年十二月北平成立了个“中华民国临时政府”，在鞍山设了鞍山市公署，治安维持会便随之解散了。小早川依然想说服张继科参政为自己做事，但张继科那时正忙着给张父联络手术的事儿，先推说自己没心情谈这个，之后又说等父亲身体更好一些再谈，拖来拖去拖到了转年二月，结果还是不了了之。  
不过张继科这话也不全是托辞——按理说张父这一病，他离自己想要的东西便又近了几分，只是心里却半点觉不出高兴的意思。  
常言道人之将死其言也善，可原来眼看着人半条腿迈进鬼门关，张继科候在手术室外头，脑中来来回回想的却不是张克辰早年怎么亏待他，而是后来他对他怎么样好。

三月又是春天，万物复苏，张父的病情却突然急转直下。这回大夫不敢再建议二次手术，张克辰的身体也禁不住再动刀，只能拿药吊着，往后就是活一天算一天。  
病房条件再好也不如家里，于是四月张父还是出了院，请了两个陪床看护，又请路易斯每天都过来看看情况。张继科跟着搬回了老公馆，他大哥也每日过来打一晃，至于是真孝顺还是为着分家做打算，只有他本人最清楚。  
张克辰知道自己不好了，可也不敢想这是报应——他是笃信还有来世的，倘若这是报应，那到了下头不还是得继续受罪。张继科揣摩到他的心思，花钱请了位“佛法精深的大师”给他讲经，字字句句都是开解的话，就差明言允诺他下辈子准能投个好胎继续享福。

四月中张父趁着自己还清醒，不放心单找律师，又打老家请了公亲上津，这就是要交待后事了。张继科的大哥光长岁数不长脑子，旁敲侧击地去打听父亲的遗嘱，张继科反倒不动声色，心说那都是对老爷子忠心耿耿的人，要有空子可钻我早下手了，还能轮的到你？  
结果不出所料，他大哥前脚打听，后脚张父便知道了，气得直拍床，却因没力气拍也拍不响，又因着喉咙的病骂不了人，最后一口一口地倒凉气，路易斯赶紧给他打了镇静药，确定人无事后才离开。  
张父一觉睡到第二天早上，睁眼时模模糊糊看见床边坐了个人，那样的侧影是他最喜欢看的，便悉悉索索地摸索到那人的手，勉力嘶声叫了句：“……珍珍。”  
张继科坐在床边，感觉到父亲握住自己的手，但没大听清他的话，低头轻问了一句：“您说什么？”  
张父却又不出声了，望着张继科慢慢摇了摇头，突地流下泪来。而后默默闭上眼，似是精神不济，重又睡了过去。  
张继科已经两天没去公司，今天说什么得过去一趟，于是看了张父几分钟，叫看护进来守着人，自己走出房门，边往楼下走边点了支烟。  
楼梯下到一半，张继科却蓦地站住了，后知后觉地意识到父亲刚说了什么——他发现自己竟然几乎忘了，他的母亲中文名字中是有一个“珍”字的。

那刻张继科终于承认自己觉得孤独——他生命中的人一个接一个地离开他，他认为他不在乎，不在乎到几乎忘了自己母亲的名字。  
或许有日他真能够忘记他们所有人的名字，那些已经离开或将要离开他的人。然而这刻张继科却发现自己害怕了，在这间幽幽的、充斥着死亡气息的宅子里，害怕有朝一日脑中变得一片空茫。  
他站在楼梯上默默吸完一支烟，有一瞬想就这样开车去找一个人，只为告诉他，他想念他。  
但终归最后只开车去了公司，傍晚回老公馆前绕去了剑桥道那头，从书房里把那本《葡萄牙人的十四行诗》带了出来，那是他唯一保存的关于母亲的遗物。  
——如果非要从那些已经离开或将要离开他的人中挑一个来想念，他决定选他的母亲。

这晚张继科把那本有些年头的英文诗集放在床头，睡前随意翻到一页，一首一首读下去，在某一首的结尾停了下来，来回看了两遍，默然合上书册，合死那些唤起了与母亲无关的回忆的字句。  
“可是我向你看。  
我看见了爱，还看到了爱的结局。  
听到记忆外层一片寂寥。  
就像从千层万丈之上向下眺望。  
只见滚滚浪涛尽流向海。”

六月末，张父油尽灯枯，终于撒手人寰。讣告在报上登了出来，马龙自然也看到了，攥着报纸坐了半晌，在心中一遍遍告诉自己：是你要与他划清关系的，你不能再去找他。  
许昕也看到了讣告，当晚去找了马龙，并没提这码事，只带了些饭菜过去，口中埋怨他道：“你天天都瞎忙什么呢，老说没空过来吃饭，回回都得让我给你送。”  
话是埋怨的话，心意却是好的。许昕监督着马龙把饭吃完了，又说了他一句：“合着我不给你送你就不记着吃是吧？你自己瞅瞅，我这一个都快能顶你仨了。”  
“你是说横着比还是竖着比？”马龙笑了笑，收拾着碗筷，准备拿去厨房洗。  
许昕见他还能开玩笑，多少放了点心，也不想撺掇马龙去看看张继科——他是乐见他们分开的，而且这大半年马龙虽说人瘦了点，但精神还算不错，可见长痛不如短痛，没有什么迈不过去的坎儿。

其实马龙人瘦下来，大半还是因为忙碌。鞍山局势不好，但北平那头更糟，去年华北各界救国会便从北平迁到了鞍山。鞍城各校团结一心，不撤消国文科目，不修改教科书，坚决反抗日本人推行奴化教育。圣功是女中，学生本来就少，现下状况更是艰难，但用老秦的话说，学是肯定要办下去的，还要想法儿办得更大更好。小日本儿想让咱们中国孩子改说鬼子话，他妈的门儿都没有！  
马龙这大半年间一头在学联帮忙，一头跟着老秦做事，暗地帮着散发抗日传单和中共鞍山市委出的《抗日小报》，直到后来局势越来越严峻，传单报纸印不出来就用手一份一份抄——许多年过去，那位写《祝福》的文人也已经去世，但在身后留下了可以代代传颂的话：  
“什么是路？就是从没路的地方践踏出来的，从只有荆棘的地方开辟出来的。”

张父的丧礼上，张继科一身黑西装站在他大哥后头，并没有掉一滴泪。他大哥倒是哭得悲戚，好像这时候多哭两声，回头就能多分两处房子似的。  
张克辰的遗嘱并没出乎张继科的意料——张父再怎么厌恶他这个大儿子不争气，到底也不会亏待他，虽没把张家的经营权交到他手里，却留给他一半的不动产。倘若他真能戒了赌，这份房子地产足够他下半辈子躺着过了。  
张继科的大哥对这么个分法也没有异议——他知道这些钱都是死的，可张家的生意他早就插不上手，现下这个分法已让他十分满意。  
张继科那头倒不是不满意，不过以他对他大哥的了解，很清楚这就是个狗改不了吃屎的主儿，那些房子和地在他手里根本留不住。张父在世的时候，张继科并未对他大哥怎么样，相反有时还帮衬他一把，却是因为他知道父亲都看在眼里，想下手现在还不是时候。  
如今张父一死，张继科再无顾忌，半分手足之情都没留下，后头几个月明着暗着对他大哥做出来的事儿，要让早死的张家大太太知道，决计要变厉鬼回来生扯了他。

张继科当年回国的时候，并没存着为母报仇的念头，但六年之后，却真是一报还一报——张继科的大哥死在了这年年底，人是抽大烟抽死的，可究竟是怎么染上的大烟瘾，又怎么几个月就抽出了人命，那就是不可说了。  
李婉娴在张父去世后立马回娘家闹了一场，终于如愿以偿地结束了她这段名存实亡的婚姻。后来听闻前夫的死讯，愕然间先含恨离婚离得太早，钱还是分少了。可遗憾完一深想，又觉得浑身冒凉气，这才有些后怕，只觉这事儿八成跟自己那位前小叔子脱不了干系，心道什么叫吃人不吐骨头，自己可真算是见识了一回。

民国二十八年的一月格外冷，天色一直阴沉着，想是早晚要下场大雪。  
张继科这日回到家，下人边接过他的大衣帽子，边低声禀了句：“有位姓崔的小姐找您，一直不肯走，我看外头天太冷，就让她进来等了。”  
下人说这话是因为张继科立过规矩，他不在时有生人找一概先回了，别什么人都往家里让。  
张继科则根本不记得自己还认识位姓崔的小姐，闻言蹙眉问了句：“人呢？”  
“就跟厅里坐着呢。”  
于是张继科这才注意到沙发里还坐着个人——那位崔小姐悄没声息地坐在那儿，说是找张继科来的，此时却像魂游天外一般，手里笼着杯茶愣神，竟是副要哭不哭的样子。  
张继科边走过去边打量她，确信自己没见过这人，却也知道为什么下人自作主张地把人请进来了——这位崔小姐大着个肚子，还真不能让她大冷天站在外头等。

张继科走到近前，沙发里的人才回过神，赶紧站了起来，局促不安地看着他，可连声招呼都不知道打。  
“找我什么事？”虽然不认识，出于礼貌也不能把人往外赶，张继科自己坐下来，看她还站着，便又客气了句，“坐吧。”  
“我姓崔……”  
“嗯，请坐，”张继科看她憋了半天才憋出三个字，只好耐着性子再问了遍，“崔小姐找我有事？”  
“……张少爷。”  
对方也没坐，又说了三个字，眼泪便唰地掉了下来，哭得说不清话，倒好像是张继科对她始乱终弃，简直莫名其妙。  
张继科清楚自己根本没欠过这么笔冤枉债，却也拿她没辙，叫下人过来递帕子给她，忍着脾气一句句问了半天，才大抵弄明白是怎么回事。

这位崔小姐并不是本地人，本名叫做招娣，最常见不过的名字，人也长得说不上多好，只能算白净清秀，不过因着骨子里的柔弱性情，看着便十分楚楚可怜。  
她原是跟着东家来津做帮佣，后来被张继科的大哥看上了，偷偷养在外头，并没敢叫李婉娴知道。当初人没死时他就已经不大管她了，现在人死了，余下个没名没分还大着肚子的女人，靠当东西撑了两个月，眼见租的房子马上要被房东收回去，连个睡觉的地方都没了，才鼓起勇气找上了张继科的门。  
张继科不知道她肚子里的孩子是否真是他大哥的——是不是都跟他没关系，人他都已经下手搞死了——当下也没多说什么，更把场面话全省下来，直截了当地道了句：“你开个数目吧。”  
“不是，我不是要钱……”崔招娣这辈子就吃亏在性子太软弱，当初被张继科的大哥强占了便宜，竟就稀里糊涂地跟了他，如今又光知道哭，说是不要钱，却讲不清自己究竟要什么。  
张继科对他大哥心狠手毒到了极处，可也不想欺负一个女人。他靠在沙发里点了支烟静静看着她哭，最后放柔声劝了句：“别哭了，要不先吃点东西再说？”  
他肯这样安慰她倒不是因为别的——个中原因张继科自己也不大想承认——不过是因为她眼角边也有一道细小的伤疤，实则长得和那个人并没任何相像的地方，可却因为那一点伤痕，他见她垂着眼落泪，就没有办法觉得她烦。

“我……我不要别的……”崔招娣被张继科劝了一句，倒真慢慢止住了哭，口中的话却仍没什么条理，“孩子我自己养，我一定好好待他……我就想求张车票回去……”  
崔招娣没念过书，话说不清楚，做事也没有章法。她其实是怕张家万一想认这个孩子，她便留不住自个儿的骨肉，是以苦撑了两个月也不敢找上门。虽然之前在花钱托人给南边老家写了封信，可等收到回信，见她娘还肯要她，总算还有条活路，却也再没钱买车票回去，又不敢跟家里开口，也没地方去借，这才找到张继科住的地方——能打听到地址已经算是她做过的最有本事的一件事了。

张继科听她这样说，难得发了些善心。这回的缘由总算跟那个人没什么关系，只是因为听出她对肚子里的孩子很是着紧，不管那是谁的种，当妈的疼孩子，多少触到了他心里某根弦。待问明白她连住的地方都没了，便决定索性送佛送到西，先安排人在客房住两天，等买好车票再找个人送她回去。  
崔招娣是个全没主见的，张继科说什么就是什么，最后便拎着一小包衣服在沈宅住了下来，整天待在房里，轻易不敢出房门半步，更不敢跟张继科同桌吃饭，只在心里觉着他跟他大哥不一样，是个好人。  
张继科自然与好人半点不挨边——他把人弄死前没想到还有这么一出，现下人已经死了，他也算是间接害了她，唯有在金钱方面补偿她一些。  
崔招娣先是不敢收，张继科毋容置疑地道了句：“给你就收着。”于是还是收了，心里愈发觉得他好。

火车票买在了一月二十二号，结果二十一号下了场大雪，算算节气正是大寒，倒是应了景。  
二十二号是礼拜天，张继科左右也没事，便说一块儿送她去车站。  
张继科找来送她回去的人是个公司里的小秘书，正好老家也在南边，听东家说给他放假一直放过春节，工钱又还照算，当时美得不行，出发当日欢天喜地地拖了两个大箱子到了沈宅，连张继科都忍不住有点好笑地说他：“你这是把家都搬回去了？”  
“哪儿能呢，就是带了点土产给家里人。”  
小秘书刚二十出头，人很活泼，想着要跟这位崔小姐相处一路，便主动去找她说话，又不待司机动手就帮她拎箱子——崔招娣本来没什么行李，还是张继科看她冬装几乎都拿去当了，多帮她添了几件衣服。  
虽说挺着个大肚子，但崔招娣其实才刚满十九岁，不好意思跟小秘书说话，又不好意思不答话，最后就人家问一句她答一句，低垂着头，还是那副楚楚可怜的样子。  
张继科站在一旁望着他们，觉得这俩小孩儿这么瞧着有点像对新婚的小夫妻，还挺有意思——他这年二十七岁，比他们大了还不到十岁，却在这一刻蓦然觉得自己老了，看着他们仿佛看着下一代人，竟已是个做长辈的心情。

箱子装好了，人也跟着上了车，小秘书坐在前排，张继科陪崔招娣坐在后排，因着那点莫名其妙的做长辈的心情，又嘱咐了她一句：“路上小心吧。”  
崔招娣垂头应了，车子开出张宅大门，左转驶出几米，张继科突然整个人回过身往车后望去，嘴里火烧火燎的喊了一句：“停车！”  
因着雪天路滑，司机狠踩了脚刹车，车子往前滑了滑才停下来。崔招娣措不及防，身子踉跄了下，忙用手护住肚子。  
她不知道他这是怎么了——虽然同张继科相处时间不久，但她已下意在脑海中把他高高地供了起来，简直像看佛龛里供的菩萨一样，高不可攀地如在天上、在光里，不是俗人，也没有什么喜怒哀乐。  
于是现下她见他几乎是慌张地推门下了车，之后却又立在车门边不动了，便也难得胆子大了点，诧异地凑到车窗边上，脸贴着玻璃往车后头瞧。  
他们为了赶火车出门早，剑桥道这边又僻静，路上除了他们这辆车，只有远处街角立了个人。  
她觉着张继科是在看那个人，又有点纳闷儿地想：是不是他认识的人？可是怎么就光站着看，也不打声招呼呢？

二十  
马龙来找张继科是有着人命关天的正事，却非为了自个儿，而是为了许昕。  
其实许昕并没干什么出大格的事儿——这小子看着跟尊弥勒佛似的，成天眯着三白眼傻乐呵，却也是个有血性的仗义脾气，只是知道老娘岁数大了，仨妹妹里有俩还没许人家，自己身上挑着养活一家老小的担子，不敢不做个“顺民”。马龙平时在做什么从不肯同他说，甚至连许家都有意地少去了，就是怕万一自己有个什么三长两短牵连到他。  
不过即使在沦陷区，被日本人控制着报纸舆论，多少也可收到些外界的风声——日军攻进南京时犯下的事足够叫他们个个不得好死，死一千回也赎不清——许昕不能真干什么，只在心里憋着口恶气，后来同行里几个师兄弟一合计，就一块儿编了些暗讽日寇汉奸的小段子，台上讲完“虚构的旧朝旧事”，说的听的都知道是怎么回事儿，大伙儿不敢点破，一起骂两句解解气罢了。  
结果去年十月底，有伪警找上茶馆的门，没有真凭实据就把许昕带回局子里问话，明摆着是为了讹钱。许昕的妹妹吓了一跳，找到马龙，马龙赶紧带着钱过去，赔着笑脸把人赎了回来，许昕也再不敢说那些暗讽的段子，却没成想刚平静着过了两个月，竟又被拎去了局子里。  
这回的事情可大发了——不单是许昕一个人倒霉，还有其他人也被冤枉地抓了进去，却是因为日本人察觉到中共在东北地区建立起了秘密交通线输送补给和药品，下令查找“共匪在鞍山的盘踞点”。伪警为着向日本主子邀功胡乱逮人，竟就盯上了许家的茶馆，连送钱疏通都不管用了，马龙打听到陆续被抓的人都已移送到了日本警察署，一头嘱咐许昕的妹妹看好她娘，一头就来找张继科想办法。

二十二号一大早马龙去了剑桥道，却在望见那道熟悉的铁门时停了下来，立在街角站了片刻。他有些觉得自己这事儿做得不地道——当初是自己一意要与张继科划清界限，连他爹过世都不肯去看看他，如今要人帮忙了才找到他，马龙不知道张继科会怎么想自己。  
如果是马龙自己的事，他说什么也不会再麻烦张继科，但现下担着的可是朋友的命。马龙默想了片刻，刚要抬腿迈步，便见铁门打开来，有车开了出去。他不知道张继科在不在车上，正犹豫要怎么办的当口，却看车突地停住了，那个人推门下了车，立在车门边向自己望过来。

僻静的街道上，隔着百十来米的距离，马龙看不清张继科的脸，只在脑海中一笔一笔勾勒出他的眉目。  
当断则断，他不曾后悔，但是心里清楚，其实自己还是喜欢他。不该再喜欢了，也还是喜欢。  
不见到这个人时，似乎这种不恰当的喜欢也没什么，每天忙忙叨叨的，并非会时常念起他。偶有难受的时候，想想这条路是自己选的，也就没什么了。  
可现在重又见到了……马龙突然觉得心口疼。不是臆想，而是真的疼，跳一下就抽一下，抽得脑子都有些混沌，只觉一片白茫，像告别那日的阳光，像眼前覆着雪的街。  
马龙默默看了他两分钟，终于回过神，先一步朝对方走过去。  
张继科吩咐司机停车时的那点慌乱早已收敛干净，见马龙动了，便也迈步迎向他。手抄在大衣口袋里，步子迈得比平时略快了些，却也十分稳当，走到马龙身前，一如往常得体地寒暄了句：“好久不见。”  
“嗯。”马龙轻声地应了，却不知道后面该接什么场面话。  
“找我有事？”  
“嗯……”  
“进去再说吧。”

小秘书做人机灵，看张继科下了车，也跟着钻出来，此时正立在车旁，见张继科回身朝他摆了摆手，便知道是让他们先走的意思，又钻回车里朝崔招娣道：“崔小姐，二少有客，咱先走吧，别误了火车。”  
“能不能等一下？”  
“啊？”  
小秘书以为崔招娣是想等张继科一起走，刚想跟她说别等了，却见她已推门下了车，在车边站了半分钟，又不待自己催就坐回来，拉上车门，小声道了句：“劳您等了。”然后便垂着头不说话了。  
——她是不敢喜欢他的。他在天上，在光里，让她连偷偷喜欢的心思都不敢有。只是她知道，这一别，就是一辈子见不着了。所以也难得鼓起点勇气，想再看他最后一眼，也多少盼着他能再看自己一眼，跟自己挥手道个别。

张继科不是没看到崔招娣下了车，却连做全场面礼貌的心思都提不起来——他同马龙肩并肩往铁门那头走，余光扫到马龙垂着的手，眼见那手指冻得通红，便很是不舒服，差点冲口而出‘这么大冷天也不知道戴副手套出门’，好在他还能记起自己现在和马龙的关系，强忍住没说，心里直犯浮躁，更没心情管别人怎么着了。  
张继科看到了，马龙自然也看到了——他没见过崔招娣，不知道她同张继科是什么关系，只见到她一手扶着车门，一手搭在肚子上往这头看过来。那样的目光可算是柔肠百转的，对上自己的眼便不好意思地垂下头，默默地坐回到车里去。

结婚了吗？应是还没吧。他如果要结婚，报上肯定是要登喜告的。也许是因为他父亲去了没满一年，还不能办喜事。不过孩子都有了，总归得补场喜酒。  
马龙一头乱七八糟地想着，一头随张继科往宅子里走，先前心口还一抽一抽地疼，现下却又没事儿了，半点疼的感觉都没有。  
俩人进到客厅里，下人见到马龙一愣，上茶时没忍住冲他笑了笑。马龙便也冲她笑了笑，望向张继科时那笑意没来得及收回去，张继科心头突地一跳。  
“找我什么事？”他低头点了烟——多少带着点掩饰意味——只淡声问了句。  
马龙也没废话，开门见山地把事情说了，望着张继科的脸色等他的答复。  
“我知道了，你放心等消息吧。”张继科倒没刁难他，也没拿话堵他，痛痛快快应了下来。  
“对不住，麻烦你帮这么大的忙。”  
“不客气。”  
正事说完了，客厅中一时有些沉默，静了片刻，两人同时开口：  
“我……”  
“中午留下来吃个饭吧。”  
“不了，”马龙摇摇头，“我这就回去了。”  
张继科看着马龙没答话，马龙同他对视几秒钟，又重复了句，“我回去了，谢谢你。”  
“那我就不远送了，”张继科站起身，比了个手势，“请。”

当初分开时，虽说想着好聚好散，但张继科心里终归有股碍于自尊不可挑明的怨气——那时他何尝没有抱过希望，希望自己在马龙心目中的分量重过任何人任何事，希望他能选择留下来。  
如今张继科倒不怪马龙有了事情才来找他，也不怪他这副说完事情就要走的态度，心中非但没觉得不快，甚至是有些愉悦的——甫见时只消一眼，他便看出马龙仍然喜欢着自己，后来崔招娣下了车，被马龙见着了，当中会生出什么样的误会，张继科自然很明白，却偏不同他讲清楚，任他自己一边儿难受两天再说。  
“马龙，”张继科口中说不远送，可仍是陪马龙走到了门厅口，还故意放柔声同他说了句，“看你比以前瘦了，自己一个人多保重。”  
马龙走在张继科之前半步，闻言脚步微顿，却未回头，只低声应了一声。  
张继科再不多言，目送他穿过花园走向铁门，心中带着那点愉悦默想着，明明舍不下还非要舍，马龙，你这就是自找罪受了。

马龙走出张宅大门，走到街上，沿着僻静的街道一直往前走，错过了通往电车站的路口也没停下。  
昨日的雪大约还没下透，天色阴霾着不见日头，只泛着青白的光，像覆雪的大地上倒扣了只白瓷碗，人被闷在碗里头，憋久了便有点喘不上气。  
马龙并不觉着特别难受，方才跟张继科说正事儿的时候，条理也是清楚的，脑子半点不糊涂。  
直到现在走得远了，松下劲儿来，才终有些晃神，一年多没见，他也算是有家有孩子的人了。说起来也到岁数了，自己以前不动脑子想想，待真见着了才大惊小怪，实在有些可笑。又想到他嘱咐自己一个人多保重，就好像，好像……  
马龙突然想到娘去世前，还能认出人的时候，也是跟自己说：“宝儿，往后一个人好好过。”后来她就不认识他了，一直昏睡着，走之前也没再睁眼看看他。  
马龙蓦然觉得委屈，倒不是觉着张继科对不起他——是自己先离开他的，总不能不讲理到让人家非得对自己念念不忘——只是觉得委屈，不能对张继科不讲理，就对自个儿的妈不讲理，跟个小孩儿似的，在心中胡搅蛮缠地同他娘说：你跟我爸都不要我了，还让我自己怎么好好过。

不过委屈归委屈，心倒是半点不痛的。马龙又走了一段儿，突觉得胃里有些恶心，不是平时犯胃疼那种感觉，早上也没吃什么，可就是越来越想吐。  
马龙赶紧走了两步，走到道边儿树底下，刚扶住树便吐了出来。胃里没什么吃的，也没吐酸水，只呕了一口褐不啦唧的东西，马龙愣了愣，才想明白那是血。  
不是新流的鲜红的血，而是不知道什么时候就憋在了那里，现下终于吐了出来，落在树下未被人踩过的积雪上，暗褐的、陈年铁锈一般浑浊。  
似是有什么东西，在不知道的时候，早已静静地死在了身体里。腐烂的尸首这才见了光。

马龙刚刚脑子有点晕乎，吐出这一口血整个人反倒清醒了。  
他扶着树缓了片刻，低头看着雪上的血，用脚尖把那片污渍拨散了，拿旁边儿的雪仔仔细细地盖住，才又继续往前走去。

张继科虽然因着当初那股不能明言的怨气，故意想让马龙误会难受两天，正事上却也没耽搁，许昕礼拜二一早便被放了出来。  
马龙怕他过意不去，没敢跟他说是找了张继科帮忙，只说是送的钱管了用。许昕刚受完吓，脑子还不大好使，一时也没想明白，只想到马龙怕是搭了自己的积蓄进去，悔得脸通红地跟他赔不是，又说要把茶馆卖了还他钱，被马龙堵了一句：“茶馆卖了你们一家喝西北风去？”  
“那……我……你……”  
“跟你说我根本没搭多少，”马龙知道要说钱全是干娘出的，许昕必定也不信，便笑着弹了下他脑门儿，随口编了个小数目骗他，“反正我一人吃饱全家不饿，钱放着也是长虫子，等你妹妹们都嫁了，你娶了媳妇儿再还我也来得及。”  
不过这一来倒是提醒马龙了，他欠张继科的这份人情没法儿还，可金钱上面总要想办法还给他。马龙不晓得张继科是怎么把人弄出来的，只猜测除了人脉关系，少不了也要花钱送礼，即便不清楚具体的数目，问他他也不一定说，可总该要能还多少还多少。

礼拜二傍晚马龙去了张宅道谢，掐着晚饭前的点儿去的，估摸着这时候张继科应该在，结果张继科这日有应酬，马龙左等右等也不见人，下人要招待马龙吃晚饭，马龙心说张继科不在，他在他家吃饭算怎么回事儿，便坚决推辞了，一直干等到了九点多。  
张继科回到家，一进客厅便见马龙坐在沙发里，跟他熟的佣人也陪他坐着，俩人正笑呵呵地聊天。  
“少爷。”下人跟马龙聊天聊走了神，见张继科进了客厅才赶紧站起来，退到一边去了。  
马龙也跟她一块儿站了起来，冲张继科笑着点了点头。  
“几点来的？”张继科身上还带着外头的寒气，此时却觉得心头一暖，走近问了马龙一句，语气倒没上一回见时那么客气。  
“刚来。”  
“吃饭了么？”  
“吃了。”  
“吃什么了？”  
“……”  
张继科其实半点不信他是刚来，这话不过是想逗逗他，闻言转脸看了立在旁边的下人一眼，下人知道他是什么意思，赶紧老实地摇了摇头。  
“再一块儿吃点吧，我在外头也没吃好。”张继科倒没揭穿马龙这点瞎话，只沉声吩咐下人去备菜，等开饭的功夫，顾自在他身边儿的沙发里坐了下来。  
马龙本心不想跟他这儿吃饭，也不想跟他坐这么近，不过想着还有事要说，便也没挪地方，开口道：“许昕的事情谢谢你，我想……”  
“吃完饭再说。”张继科打断他，淡淡打量了他一眼，似是漫不经心地说，“怎么两天没见，你好像又瘦了？”  
“没有吧。”他越是这么故作平静马龙越觉得别扭，终忍不住往旁边挪了挪，同他拉开点距离。  
张继科倒不介意他躲着自己——误会还没解开呢，以这人的脾气，倘若不躲才是怪了——而且他是真觉得马龙脸色不好，就有些后悔之前故意挤兑他，心道还是赶紧把话说清楚了完事儿，别让他再跟那儿偷偷摸摸地难受了。  
“我爸去年……估计你也在报上看到了。”于是便从张父的去世聊起，聊到他大哥的死——张继科自是不会跟马龙说明他对他大哥做了什么，只说是他自己抽大烟抽死的——又聊到他留下的遗腹子，把崔招娣的事儿原原本本地同马龙解释清楚。  
马龙并没怀疑张继科的话，南市那边就有不少大烟馆，偶尔也能见着倒毙路边的尸首，当下十分诚恳地安慰了他一句，“节哀顺变。”  
马龙话说得很是诚恳，张继科却不大满意，他想要的可不是这个反应——听说崔招娣跟自己没关系，那人面上并没有半点松心的意思，高不高兴就更看不出来了。  
“马龙……”张继科刚要再说，却见下人已把菜摆出来了，便转了话头，“先吃饭吧。”

马龙那胃口已去看了大夫，药也吃了，遵循医嘱禁食了大半天，后面几顿老老实实喝的白粥。现下看着满桌的菜，马龙有些下不了筷子，可也不想让张继科知道他胃口不好，多少吃了些，又觉着有点犯恶心，便赶紧打住了。  
张继科看他停了筷子，脸色有点发白，料想他是饿过劲儿了，吃了东西反而胃疼，也不敢劝他多吃，只盛了碗热汤给他，看他一口口把汤喝了，低声问了句：“还疼么？”  
“不疼了。”马龙眼见瞒也瞒不住，干脆点了点头，撂下汤碗站了起来，决心抓紧跟他说完正事抓紧走人，“许昕的事谢谢你，人情我是还不上了，我欠你的也不止这一桩……”  
“马龙，”张继科也随他站起身，绕过桌子走到他身前，不错眼珠地望着他说，“我跟你说过，人情不用你还……”  
上回他跟他说这话，确是存了几分告别的意思，但如今再说起来，却是带着重修旧好的心思。  
张继科以为许昕这事可算个契机，就像在余烬未歇的炉子里添了把柴，心中有火焰腾地又烧了起来。只是虽存了把人哄回来的念头，话却也不大好说，张继科正犹豫着怎么开口，就听马龙道：“我知道谢字说多了不值钱，可除了谢谢，我也说不出别的。总之多谢你说人情不用还，其他的……比如办事儿花的钱，我……”  
“不用了。”  
“那哪儿行，怎么着也不能叫你为了这事儿破费。”  
“你……”张继科想跟他解释把许昕捞出来根本没花钱，但马龙这副执意要同他清帐的态度实在让他心口堵得慌，最后索性明白地问了句，“你就非要跟我这么客气？”  
马龙却没回答，只摇了摇头，不知是指“没跟你客气”，还是“不用再说了”。

俩人静了几秒钟，马龙先开口道：“天晚了，我回去了。”  
“我送你。”  
“不用了。”  
“还是……”  
“真的不用了。”  
张继科一时不知道该说什么，心里也有点烦乱，同上回一样随他走到门厅口，还要再往外送，却听马龙道：“留步吧。”  
屋里烧着暖水汀，虽因厅大不是很热，但马龙穿着棉袍在屋里待了半天，头上也出了层薄汗。张继科怕他撞凉，见他要往外走，伸手一把拉住他，耐着性子说：“落落汗再走。”  
“嗯，围巾围上就得了。”马龙却只把手里的围巾往脖子上缠了两圈，又冲张继科点点头，便头也不回地推门走了。

残雪未消的冬夜自然是很冷的，仍是那一条熟悉的街，马龙却走得全不似上一回那么艰难。  
他不是没看出张继科想要复合的意思，也知道上回的事儿是个误会，可心里已经打定了主意，这一次说什么也不能再回头——上次的误会就像一场预演，让马龙彻底想清楚了，张继科早晚有一日要结婚生子，热恋正酣时他以为自己可以不管不顾，蒙着眼走一步算一步，但那日一场预演，终于打破了这个迷障。  
至于张继科与日本人有来往，马龙觉着自己都利用了他这份关系，也没有资格去指责他什么。不过自己决计不会放弃眼下在做的事，说穿了无非是三个字，“不同路”罢了。  
——他们根本就是不同路的。不是没有过爱，可惜这样的爱打一开始就无将来可言，最终静静地死在了身体里，尸首残骸随着一口血吐了出来，浑浊的、陈年铁锈般的颜色。

马龙沿着街边不疾不徐地往前走，脑子一片清明，身上也是暖的——脖子上的围巾还是他去外地上学前他妈给他织的，用了最好的毛线，那么多年了，还是又厚又暖。  
其实走了的亲人一直未曾走远，依然暖暖和和地拥裹着他。  
人活一世，总有惘局，但只要不自己作践自己，怎会不能好好地过下去。

既想着要还张继科的钱，马龙便决定把房子卖了——其实他也没什么积蓄，存的那点钱早都陆陆续续地捐了出去，现下要凑这笔款子，除了卖房他也想不出什么别的辙。  
学校正放寒假，不过同事间也有些往来，听闻他要卖房，便都说帮他打听消息，马龙也觉着如果能卖给熟人是最好不过，没准儿往后还能厚着脸皮回去看看。  
二月初夏露结婚，对象就是马龙那位虽然不大会说话，可也苦追了人家姑娘好几年的同事，算是苍天不负有心人，终于修成正果。  
婚礼上除了亲戚朋友就是学校同事，马龙跟大伙儿围成一桌嘻嘻哈哈，只是酒半点不肯喝，他也知道他那胃口可经不住再糟蹋了。  
“马龙，别人敬的酒你不喝，我这杯你总得喝！”酒过三巡，新郎官走到马龙跟前，同他勾肩搭背地道了句，“我谢谢你，我真的谢谢你！要不是你……”  
“你打住，”马龙见他已经醉了，猜到他要说什么，赶紧截下话头，同他碰了杯，“你小子什么都甭说了，我先干为敬。”  
“不，我还是得说，你让我说，”对方却不依不饶，可见真是醉了，喝完了酒，拉着马龙的手情真意切道，“要不是你让着我，我也娶不着她……”  
“唉，你快少喝点吧。”马龙好笑地叹了口气，拍了拍他的背。实则他跟张继科分开后，夏露也看出来了，又暗示过他一次，却仍是被马龙拒绝了，最后终于彻底死了心。  
马龙觉着有点对不起她，可更不想害了她——即便是现时现刻，在已经决定再不回头的时候，马龙依然承认，自己这一辈子，兴许是再没办法喜欢上别人了。  
既然喜欢不上人家姑娘就别害了她。如今她嫁的这小子其实真不错，男人都讲个面子，就算是句醉话，他肯这么说，可见对她确是一片真心。

婚宴快散的时候，一群人吵吵着要去闹洞房，马龙不想跟着添乱，就站在一边笑笑地看。  
“不去跟他们热闹热闹？”老秦平时虽同他们混成一团，但到底是个长辈，此时走到马龙身边儿，笑着问了他一句。  
“不了，春宵一刻值千金。”  
老秦笑了两声，又问了句，“听说你要卖房子？”  
“嗯，您也帮我踅摸踅摸？”  
“行，不过你卖了房子，打算住哪儿去？”  
“小李说他朋友家有处偏房空着，我想先租着住，反正我就一个人，怎么都好办。”  
“马龙，”老秦闻言踌躇了下，放低声音，“有个事儿我一直想问问你……”  
“您说。”  
“你父母的事儿我也知道，按理说你家就你这么根独苗儿，这话我不该跟你说……”  
“哎呦喂，您快别吞吞吐吐的了。”  
“小马，愿不愿意到陕北去？”  
“嗯？”马龙闻言愣住了，转头定定看向老秦，张了张嘴，又闭上了。  
“我有朋友在那头，”老秦复把声音压低两分，“他们是合计着想要多建两所学校的，但也确实缺人才。如今的形势你也知道，这场仗是个旷日持久的事，后方……”  
“您别说了，”马龙突然打断他，干脆地点了点头，“我想去。”  
“真愿意去？”  
“嗯！”  
老秦看着马龙，看着他的眼睛，看到里面的真诚，笑着点了点头：“就是先问问你的意思，怎么着也要到今年九、十月份，我在北平有两个学生也想要过去，到时你们搭个伴儿，路上总安全些。”  
“没问题。”  
马龙也笑起来，蓦然觉得豁然开朗，满心喜悦。  
是啊，到大后方去。可以教书，也可以做别的，准定能有很多可做的事。  
心中已没有什么桎梏，唯有一片天高云阔。  
——他爱过，许是这辈子只爱这一次，但已把这份爱合着故乡的雪，葬在了故乡的树下。  
而剩下的全部的生命，便愿同其他千千万万为家国而战的人们一样，奉献给这片广袤的，美丽的，生他养他的土地。

二十一  
马龙打上回那一走，一个多月都没再见人影，张继科却也没主动去找他——他想哄他回来，又看出他的态度不是那么好说动的，便想先理理自己的心思，想清楚到底要拿这个人怎么办。  
张继科以为马龙摆出这副坚拒的态度还是因为自己和日本人有来往，这倒不是什么不可解决的矛盾——父亲已经死了，张继科不必再顾忌他那份遗嘱，不用再向他证明自己能够担起张家这份家业，大不了从跟日本人合营的工厂里撤资拉倒。反正钱总是赚不完的，一来张继科无心在中国久待，工厂早晚要出手，二来日本人已不满足于合营瓜分利润，小早川说服不了张继科参政，便在这上头给他施加压力，张继科多少也有点烦了。  
为了把人哄回来放弃一些金钱利益，张继科觉得自己是可以接受的，马龙在他心里还值得起这个价。最关键的是要不要带他一块儿出国——自从收拾完他大哥，张继科便把移居国外的打算提上了日程，决定至多再留个一年处理后事，到时要拿马龙怎么办就是个问题。  
如果不带马龙走，张继科也觉着如果自己重和他在一起，好个一年又再扔下他，这事儿做的用“过分”二字形容都嫌轻了。可要带马龙走……张继科扪心自问，他现下确实还喜欢他，很想带他走，可不保证往后会一直喜欢下去。  
张父不在了，没人催着张继科结婚，他自己也不着急。父亲病的那段日子里，张继科回忆起很多旧事，忆起儿时目睹过的母亲的悲苦，终归有了些自省，不愿自己喜欢的人也受这份罪。他想着若同马龙复合，还是该好好待他，并没打算一边同他好一边找个女人结婚，可又知道这是因为自己还喜欢他，所以才愿意为他做这个决定。  
但这份喜欢能持续到什么时候？两年？五年？十年？他现在喜欢他，带他走了，去个背井离乡、人生地不熟的地方，而后终有一日不喜欢了，想要结婚生子了，彼时再说什么“好聚好散”，未免太卑鄙了些。  
重新见到马龙时，张继科看到他眼底藏着的情意，便也立时忍不住了，十分想与他重修旧好。只是冲动过后，把心思仔细一理，却又少见地拿不定主意——他确是个没什么良心的人，仅有的那点良心都用在了马龙身上，结果便是犹豫来犹豫去，一直犹豫到了三月。 

马龙要卖房子的事一直瞒着许昕，直到三月初定了买家，眼见瞒不下去了，才把这事儿跟他说了。他不敢说是要还张继科钱，更不敢说自己要去陕北，只告诉许昕是想去外地教书。  
“哎呦我的祖宗，你这又是唱的哪一出啊！”许昕一听就急了，“在哪儿教书不是教，不好好在家呆着，非去外地干吗呀？”  
马龙没说话，又摆出那副低眉顺眼的态度，一脸“随便你骂，反正我已经决定了”的模样。  
“退一万步说，”许昕咄咄敲着桌面儿，恨不得把桌子当成是马龙的脑袋，敲出个洞来看看里头怎么长的，“就算你去了外地也不至于卖房啊！大伯大妈留下来的房子哪儿能说卖就卖？再说你往后就不回来了？回来了打算住哪儿？”  
“去跟你和你媳妇儿挤着住呗。”马龙倒是飞快的接了话，笑得得让人看着就来气。  
“我呸！”许昕啐了他一句，气完了，脑子却也有点转过弯来，心说马龙可不是这么没轻重的人，他要卖房八成还有别的缘由，再联系上自己之前的事儿一想，突地就开了窍。  
既然有了怀疑，许昕自是要打破沙锅问到底，马龙左推右挡地跟他磨了半天，眼见再不老实交待许昕就要上鞋底抽他了，才举重若轻地承认道：“也是为了还那个人钱。”  
“是因为我的事儿？”  
“不单因为你的事儿，”马龙怕他难受，顺口编了个瞎话，“以前我们在一块儿时我也欠了他不少，如今能还清多少是多少吧。”  
许昕根本不信他那话，闻言呆愣着坐了几秒，刚刚没拿鞋底抽马龙，现下却猛地反手给了自己一巴掌。道歉的话他说不出口——轻飘飘一句对不起有个屁用——这一巴掌是下了死力打的，半边脸立马红起来，渐渐浮出五道血檩子。  
“你快别这么着！”马龙赶紧扯住他，再不敢开玩笑，也顾不上守秘了，正色跟他解释道，“我说去外地是想去陕北，你也知道……反正就算没有你那事儿我也想把房子卖了，你就信我这一回行不行？”

正是暮色四合的光景，屋里没开灯，许昕同马龙在昏暗的屋子里默默坐着，许久才哑着嗓子问了他一句：“……还回来么？”  
“回来，”马龙点点头，斩钉截铁地说，“仗打赢了，我就回来。”  
“……”  
“钱什么的你就别惦记着了，咱俩谁跟谁啊，再者说了，你欠我总比我欠他好，对不对？”  
“……”  
“你就好好开你的茶馆儿吧，抓紧踅摸个媳妇，回头给我生俩干儿子玩儿，”马龙笑着摸了摸他的头，“要不干闺女也成，小子太皮，还是闺女好。”  
许昕终于再忍不住，咧嘴哭得直吸溜鼻涕。马龙心说早晚得哭一场，现在闹完了，走的时候多少轻松些，于是也就任他哭了一小会儿，最后找了条干净手绢儿给他，难得叫了句他小时候的昵称：“大蟒，不哭了，我还回来呢。”  
其实这一走，还能不能再回来，马龙自己也说不准。但无论活在何方，无论死在何处，家乡的风景总已深刻心头，如此便就够了。

交完房拿了钱，马龙拣了个礼拜天，上午十点多钟去了张宅。张继科倒是在家，听下人说马先生来了，也许是因为心里还没敲定主意，竟一边往客厅走，一边觉得有点紧张。  
三月中天已有些回暖了，马龙立在厅里，穿着件深蓝的夹袍，看张继科走进来便冲他笑了笑，突令张继科有些恍惚——他猛然记起来，他们初遇时也是这样的早春，马龙也是这一副打扮。  
人群中他抬起头，对他笑了笑，然后就过了三年。

“张继科，”马龙同他打了招呼，半点都没废话，只把卖房子的钱如数递给他，明明是给人家钱，脸上的表情却有些不好意思，“我也不知道够不够……唉，总之多了也没有，你凑合凑合吧。”  
马龙话里带了玩笑的语气，张继科却半点觉不出轻松的感觉，忍不住皱起眉，稍嫌冷硬地回了句：“这钱你怎么带过来就怎么带回去，别让我说第二遍。”  
马龙倒不介意他的态度，把钱放到客厅茶几上，微笑着说：“我这趟过来也不光为这个事儿，也为着跟你道个别。”  
张继科闻言整个人愣了愣，刚想开口哄人的话也忘了个干净。  
“我想要去外地教书，”马龙自然不会同张继科说自己要去哪儿，斟酌着字句说，“往后估计也没什么再见面的机会了，你……”  
“马龙，我……”张继科这才回过味来，急急走近几步拉住马龙的手，心中似有千言万语，却又不知如何说起，只紧紧握住他的手，面上已有两分掩饰不住的焦灼。  
“也不是马上就走，大约是秋天才动身，”马龙并未把手抽回去，反而用另一只手覆住张继科的手背，双手同他用力握了握，“只是提前告个别，你往后多保重。”  
张继科被他用力握了握，手上反倒失了力气，愣愣地任由马龙把手抽了回去，几乎无措地望着他的眼，再开口仍是那一句：“马龙，我……”  
“张继科，再见。”马龙知道抽冷子告诉他这个消息，他定会有些无法接受，可是俗话说快刀斩乱麻，便干脆地往后退了一步，又重复了遍，“往后多保重，再见。”

话音甫落，马龙再不拖延，转身往门厅口走去。  
张继科望着他的背影，因着本能的、最后的一点自尊，没有开口留他。只是脑中一片茫然，千言万语都似流水般从指缝间流走，什么都抓捞不起。  
这份茫然直到几个钟头后才缓过来，张继科猛地站起身，往门口走了几步，又返回来带上马龙留下的钱，匆匆开车去了南市——他终于想明白了，往后怎么样先不说，起码有一句话他得告诉他。所谓千言万语，其实也不过就是这一句话：  
马龙，我喜欢你。

张继科到南市时正是晚饭前的钟点，家家户户升起炊烟，一群小孩儿趁着家大人还没来喊吃饭凑在一块儿瞎闹，呼啦呼啦地从张继科身旁跑过去。  
张继科快步走到马龙家门口，抬手扣了扣门，等了片刻门便开了，刚想喊马龙的名字，却见门里站着个不认识的女人，愣了愣才问了句：“请问马龙在么？”  
“马龙？”应门的女人也愣了愣，“哦，您说马先生，他不跟这儿住了，您要找他……您等会儿啊。”  
张继科默默立在院门口，望着对方边往院里走边扬声问了句：“诶，你知道卖咱房那位马先生住在哪儿么？外头有人找他。”  
“这我哪儿知道，谁找啊？”  
“我也不认识，就……”  
买房子的小夫妻你来我往地说了两句，再一回头，却见院门口已经没了人，一头把门关好一头嘀咕了句，这人走了怎么也不说打声招呼。

张继科一步一步走出胡同，方才跑过去的小孩儿又跑了回来，张继科侧身让他们先过，然后继续往外走。  
房子都卖了，是决意要走了吧。  
应该是决意要走了。  
他一头想得清楚，一头却觉着身上竟有些没力气。  
其实他来找他，不过就是绷着那么一股劲儿。可在看到旧日熟悉的门扉后站着陌生人的那一刻，这股劲儿便突地泄了，身体都跟着脱了力。

张继科没有取车，步行去了许家茶馆。茶馆生意不如以前好了，许昕不得已减了个伙计，自己跟着剩下的小跑堂一块儿招呼客人。  
“二少……”张继科一进门便被许昕看着了，赶紧迎了上去，心下只以为他要找马龙，便先一步开口道，“马龙他……”  
“他不在，我知道。”张继科淡淡接过话头，把马龙留下的钱递给许昕，“这钱你帮我还给他，跟他说我不要，让他别再往我那儿送了。”  
“哦，”许昕挠了挠头，依言接过钱，想着自己承了人家老么大的人情，有点过意不去地招呼他，“您要有空就在我这儿坐会儿？上回的事儿，我……”  
“不用了，我这就走。”张继科出言截住他的话，只是口中说着要走，人却也没动地方，仍旧立在原地，眼望向茶馆前头的台子。  
还没到开演的点儿，只是个空台子。茶馆儿里客人也不多，张继科却仿佛突然听到了喧哗的人声，笑声。而后是鼓掌声，叫好声。  
他看到爆满的茶馆儿里，客人坐不开，便有站着的，有自带马扎的，热热闹闹地挤了一屋子。  
台上站着的人穿着身长大褂，手里拿了把扇子，声音又软又细，听上去好像小孩子在学大人的腔调，那段单口相声却说得不错，抑扬顿挫，冷包袱妙趣横生。  
桌上有壶渐温渐凉的茉莉香片，不是顶好的茶，可是香得很。

许昕陪张继科一块儿站着，看他静静地望着那个空台子——他以前是坚决反对马龙同张继科搅合到一块儿的，可现下瞅着张继科的侧脸，竟又觉着有些不落忍，犹豫了一下，从旁问了句：“二少，要不……您有没有什么话想让我捎给他？”  
“没有，”张继科收回目光，微微摇了下头，又答了一遍，“没有。”然后便干脆地转身走了。  
许昕给他打起门帘儿，目送人走远了，才把帘子放下来。  
那样一个背影，绝不是伛偻的，也说不上萧索，可偏就让人觉得有点可怜。

他已没有话要跟他说，却又有一天去看了他——张继科让周秘书暗地打听到了马龙现在住在哪儿，然后有一晚自己开车到了附近，把车停在道边，一个人在车里坐了几个小时。  
他去看他，可也不是真的想要看到他，只是想在跟他接近的地方呆一会儿——只一晚，只一次。  
烟抽多了，车厢里便有一些朦胧，张继科摇下车窗，放了点新鲜的夜风进来。  
马龙租的房子靠近海河边儿，张继科安静地坐着，听见河上有夜航的货船驶过，汽笛声合着夜风飘进车里，近了，又远了。  
那夜张继科归家入睡后做了个梦。  
梦里是夏天，他跟马龙一块儿坐在客厅的沙发里，像是第一次告别时的情景。  
但自己口中的话，却是第二回告别时他没能同他说的———  
“马龙，我喜欢你，别走。”  
“张继科……”梦中马龙的神情似有一些诧异，仿佛是真的惊讶一般反问自己，“我要你喜欢我干什么？”  
自己答不出来，也觉着没什么好说的，只默默想，哦，原来他要的不是这个。  
既然他要的不是自己的真心，那自己也就好像再没什么能够给他的了。

醒来后天色仍未放亮，张继科静静躺在黑暗中，突然觉得有些好笑。  
倒不是笑自己做了这么个梦，而是笑自己竟然像个不通世事的傻子。  
他终于察觉到自己深藏的念头——原来第一回同马龙分开后，在自己的内心深处，他竟一直没觉得他们会就这么分开。  
这一年多互不相见的时光，自己竟幼稚地、下意识把它当成了一场漫长的冷战。只看谁先端不住劲儿，服软妥协两步，然后他们就能重新在一块儿。  
他以为他们还互相喜欢着，却在做了这样一个梦时才恍然大悟，其实马龙已经不喜欢自己了。  
或许第二回告别那日就已经看出来了，不过是紧闭着眼不肯承认，直到终于做了这样一个梦——睁开眼，梦就醒了。  
他已经不喜欢他了，所以他们不能再在一块儿了。  
无非如此。

张继科觉得好笑，于是便笑了，然后久违地流了泪。  
还真是久违了。二十年，或者更久。  
他任泪水流下来，然后干在脸上，仿佛又听到马龙同他说再见。  
仔细想想，第一回他同他告别时，其实是没有说再见的。  
没有说再见，却总觉得会再见。  
如今说了再见，反知道是不会再见了。

不再见就不再见吧，自己拿不定主意，他便帮自己拿了主意，这样也好。  
他能忘了他，他就也能忘了他。  
张继科躺在黑暗中默默告诉自己：  
三十而立之前，你要忘了他。

二十二  
这一年的春夏，张继科有一半是在南边儿过的。既然预备要走，该办的事就要抓紧办起来。工厂若要出手，除了卖给日本人没有第二条路，开价低也没辄，华北这头的工业早被日本人垄断了，英美资本根本插不上手。不过其他要转让的股份地产总没道理草率贱卖，张继科四月去了趟北平，五月中又去了上海，谈完正事却也没急着回来，索性在上海住了一个多月，只当是度个长假散散心，也好像是离鞍山远一点，便能快一点忘了那个人。

七月东北连着下了几场暴雨，大大小小的河水位一个劲儿地往上涨，月末终于发了水患，鞍山的农村被淹得挺厉害。张家的工厂在城区外围，但是建在西面，暂时还没什么被淹的危机。周秘书抱着未雨绸缪的心态挂了电话到张继科住的饭店，把农村遭灾的事情跟他说了说，请他回去坐镇。

张继科接到电话倒没耽搁，吩咐人去定了回鞍山的车票，但也没把这事儿想得多严重。鞍山可是日本人在华北最重要的战略基地之一，伪政府再怎么不作为，也不会放任水淹到城边儿上来，最多炸堤引水，淹了周围的田也不能淹了鞍山城。  
彼时不仅身在外地的张继科没把这水当回事儿，连在城里头住的人也没有什么大难临头之感——鞍山地势本来就低，往年隔三差五就要闹一场水，次数一多也便无所谓了，至多排水不畅的街道被泡个几天，出行不太方便而已。  
老百姓没有危机感，伪政府也没有什么举措，只发了个普通的文告，提醒各家各户在自家门前或是胡同口修个小堤埝，别让水流进家里就算了。 

八月上旬张继科启程回鞍山，火车刚开到半路就听说全城周遭的水患已经愈发严重，再往前开了段儿，干脆通知说进城铁路全被淹了，车想直接开进城里想都甭想，得先错路开去北平。  
交通一片混乱，火车走走停停，车上的人着急也没办法，只能盼着鞍山政府赶紧炸堤引水，别真让水进到城里头去。  
日本人这回倒没坐视不理，派出驻军去炸了永定河堤，结果非但炸的地方不管用，还挑错了炸堤的时候，正赶上阴历大潮，河水无法下泄，上游洪峰又隆隆地涌了过来，眨眼间大水就入了城。  
那是一场百年不遇的祸事，大水入城时的景象简直没有半分真实之感——人还在马路上头逛着，就听到远处有牛吼一般的轰鸣，合着嘈杂尖利的叫喊：“来水啦！快跑啊！”  
可人跑得再快也跑不过水去，只能眼睁睁地看着洪水奔涌而来，在街道拐角激起一人多高的浪头，刹那间就追到了脚后跟，前后左右没地方跑，有就地爬上车顶的，有手脚并用上了树的，连道儿边的电线杆子上头都攀满了人。

马龙那天在家歇暑假，人正赖在床上看书，听到外头有股从未听过的响动，还没回过味来，已见水涌进了家门，转瞬就齐平了床沿儿。他租的房子正在海河边，又是片洼地，可算是受灾最严重的地界儿，亏得这是白天人醒着，要是赶到夜里，恐怕还做着梦呢就得被水冲跑了。  
好在房子是砖瓦盖起来的，不是农村那种泥坯房，被水这么狠命冲着也没塌。马龙不会游泳，只瞎乎乎地摸着了桌子，又好像扒住了门框，鼻子眼睛里都是水，昏头昏脑地挣扎着上了房，都不清楚自己是怎么上去的，仓促下自然什么都顾不得带，没被水卷走了已是万幸。

张继科傍晚到了北平，出了车站便得知鞍山城已被大水整个淹了个透。家里公司的电话都打不通，那头的具体情况一时也不清楚，只知道陆上交通全面中断，这当口还要想进城，除了坐船就只有游着去了。  
张继科连夜去找朋友联络船，友人以为他是担心张家的房地和工厂，一头帮他联系着，一头劝了他一句：“你现在回去有什么用？该泡的早都泡了，我可听说现在鞍山城里乱得很，踩死淹死了不少人。人命总比钱金贵，你不如再避个几天，踏下心在这边儿等消息。”  
张继科摇摇头，并没答话，只一支接一支地抽烟，脸色有些发白，大夏天的，手指尖却一直冰凉。

鞍山遭灾北平不会不管，但到底不能算港口城市，可调过去的船实在有限，连各个公园的游船都被搜罗一空，只看能调去多少是多少。  
第二日中午张继科跟着先批援助的船队进了城，眼见城里的状况竟比他想的还要差，水浅的地方也有半人多高，深的地方足可没顶。  
因着朋友的面子，张继科被一直好好地送回了剑桥道。想是怕有人哄抢船只，光送他就用了俩人，最后留了条船下来，还叮嘱了句张老板小心出行。  
剑桥道此时已成了剑桥河，不过因离水头远，张宅地基打得又高，除了地下室泡得厉害，一楼进的水倒不太多。下人已找东西把门堵了，又把一楼的水扫了出去，景况还不算狼狈。张继科进家半句话没有，直接上了二楼，从卧室抽屉里拿了把以前弄来防身的手枪，随手别在腰里，然后又蹬蹬蹬下了楼，一阵风似地来了又走，去哪儿也没交待。  
他确是想去找马龙，又不知要打哪儿找起。方才不能叫人划着船跟自己瞎转悠，现下倒是想清楚了——先去他住的地方看看，没有就去学校，再没有就从地势高、聚了人避难的地方开始找，一处一处找过去，总归得把那个人找出来。

张继科划的这船原本也是条公园里的游船，船头用红漆做了编号，大约是新近重描过，漆色血一般的红。  
他觉着自己是冷静的，划船的手半点不抖，脑中竟还蓦然想到很久前跟马龙一块儿泛舟游湖时的情景——他骗自己说湖里有鱼，后来被自己握住手就乖乖地没有挣。

正是当午的光景，前些日子没完没了地下雨，如今却又放晴了。日头烈烈地照着头脸，照着水面。水里漂着各种各样的物事，间杂着些死鸡死猫的尸体。  
也有人尸——张继科冷静地想那定不是新死的，多半是上游淹死的人随水一起流下来，泡了几天才浮到水面上。尸体已被泡得发肿，面朝下也看不出是男是女，漂到一棵被水冲得斜倒了的树下便被挡住了，想继续往前漂又卡得动不了，忽忽悠悠地挣扎着，像死得不甘不愿的水鬼还附在尸体上头，挣扎着想踅摸个垫背的，好换自己去投胎。  
张继科自然是不肯去想那个人是否也被水冲走了——不会水的人被冲跑了准定一时半刻站不起来，要是被呛晕了，或被水冲得在哪儿撞到了头，八成也就永远站不起来了。而后变成一具浮尸，不知漂去何方，最后在太阳底下静静散着尸臭。  
——这样的念头，张继科半点也不敢有。

可说是不敢有，脑子又像裂开了一样，一半儿叫着别想别想，另一半儿却不屈不挠地提醒他，你得想想，如果那个人死了，如果他死了……  
如果他死了又如何呢？  
张继科只觉脑仁儿被日头晒得发疼，意识清醒又迷糊，后半句话是无论如何想不出来了。  
后背一层一层地出着汗，许是晒出来的，又许是冷汗，握桨的手仍是一片冰凉，只机械地往前划。

大水是昨日下午涌进城的，伪政府根本组织不起有力的救援，老百姓没有别的指望，胆子大的就跳下水自己游，胆子小纵然会水也不敢瞎动，怕被卷进什么没盖儿的下水井里去。  
马龙这种压根不会游泳的自然只能老老实实地蹲在房顶子上，先从天黑蹲到天亮，又没吃没喝地晒了一上午，嘴唇已经脱了皮，人也有些头晕。  
四周已成一片泽国，房顶子上多多少少都蹲了人。可能附近有家小孩儿水来时正在外头玩儿，被水一冲就没了影，孩子的爹应是凫水出去找了，孩子的妈就一直在房顶上哭，马龙听着不远不近的哭声过了一夜，后来就听不着了，大约是终于哭都哭不出来。  
他坐在房顶上望着四下浑浊的水，也不知道之后该怎么办。耳中突又听见别的响动，规律的，咣咣的，像有人下了死力拿头撞墙。  
连惊带吓，又撑了一夜，马龙脑子也不大清楚，还以为是谁要寻短见，提起力气跪在房顶边往下看。结果却见并不是人，而是口不知打哪儿漂过来的棺材——许是自上游坟岗子里漂下来的，似一条载着死的船，漂着漂着被墙挡住了，就一下一下地往墙上撞。咣一声，咣一声，闷闷的像敲着口丧钟。

然后马龙抬起头，就看见了张继科——其实他早就有点晕了，视野一片模糊，却在抬头看见远处一条往这边划过来的小船时，莫名就知道那是张继科。  
他猛地站起身，却因蹲坐久了腿麻，刚站起来两分又摔了回去。马龙下意伸手扒住身边的瓦，动作急了，使力又大，手心被瓦片豁口划了一道长口子，血呼地涌出来，却也不觉得痛。  
张继科眼神儿好，远远望见了马龙，心刚放下来半寸，就看他在房顶边儿晃了晃，于是又吓了一跳，见着人竟也松不下心，急急划到房下头，起身伸出手，哑着嗓子跟他说：“过来，我接着你。”  
这头的水足有一人多高，船离房顶并不远，马龙也不用跳，几乎是连扯带抱地被张继科弄到船上，还没站稳就觉着对方身子一晃，带得两个人一起跪了下来。  
“张……”两人面对面跪着，马龙被张继科紧紧抱在怀里，刚想开口便觉颈边突有些湿热，于是半个字都再说不出口。  
张继科哭也哭得没有声音，只紧紧地抱着他，许是用力太过，全身都微微地发颤。马龙双手回抱住他，看他身上被自己手掌流出的血弄得一片狼藉，感觉到他衬衫后背湿得厉害，掌心贴上去，那道伤口这才觉得痛，一直痛到心底，痛得自己也想哭。

张继科把脸埋在马龙颈间，少顷就控制住了眼泪，却又默默抱了好一会儿才放开他，反手握住他的手腕，眼瞅见他手心里的口子，想碰，又不敢碰。  
“小口子，没事儿。”马龙赶紧出声安慰了一句，嗓子也哑得厉害。  
“……别的地方还有事儿么？”  
“没了，我挺好的，你……”  
“马龙……”张继科面上已无泪痕，可眼圈仍有些发红，那是马龙从未在他脸上见过的，几乎脆弱到了无助的表情。  
他听到他继续对自己说：“求你跟我走吧。去英国，或者美国，你想去哪儿咱们就去哪儿，行不行？”

马龙霎时愣住了。张继科从未跟他说过出国的打算，但让他意外的不是这个，而是那个“求”字。  
曾经相处过那么些日子，他从不知道这个人也会求人做什么。于是现下听到这个求字，便似心口被插了把刀子进去，刀把儿还露在外头，封住了血，封住了痛觉，却也封住了只差一点就冲口而出的那一声“好”。

“张继科……”  
马龙呆愣到几乎是木然地看着面前跪着的人，也看着周遭茫茫的，望不到头的大水。  
战祸，天灾，一桩连着一桩，简直像真要天塌地陷，陆沉为海。  
人说百无一用是书生，他一个教书的，能做的事也的确有限，可要让他走，他又真的舍不下。  
“张继科……我舍不得。”  
若是一片太平盛世，或许还能舍得。但可惜不是。就因为不是，所以更舍不得走。哪怕再没本事，再没什么能做的，也还有最后一件想为之事。  
无非就是那一句话：“我国生我养我，我与我国同生共死”。  
“你走吧……我……”  
马龙有瞬想说我喜欢你，我不能跟你走，但我这辈子只喜欢你一个人。无论你在哪儿，无论我在哪儿，我活一日，就有一日记得你，定时时念起，必日日不忘。  
可话到嘴边儿终是打住了——他既不能跟他走，那跟他说这个简直就是往伤口上撒盐，反还不如不说。  
话说不出来，心口那把刀子倒是动了。从上到下，一寸一寸地剖下去，把人血淋淋地剖成两半——从未有哪刻如现下般，真的让人想把自己剖成两半，一半留下来，一半陪他走。

“你让我走……”张继科也跟马龙一样呆愣地跪着。  
愣了半晌才同样木然地，好似真的不知道答案一样问了句：  
“可是你在这儿……还能让我走去哪儿？”

二十三  
民国二十八年这场大水迟迟不退，当局没什么作为，日本人更不会管，不久后鞍山商会收到由曹汝霖、吴佩孚等显要人物签名的呼吁书，建议尽快成立个自救组织。  
灾后第六天，商会终于组织起了鞍山市水灾救济委员会，其中确有人是真心做事，也自有人只象征性地捐点钱，无非是虚应个名儿。

那日在船上，张继科一句话问得马龙无言以对，只能同他一起沉默，眼看着他脸上那份脆弱的神情渐淡渐消，终又变回了自己熟悉的那个人，冷静地往后安排。  
“你房子住不了，先跟我回去吧。下午我去工厂，找别人陪你一块儿去许昕家看看，房子要也不能住了，就还让他们先搬到西小埝那套公寓里去。”顿了顿，又补了句，“你要不愿意跟我那儿住，跟他们一块儿搬过去也行。”  
马龙跪在原地，见张继科边说边已坐好执了桨，船忽地荡开来，他身子跟着晃了晃，看上去便似有些无所适从。  
“马龙，”张继科边划船边扫了他一眼，语气说不上冷淡，只是严肃的，“这事儿就当是朋友间帮个忙，我若有别的要求自会向你提，如果不提，你就不用多想了。”

结果归其了马龙也没搬去跟许昕那头。一来西小埝那套公寓虽在二楼没遭水淹，但实在地方不大，许昕一家几口住着都有点挤，他妹妹们又没出阁，马龙再熟也是个外人，住过去确实不大好；二来……二来什么马龙自个儿也想不清——他口中说不能跟他走，可又觉着欠了他许许多多无法偿还的东西，心里头愧得厉害。  
实则马龙真不知道现下张继科是愿意看自己在他眼前晃，还是宁肯看不见自己图个心静，最后实在想不出个所以然，干脆直接问张继科自己住哪儿比较方便。  
马龙话问得委婉，张继科却也听懂了他的意思，似是随口回了句：“你在外头住我也不大放心，还是跟我这儿凑合几天吧。”  
这话本该是暧昧的，但因张继科那副自然随意的态度，倒真只像是普通朋友间的关怀了。  
于是马龙便在张宅客房住了下来，张继科找人又弄了两条船，一条留着下人买东西出行，另一条就是单为马龙预备的，还特叫公司那个老家在南边儿，水性不错的小秘书跟了他两天，看他船划得顺溜了才放心他一个人出门。

马龙一头帮干娘家归置新住处，一头帮学校抢救转移东西，等忙的差不多了，就听说商会刚成立了个救灾委员会。他本来是想跟着学联组织的救灾队做事，但还没来得及跟张继科报备，便听对方先一步开口道：“你最近要有空就去我公司帮着做点事吧。”  
张继科这样的要求并不过分，马龙自然不会不应，不过去了他公司才发现，张继科是让他帮忙在救灾委员会里做些案头统计工作。  
马龙并不傻，张继科的心思他稍微想想就明白了。大水之后难保不闹瘟疫，张继科大约是不想让他整天在人多的地方呆着，又怕什么都不让他做他不安心，便给他找了这么份差事。  
因为想得明白所以就更难受——他对他太好，事事都为他想到了，他却终是辜负了他。

马龙借住的客房在他最初留宿张宅时也曾睡过，兜兜转转过了三年，从窗户望出去的景物尚无什么变化，心境却已大不同了。  
最初的两天，马龙夜里躺在床上，总觉着像下一秒张继科就会推门走进来一样，心中有些忐忑，忐忑中又有些不能见光的期待。他也知道既已到了这个地步，俩人间再无越界的瓜葛才最明智不过。可又隐秘地、不可告人地期待着……  
在对方离开之前，或在自己离开之前，一种渴望着最后放纵一次的冲动几将马龙折磨得夜夜不宁。张继科那头反倒是副泰然处之的态度，从未在哪一夜推开他的房门，平素相处也只像对熟稔友人一般，绝不冷淡疏离，但也绝无什么越矩之处。  
有时两人对桌吃饭，马龙的目光偷偷越过菜望着张继科挟筷的手指，便开始有些食不知味。他只觉自己是如此渴望着他的声音，他的手指，他的嘴唇，他的皮肤，但每回尚存的理智都能将这种渴望狠狠地打压下去，顺便恶声恶气地提醒他——所谓的最后的放纵，做出来无非是害人。

鞍山的老百姓在一片汪洋中挣扎了半个月，八月底高处的水终有了点要退的意思，但随之已有人染上了疫病，偶尔可见到放火烧房的黑烟——那是整户人家都病死了，便被一把火烧了个干净。  
张继科这夜有个不方便推的应酬，饭局设在了一条歌船上，却是有些人见歌舞厅一时不能重新开张，便另辟蹊径搞了花船，船上还雇了歌女载歌载舞，每夜在大水未退的街道上缓缓游弋。伪政府对这种发灾难财的行径非但不阻止，反还要跟着捞一笔，对歌船征收娱乐税，外加再征收一层船只税。  
张继科坐在船上，有一搭没一搭地跟人寒暄客套，眼望着船外的水，映着灯笼的光，映着月光，泛出粼粼的涟漪。  
“我看这景色可半点不输十里马淮啊。”他听到席间有人笑赞了一句，又有翻译转译给在席的日本军官听。  
张继科对中国的风光再如何不了解，也知道十里马淮指的是南京城里的景致。那座早已被日军屠戮血洗过的城。

凭良心说，张继科全算不得一个好人，张家的工厂因着这场水也受了不少损失，这当口他愿意参与救灾，与其说是突然高尚起来，不如说是私心作祟：一来是想给马龙找点安全稳当的事做，二来每每想到大水中去找马龙时那种焦灼恐惧的心情，也就真的想去做一些事情——或许是因为自己终于在这场灾难中感到了痛，于是终于从心底产生了一份共鸣。  
虽说开始参与救灾是出于私人目的，但张继科向来是个做事一丝不苟的性子，既已做了就想要做好，来赴这个应酬本也存了个游说募捐的心思。  
可是现下他望着船外波光粼粼的水，又抬起眼望向席间坐着的人，突地十分茫然起来。仿佛是头一次，他像灵魂出窍一样站在旁边打量着这场觥筹交错的欢宴——这些人，有中国人，有日本人，有些是他的朋友，是他浸淫了很久的交际圈子。这些年，他就是让自己投入到了这样一个名利场中，他与他们没有什么两样……一模一样的恶心。  
他听到船头歌女唱起一首《何日君再来》，又听到身边的人接上方才的话题笑道：“照我看，这街配上这水不大像马淮河，倒挺像画报上的威尼斯。张老板，你是留过洋的，去没去过那儿？比这景致怎么样？”  
他听到自己几乎是干涩地回了一句：“不……我没去过威尼斯。”

这夜张继科托辞身体不适提早回了家，在客厅里没见着马龙，便去客房找他，叩门等了几秒，却未听见回应。  
他已听下人说过马龙回来了，手搭在门把上顿了顿，还是轻轻把门扭开，看到那人许是累了，正在床上睡着，没脱衣服，手里看到一半的书也掉到了床边。  
张继科小心翼翼地走过去，为他拉过凉被盖住胸口，站在床边默默看了他一会儿，弯腰帮他把书捡起来，轻轻放到床头柜上，又轻轻地走了出去，却没拧熄床头的台灯。  
张继科出了客房，无声带好门，但也没走太远，只靠着走廊墙壁站着，从裤袋里摸出烟来吸，觉着心口那股徘徊了半天的冷气终于散了，整个人被门内那方静谧安宁的灯光感染得踏实暖融。  
这夜张继科一直站在马龙的门外，好像之前的某一夜，呆在与他接近的地方，慢慢地吸着烟。下人路过，看他就手把烟头踩灭在脚边，很是心疼那块地板，赶紧给他捧了个烟灰缸过来，顺便把他脚边积的烟灰烟头扫干净。  
“我没事了，你们都去睡吧。”张继科轻声吩咐了她一句，语气柔和到把下人唬得汗毛竖了一胳膊，心说少爷这是犯了哪门子癔症。  
只点了壁灯的走廊中，张继科静静地站着，烟一支接一支地抽下去，心里有个思量了半个月的念头，合着烟雾冉冉地上升，升到天花板上，鸟一样盘旋了两圈，复又冉冉地尘埃落定。

马龙醒来时迷迷糊糊地抬手看了眼表，发现竟已过了十二点。他本想脱了衣服继续睡，却刚解开一个衬衣扣子便定住了。  
实际隔着门也闻不到什么香烟的味道，可他不知怎地就确定张继科正站在外头，心一下跳快起来，犹豫地下床走到门边，又静了几秒钟才伸手拉开房门。  
“……还没睡？”  
“嗯。”  
马龙瞥了一眼张继科手里的烟缸，光看里面的烟头就知道他已在这儿站了多久，一时也不知道他是个什么意思，更辨不清自己心里的滋味，同他对面站了半晌，最后没头没脑地说了句：“我饿了，你饿么？”  
张继科闻言便笑了，久违的浅笑看得马龙面上一红，好在走廊昏暗，应是瞧不大出来。

下人都去睡了，厨房台面上也不见什么吃的，马龙看张继科拉开冰箱门，想跟他说随便找两块点心垫垫就得了，又见他已翻出一盖琏馄饨，想是下人包好了预备明天早上煮。  
“会煮馄饨么？”张继科边找锅接水边问了马龙一句。  
马龙点点头，张继科就把位置让出来，自己倚着备餐台看他烧开水。好歹一个人在外头过了那么多年，他倒不是连煮个馄饨都不会，只是想看看他站在炉子边的样子，有种居家过日子的感觉。  
两个人默默吃完馄饨，马龙主动收拾碗筷去洗，张继科站在洗碗池边看着他，突然开口道：“马龙，我想把工厂卖了。”  
“嗯？”  
“跟日本人合开的厂子，我不想做了。”  
“……”  
“但如今这形势卖也卖不了别人，只能让日本人接手。不过卖厂子的钱我也不想留，有机会就捐了，捐去哪儿你也知道，你这方面要有信得过的朋友，回头就帮我问问。”  
“……”  
“其他的事儿我尽量快点办，你说秋天走是要几月动身？”  
“……”  
“我想要是来不及就先跟你过去，剩下的往后再说。”

张继科并不知道马龙打算去陕北，只以为他想去南边儿形势好一点的地方教书。他不肯跟自己走，那就只有自己跟他走了，反正是不想再跟他分开。前段日子那份泰然的态度，也是因为大抵有了计较，所以才能静得下心。  
“张继科……”马龙再顾不上管池子里的碗，任由水龙头开着，哗哗地冲着手。这么大的事儿，他只说得像跟自己商量明天吃什么似的，马龙的脑子也跟那水一般不由自主、稀里糊涂地淌走了，半晌才艰涩地回了句：“你真不用这样，我……”  
张继科一时也没答话。他其实已吃不大准马龙还喜不喜欢他，以往的自信在两人第二回分手时就用没了，如今他决定跟他走，却也知道马龙愿不愿意自己跟着他还要两说。  
张继科晓得马龙这句话多半是劝自己不要一意孤行，但自己的主意已经定了，索性不去直面这种变相的拒绝，静了片刻，故意玩笑着说：“你要是说捐钱的事儿，坦白说我确实有私心在里头。”  
“我……”  
“我刚回国的时候，我父亲带我去居士林听人讲经，”张继科打断他，突地提起旧事，只似闲话家常一般说下去，“他信佛，后来还请讲经的大师给我看命。我不信这个，不过记得当时大师特地背着我父亲跟我说了句……”顿了顿，又续道，“原话想不起来了，大概是说我命中带煞，若不多积点福报，恐怕下场不好。”  
“……”  
“这些神神叨叨的东西我以前不信，现在却有点信了。所以就想着，要是从现在开始做点好事儿还来得及，约莫也能活久点。”  
“……”  
“多活一天，就能多看你一天。”

水龙头开得哗哗的，张继科一时也没听出马龙哭了。直到等了两分钟，才突然觉出他可能是哭了，赶紧走前一步，一手安慰地轻抚他的背，一手关上水龙头。  
他说这个的确带了两分想打感情牌的意思，但看命那事儿也不是打谎，最后那话说的可算一片真心。不过要知道一句话就招得马龙哭，他也就不说了。张继科摸了摸他的背，刚想岔开话题哄哄他，便觉整个人被马龙拽过去，后腰抵着洗碗池子，衬衫被池边的水蹭湿了一片。  
唇上也是湿的，带着隐约的咸涩的味道。马龙紧紧地抱着他，深深地吻上去，舌头几已抵到喉咙口，却还是觉得不够，像要把自己揉到他身体中一样狠命地贴住他，吻早已没了章法，牙齿一路磕磕绊绊，差点没咬到舌头。  
张继科环住他的腰任他亲了会儿，才把手移到他背上，一下一下轻抚着，引着他一点点慢下来，含住他的舌头细细吸吮，缠绵地在他口中舔弄，咽下他忍不住越溢越多的津液。  
不知道抱在一块儿吻了多久，两个人都有些恍惚，像做梦一般地亲着，只觉距离上一次这样抱在一起接吻已经过了太久，久到现下根本舍不得分开。  
马龙闭着眼，靠在张继科身上，投入得忘了还得喘气，一口气憋了半天，腿突地一软，身子往下滑了滑。  
张继科一把抄住他的腰，好像是轻笑了一声，然后就把他打横抱了起来。马龙瘦归瘦，可怎么说是个比张继科矮不了多少的男人。张继科也不知哪儿来那么大力气，就这么抱着他穿过个偌大的客厅，一步步走上楼，走进卧室，一直抱到床边才放下来，然后便合身压了上去，边吻边去解他的皮带。  
马龙顺从地张开嘴让他亲，人却猛地发力，翻身把他压到了下头，双手按住他的手，喘着气望着他说了句：“张继科，我想……”  
张继科不等他说完便笑了，微微抬起头，额头同他抵作一处，蹭着他的鼻尖低声回了句：“马龙，我是你的。”

马龙脑子轰地一声，后来怎么脱的衣服全无半分印象，直到两人赤裸着贴在一块儿，才像满足到了极处一般吐了口气，低头咬住张继科的脖子，而后用嘴唇覆住齿痕轻轻吮吸，直到吮出印子来才继续向下吻去，一寸寸吻到胸口，含住他一边乳头用牙齿稍稍蹭了蹭，而后用舌尖打着转地撩拨。  
张继科平躺在床上任他为所欲为，感觉到他浑身上下散发的占有欲——马龙以前在床上虽然也配合，但这么强的占有欲却还是第一次。  
这一刻张继科再不担心马龙是否还爱着自己。身体的感觉骗不了人，他感到他浑身上下都在诉说着爱意和渴望。说着喜欢他，说着想要他。

马龙的吻愈来愈向下，吻过张继科平坦紧实的小腹，舌尖描摹着肌肉的纹理，复又顺着腰线一路划下，舔过胯骨，舔湿私处的毛发，有点像在撒娇一样用脸贴住他饱胀的性器磨蹭，而后才含进去深深吞吐。  
张继科被冲头的快感激得低叹了一声，仔细感受着他湿热的口腔，感受着他的舌尖舔遍自己的物事，然后终感到他往后方舔过去，会阴被舔得一片酥麻，那处也被牵连着收缩了两下。  
他默默放松身体，任由马龙反复舔湿那处，借着津液润滑伸进一根手指做着扩张，甚至主动抬起腰配合他的动作，一副全然奉献的姿态——他愿意把他的生命全然向他敞开，自此再无一丝保留。

马龙惦记着他是头一次，慢慢用手指抽插了两下，抬眼轻声问了句：“……有凡士林么？”“早没了，”张继科倒没什么尴尬的神情，“你去镜台上找找有什么能用的吧。”  
马龙抽身去镜台边翻了翻，拿了瓶大概是擦脸油的东西回来，倒在手心捂了捂，才重把手指送进去，弄了会儿才从一根加到两根，最后试探地加到三根，前后足足折腾了快一刻钟，大约是生怕把他弄疼了。  
张继科见他胯下一直硬着，直挺挺地立了半天，自己看着都替他难受，干脆主动发话说：“差不多了，龙，你进不进来？”  
好久没听他这么叫自己，马龙的心扑通狠跳了下，立时忍不住了，抽出手指拍了拍他的臀，暗示他自己翻过去。  
“就这么着吧，”张继科一手抽了个枕头垫在腰下，一手竟还探到床头，把台灯拧开来，低声道了句，“让我看着你。”  
马龙没接话，脸上却又突地红了一层——他就想不明白了，明明是自己上他，怎么到头来还是自己不好意思。一头胡思乱想着，一头却也没忘又倒了些擦脸油在自己那根东西上头，全抹开了方扶着物事缓缓插了进去，边插边紧紧盯着张继科的眼，轻声问：“疼不疼？”  
张继科默默摇了下头，眉心却已微微紧了起来，眼睛有些朦胧地回望着马龙，看得他连话都再问不出来，心口一下比一下跳得厉害。  
马龙知道他肯定是有些疼的，却又觉得眼前的情景说不出的动人。同记忆中一模一样，好似雨中春山、月下镜湖一般的眼睛，浓密的睫毛扑簌着，让他忍不住俯身吻上去，蜻蜓点水般吻了又吻，最后简直是不讲理地说了句：“不准这么好看。”  
“其实不怎么疼。”张继科听他这话实在觉得好笑，边说边抬了抬腰，暗示他要做就赶紧，心道你再跟我这儿没完没了地撒娇，今晚上谁上谁可就不一定了。 

他渴望了他太久，如今真的把自己埋在他的身体里头，反有种不大真实的感觉。马龙一边徐徐律动，一边俯下身，小心翼翼地啄吻着他的唇，在吻与吻的间隙喃喃地轻唤他的名字。  
张继科一手按住他的头，辗转吸吮他的唇瓣，舌头搅在一起温柔地缠绵，另一手来回抚摸着他的腰，复又一路滑下，摸到两人交接的地方，轻柔地爱抚着他的会阴和囊袋。  
“嗯……别摸了……”马龙本来因为怕他疼，一直强自压抑着动作，不敢动得太快，现在被他在敏感的地方摸来摸去，便再难以忍耐，用力快速顶了几下，又暂停下来，喘息着说了一句。  
“舒服么？”后头确是有些胀痛，但也不是不能忍，张继科还有余力在嘴上沾他便宜，手也没闲着，指尖划过他的股缝，借着交合处的油滑探进他后面的穴口，轻轻抽送了两下，“这么着是不是更舒服？”  
马龙趴在张继科身上，前头被他包裹得密不透隙，舒服得像要化在了里面，后头却被他的手指侵入，虽只是一根手指，似也没戳到那个地方，却竟真的平添了两分感觉，捺不住轻声呻吟着越动越快，乳尖情动地挺了起来，被张继科的左手反复揉捏，只觉浑身都热得不行，含着对方手指的小穴也忍不住偷偷张翕。  
“想它么？”张继科带起他的手，放到自己硬挺的性器上。  
“嗯……”马龙低低应了一声，温柔的握住他的那话儿，合着自己的抽送节奏快速套弄，半晌又突然补了句，“继科儿……我想你。”

软软的儿化音，他是第一次这么亲近甜蜜的叫他，张继科蓦地抽回在他后处骚扰的手指，双手环住他的背，将他按到自己怀里紧紧抱住，贴在他耳边静了几秒，方才哑声说道，“我也想你。”

这夜情事过后，两人一起洗了澡，相拥躺在床里说了很久的话。  
张继科给马龙讲他的小时候，讲他的母亲。在黑暗中抱着他，吻着他的额头，为他低声背诵勃朗宁夫人写的情诗。张继科的语调低沉得没什么起伏，诗句本身却是热烈而馥郁的。那是一段远在异国他乡，且早已消逝了的传奇，与他们无干，不是属于他们的故事。  
他们的故事好像早已开始，又好像才刚刚开始。  
但所有属于两个人的故事，都可以用诗集的第一首作为开头——

我觉察背后有个黑影揪住了我的发。  
往后拉，还有一声吆喝：  
“这回是谁逮住了你？猜！”  
“死。”我答话。  
而那银铃似的声音回答：  
“不是死，是爱。”

二十四  
马龙醒过来时张继科还睡着。他仔细端详了片刻，笑着说：“别装了。”然后便见张继科嘴角挑了下，果然是已经醒了。  
昨晚上有扇窗子没关，晨风把窗帘吹得一鼓一鼓。因着是夏天，窗帘也换了瞧着凉快的颜色，是种像被太阳晒褪了色似的浅绿，攀着米金色的暗纹，鼓出来的那块像凸起只硕大圆胖的金鱼。马龙看了一会儿，转头跟张继科说：“咱哪儿都不去了，好不好？”  
“我无所谓，你再想想吧。”张继科上午约了人，没跟马龙一块儿赖床，边起身穿衣服边随口回了一句，倒不见如何喜出望外，只是副全不干涉，随便他拿主意的态度。 

张继科让马龙再想想，马龙却也没怎么再想，因为知道那头的日子实在艰苦——人大抵都是这样，自己怎么着都好说，但让自己喜欢的人也跟着自己吃苦，便舍不得了。  
于是这日晚上等张继科回了家，马龙一五一十地跟他交了底，末了说了句：“所以真不能让你跟我过去，咱就还是在这儿住着吧，行么？”  
张继科点点头，也没说什么，只把他抱进怀里，吻了吻他的额头。

张继科不是不晓得马龙有他的理想和抱负，也觉着喜欢一个人便应该成全他，但其中的风险自己却实在担不起。  
如果他死了——有一日他是这么想过的。现下再想来，如果他死了，自己也不是不能继续活下去。  
而之后便完全是等待：在生命的囹圄中，于每一个深不见底的黑夜，等一个不知肯不肯回来探监的灵魂。

他喜欢他，想跟他过一辈子。他的理想他成全不起，只想找个折中的法子，为他做些力所能及的事情。

转天一早张继科去了公司，头一件事儿就是打了电话给小早川，把要出让工厂的意思同他说了说。  
小早川这两年一直被茂川派系的人压着一头，并没做出多少成绩，他父亲对他也不甚满意，已要把他调回北平重新安排。张继科先把这事儿知会给他，便是想着最后还他一个人情，从此两清拉倒。  
能拿下张家的工厂大小也算点功劳，小早川自然很乐意，不过借口水灾时工厂受了不少损失，把价格一压再压。张继科懒得和他磨蹭，却也顾虑着若同意得太干脆反而令人生疑，最后你来我往地扯了几天皮，终于谈妥了一个合适的价钱，理了文件出来，两边盖章签字，了结了这桩买卖。  
这日送走了小早川，周秘书跟着张继科回了办公室，反手关死了门，站在沙发边犹犹豫豫地，似是有话想说。张继科以为他是担心往后的去处，便先一步开口道：“你放心吧，我已经和日方谈过了，他们也需要找个对厂子熟悉的中方经理，这是个不错的机会，那个经理的位子，我就推荐你……”  
“二少……”周秘书却稀罕地打断他，迟疑着道了句，“我知道您的意思，我就是想跟您说这个，那个经理我不大想干。”  
“小周，你也跟着我不少年了，这会儿就甭跟我客气了。”张继科以为周雨是抹不开面子，想再跟自己表表忠心，但无论如何他确是尽心尽力跟了自己七八年，张继科也很愿意最后提携他一把，便同他开了句玩笑。  
“不是，”周秘书突然笑了笑，“我没跟您客气……”  
“那是为什么？要有困难你尽管说。”张继科自认很少看错人，他晓得周雨跟自己一样，本质上都是唯利是图世故圆滑的主儿。这些年他对自己忠心耿耿，无非是因为跟着自己很有油水可捞，眼下放着这么个大好的机会，他不信他不动心，只当他是还有什么顾虑，便打算把话摊开来清楚，若有问题就给他解决了算了。  
“二少，您怎么看我，其实我也知道，”周秘书倒没再吞吞吐吐，随他把话挑明道，“我说这话您别见怪，您可能不大看得起我，说实话我也不大看得起自个儿……总之我以前跟着您，您干什么我就干什么，现在您不干了，我也就不想干了。”周雨先前还是副犹犹豫豫的神情，几句话的功夫，却似已下了决心，“您别见笑，我这都快三十的人了，才想着多少长点志气。不管怎么说，我好歹也是个中国人，那个经理我就不做了。”  
张继科闻言愣了愣，半晌什么都没说，两人默默对面站着，把手里的烟抽完了，张继科拍了拍他的肩，这才道了句，“那就不干了，往后的事儿往后再商量吧。”

张继科以前陪着张父听过不少次经，知道佛家有顿悟一说，但他不信佛，便也不怎么信那些佛家道理。但这一日，仿佛突然之间，他睁开眼，终于仔细去看——  
或者也称不上顿悟，只是从这场水灾之后，终于设身处地感觉到了痛之后，眼前的迷障才一层一层剥了开来。  
——于是看到了自己，看到了别人，看到了家与国。

这夜回家后，张继科同马龙说了已经签字把工厂脱手的事，又说安全起见，这笔款子一时半会儿不能动，不过自己之前一直存着要出国的心思，在海外银行里存着几笔钱，要是有稳妥的路子，倒是可以用华侨捐献的名义把这部分钱先转点过去。  
“继科儿，”马龙刚被来回折腾了半天，正平躺在床上喘气，突听他说起正事，犹疑着这话要怎么说，“你要是因为我，总之你也不用……”  
“你这自作多情的毛病快改改吧。”张继科打趣了他一句，又把他拽到怀里抱着，随意跟他说了说周秘书的事儿，顺便聊了聊自己的想法。  
马龙听完沉默了一会儿，突然没头没脑地感慨了句：“你以前可从来不跟我这么说话。”  
他这话倒是没错——张继科这人心思太重，以前即便是两人最好的时候，他跟他说事儿也多半是暗示地，有所保留地，从来不曾像现在这样，怎么想的便怎么说，坦白得让马龙几乎有点不习惯。  
“以前跟现在能一样么？”张继科听出他的弦外之音，似笑非笑地看了他一眼，附耳同他说了一句不大正经的调笑话，搞得马龙一时无言，半晌才面红耳赤的道：“谁说的，我可没答应。”  
“答不答应都这么着了……”张继科突地翻身压住他，蛮横地扳开他的腿，借着方才的润滑，将重硬起来的性器猛地一插到底，照准某处大力顶弄了一会儿，见马龙前头颤颤巍巍地起了反应，方带着他的手，引他摸去两人粘腻地胶着在一处的地方，俯脸凑到他耳边问，“真不答应？你离得了它么？”  
马龙欲罢不能地呻吟了一声，主动挺了挺腰，让他插得更深，手指包住他的囊袋揉搓了两下，抬起眼认认真真地回道，“是离不了你。”  
张继科低头吻上他的眼，舌尖划过睫毛，缠绵地舔着他眼角的疤痕。  
——怎么能一样呢。  
他喜欢他，想跟他过一辈子。

九月底的时候，马龙引荐张继科同老秦秘密见了个面。三人坐在一块儿商量完正事儿，张继科淡淡扫了马龙一眼，开口说：“秦先生，晚辈还有个不情之请。”  
因着鞍山闹了水，老秦也就没腾出空跟马龙提秋天动身的话题。可老秦不提，马龙却不能一直装傻，自己不打算走了，总得跟人家说清楚，但又觉着惭愧，不知道怎么开口。  
张继科知道他为难，便趁这个机会抢先帮他解释，“不瞒您说，我们家跟小马他们家也算门远亲，论起辈分他还得叫我一声表哥。姨母过身前曾托我照顾他，只是他遇事儿总想不起来先跟我商量商量。您上回跟他提的事情，我实在不放心他一个人离家太远，恕我在这儿以茶代酒跟您赔个不是。”  
马龙之前跟老秦提起张继科时，只说是一位信得过的朋友，不成想这位少爷就这么睁着眼说瞎话，一时哭笑不得，只能一个劲儿闷头喝茶。  
老秦那头倒没说什么，同张继科客气完了，还反过来劝了马龙一句：“小马，咱们学校是想要再扩招的，你留下来也好，往后就踏踏实实地跟着我干，咱们把学校办大办好，等这拨孩子长起来了，又是一批新的力量。”  
“听见了么？”张继科闻言又扫了他一眼，“我跟你说你不听，你们校长的话你总得听吧？”  
马龙心知老秦平时虽然乐乐呵呵地，总跟他们没大没小，但做了那么多年地下工作，眼光怕是毒得很，也不晓得他能看出多少，当下坐在那儿跟上刑似的，大气儿都不敢喘，老老实实地嗯了一声。

“我妈让你照顾我？你可真敢说，”直到开上回剑桥道的路，马龙才缓过劲来埋怨张继科，“要让我妈知道了有你这么个人，还不得立马跟你拼命。”  
“哪儿能呢，”张继科好整以暇地回了一句，“不是有句俗话说，丈母娘看女婿，越看越顺眼么？”  
“……”  
“笑什么？”  
“表哥，您别跟我这儿贫了，开错路口了。”

玩笑归玩笑，张继科确是想着得要好好照顾马龙。工厂卖了，他便不再想涉足轻工业这一块儿——如今这景况，这方面但凡做大一点就免不了要跟日本人扯上关系，张继科跟周雨一块儿合计了下，打算把手上的事情了一了，来年转做些百货民生之类的买卖，不图挣多少钱，也就是找点事情做。  
既存了个抽身而退，稳当过日子的心思，剑桥道那幢宅子张继科便觉着有些招眼，想跟马龙一起住到茂根大楼那头去。当初分手时没办过户手续，房契上写的依然是马龙的名字，空了这两年，盖着家具的白布怕都落了好几层灰。张继科找了一天带马龙过去看了看，推门便闻见一股久未通风的陈腐霉味，呛得两个人都咳嗽了一声。  
张继科先一步走去开窗，地板上也积满了灰尘，一步一个脚印。马龙随他走进去，回身掩好大门，就听张继科说，“回头我找人把两套公寓打通了，地方也宽敞点。”  
“嗯。”马龙一边答应着，一边有些犹疑地伸出手，揭开一个矮柜上覆的白布，手指摩挲着柜角镂刻的花纹。  
“别瞎摸，弄一手土。”张继科走过来，拉过他的手，抹了抹他手指上沾着的浮灰。  
“记得当时这套家具还是咱俩一块儿挑的，”马龙笑着说，“可摆进来什么样儿我都没看过。”  
张继科沉默了一下，突然间觉得两人能走到今天这一步实在太不容易，反手攥牢马龙的手指，低声说了句玩笑话：“那时我是想着这房子也算咱俩的新房，改天买两幅喜字贴上？”  
“你快得了吧。”马龙小声咕哝了一句，却又主动拉低张继科的头，凑上去轻轻吻住他。

十月末的冷风从大敞的窗子里灌进来，带起满室尘埃。他们在冷的风与无尽的灰尘中闭上眼静静地接吻，再睁开眼时，还是两个人，地板却已拖得锃亮，矮柜上添了只装饰的瓷瓶，马龙拿着抹布擦瓶子，又把柜子一起抹了，张继科端着水杯从写字间里出来倒水，看他认认真真抹柜子的模样觉得好笑，把人带进怀里亲了一口，“小周两口子又不是外人，来家里吃了多少回饭了，你至于来个人就把屋子收拾一遍么，平时也不见你这么勤快。”  
“你不干活儿就别跟我这儿添乱，”马龙正擦柜子擦得不耐烦——那矮柜是巴洛克式的，边边角角特别爱积灰，积了灰还不好擦——闻言没好气地说，“要去厨房倒水就快去，顺便看看冬菇发没发好，发好了就把水沥出来。”

——已是民国三十年的夏天，窗外的林荫路一片葱茂，蚱蝉此起彼伏地叫着，一声连着一声。  
自打张继科了结了以前的生意，便跟那些名利场上结下的朋友也大半断了往来。先头还有人记得张家往昔的风光，背后说起来都道张老爷子倒霉，养了两个儿子，归其了死的死，败家的败家，没一个顶用的。不过日子久了，也就没人再惦记着鞍山城里还有张家这一号了。  
这两年张继科跟周秘书合伙开了两家不大不小的饭庄，本钱自是他拿的，周秘书负责出面打理，不是什么大买卖，只求个稳当，反正不管世道变成什么样，人总归是得穿衣吃饭。另外同个留在中国的美国朋友做些进口日常洋货的生意，多半还是为了解闷儿。  
他和马龙在一起的事儿周秘书早便一清二楚，甚至连周太太都知道了——她做姑娘时家里的条件就还行，后来嫁了周秘书，也没吃过什么苦，是以快三十岁了还留着些小女儿的脾气，跟听故事一样听自个儿先生讲了，因着周雨夸大其辞的渲染，分外觉得富有传奇色彩，头一回见马龙时简直抱着一个瞻仰的心态，用打量故事里的人的眼光去打量他们，回家还嘀咕着看他们就跟看戏一样，不像是真的。  
可惜后来两家来往熟了，戏里的人也就走了出来，瞻仰全变成了羡慕，每回去做客回来都要埋怨周秘书：“你也学学人家二少，对马先生多好，你怎么不说对我那么好呢？”  
“我哪儿不好了？”周秘书却总要忿忿不平地顶回去，“二少平时在家可半点活儿都不干，我怎么说还洗个碗呢。”

实则周秘书这话也就是信口开河——当初张继科觉着公寓地方不大，不愿在家里添个外人，只留了那个嘴严的白俄女人隔两天过来打扫一下房间，住是不跟他们一块儿住的。这么着过了快一年，人家要辞工不做了，张继科也就没再找人，平时也肯帮马龙收拾收拾屋子，择个菜洗个碗，别人家两口子是怎么过的，他们也就怎么过，倒没什么由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难的感觉。  
但到底是两个男人，一段不能声张的关系，社交圈子有限得很，平素只跟许昕他们家和周秘书两口子有些往来——许昕去年初也成家了，前几月刚添了个大胖小子，认了马龙和张继科做干爹，过百岁时收了张继科一份大礼，许昕直说受不起，不过被张继科淡声道了句“给孩子的，你别跟我瞎客气”也就只好收了，背地里偷着问马龙：“你们俩要就这么一直下去，你那认死理儿的脾气我知道，可他那头要怎么办？难不成就真看他们家绝了后了？”  
马龙当时没答话，心里却也惦记上了这码事儿，一方面不忍心让张继科后继无人，很想问问他有没有什么打算，一方面又不晓得这话该怎么说。

“你看着点儿刀，别切着手。”这日因为周秘书两口子要过来吃饭，张继科便也跟马龙一块儿进了厨房。  
他平时忙，不怎么下厨，但马龙的手艺就是那么回事儿，张继科倒不是嫌弃他什么，不过有时对着食谱自己鼓捣鼓捣，再向饭庄的厨子请教请教，菜烧得反比马龙还好。于是每逢家里来客，马龙就自动让贤，把菜洗好切好了，留着让张继科掌勺。  
“唉……”马龙把泡开的冬菇去了蒂，立在一边儿看张继科切火腿，瘦肉上一面十字刀花切得漂漂亮亮，放在瓦钵里加了绍酒清水上笼蒸了，装模作样地叹了口气——张继科的火方冬菇做得顶好，就是平时懒得做给他吃罢了。  
“干吗？一时半会儿又不能得，你盯着它看也快不了。”张继科见马龙眼巴巴地望着笼屉，忍不住刮了下他的鼻子。  
“不干吗，就是觉得老天爷不公平，好事儿全让我一人赶上了，”马龙为了满足口腹之欲，变着花样奉承人，“我们家继科儿长得好看，人又聪明，什么都是一学就会，真是可人疼。”  
张继科笑着瞥了他一眼，返身去兑红烧鱼的作料。  
“看我干吗？我又没说错，”马龙眼见快三十岁的人了，只因这两年被张继科宠惯了，反比当初还爱撒娇，一头腻腻乎乎地凑上去抱住他的腰，一头贴在他耳边问，“你说说你还有什么不会的？”  
张继科任他贴在身后捣乱，手底下把作料兑好了，拣了个小勺舀了一点塞进马龙嘴里：“尝尝咸淡。”  
“不咸不淡，挺好的。”马龙叼着勺子含混地应了句，见张继科回过身同自己对面站着，便忍不住欠抽地贴近他，用勺把去戳他的脸。  
“是，我什么都会，”张继科把勺子从他嘴里抽出来，微低下头吻了吻他，不动声色地调戏道，“可就生孩子不会，全指望你学呢。”  
张继科不说还好，一说便又让马龙想起许昕问自己的那句话，不由沉默了片刻，想干脆趁这个机会同他商量一下，斟酌着开口说，“提到这个，你看大昕家的儿子都会爬了，你就没想过……”  
“我想什么？”张继科轻拍了下他的屁股，“还是你也想生？生的出来吗你？”  
“我跟你说正事儿。”马龙低下头，小声嘀咕了一句。  
“你省省吧，”张继科虽不知道许昕跟马龙说过些什么，却也看出他就这事儿恐怕有心结，便端正口气回了一句，“不该想的就别想了，想那么多你也不嫌累。”  
“……”  
“你也知道我不喜欢小孩儿，整天闹得人不心静，”张继科看马龙垂着眼不答话，便抬手拍了下他的头，柔声说：“再者说伺候你一个就够了，再添一个小的我可伺候不起。”  
张继科这话说得举重若轻，全是副无所谓的态度，马龙却突地有些想哭，掩饰地把脸埋在张继科颈间，闷闷的说：“闻见火腿味儿了，什么时候能吃啊？”  
“嗯，什么时候啊，”张继科听出他的鼻音，便真似哄小孩儿一样把他圈进怀里，一下下拍着他的后背，“先得蒸一个钟头，然后加上冬菇清汤再蒸一个钟头，再然后……”

马龙听着听着就真忍不住哭了，暗骂自己年纪越大越没出息，心里觉得千般好，便管不住眼睛里那点泪水。  
他是真觉得自己这辈子摊上了天底下所有的好事。  
而所谓天底下所有的好事，其实也不过就是四个字：  
他遇见他。

二十五  
这一年日本人打着“东亚解放，剿共自卫，勤俭增产”的旗号，在华北地区先后发起治安强化运动，鞍山的形势也更进一步地紧张起来。  
春天在城里已经有过一次大规模地搜捕，入秋的时候竟又闹了一次。老秦的身份虽还没有暴露，但在这种风声鹤唳的时候，组织上为了保存干部力量，已决定安排他撤离鞍山。这两年张继科通过老秦的关系陆续转了好几笔款子支援后方，老秦感激他做出的贡献，但这当口见面告别到底不安全，只寻机让马龙带话道：“我这一走，不知道什么时候才能回来。往后一切小心为上，你们不要再跟其他人接触了，我代表组织感谢你们，副主席也委托我转达他的谢意。”  
马龙回家一字不落地转述给张继科听，又补了句：“听说副主席也算是半个鞍山人。”  
“哦，老乡。”  
“跟我是老乡，跟你又不是。”  
张继科翻过一页报纸，闲闲反问：“我这可是做了鞍山的女婿，怎么不算老乡了？”  
马龙嫌他越老越没正行，笑着摇了摇头，陪他一起坐到沙发里，拿过他看完的报纸翻了翻，没找着自己想看的那版，再一看正在张继科手里拿着呢，便不讲理地伸手去抢。  
“正看一半儿，别闹。”  
马龙也不说话，只笑笑地看他，看得张继科没辙，把报纸扔过去，不指望他答话地问了句：“你说你赖不赖皮？”

张继科看的是份《新鞍山画报》，旧名《天风报》，马龙跟他抢的正是报纸的文艺版，上头登着《蜀山奇侠传》的连载，马龙可算是还珠楼主的拥趸，自然一期都不肯落。  
张继科原本不看这些闲书，但自打同马龙安定下来，家常日子过久了，脾气比早年情趣了不少，俩人没事儿养几盆花草，闲暇时泡壶茶，一人一本书对面坐着，一坐就是半天。  
或许男人骨子里都有些武侠情结，张继科见马龙期期不落地追看《蜀山奇侠传》的连载，又听他说故事有意思，便索性买了套励力印书馆出的蜀山正传从头补起，补完了接着同马龙一起追看新章，看完还要拉着他一块儿讨论讨论。  
蜀山是部架构恢弘的仙侠小说，人物有正有邪，一个赛一个地武功高绝，可飞天遁地，可踏剑而行，奇异绝伦，精彩万千。张继科脾气再怎么变，骨子里那种争强好胜的性子却是改不了的，看部小说都要拉着马龙梳理层出不穷的角色关系，探讨谁的武功法宝更好更妙，又到底是佛高一尺还是魔高一丈。马龙又是一丝不苟谨慎认真的脾气秉性，便也肯陪他一块儿说道说道，往往说着说着也认了真，有时两人意见不合，谁都说服不了谁，马龙便要恶狠狠地威胁道：“你再跟我顶这礼拜的碗就全归你洗！”也顾不上两个老大不小的人为了部虚构的小说拌嘴是不是太幼稚了些。  
可说是假的，因着还珠楼主妙笔生花，却也让人觉得像真有那么一个世界一样——似是天外还有天，地底还有地，在那奇妙的世界中，满天飞着剑仙，人人高来高去，成佛也好，入魔也罢，可总归有一样：未有蛮夷敢犯。

“马龙，老秦这一走，你往后有什么打算？”  
马龙正专心致志地读着报纸上的新连载，耳听张继科突然问了他一句，便漫不经心地说：“还能有什么打算，继续教书呗。”  
张继科却又不说话了，似只是随口一问。直到夜里熄了灯，才重提起这个话头，难得有些迟疑，“眼下这个形势……马龙，如果说我想让你换个学校，换所小学教书行不行？”  
张继科这个顾虑并非没有缘由——圣功如今越办越大，却也恐怕树大招风，同耀华一样，早被日本人盯在了眼里。当年南开便因坚持抗日主张吃了大亏，后来耀华校长也在光天化日之下遭了日本特务的毒手。张继科是想着自己隐居久了，已在政界断了人脉关系，马龙又是曾跟老秦做过事的，日本人那个所谓的“治安强化运动”不知要持续到何时，俗话说不怕一万就怕万一，万一往后要有个什么三长两短，他怕保不住他，还是让他换到一所不那么招风惹眼的普通小学教书比较稳妥。  
可是话说回来，自打俩人在一块儿，出于安全考虑，马龙早已除了教书再不参与其他，自己现下又提出这么个要求，总觉着像在一步一步侵吞他的理想似的——说句老实话，如果可以他是真想拿根绳儿把马龙拴在自己身边儿，哪儿都不让他去，什么都不让他做，天天看他呆在家里才放心。

张继科自己觉着这个要求有些过分，便也没打算强迫马龙一定要从圣功离职，只想着同他商量商量，他若不同意就算了，却没成想马龙沉默了几秒，在被子下头拍了拍他的手，低声回了一个字：“行。”  
——他的心意马龙是了解的，或许是太了解了。这两年他伪作华侨的身份把在海外银行里存的款子全捐了出去，到底图的是什么？当然其中有对这个国家终于产生了感情，想要支援抗日的成分，但未尝没有想要弥补自己的意思在里面。这事儿两人从未说透，可他对自己这份心意，若是还看不到读不懂，那才叫良心被狗吃了。  
“有什么不行的，”马龙听张继科一直不说话，就拍了拍他的手，反过来安慰他，“其实在哪儿教书不是教，你别多想了。”

他让他别多想，当夜自己却又做了个奇怪的梦。  
梦的开头十分平常，且有几分绮梦的味道。马龙梦见自己和张继科在卧室里相互玩笑，带点前戏意味地摸来摸去，然后自己便被张继科压在屋角支着的那面落地镜上，背后抵着冰凉的镜面，身下却是火热的，硬起的性器被他含在口中舔吮，令自己舒服地闭上眼，捺不住呻吟出声。  
但后来马龙突然感觉另一双手从背后环过来，紧紧地勒住他，勒得他喘不过气。可手是打哪儿来的？梦中马龙悚然一惊，竟像是自背后的镜子里伸出来一双鬼手，牢牢地抓住他，似要把他拖到镜子里去。  
“继……”他想张口向张继科求救，却见刚刚还跪在自己身前的人已经不见了。马龙猛地挣了挣，蓦然转过身——镜子中的人，或者鬼终于完全走了出来，同他面对面站着，而四下一片黑暗，不是自个儿熟悉的公寓，可面前的脸却是熟悉的，竟然正是自己想要求救的那个人。  
“继科儿……”马龙愣愣地叫了他一声——不知是不是因为白天看多了武侠小说，梦中自己熟悉的人莫名换了副古代装扮，黑发墨衫，只有一张苍凉的脸从黑暗中凸显出来，脸上没有表情，却在对望片刻后静静地流下一行泪。  
“你别哭……”马龙仓惶地抬起手，想叫他不要难过，却又说不下去，连为他擦泪都下不了手——张继科静静流着泪的神情，像带着股惨绝的悲伤，像是在不知道的时候，自己对他做下了什么伤人至深的事情，才让他眼中有着那样压抑的，爱恨不能的痛楚。  
梦中马龙仓惶得不知该怎么办好——他看着他痛，自己也痛，却连安慰的话都说不出口，只能像泥胎木塑一样盯着面前的人，生怕一眨眼他就不见了。

“马龙，马龙？”  
梦里马龙不能稍动，梦外却一直睡不踏实，身体微微地发着抖。张继科有感应一样醒了过来，见他这样就知道这是做了恶梦，赶紧伸手把他推醒了。  
马龙醒后仍有一些茫然，愣了几秒才猛地翻身，紧紧抱住张继科，把脸埋在他胸口，少顷又整个人都贴了上去，用尽全身力气抱住他，似是瓮声瓮气地嘟囔了一句什么，究竟嘟囔了什么张继科也没听清。  
“乖，不怕……”张继科不知马龙梦到了什么，见他这样其实觉得有点好笑，可也不敢说什么，只得回抱住他，“是不是做恶梦了？醒了就没事儿了，不怕。”  
“你怎么跟我妈似的。”马龙回过味来，觉着有点不好意思，撤身推开他，过河拆桥地咕哝了一句。  
“刚缓过来就嘴欠，做恶梦也是活该。”张继科却像没抱够一样，又把他拽了回来，圈在怀里轻声问道，“梦见什么了？”  
“梦见你变鬼把我给吃了。”马龙贫气了一句，过了两秒却又自己憋不住话，仔仔细细地跟张继科讲了梦见的情景，最后小声问了句，“我什么时候这么对不住你了啊？”  
“那得问你了，”张继科亲了亲他的额头，又悄悄探手下去，伸到他睡裤里头，边摸边说，“后半截是恶梦，前半截可不是吧？我看是这礼拜做少了，让你做梦还惦记着这码事儿。”  
“别闹了，这都几点了。”马龙推拒了下，却因身体太习惯于对方的碰触，才被摸了两把便起了反应，合着梦中未发泄出的情欲，也就无心再推了。  
“不想做就不做了。”张继科把人撩拨得硬了，却又故意抽回手，拍了拍他的屁股，“睡觉。”  
“别那么烦人！”马龙身子往下错了错，小狗一样隔着睡衣啃了啃张继科的胸口，照准乳头的位置舔上去，在被中主动把睡裤连着内裤往下扒了扒，牵过张继科的手，放到自己光裸的臀上，又引着他的手指摸到后处穴口，着意收缩着秘处，挺硬的性器在他腿上一蹭一蹭。  
“越大越没出息……”张继科假模假式地说了他一句，人却已毫不客气地压了上去，三两下扒光他的衣物，极尽挑逗之能事地把人从头吻到脚，直吻得马龙无法自持地大张开腿，自己掰开臀瓣求他进去才挺身而入，一场性事酣畅淋漓，明明是熟到不能再熟的身体，却总没法觉得腻烦。

“真是奇了怪了，你说我到底为什么会做这么个梦呢？”情事方歇，马龙缓了缓，却还有点放不下梦里的事儿，困惑地眨着眼，“别是我上辈子真欠了你吧。”  
“你真信有上辈子？”张继科一下一下轻抚着马龙汗湿的脊背，随口回了一句，心里却觉着他会做这种梦，保不齐是因为自己睡前跟他提了那样的要求——他确是想像梦中那样禁锢住他，把他拖进一个只有他们两个人的地方，自私地，暂且忘记战争，忘记现世坎坷，像诗中写的那样：让我俩就相守在地上，在这里爱，爱上一天，尽管昏黑的死亡，不停地在它的四围打转。  
“说实话我不信，”马龙顿了顿，想要再说两句，又觉着是半夜人太爱胡思乱想，最后只找了个舒服的姿势，窝在张继科怀里，轻声哼唧着，“不说了，赶紧睡吧。”  
“马龙，我家里再没别人了，你家里也是，”张继科抱着他，因着脑中的念头，突地十分坦白地道了句，“往后就我们两个了，我会好好照顾你，咱俩就这么过一辈子，行么？”  
“嗯，”马龙爽快地应了一声，又抬起眼，自极近处望着他，很是幼稚，却也十分认真地说，“我也会好好照顾你。”  
“真听话，睡吧。”张继科亲了亲他的眼，两人便这样抱在一起睡过去。

或许便是不忘记战争，不忘记现世坎坷，他们也远谈不上无私——张继科捐出的款子对于寻常人家许是想都不敢想的数目，可对于一场旷日持久的战争来说，也不过是杯水车薪，尽份心意罢了。与那些真正无私的，把鲜血生命留在了战场上的人相比，他们的贡献并不足道。可是他终归只想和他活在一处，好好活完这辈子——无论如何，他的命一定要留给自己，自己的命也一定要留给他。不仅是作为伴侣，也愿为彼此的父母，彼此的兄弟，彼此的子女，所有世间至亲至密的关系，长相厮守，永不分离。

“回来了？面条儿买了么？”  
“压根没去买。”  
“啊？”  
“路过粮店门口看见排着长队，估计等排到了也卖没了，咱们自己擀吧。”  
——那是民国三十四年，西历一九四五年的八月，日本无条件投降的消息在鞍山传开后，全市人民欣喜若狂，卖烟花炮竹的都傻了，去年的存货根本不够卖，就是过年也没见过这么哄抢着买炮的架势。  
别说鞭炮，就连面条儿这种家常东西都供不应求，家家户户都要按照习俗吃顿捞面扫扫霉气，庆祝日本鬼子终于夹着尾巴滚蛋。  
初听到日本投降的消息时，人人都有些不可置信的恍惚，直到吃了面，心才跟着长长的面条儿一块儿踏实下来——马龙取盆装了面粉，张继科立在旁边儿为他加水，趁马龙擀面的工夫切菜打卤，俩人一块儿守在锅边煮面，面条儿煮得盛到碗里，循的是吃长寿面的规矩，哪怕是长得搭出碗边儿也不能夹断。  
长长的面条吃到嘴里，便像含进了往后所有可期的、长长久久的美好岁月。

这日两人单独吃了面，第二日又去许昕家一块儿热闹了一次。去许昕家的路上经过一家照相馆，马龙突地停住步子，侧头朝向张继科笑道：“咱们进去照张相？”  
说来俩人都不是爱照相的人，况且天天在一处，也没想过要买台相机有事儿没事儿合个影什么的，一起进照相馆更是破天荒头一回了。  
相馆门脸儿不大，门口贴着一对大红喜字，看着倒打眼得紧。马龙见老板面相年轻，以为他是新婚，便笑着问了句：“您这是刚成家？恭喜恭喜！”  
“哎呦，这两天可没少被人问，”小老板眉飞色舞地回道，“我前年就成家了，办事儿时喜字买多了，这不高兴嘛，正好拿出来贴贴。”  
马龙心情好到极处，又见老板有意思，就同他多聊了几句。听得对方问起他和张继科是不是朋友，含笑瞥了张继科一眼，回了句：“是表兄弟。”  
“表兄弟好啊，”小老板站到相机前，一边看取景框一边指挥他们道，“两位再离近点……唉，我说您哥儿俩别站得那么远啊，离近点……搭个肩……对，这才是哥俩好嘛！看这头……笑……得嘞！”  
照完相，马龙拿了取相条，待要掏钱付账，却见老板一摆手：“不要钱！大喜的日子要什么钱，这一礼拜照相都不要钱！”  
“那哪儿行，”马龙把钱放到柜台上，“您这再高兴也不能赔了买卖。”  
“说不要就不要！”小老板呵呵笑着，硬把钱塞回到马龙兜里，一直把人送出大门，又指着门口贴着的一张纸条道，“您看这不写着呢嘛，难得高兴，赔钱我也乐意！”  
马龙和张继科进去时倒真没注意到喜字下头还贴着一张纸条，上头工工整整写着：  
庆祝祖国抗战胜利，本店近日免费酬宾

相片取来那日，马龙白天看完了，晚上睡前又忍不住拿出来再看了一遍。  
“笑什么呢？”张继科洗完澡出来，见他靠在床头举着照片傻乐，走过去斜在他身边儿，把人揽进怀里问了一句。  
“我听说人要长得好反而不上相，你倒是照片儿跟人一样好看。”马龙夸完了张继科，又没皮没脸地自夸了一句，“别说我也挺上相的。”  
往常马龙要这么臭美，张继科定会揶揄他两句，但现下他揽着他，低头见照片上他也是如此搭着他的肩，相片中的两个人笑笑地看着相片外的两个人，心口便暖和得厉害。  
“回头再洗张大的挂墙上，”张继科牵过马龙的手，十指用力握了握，“就当补了张结婚照吧。”

这夜他们缠绵的做爱，不是很激情，只是温和的，长久的，像一起漂在水上，一同浸在一条温暖的河里，缓缓漂去望不尽的前方。

抗战胜利这一年，张继科三十五岁，马龙三十三岁，因着每日相对，并觉不出对方见老，照片上也是风华正茂，意气飞扬。  
但到底已经过去了这样久——情事后他们并肩躺着，手握在一处，马龙望着床脚，看到一线月光从未拉严的窗帘中透进来，突然令他意识到原来已经过了这样久。  
似乎何年何时，他也曾躺在他身边，望着一线月光落到地板上，爬过床脚，在昏暗室间显得格外亮。像一根银白的线，一穿就穿起了将近十年。  
马龙翻了个身，默默凝视着张继科的眼，突地抬手抚上他的鬓角，“倒还没见你长白头发。”  
“往后就长了，还得劳驾你替我拔，”张继科猜到他的心思，也抬起手轻轻摸着他的眼角的疤痕，调笑着说，“不过你这两道褶子我可是捋不平了。”  
马龙爱讲笑话，自己也爱笑，大约是笑多了，眼角确已有了两道浅浅的纹路。  
“这就嫌我老了？”马龙捏了张继科一下，又不知想到了什么，嘿嘿地笑了两声，“记得上回看小说里写……”

马龙看的书张继科多半都跟他一起看过，当下也想到了是哪本，耳中果然听马龙说起上海近年蹿红的某位张姓女作家写的句子，又俏皮又刻薄的，关于爱情与婚姻的比喻：  
“也许每一个男子全都有过这样的两个女人，至少两个。娶了红玫瑰，久而久之，红的变了墙上的一抹蚊子血，白的还是‘床前明月光’；娶了白玫瑰，白的便是衣服上沾的一粒饭黏子，红的却是心口上一颗朱砂痣。”  
“快得了吧，我哪儿敢嫌弃你。”张继科听马龙提起这话，心中是极高兴的——他把他们的合影当做一张迟来的婚照，他便肯自比为他的妻，哪怕是个玩笑，也让他觉得十分喜悦。  
——怎么会嫌弃呢，高兴还来不及。  
或许真是上辈子修来的福气，才能在这辈子跟这个人长相守，共白头，细细抚过他笑出的皱纹。  
因着这份喜悦，他凑近他，在绵亘的月光与岁月中，温柔吻着他眼角的小疤，简直是肉麻地说了句：“张夫人，你是我的朱砂痣，也是我的白月光。”

张继科记得那篇描述婚姻的小说叫做《红玫瑰与白玫瑰》，写书的女作家靠在《万象》上的连载风靡一时，但她的小说还是等她出了集子他们才读到。虽说整部小说集里甚少有什么团圆喜庆的故事，书的名字却起得顶好。  
叫做《传奇》。

二十六  
张继科和马龙第二次去照相馆拍合影是在中国解放那一年的早春。马龙本不想去，张继科硬要拉他去，于是也就去了。  
抗战之后是内战，一打就又打了四年，眼下仗终于快打完了，马龙自然是高兴的，但高兴中又有点忐忑。  
他们住了好几年的这套公寓一直归在马龙名下，去年十月张继科却突然提出办一个过户手续。这房子本来就是张继科买的，马龙早年便说要改回他的名字，因着张继科不同意，商量了两回也就没再提。  
如今张继科突然改了口风，马龙当然要问个缘由，张继科却只说凡事有备无患，你按我的意思办就得了。  
两人一块儿过了这么多年，张继科的性子马龙自是再清楚不过——这些年家里大大小小的事情都是张继科拿主意，马龙早被他管习惯了，因着脾气好，再怎么被管东管西也没跟他急过眼，当时没敢多盘问他，可心里头终归一直觉得不大踏实。  
实则张继科是想着鞍山解放只是早晚的问题，马龙的存款簿上每一分每一厘都有来头，可这套房子却说不清道不明，还是转回自己名下比较稳妥。  
不过说实话他倒也没把解放后的环境想得多么严苛。鞍山城里确是有些人已经坐不住了，成天琢磨着怎么往外跑，但那多半都是些在政治立场上同中共水火不容的人，至于少参政事的生意人，便是家里开着厂子，八成得被定性成“资本家”的主儿，也有不少还算是镇静——或者是着慌也没用，这当口想走可难得很，本来没事儿一跑也跑出事儿来，反而一动不如一静。  
日子总是过着过着就过出了惯性，当年没能离开，一日日累积下来，张继科也对鞍山有了感情，打心眼儿里把马龙的故乡当成了自己的故乡。仗又一直打着，偶有两次盘算着到底还要不要走，可又觉着什么时候走都不是最合适的时候——那么多年，好不容易有了个称得上是故乡的地方，有了个愿意一块儿过日子的人，心踏实下来，人也跟着有了惰性，比起未知的漂泊，便连张继科都不能免俗，想着哪儿好都不如家好，一来二去就错过了方便出走的时机，现下再说走，可是费死劲花大钱都不一定能稳当走成的事儿，干脆不如静观后变，大不了该捐的都捐了，国家要什么就给什么，不瞒报不藏私，所谓人民的党，总不会真不给人留条活路。  
不过这份心思他实在不愿意跟马龙说——那人几乎一辈子都是在学校里过的，心眼儿比自己单纯太多，这些年又一直被自己管着，除了教书没让他走过什么别的脑子，何苦现在把心思讲出来让他不安生。  
后来鞍山被围城，周雨有一处房子还在租给国民党的军官住，赶也没法儿赶，心里怕得厉害，张继科还反过来宽慰了他几句。  
“也是，”周雨拧着眉毛叹了口气，“他们也说共军进了城就想立马投降，巷战是不打的……听说他们内部也有风声，只要投降就没事儿，您说这国民党的人都没事儿，咱总不至于有事儿吧。” 

事实上鞍山解放后的形势也确与张继科预料得差不多，政策可算得上宽容，他尚有心思拉着马龙去拍张合照留个纪念，相片上两人都穿着中山装，同四五年那张合影一样，他搭着他的肩，嘴角含笑，笑得开怀。  
马龙那头虽有些隐隐约约的忐忑，但平静的日子过了几个月，也终慢慢定下了心。再后来全中国都解放了，老秦被调回鞍山主持教育口的工作，找了一日跟他们俩见了一面。  
老秦走时不到五十岁，再回来时头发已经花白，精神头倒非常好，同马龙笑言自己还年轻，还很有余热可以发挥。  
当年他对马龙跟张继科的关系不是没有猜测，如今聊起家常，听说两人谁都没结婚，自然不会不明白是怎么回事儿，却也没有说什么，倒像个见怪不怪的态度，只随口感慨了一句：“不管怎么说，人能活到现在，能看到中国解放就是福气。小马，你说是不是这个理？”  
“我这都多大了，您还叫我小马。”马龙讷讷地答了，因着同样百感交集，也不知道还能说什么。  
张继科也不避讳，抬手按了按他的肩，转向老秦说起盘算了多日的正事儿。上个月政务院通过了《公私合营工业企业暂行条例》，张继科那点买卖虽够不上被合营的标准，但手里到底还有一批房子地产，他是想问问老秦的意见，打算不等组织谈话，自己先一步捐给国家，也算主动表个态。  
这事儿张继科从没跟马龙商量过，现下跟老秦说了，马龙从旁听着，一时有点呆愣。  
“小张，”老秦早年叫张继科“张先生”，如今却也换了称呼，全是一副长辈口吻，“我认为你这个决定做得对，”顿了顿，因着没有外人，索性敞开天窗说亮话，“舍得舍得，有舍才有得，你是个聪明人，咱们国家的政策也是开明的，你尽管放心，再者我把话撂在这儿，无论你们有什么难处都可以来找我说，我一定想办法给你们解决。”

老秦说舍得，张继科也很舍得，只想着事不宜迟，趁着公私合营的这股风向，麻利地把事情办了，收效确也同预计的差不离，组织上非但没有为难他，反而提出了表彰。  
不过便是主动认捐，却也不是把全副家底都捐了出去——组织上并非要把个人私产全部收归公有，只是茂根大楼这层公寓，因为整座大楼都被和张继科一般心思的持有者捐献给了国家，他们自然也是不能留的。  
搬家前马龙默默地收拾东西——最近他都是这副蔫声不语的态度，张继科知道他在想什么，却也没抢先挑明，总觉着自己先挑明了，他怕是会更难受。  
“继科儿，”东西收拾到最后，马龙终究忍不住，开口时嗓子有些哑，低头闷闷咳嗽了两声。  
“你去看看厨房里还有什么没归置的，”张继科低声打断他，见马龙不动地方，又补了一句，“倒是去啊。”  
马龙闻言还真转身去了厨房，可眼见也没什么再能归置的，便像失了魂一样站在当地，站了一会儿，手突然抖得厉害。  
“马龙，”他听到张继科叫他，缓缓转过身，见到张继科立在厨房门口，还是惯常那副挺拔的姿态，口中的问话也很平淡，“你知道我今年多大了么？”  
“……”  
张继科属龙，一九一零生人，如今是一九四九年十二月，而他们是一九三六年遇见的，刨去中间互不相见的两年，在一起也终于超过十年了。  
“马龙，”张继科并未走近他，只是立在那儿，一字一句地问他，“四十不惑，你觉着我还在乎什么？”

有些话年轻时怎么肉麻怎么说，可到了这岁数儿，终是不会再说了。张继科只带着马龙搬到西小埝那套小公寓里安顿下来，把日子一天天地好好过了下去。五二年国家开展“五反运动”，不少解放前的资本家受到了牵连，张继科却因当年受过表彰，这两年也只老老实实地开饭庄，该缴的税一分都没少缴，被头一批定性为“模范守法经营户”，并未吃什么苦头。  
马龙那头因着老秦的安排，被调到河北区一所新成立的小学任副校长——老秦本想让他做校长，但马龙坚决推辞了，只道自己教了半辈子的书，除了教书也不会干别的，主持不了行政工作，便连这个副校长也只是挂个名，实则还在带班上课。

“小马，咱这棋都下了两盘儿了，小张什么时候过来？”  
“快了吧，应该在路上了。”  
老秦家里只有两个女儿，大的早嫁了出去，小的当年跟着部队做医护员，后来不幸牺牲了，这几年跟他们常来常往，几是把他们当半个儿子看，总想趁着自己还没退，为他们把往后的日子铺垫铺垫。  
五反运动结束了，张继科虽说平安无事，但到底成分在那儿摆着，老秦认为私营不如公干，还是想找战友为他在国营厂子里安排个工作，国家也确实需要这方面的人才。  
晚饭桌上老秦把自己的意思说了说，张继科也没反对，只说劳您费心。老秦却道咱们谁都别说客气话，我这儿还觉着让你做个会计是大材小用了，可过日子还是稳当点儿好，在厂子里做总比自己开饭馆儿要来得放心。  
因着马龙在天纬路小学任教，老秦便将张继科安排去了第一毛纺织厂，也在小学附近，骑个自行车十几分钟就到。  
两人为了上班近些，便也换了住的地方，在天纬路上置了间小院儿，格局与马龙早年住的院子差不多，大屋里外两间，还有个偏屋放些杂物。  
马龙怕张继科住久了公寓，改住平房不习惯，张继科却笑话他“事儿妈”，又问他：“以前跟你说过什么，还记着么？”  
——那还是内战正打得如火如荼的时候。马龙的心确是偏向共党，但又觉着中国人打中国人，死的也都是中国人，难免有些郁郁不乐，倘若打日本鬼子时是锐痛，此时便是闷痛，说都不好说。  
张继科知道他是个死心眼的脾气，也懒得拿什么大道理说事儿，只道仗总有打完的时候，等到仗打完了，咱们就在城郊风景好的地方置个院子，我看蓟县那头就不错，没事儿养养花，养养鸡，不是挺好。  
但解放后惩办地主的形势是让他们不敢往城外跑的，如今真有了个院子，鸡鸭养不得，花草总归能养活。不是什么名贵的品种，却也五颜六色——草杜鹃，一串红，牵牛花，花草葱郁中还有棵院子里本就有的歪脖子枣树，令马龙想起鲁迅先生的散文：“在我的后园，可以看见墙外有两株树，一株是枣树，还有一株也是枣树。”  
“先不说这树就长在咱院子里，”张继科打趣他，“你识识数行不行？另一株在哪儿呢？”  
“你说这树长得这么难看，能结枣么？”马龙不搭理他的话茬，嫌弃地看着那树，啧啧了两声。  
“你再嫌它难看，它就真不结枣给你吃了。”张继科逗了他一句，同他一起站在树下，有一搭没一搭地抚着粗糙的树皮。  
“……其实也没那么难看。”  
“马龙，有点出息行不行？”  
“你有出息，结了枣你可别跟我抢。”

那年头的人是很单纯的，邻里间虽爱串个门聊个天，也奇怪怎么两个男人住在一间院子里，但听说马龙和张继科是表兄弟，早年结过亲，可因时事动乱都没保住家里人，如今也不想再续弦，老哥俩一块儿搭伙过个日子，便也不觉得是什么特别稀罕的事儿。  
这么平静着又过了四年，五七年“反右运动”开始了，马龙一个普通小学都要开会，张继科的厂子里也要抓典型——右派分子是有指标的，管你是不是真的“右”，说你是就是，没有什么道理可讲。  
两人本有些提心吊胆，但好在老秦还没退，多少能给他们些庇护，到底尚算平安地撑了过去。反右开始的第二年，大跃进运动也随之展开了。街道支了土炉子大炼钢铁，张继科和马龙积极表态，把家里的铁器搜刮搜刮，连锅都交上去支援炼钢——反正吃的是大锅饭，离家不远就开了个食堂，自个儿的锅留着也没用。  
“实际一个土炉子能炼出什么来？我看都是些半生不熟的黑疙瘩……”这话马龙不敢在外头说，也就晚上临睡前跟张继科小声聊两句。  
“你管呢，折腾呗。”

结果这一折腾就折腾出了后头三年的苦日子——三年自然灾害时全民勒紧裤腰带，鞍山城的物资供应还算是好的，不过也就只能晚上喝顿白米稀饭，其他两顿都用粗粮凑合。

许昕——如今已是老许了——的大儿子在肉联厂上班，职工有那么一点小福利，能偷偷摸摸地带回家点肉头罐头。许昕惦记着当年受了张继科不少恩惠，现下自家景况好一点，便也不舍得吃，都给马龙送来，马龙说不要，他还要跟他急。  
能让职工偷带出来的肉头罐头都是些次等品，肥肉筋咬都咬不动，不能拿来炒菜，马龙便拿来炼油渣，就着窝头吃反而香些。  
倒回二十年，若有人跟张继科说你往后能过得下这种日子，他是决计不信的。可一步步走到了如今，再让他回忆早年那些歌舞升平，精美奢华的景象，他反不大回忆得起来。  
不是逃避似地不愿回忆，而是再怎么回忆都觉得不真实——像镜中花水中月，海市蜃楼中的亭台楼阁，美也美得空远冷清，反是现在每到了傍晚，两人下班回来烧水抹把脸，夏天在院子里支张小桌，就着夕阳余晖和左邻右里的人声喝碗白米稀饭，冬天关起门来拿炉灰烤两个红薯热热乎乎地吃了，心里反而觉得乐呵踏实。  
他说过要好好照顾他，好好地跟他过日子。这是他给他的承诺，守住了，就觉得这辈子没白活。  
就不后悔。 

然而那时他们怎么也没有料到，这一波波的政治运动会愈演愈烈，最后发展到不可收拾的地步。  
文化大革命开始后，张继科那点底子终于被翻了出来，逃不过，躲不了，老秦想保也保不住他，只能拿话宽慰马龙道：“还有办法……你别着急，让我再找找人……”年过七旬的老人头发全白了，最近也没心思打理，稀疏地打了缕贴着头皮，宽慰完马龙，自己嘴唇却哆嗦着，茫然地反复念叨着一句话：“没想到啊……没想到啊……”  
马龙着急，他比他更急——不单是为了张继科的事情，他还有几个老战友纷纷落马，被批斗，被隔离，不生不死……可是凭什么！他们可是把脑袋别在裤腰带上，豁出命来为国家做过贡献的！到了儿到了儿……老秦什么都说不出来，一句“没想到”，便似耗尽了这辈子全部的心血力气。  
但无论如何人还是得找，能保下一个是一个——老秦知道这当口人托小了没用，找了所有能找的关系，冒着大风险把话一层层地递了上去。  
实则他也不晓得管不管用，到了这地步，无非是尽人事而听天命罢了。

张继科被组织叫去审问了两回，被带走隔离那天，马龙也在家——学校已经停课了，他也被人谈过话，但因那时教育系统尚未被完全波及，他与张继科在户籍上也没什么关系，倒没被一起带走隔离审查。  
可他宁肯他们把自己一块儿带走——他站在院门口，看他们带他走，剪着他的手，推推搡搡地——他想说你们不能这么对他，他不是反革命，他做过好事的……他什么都不能说，他只看到张继科费力地回头瞧了自己一眼，那一眼……  
早在被叫去谈话时张继科便有了心理准备，自己做了最坏的打算，口中却未同马龙说过一句告别的话，更未交待什么后事——有些话真说出来跟要马龙的命也没两样——他本是打定主意不回头看的，事到临头却一个没忍住，还是回头看了一眼。  
他看到马龙孤零零地站在院门口，干瘦伛偻的，一小条孑孑的人影，像一下老了二十岁，却又像个小孩儿似的，眼巴巴地、像被遗弃的孤儿一样望着自己……张继科把头扭回去，突地流了泪。他不怕挨打受罪，甚至不怕就这么被整死，只是怕马龙受不了，惦记他往后要怎么一个人过日子。  
他是想着要跟他过一辈子，为伴侣，为兄弟，为父母，为子女，再苦再难也不后悔……就这么一个承诺，可怎么就守不住。

张继科被带走那几天，马龙一个人坐在屋子里，不知吃也不知睡，最后还是许昕生生撬了他们家的门，硬按着人吃了点东西，又把人拖上了床，自己坐在床边儿看着他，等他好不容易闭上眼，才背过身偷偷抹眼泪。  
煎熬的日子过了快一礼拜，老秦那头终于有了好消息——竟是总理亲自批了条子，明确指示不能制造冤假错案，诬蔑为抗日做过贡献的好同志。  
其实老秦托人递话时都没抱什么太大的指望——且不说总理日理万机，张继科为抗日捐款，那都是多少年前的事儿了，那时通过各种途径捐款的爱国人士可不少，他真不指望他还记得——可他就还真的记得，竟是每一笔，每一人都还记得。

张继科被放回来那日，马龙面上却没什么喜色，也说不出什么话——许是劫后余生，人反而迟钝了，做不出反应，半天才哑声吭哧了一句：“我烧了水……给你擦擦身子。”  
张继科拉住他的手，说：“回头吧，先陪我睡会儿。”——他身上有挨打的瘀伤，他怕他看见受刺激。  
不过张继科也是真的累了，那么多天都没正经睡过，几是一沾到床边儿就睡死过去。马龙手哆嗦着为他脱了鞋，盖了被子，在他身边躺下来，想挨近他，又怕吵着他睡觉，最后胎儿一般蜷缩在他身旁，身上像打摆子一样抖得厉害。

张继科是上午睡下的，醒来时已是后半夜，他迷迷糊糊地往旁边摸了摸，却没摸到人。有一瞬他以为自己还是被关着，跟马龙的重逢不过是一场梦，心里一片冰凉，缓了会儿才明白过来，自己是真在家里，是真的回家了。  
他先头以为马龙不在身边儿是起夜去了厕所，等了会儿没见人回来，才觉着有些不对，摸黑下地走到外屋，借着窗户漏进来的一点月光，看到屋角蜷着个黑影——马龙像畏光的鬼一样躲在旮旯里，连个板凳都不晓得坐，就那么蜷在那儿，头埋在膝盖中小声着呜咽，因着怕吵醒张继科也不敢弄出声响，不走近都听不出来他在哭——可张继科这辈子都没听过比这更惨的哭声。

张继科急急走近他，没开灯，这几步路都走得跌跌撞撞，终于到了跟前，想伸手抱住马龙把他拖起来，马龙却不肯让他碰，一个劲儿地往旮旯里缩，直到被张继科抓死了，才终于压抑不住地，像动物濒死的哀鸣一样哭着说：“对不起，继科儿……我对不起你。”  
他觉着他拖累了他一辈子——多少年，多少事，多少悔恨，全一股脑儿地涌到了脑顶，要把人活活溺死——他恨不得把身上的肉一片片削下来赔给他，可把命赔给他也不够，他是真后悔，后悔老天爷怎么就让他遇见自己，他后悔跟他遇见。  
“你怎么能这么说！”  
静夜里这句吼声听起来格外骇人，马龙吓得一激灵，泪倒是止住了——那么多年，俩人不是没为针头线脑的小事儿拌过嘴，可还真没动气吵过大架，马龙从没见张继科这么跟自己喊，一时呆傻地看着他，头发蓬乱着，满脸又是鼻涕又是泪，五十多岁的人了，却像个五岁的孩子一般狼狈，他哆嗦着手去拽张继科的衣角。  
“你别这么说，”张继科垮着肩蹲在马龙身前，也很显得老态，他双手握住他的手，宝贝似的包在自己手心，轻声叹了口气，像跟小孩儿讲道理一样耐心劝说，“你不能这么说……我岁数大了，经不住你这么说，往后都别这么说了。”

二十七  
那是一场席卷了全中国的浩劫，足足持续了十年。后来整个教育界都被牵扯进去，马龙虽只是个在普通小学挂个名的副校长，没两年就要退了，却也得没完没了地挨斗。  
市里斗，区里斗，学校里也斗，但好在市里区里的公开批斗一月就那么两回，人在学校里被斗，境况总要好些。  
学校小，学生都是附近的孩子，出了校门儿，大家全是邻里街坊，不管平时为了什么家长里短的事儿闹过矛盾，这当口却不会真的落井下石，回家关起门来，大多要嘱咐自家孩子一句“可不许动手打老师”。  
不过学校一停课，孩子们没了管束，到底是野了。不见得真有什么坏心眼儿，只是小孩儿本来就皮，又被大环境煽动着，一帮半大小子成天一块儿瞎闹。马龙出门走在路上，没少被他们起哄架秧子，家里后窗的玻璃也没少被他们用石头子伺候，打破了就没再装，凑合用纸糊了几层。

这日下午学校和厂子里都没有批斗会，马龙在家写检讨材料，张继科就坐在旁边儿看着他写——因着有人保，他后来倒是没被再找什么大麻烦，可算不幸中的大幸。  
所谓的“认罪书”马龙已经写得很熟了，来来回回不就那么几句话，一头写着，一头还能分神跟张继科随意聊聊闲天。  
正是八月仲暑，张继科拿了把破了口的蒲扇帮他打风，过了会儿又伸长手胡噜他的头。  
马龙跟很多老师一样被剃了阴阳头，中间有头发，两边儿却是秃瓢，最近长回来点，毛茸茸的扎手。  
“我看你是摸上瘾了吧？”马龙边写材料边跟他玩笑，面上并不见什么失意落魄的神情——他这人张继科也知道，要说有什么毛病，就是眼里边没恶事儿，跟谁都不爱记恨，说好听的叫心眼儿好，说不好听的就是傻子一个。张继科却情人眼里出西施，懒得去扳他这个毛病，且现下这光景，他能乐观点也是好事。  
实际马龙是真想开了，只要自己身边儿这个人平安就千好万好，国家这样就这样吧，自己挨斗也没什么大不了——大夏天的，头剃一半儿还凉快呢。  
哪怕是写认罪书时他也不觉得委屈。不觉得自己真教书教错了，便不肯觉得委屈。

写着写着，马龙似乎听见雨声。其实并非是真下了雨，不过是又有小孩儿往后窗扔东西——或许被家里大人骂过了，他们不敢扔砖头石子，便改扔没什么破坏性的土疙瘩，打到窗纸上就摔散了，窸窸窣窣的声响有些像是落了场雨。马龙并不生气，只觉得到底是小孩儿，想捣乱又没胆子，哪儿能真跟他们置气。  
张继科听着动静，撂下蒲扇站起身，想出门看看——他面相虽美，却自有一股孤狠之意，岁数大了也仍不怎么爱笑，于是看着就更凶，附近的小孩儿多少有些怕他，每每见着他出门，板着脸往那儿一站，就吆五喝六地一哄而散，转去祸害下一家。  
“你别去了，六十岁的人了，跟小孩儿较什么劲。”马龙撂下笔，皱着眉说了他一句，见张继科真依言坐回去，就提起笔继续写。  
下午三时的阳光照进窗户，落在斑驳的旧书桌上。这桌子还是打在西小埝的公寓里住着时就用过的，搬家时一块儿运了过来，因着不是古董，抄家时倒幸免遇难。马龙在这张桌子上改了十几年的作业，备了十几年的课，却没想到末了儿会有一天在这桌上写检讨材料——多少老师跟他一样教书教到满头花白，不过都是这么个下场。  
马龙想得开，小半是因为问心无愧，大半还是因为有张继科在——只要身边儿还有这个人在，就觉得这辈子没白活。  
可毕竟很多人是想不开的，认罪书写着写着，就上了吊投了河——“六代繁华三日散，一杯心血字七行”，是真的活不下去了。  
在真实的阳光与不真实的雨声中，马龙一笔笔把检讨材料写完，放下笔，望向张继科笑着问了句：“晚上咱们吃什么？要不还熬点儿粥喝？”

一九七六年一月八日，周恩来总理逝世，没能够等到看文革结束，中国复兴的光景。四人帮竭力压制着悼念活动，老百姓却不管那套。家里没布票了，马龙买不了黑布，便把一件黑褂子绞了，做了两个黑箍，两人一块儿戴在了胳膊上。  
他们会念着他的好，念一辈子——当面致谢再不可能，但人都没了，总得为他戴个黑箍，哪怕为了这事儿再怎么被批也认了。  
同年七月二十八日，唐山大地震，华北多少都受到了波及，东三省也受灾不小。  
那夜张继科和马龙睡到一半猛地惊醒，只觉天摇地动——先是平着摇，然后上下颠，东西哗啦哗啦地往下掉，轻的家具已经倒了一地。他们都没经历过地震，迷迷糊糊也不知道该往床下躲，只知道往外跑。  
当然是跑不起来的——张继科年轻时看着不比马龙壮多少，力气却大得很，可以把他打横抱上很久都不松手，但如今到底是老了，没力气抱着护着他，只紧紧拉着他的手，两人深一脚浅一脚，踉踉跄跄地往门口走。  
万幸虽住的是老平房，盖得却也结实，这么摇都没塌，两人平安出了屋，不敢靠院墙站着，只躲在小院中间，等到第一波震过去了还有些回不过味来，握着手面面相觑。  
要说后怕自然是有的，却也没那么怕——他们这辈子什么没经过，现下竟连地震都不大怕了，也不担心再震一波房子塌了怎么办——只要彼此还在身边，手还握在一处，就什么都不怕。

那正是黎明前最黑暗的时候，天灾，人祸，一桩连着一桩，风云变色，遍地疮痍。  
——而后天亮了，中国再次从废墟中站起来。  
一九七七年，文革正式结束，转年就改革开放，好像眨眼间便换了个新天地。  
这么多年，他们一起走过漫长的战争，经过洪水地震，撑过轰轰烈烈的政治运动，到了最后最后，终于过上了真正太平的日子，便每一日都过得珍惜。  
院子里的花草在文革时都被拔了，现下又都重新种了起来，那棵歪脖子枣树倒是一直幸存着，看了那么多年，他们也看出了感情，跟看自己小孩儿似的，不嫌它煞风景，也不嫌它从来没结过枣子。  
虽说买好多东西还是得凭票供应，但物资终归丰富了不少，俩人夏天依旧爱在树底下支张桌子，煮点盐水毛豆，切几毛钱粉肠，一块儿喝两盅，或者单纯聊些家常，或者听马龙讲几个段子就酒。  
马龙这段子讲得可有历史——文革时没书看，也没什么娱乐，他便关起门偷偷说些段子给俩人解闷儿，有旧时学过的，也有后来新编的，一讲便讲到了如今。  
这些段子，说的是一个人，听的也只是一个人——他说，而他听，有听过很多遍的，却也不觉得烦。  
一个接一个的故事，每一个都热闹欢喜。

再后来也有不少书读，他们定了份《小说月报》，也会看看诸如张恨水之类的作家写的爱情小说，但还是最爱读武侠——改革开放后打南边传过许多新作品，其中不乏精妙之作，但或许是人老了都念旧，他们依旧最欣赏还珠楼主，买了套新出版的蜀山从头读起。  
写书的人早便去世了，这部书自解放后就再没出过新章，注定永远看不到结局。  
可看不到结局也没什么关系，他们反而觉得这样一部书，没有结局才是好的。

老许家前年搬到了大胡同那头，离他们家并不算远，两家便常走动走动。许昕因着早年说相声，文革时也难免吃了些苦头，不过许是天赋异禀，这么折腾都没能让他瘦下来，现下就更见发福，有时三人坐在一块儿，张继科和马龙都要说他，你也运动运动，别老成天在家除了吃就是睡，这肚子可真没法儿看了。  
“你们管我呢！”人说老小孩儿，在许昕身上体现得那叫一个明显，往往听见这话就要不乐意，瞪着三白眼一脸委屈相，反像两人合起伙来欺负他似的。  
马龙和张继科倒是晚饭后总爱散个步，尤其是天暖和的时候，出了院子沿着街边慢慢溜达，一路跟相熟的邻居打打招呼，聊两句闲话，或自带个马扎去大悲院前的空场上纳凉——大悲院也在天纬路上，离马龙旧时任教的小学就几步路，庙不大，香火却挺旺，文革时被砸过，后来又重修了起来，庙门口的两尊石狮子不晓得是打哪儿弄来的，看着不像新物，狮爪下的石球已被人摸得滑不留手，一群小孩儿在狮子边儿上窜下跳，大人们就坐在庙门前的空场上扎堆闲聊，说是佛门净地，却也满眼俗世喜乐。

不管文革时再怎么被批斗，马龙对教过书的小学还是很有感情的，有时也会带着张继科回学校里看看。  
学校门房一直没换过，自然知道马龙以前是副校长，但因为他常年带课，熟人还是多半叫他“马老师”，马龙自个儿也更爱听这个称呼。  
学校操场上有株老桑树，长在领操台旁边，夏天桑韧熟了，红紫的果实挂满枝头。张继科知道马龙爱吃桑韧，也知道他八成就是为了吃才往学校里溜达，可亲眼见他趁学校放学了才溜进去偷果子还是觉得十分好笑。  
桑树树龄老，长得也高，马龙老了有些抽抽，人看着比年轻时矮了，兼又有些伛偻——文革时有回被斗狠了，受了腿伤，缺医少药地也没全治好，后来硬要站直了就腿疼。  
张继科倒是仍身姿挺拔，便登上领操台为他勾了几个矮处的果子，见马龙接过来就往嘴里送却忙拦住他：“有浮土，回家洗洗再吃。”

天纬路离海河也挺近，有时他们精神好，便沿着河边一直往东走，走到火车站那头，站在解放桥边看来往的车船，听着从河上传来的，多年不变的汽笛声。  
解放桥就是以前的万国桥，传说当年的建造图是出自设计埃菲尔铁塔的大师之手。解放前这座桥确实被归在法租界，也确是法国人建的，传说却不知是真是假。不过这座桥倒真跟埃菲尔铁塔一样，全用钢铁打造，这么多年过去，海河上的桥多少都被加固过，只这一座除了重漆一漆，就没见它动过大工程，却还是结实得很。  
马龙同张继科站在桥边，往对岸看过去——对岸是解放路，旧年叫中街，两侧洋行银行林立，来往的都是那时候津城里顶体面的人。  
有回立在那儿，马龙突地想了起来，当年有一次，他们也曾一起走过中街，然后站在河边儿往对岸看。  
彼时从左岸眺望右岸，如今却是从右岸回望左岸——暮色中马龙突似看到了两个人，推着一辆自行车，立在对岸与他们遥遥相望——那是年轻时的他们。  
那刻马龙也不管周围还有乘凉的人，蓦地伸手抓住了张继科的手。  
他握着他的手，看着年轻时的他与他站在对岸，像是他们一起牵着手走过了一座桥，就过了四十多年。

一九八三年的夏天来得有些迫不及待，刚五月中天便燥得厉害，张继科似是有些害暑，连着小半个月都没有什么胃口。  
有日张继科午睡起来，却见马龙没躺在身边儿，下床走到里屋门口，才见他斜斜背朝自己坐在马扎上，脚边放了个小盆，盆里泡着七八个不知打哪儿淘换来的鲜莲蓬。马龙戴着他那副厚得跟汽水瓶底儿似的老花镜，仔仔细细地剥莲蓬，也没听着身后人的脚步声。  
往常若见马龙做这些费眼神的活儿，张继科定会过去帮把手，这日却反常地没有动，只立在里屋门口，静静看着马龙坐在外屋里认认真真地把莲子去皮，又一个个把莲心剔了出来，莲实莲心分别用两个小白瓷碗盛了。  
他看着午后的夏阳在擦得干干净净的水泥地上拖出长条的光斑，落在马龙几近全白的发上，突地觉得自己这辈子真是有福气——不管受了多少罪，也觉得真是有福气。  
“起了？”马龙把莲蓬剥完了，一扭身才见到张继科站在里屋门口，“这东西败火，晚上给你拿莲蓬仁儿熬点粥喝，莲心要觉得太苦就泡茶时放两个，茶叶一冲就没味儿了。”  
张继科笑着点了点头，轻声应了句：“哎。”

后来张继科觉着自己那时是有预感的——马龙以为他吃不下东西是害暑上火，胃口和嗓子都不大爽利，张继科刚开始也这么想。直到后来嗓子里那种哽得慌的感觉越来越明显，他才觉着有些不对劲，想起父亲早年的病来。  
要说这些年有什么事张继科一直瞒着马龙，便是他父亲当年的喉病。那时候路易斯因为同张继科交好，私下里坦白跟他讲过，咽喉癌可是有遗传性的，劝告他一定少吸点烟。  
虽说遗传病是个没影子的事儿，张继科却也不愿跟马龙说，如果说了，他多少得提着点心。再后来同马龙在一块儿，烟又给慢慢戒了，年头一久张继科自己都忘了这码事，可现下吃了不少去火药嗓子还是越来越发紧，才终又让他想了起来。

既是觉得不对，总归是得去医院看看。张继科不敢跟马龙两个人去，先背地里跟许昕说了，让他叫上他大儿子陪着走一趟。  
“老张，你别吓唬我，”许昕早就不叫张继科“二少”了，没等他说完就急了眼，梗着脖子说：“你哪儿能这么咒自个儿，咱查归查，你快别吓唬我！”  
马龙跟张继科日日在一块儿，去医院查病这事儿也不能避着他，于是还是一块儿去了。张继科只道叫上许家大儿子是为了有辆自行车方便，可马龙还不知道他——他这个人做事儿一直是妥妥当当的，自己还没想到，他便全打算好了——于是心里很有些七上八下，面上却又不露分毫，连等检查报告那几天里都一如往常，该吃该睡都跟以前一模一样。  
——他是不敢想。  
只仿佛自己还跟以前一模一样，把日子过得跟以前一模一样，两人便就能这样一直过下去。

去取检查报告那日，许昕的大儿子说自己去就成了，马龙却非要一起跟去。  
张继科可不放心他这么着，归其了还是三个人一块儿去了医院。许昕的大儿子长得跟他爸是一个模子里刻出来的，性子也是一般的热乎，一路上嘴就没敢停过，讲厂子里的事儿，讲他大闺女的事，使劲活络着气氛。  
直到排上了号，大夫出来问了句“谁是家属”，他才噌一下站了起来，急急应了句“我是”，也不待马龙反应就跟着大夫走了进去看片子。  
张继科的关系一直挂靠在针织厂，那年头是公费医疗，他们赶上了个通人情的大夫，见外头两个老同志，确实不方便听结果，便也没纠缠是不是直系亲属的问题，只细细给病人家属分析了片子，什么声门上型下型的许昕的大儿子也听不懂，最后就眼巴巴地看着大夫问了句：“那还能治吗？”  
“当然能治，可以做手术，也有保守些的疗法……”大夫顿了顿，因着见多了生死，不落忍也得遵守医责，明白地解释了各种治疗手段和风险，最后委婉地劝了句，“老爷子岁数大了，开刀不是不可以，但治愈几率刚才您也听我说了，您不如多想想，跟家里人商量商量再做决定吧。”  
可这要怎么商量？他红着眼圈儿瘫坐在椅子上，简直都不敢站起来走出这扇门。

但事情终归得说——许昕人虽没跟去，却也一直在他们家里等消息，眼见三人闷声不语地回来了，心里就咯噔一下。  
张继科固执地不肯避讳，让他有话直说，于是四方坐定，许昕的大儿子把大夫的话一五一十地讲了，拿眼觑着他爸，又觑着自己俩干爹，只觉煎熬得坐不住，是硬把自己按在椅子上。  
许昕已经傻眼了，张继科面上却还是那副神情，连马龙都好似没受什么震动——这一道儿上他也有了些心理准备，若没事儿早在医院里说了，既要回家说，那便是肯定有事儿。  
“我看做手术就免了。”张继科反是四个人中先出声的，明确表了态，又讲了讲他父亲的事儿，末了儿总结道，“开刀也没用，我也不想折腾。”  
许昕回过点神，讶异看着马龙安安静静地坐在张继科身边，竟不出言反对，面上也不见如何悲恸，心里就又咯噔一下。

最后事情便按张继科自己的意思定了，不动刀，只用药，连医院都不肯去住。  
倒不是他们住不起——那一年公费医疗虽然刚刚改革，各单位定额包干，计划拨放，但厂子领导听说这事儿已经发了话，医药费可全额报销，马龙那头儿又补发了一部分文革时亏欠的工资，钱还不用操心，只是张继科自己不想去。  
他这个人一辈子都活得肆意风发，除了对马龙，还没人能管得了他。但只这么一桩，他说什么马龙都全依他。许昕的大儿子结婚早，大孙女已经参加工作了，便死活不肯让马龙去费劲找什么家床护士，只说自己就是个护士，还找外人干吗。  
于是跑医院取药，在家里给药输液之类的事儿便全被许家的小辈儿包了，张继科过意不去，许昕却强颜欢笑地拿话堵他：“这干爹干爷爷哪儿能白叫，他们尽尽孝你也管，你说话费劲，可不许跟我争。”  
马龙的精神倒不算太坏，只是日常照顾的活儿不准任何人插手，跟老母鸡护食一样，谁抢就啄谁。  
实则也没人敢跟他争——大伙儿都看出来了，他这就是撑着一股劲儿，许昕一头看他把张继科照顾得周周道道的，一头却又成天提心吊胆，生怕哪日马龙这劲儿一松了，便整个人都垮下来。

张继科的病情确和大夫说的一样——这类型的癌症早期不容易察觉，发展又十分快，的确没什么好法子——到了晚秋的时候，镇痛药已经吊上了，张继科睡过去的时候便多起来，有日睡醒一觉睁开眼，也不知道是什么时候，下意去找马龙，却见床头坐着的是许昕，便略略比划了一下，问马龙哪儿去了。  
“他说出去走走。”许昕佯装无事地答了，心里头却急得很。这日早晨见他过来，马龙便说要出去走走，让他帮忙看会儿人。许昕当时拦不住他，只得放马龙出了门，可这都下午四点多了，也没见人回来，他边着急边盼着大孙女赶紧下班过来，让她出去找找人。  
张继科脑子还不迷糊，看出许昕面色不大好，微微点了点头，心里却半点不着急。  
他半点都不怕，笃定他会回来——只要自己还在这儿，他就哪儿都不会去。不会真的走远。  
其实他觉得对不住他，到了最后还是要扔下他一个人，可这话却是不能明说的，他也确实没和马龙说过，只趁这日马龙不在，叫许昕取了纸笔过来，慢慢写道：“替我好好照顾他。”  
许昕忍着泪应了——马龙都没哭过，他可不敢跟这儿号丧，见张继科比了个“把纸撕了”的手势，便赶紧一条条撕了，还觉着不放心，干脆揣在了裤兜里。

马龙确实未曾走远，只是去了趟大悲院，从早上跪到下午，先是求菩萨让张继科少受点罪，后来便只长跪佛前，反反复复默念着诗经中的句子：“如可赎兮，人百其身。”  
——如能够代替你，我愿意死一百次。

这日马龙并没等人出来找，五点多便自己回了家，虽因跪久了更见伛偻，面上却很平淡。  
张继科已经又睡了过去，许昕松了口气，跟马龙一块儿坐在床边，静了一会儿，还是开口劝他道：“人说七十三、八十四都是槛儿，他今年可不就是七十三了，但要说咱俩也快了，过两年也不一定能迈过这个槛儿，你就再熬两年，熬一熬就过去了，到时候地底下再聚，他肯定等着你。”

“我不用他等，”马龙淡淡接了句，又发觉自己说得让人误会，便改口道，“他不用等我。”  
许昕闻言抬眼望向他，只见昏暗的屋子里，马龙淡色坐在那儿，眼神却热烈地注视着床上睡着的人，轻声把话说完：  
“大蟒，你信不信，他走时我准定知道，也准定得跟他一块儿走。”  
“……”  
“你约莫不信，可我信。” 

那天许昕失魂落魄地跟着大孙女一起出了门，一路往家里走，觉得脚底下跟踩着棉花似的，每一步都不真实。  
这些年，两家熟归熟，可马龙和张继科的关系到底是个秘密，老许婶知道，儿子辈多少能猜出点来，孙子辈却真以为他们是表兄弟了。  
谎话说久了，许昕竟似自己都忘了，马龙和张继科可不是真的兄弟。  
他这人心眼儿宽，到老也懒得回忆旧事——想当年如何如何，说来有什么意思。  
可这天他却突地全回忆了起来，一桩桩地，一笔笔地，有两个人的故事，就发生在自己身边儿，故事中的人是自己顶熟的人，如今回忆起来却全不觉得真实，竟像离自己的日子无比地远，远得像出传奇话本，像自己改说评书后讲过的虚构段子。  
自己是个讲段子的俗人，可段子中的人不是。  
一路晕晕乎乎地走到家，吃过晚上饭，许昕打开话匣子，依旧听着匣子里头传出的戏音愣神儿。  
那是一出《群英会》，热热闹闹地，锵锵锵锵锵——  
“想大丈夫处世，遇知己之主，外托君臣之义，内结骨肉之恩，言必行，计必从，祸福共之。”  
许昕突地站起来，似被戏里的念白猛地惊醒了，扯着大嗓门儿，荒腔走板地跟着唱了几句，又用小名儿操着戏音招呼大孙女：“英儿，快快打酒来，跟爷爷喝上两盅！”  
许昕媳妇儿同许英互看了一眼，又同时翻了个白眼。  
“我爷爷这又发什么癔症呢？”  
“你甭搭理他。”

入冬后张继科已吃不了什么东西，多半靠输液支持着，人瘦得厉害。许英虽然年纪轻，也没工作几年，技术却很过硬，手底下既准且稳，能扎一针绝不扎两针，只想说可不能让干爷爷多受痛。  
不过其实张继科也不知道痛不痛，一天到头没几个小时是醒的，人虽瘦得皮包骨头，面上神色却很平和，竟一点不觉得难看。  
“有时我可后悔呢，”许英吊好药水，陪马龙坐下来说话，因着想要安慰老人，嘴角一直带着笑，“您说我怎么就没淘生成我张爷爷的亲孙女呢？我要是随了张爷爷的长相，再瘦一点，追我的人还不得从咱家排到百货大楼去，也不至于那么难找对象。”  
“那是他们没眼光。”自打秋天那日之后，马龙的脸色反倒好了，不再见什么强撑着劲儿的意思，当下便也笑着拍了拍许英的手，“再说女孩子丰润点是福相。”  
“我这哪儿是丰润啊，”许英见马龙肯笑，便变本加厉地拿自己开玩笑，举着自己的手道，“您看看，这都胖成猪蹄髈了，怎么少吃都瘦不下来，可愁死我了。”  
“其实他最好看的时候你没赶上，”马龙顺着她的话头往下说，又像要献宝似地站起身，“等我给你拿相片儿看看……”  
那张相片许英早看过好几次了，再说也看不出什么来——文革抄家时好多旧相片儿他们都不敢留，连解放时拍的合影都赌气烧了，只有抗战胜利那年的合照，无论如何舍不得烧，便藏在铁皮盒子里，在院里挖了个坑埋了——老照片的相纸本就爱发糊，因埋在地里头受了潮气，照片上的人就更模糊，确是看不大清张继科年轻时的模样。  
马龙跟许昕学坏了，也一副老小孩儿的德性要献宝，许英自然不会扫他的兴，看了好几次，也还肯低下头认认真真地看。  
“要说这也不是他最好看的时候……”马龙把合影给小辈儿看过，却难得提起旧事，也怕说走了嘴。但现下他已不在乎了，或者是终于忘了要守秘，只握着一张旧相片，自顾自地沉浸在回忆中，“我跟你张爷爷头回遇见的时候……哦，那是第二回了，你知道中国大戏院吧？那天我想去看戏，可人老么多呀，根本买不着票，后来我站在马路边儿，就说站在路边儿看看热闹，再后来……”  
许英默默听着，多少年前的事了，摩肩接踵的人群，道边的霓虹灯，穿着白西装的人都像走马灯一样在眼前鲜活地打着转。姑娘家心软，听着听着她便觉得有些忍不住泪，看马龙说得告一段落，赶紧借口道厨房刚烧了水，起身走出屋门。  
待进到厨房里，她想着不能哭红眼给老人家添堵，就使劲把泪忍了回去。心思一定，便觉得有哪儿不对，再一琢磨，可不是不对嘛——张爷爷和马爷爷既然是表兄弟，怎么会是二十多岁才遇见的？  
那刻她蓦地像被兜头打了一棍子，似明白了什么，又似十分愣仲，呆呆站了会儿，突然哇地哭了，又怕哭声传去屋里，连忙抬手堵住了嘴，也不知道怎么就那么难受，直哭得蹲下就站不起身。

马龙一个人握着相片坐在张继科床边，根本没听见哭声，甚至没听出许英说去厨房看水是个借口，只一门心思地沉浸到回忆中去，在脑中一笔一划地勾勒出张继科年轻时的眉眼，又伸手轻轻抚过现下他枯瘦的面庞。  
他那时候那么好看，去学校里找自己，不远不近往那儿一站就勾得满教室小姑娘都没了魂……可谁说他现在就不好看了？马龙笑着为张继科抻了抻被角，还是觉得全世界的人加到一块儿，也及不上这个人半分颜色。  
无论何时，他的继科儿都是最好看的那个，没人比得了。

一九八三的春节，中国自解放后第一回办了直播的联欢晚会。那时候在大城市里黑白电视已算是普及了，彩电却还是少。马龙家里这台彩电本是老秦的大闺女给她妈置办的——老秦岁数大了，没活过文革，但他太太比他小不少，终于撑了过来，且因老秦被平反得早，家里日子还算可以。当年老秦把马龙和张继科当半子看，他们却叫秦太太“大姐”，而张继科的病到后来还是没瞒过老大姐，于是这台彩电便被她指挥着闺女给马龙送了过来，其中的好意不便明说，马龙也不好推，不过平时却也没心思看。  
但过年又不一样，尤其这日张继科精神格外好，一觉睡到晚上，醒过来听说有直播的春节晚会，便半坐了起来，靠在马龙怀里，俩人开了电视，一块儿看个热闹。  
许昕本想把年夜饭挪到马龙家里吃，但马龙打死不同意，笑着说你们一家老小聚去吧，也别扰了我们俩清静，于是给他们送了年夜菜就回去了，心想着初一早上再过来拜年。

墙上的钟慢慢走到了九点多，张继科却一直醒着，和马龙一起看着电视里的节目，待看到有说相声的，便扯起嘴角笑了笑。  
马龙把他揽在怀里，自然看到了他的笑，也不会猜不出他的意思，当下顺水推舟附到他耳边，简直是老不要脸地问了句：“继科儿，你觉着是他们说得好，还是我说得好？”  
张继科的笑仍未收回去，还微微侧头瞥了他一眼，又微微点了点头，意思便是“你说得好”。  
马龙也嘿嘿笑了，得意得不行，正要继续跟他贫，却觉张继科拉过自己的手，提起力气在自己掌心写了一个字。  
马龙默默等他写完，面上笑意更深了些，口中的话却咽了回去，只合起手，将张继科的手，与他在自己手中写下的一个“好”字，同他们的一辈子，一起合进了掌心。

挂钟又慢慢走过了十点，张继科终是累了，靠在马龙怀里睡了过去。马龙小心翼翼地把他放平，自己也在他身边儿躺了下来，手仍同他握在一处，却没想着要关电视，只同身边的人一起沉入梦乡，任电视里欢声笑语，又或十二点时外头铺天盖地的鞭炮声都没能把他们吵醒过来。

马龙再醒来时天光已经大亮，身旁张继科却不见了，便觉着很纳闷儿，心说刚才俩人还一起睡觉呢，怎么一睁眼就找不着人了。  
马龙纳闷儿地下了床，蹬上鞋往外头走，走出屋又走出院子，才发现自己身上只穿了件半袖蓝布褂子，可一点儿不觉得冷——原来一觉睡醒就已是夏天。  
院外的街景是见惯了的，不算宽敞的一里街，两侧都是民房，可不见半个邻居，只有明晃晃的阳光洒在街道上，静谧又热烈地，让人觉得很是刺目。  
马龙这时便有些知道自己是在做梦了，可即使是做梦，他也不能找不着那个人，刚这么一想，就见前头有个熟悉的背影，可不正是张继科。  
马龙连忙跟上去，边走边喊他，张继科却不答应，只一个劲儿向前走。  
梦中这一里街似乎被无限延长了，他看到他被日头照得惨白的背影越走越远，越走越远，却直远到针尖般的大小，依然望得见。  
可马龙心里已经急坏了，生怕一眨眼那背影就不见了，于是紧赶慢赶，跑得鞋都掉了，嗓子眼儿发干都没办法出声喊住他。  
张继科似乎终于察觉有人跟着，停住步子回了下身，看到马龙便皱了眉，全是一副坏脾气老头的做派，撵猫赶狗似地，远远地冲他摇手：“回去，别跟着我，快回去！”  
刚刚马龙急得哭都哭不出来，现下见张继科赶自己，就一下子忍不住了，跟小孩子耍赖撒泼似的，哭得十分委屈。  
张继科似是被他哭得没辄，转过身往回走了几步，却也没有走到他身边，只像不知道该怎么办好一样看着他。  
“张继科……”马龙见他也不管自己，哭着哭着就没了趣，哽咽着叫他的名字，想再补句什么，又不晓得该补什么，最后吭哧了半天，没头没尾地说了句：“张继科，我喜欢你。”

那是一个既古怪又奇妙的梦。  
在他说出喜欢他的时候，梦好像突地卡了壳，两个人都愣在当地，愣了片刻，又突地一块儿笑了出来。  
“过来吧。”  
他向他伸出手，他便朝他走了过去。  
每走一步，就像同时都年轻了一岁似的，待到他终站在他身前时，两两相望，俱看到一张风华正茂的脸。  
古怪又奇妙地，他们不但年纪变了，就连身上的衣裳都换了，看着简直像从什么武侠小说里走出来的人物一样——马龙一袭蓝布长衫，只似个寻常书生，张继科却华服高冠，墨色袍摆用银线绣了一圈云纹镶边，但因面色桀骜，眼尾含煞，不像王侯显贵，倒像一尊惹不起的凶神。  
马龙却不怕他，也不觉着两人穿得怎么奇怪，好像本该就如此一般，欢天喜地地赖上去，一把握住他的手。  
张继科也不见怪，只回手握住他，牵着他继续往前走。

耀目的夏阳中，他们比肩而行，终于走完了这一里红尘，又再继续走下去——  
走回来处。  
去向天涯。

终


End file.
